


d'Artagnan Romances

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: d'Artagnan Romances-verse [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: All canon pairings stay the same, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Charlotte d'Artagnan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I also add some, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, It's basically most of the episodes but with other snippets of inbetween as well, M/M, Multi, d'Artagnan is actually a woman, fem!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 143,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Young swordswoman Charlotte d'Artagnan and her father Alexandre are on their way to Paris to petition the king, with Charlotte disguised as a boy for safety, when they are attacked at an inn. Alexandre is killed by a man claiming to be "Athos of the Musketeers". Seeking revenge, Charlotte heads to Paris to confront and kill Athos. Charlotte challenged Athos to a duel to have him confess to his crimes, but soon after Athos is arrested for murder. The king orders Athos's execution. To prove Athos's innocence Porthos and Aramis enlist the aid of Charlotte, still in disguise, in recovering letters stolen from the King's messengers by the Red Guard claiming to be Athos. Charlotte accompanies them to discover the truth of who really killed her father.





	1. Friends and Enemies

            Charlotte had never been to Paris before. There’d never been any need to. Gascony was peaceful and calm, until it wasn’t. The King’s taxes were climbing higher and higher to the point where the simple farmers simply couldn’t pay anymore. Charlotte had listened as her father and their neighbors had talked around the fireplace. Her father finally settled it: he would go to Paris and petition the King. A thrill had curled in her stomach.

            The next day they’d set about preparing to go. Her father took her aside and ran a hand over her dark hair. “I’m afraid we’ll need to cut your hair, my dear.”

            “What for?” She asked and toyed with the ends of her hair. She’d never been particularly attached to it but it suddenly seemed an almost frightening proposition.

            “If you’re coming to Paris with me, it will be safer if you dress like a young man. I don’t want anything to happen to you, _mon loulou_.” He cupped her cheek and she looked at her long hair one last time before sighing heavily.

            “Alright, Papa. Cut it.”

            It was plastered down into her eyes from the rain as they rode along to Paris. She called out to her father and he joked about her being the one that was tired before they dismounted, Charlotte taking the horses. She was getting them settled for the night when she heard the tell-tale click of a pistol behind her. She let them take her sword and try to find money on her, until she heard a shot ring through the air. Panic bubbled in her chest. Her father was inside! She easily dispatched the first one and chased after the other when he ran. They were gone in a blur before Charlotte realized they were all leaving. She looked at her father with a scowl. “I couldn’t stop them.”

            Her father walked to stand beside her where she was staring down the road. When he lurched and fell to the ground everything spun as she moved to cradle her father. “Papa!” She pressed her hand to the wound that she’d been too distracted to notice. She cursed to herself as blood continued to seep through her fingers. “Papa!”

            “Athos,” he murmured and she frowned. What? Who was that? “Athos.” She wanted to scream as she felt her father’s life leave him. Those bandits, this Athos, had done this, and she would have her revenge.

…..

            The place she was staying was awful, but it was cheap. She kept her voice at a mumble so it sounded lower, and she was grateful that the innkeeper seemed to buy that she was a young man, just as her father had wanted. She sat on the edge of the bed and swiped at her eyes at the thought of her father. She missed him already and she felt a burning hatred for the man who’d taken him from her.

            Eventually she made her way down and was sitting in the warmth of the dining hall when a pompous aristocrat and his courtesan walked in. He made demands and threats and the woman turned up her chin defiantly as she requested clean water for her bath. Before she could think about it she spoke. “Clean water is extra, Madame,” she muttered and looked over at the two again. “Don’t even ask about the towel.”

            The man walked over with a glare. “Are you addressing me, sir?”

            She pulled an unimpressed face. “Not unless your name is Madame.” Honestly people were so incredibly stupid in the city. He stared at her while she stared back impassively.

            He turned to his courtesan. “Forgive me, Milady, while I teach this oaf some manners.” She was already up and levelling her pistol between his eyes when he turned and started to draw his sword.

            “Put it back, or I blow your head off.” She was quiet and sincere. She’d had enough already of these city folks.

            “You are not a gentleman,” he muttered crossly.

            She faked a wince. “That stings.” The woman said something placating to him and he challenged her to a duel. “I’ll be in the courtyard at eight,” she replied and settled back at her table, taking a drink. The woman watched her with an amused smile and Charlotte merely nodded. The woman, Milady was as good as anything to call her, was pretty but there was definitely an edge to her. She almost wanted to like her. When her meal arrived, she wrinkled her nose. She could do better in the middle of the forest with nothing. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore, so she decided to head up to bed. When she was walking up the stairs the woman was going down so, as chivalry would dictate on such a narrow staircase, she flattened herself against the bannister to let her pass. Charlotte took in her dark curls, pale face, and sharp green eyes. She was more beautiful up close, and then she was gone. She ran a hand over her belt, it felt too light, and she heard the click of a pistol once more from behind her.

            “Missing something?” When Charlotte turned, it was to Milady levelling her own pistol at her. “You still need that lesson in manners.” She nodded toward Charlotte’s room and they began to walk toward it, Charlotte’s pistol in Milady’s hands, the barrel pressed to her chest. The woman got closer and soon she was pressing a kiss to Charlotte’s mouth.

            Charlotte backed them into her room and closed the door behind them. They fell into bed and Charlotte pulled back. “Your companion…”

            “Won’t wake up anytime soon, and is much less interesting than you, mademoiselle.” Charlotte froze but then she was being pulled into another kiss that made her feel oddly warm all over.

…..

            Charlotte just listened to the other woman breath as Milady traced loops along her collarbones. “What troubles you?” She asked quietly and Charlotte shook her head, taking Milady’s hand in her own.

            “I’d rather not talk about it.” Charlotte pressed a soft kiss to the tip of one finger before placing it back on her stomach. “I just want to watch you and forget for a few hours.” She moved to touch the silk choker around the other woman’s neck and moved it away. She’d kept it on and Charlotte had found it odd. Now she didn’t. Underneath was a scar that ran around her throat. “What happened?” She traced her fingers across the red line and frowned.

            “The man I loved tried to murder me,” she said with resigned voice. She moved Charlotte’s hand away from the old wound.

            “Say the word, and I’ll kill him for you.” And she meant it. No woman should have to suffer whatever it was that left such a scar. Not for love.

            “I may hold you to that one day.”

…..

            Charlotte winced as she woke up to a woman’s shrieks. She opened her eyes slowly and embedded in the pillow Milady had been occupying was a blood-stained knife. She pulled it out of the pillow and hastily dressed to investigate. Everything after happened so fast. She was being accused of murdering the man that Milady had been with the night before. Suddenly her seemingly innocuous statement made sense. Of course, he wouldn’t wake, he was dead. She bolted back into her room, tossing the wardrobe down to bar it, and did the only sensible thing: she jumped out the window.

            She hit the ground, all the air rushing from her lungs, and she suddenly realized she’d made a very stupid mistake. She could hear shouting from the window she’d just exited so she rolled to her feet, clutching her aching side, and took off as fast as she could. She ran into the crowded market and searched for some way to blend in. She was hiding behind a pillar, a woman close by. It hit her. She could blend in by obscuring her face. She gently took hold of the woman’s arm and turned her around. “I’ll give you five livre to kiss me,” she said hastily before kissing the woman roughly. She kept her eyes on her pursuers and prayed that the woman didn’t take it too personally. She was making small noises of protest and when Charlotte pulled away she went stiff. “That actually worked,” Charlotte said in quiet awe but her joy was washed away when a punch connected solidly to her abdomen. She doubled over with a grunt.

            “You degenerate!” She shouted as she grabbed knife from a table of wares. “Touch me again and I’ll gut you like a fish,” she hissed, pointing the knife at Charlotte. “Do I look like a working girl to you?”

            Charlotte looked her over. She was pretty enough so she made a face. “Well…”

            “This is my best dress!” She said indignantly. “How does it say prostitute to you?”

            “My apologies, mademoiselle.”

            “It’s Madame.”

            “Madame,” Charlotte said apologetically as she edged around the woman, who was still pointing the knife at her. “I won’t trouble you any further.” Charlotte went to limp away but she felt off-balanced and strange.

            “Are you alright?” The woman asked with a frown. Charlotte sighed heavily and turned to look at her.

            “Do you know the way to the musketeers’ garrison?”

            “Why do you want to know?” She asked a hint of suspicion in her voice. It was fair. She didn’t know anything about Charlotte and after the stunning first impression the Gascon girl had just made.

            “I have some business to settle on my father’s behalf.” Charlotte finally straightened up and turned to go. Obviously, this woman wasn’t going to help her, so she’d find it on her own.

            “You really don’t look well.” Charlotte would have chuckled if she’d had the energy. She felt her vision blurring and then her knees giving out.

            When she awoke, it was to the woman from the market dabbing a cool cloth against her head. She jerked awake and took the woman’s hand. “Where am I?” She demanded.

            “My husband’s house, mademoiselle,” she said and jerked her hand away from Charlotte’s grasp. Charlotte’s eyes widened. Now another person knew her secret. She looked down and noticed her shirt had been replaced but the bandages binding her chest had been removed.

            “No,” she groaned and sat up. Her chest didn’t feel as tight now and she almost felt better, except for her head. “I can’t stay here, I have an appointment with the musketeer- “she stood and hit her already throbbing head on the low hanging chandelier. “-Athos.”

            “I know him,” she said as Charlotte moved to grab her bindings again. “Is he a friend of yours?”

            “Not exactly,” Charlotte muttered darkly.

            “You can barely walk,” she said and walked over to the Gascon.

            “It’s my problem.” She started to untie the front of her shirt. “Now, will you tell me the way to the musketeer garrison or not?” The woman sighed and moved to shuffle through the nearby chest of drawers.

            “You’re in no shape to fight if that’s what you’re thinking of. I have three older brothers, I’ve seen that look in a man- a person’s eye.” Charlotte stopped fiddling with her shirt. “Here, if you’re going to go ahead with this charade you might as well do it properly, safely.” She handed Charlotte a corset. “Though I’ve no idea why you’re dressing like a young man in the first place.”

            “With respect, that’s none of your business,” Charlotte said as she turned her back to the woman so she could put the corset on underneath her shirt. She thanked God above that it laced in the front. She was tying her clothes shut as the woman spoke again.

            “You made it my business when you fell at my feet,” the woman snapped.

            “You’re a beautiful woman, I’m sure you’re used to it.” The woman seemed caught off guard by the compliment.

            “I should have just left you in the gutter.”

            Charlotte froze from where she’d slipped on her leather doublet and was reaching for her sword. She ran her hands over her pants nervously. “My apologies,” Charlotte said genuinely, looking down at her feet. “I’m not always so ill-mannered.” She strapped on her sword. “Might I inquire the name of my savior?” She smiled weakly.

            The woman smiled back. It highlighted her beauty more than the scowl she’d been wearing since Charlotte had woken up. “Bonacieux. Constance Bonacieux.”

            Charlotte took a deep breath and looked down at her boots. “Athos killed my father, Constance.” Charlotte looked Constance straight into her blue eyes. “That’s why I must face him. I’m…” she hesitated. “d’Artagnan.” It was her family name and it would serve until she thought of a proper name. “Please think kindly of my name,” Charlotte said and turned to walk out, “if you think of it at all.” She walked out and then suddenly realized that she’d never actually found out from Constance where the garrison was. She faltered slightly in her stride and after a moment asked for directions.

            She saw three men riding into the garrison as she was walking toward it. She’d ask them if they knew the man she was looking for. Her hands were sweating as she walked through the darkened archway. “I’m looking for Athos!” She called, trying to pitch her voice down a little. Her hand trembled in its grip on her pistol as one of them men turned.

            His blue eyes were filled with confusion. “You’ve found him.” She cocked her pistol and levelled it at him. Her chest was tight with rage at looking upon her father’s murderer.

            “My name is d’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony, prepare to fight.” She could see the shock in the three men’s faces. “One of us dies here.” The taller of Athos’s companions glanced at Athos with a scowl while the other’s eyes widened. He was impressed.

            “Now that’s the way to make an entrance,” the one on the stairs, the one who was impressed, stated. Athos drew his sword and Charlotte did as well. She swung her shoulders to loosen them up as her father had taught her.

            “Might I ask why?” Athos asked in a bored sort of voice. That made the fire in Charlotte’s stomach flare.

            “You murdered my father,” she said simply and drew her dagger as well.

            “You’re mistaken, I’m not the man you’re looking for.” Her temper spiked and she felt hot rage ripple through her blood. How dare he deny what he’d done!

            “Murderer!” She shouted and ran at him. He was good she noted as they had a brief exchange. She swung wide and it gave him the opportunity to step away from her. “Do you deny that you shot Alexandre d’Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?” She kept her blade steady as she stared at him. She tapped her sword to his in an effort to provoke an attack.

            “I usually remember the men I kill. That name means nothing to me.”

“Then you’re a liar as well!” She felt her temper getting the best of her as she lunged out to attack him again. Her blood pounded in her ears as the fight continued. She knew that with sheer strength she would be bested, but she was quick. She almost heard what the other two were saying as they observed the fight but she wanted to keep her full attention on the fight at hand. She had to avenge her father or she’d never be able to live with herself. Her dagger was knocked from her grip and she scrambled to gain her bearings. She could do this as long as she didn’t panic. When she panicked, she made stupid mistakes.

After a moment, she found herself pushed against a wooden beam, Athos’s dagger embedded by her ear. His face was very close to hers as he shouted. “That’s enough!” She looked at the sword pressed to her chest and then back up into the angry face of the man in front of her. “That could have been your throat.” Charlotte swallowed thickly as she sucked in a deep breath to help cool her head. “Don’t make me kill you over a mistake.” He started to walk away. “I didn’t kill your father and I don’t want to kill you.” She jammed her sword into the ground and pulled his dagger from the beam. His back was to her and she’d never stab an opponent in the back. She was just going to get his attention again. She would have her fight.

“Athos!” One of his companions shouted before she let the dagger fly to hit the post across from her. The one who was impressed earlier looked doubly so. They all did.

“And that could have been your back,” she remarked as she pulled her sword from the mud and cleaned the blade with her glove. “Now fight me, or die on your knees!” She let out a heavy breath. “I don’t care which.” He refused to lift his sword. “No?” She went to lunge at him but her sword was pinned to the table by one of Athos’s companions.

“He said enough,” the man said and gestured toward Athos. Charlotte was angry. They had no right to interfere. This was just between her and Athos.

“Very well,” she smiled and then her eyes hardened, “I’ll fight both of you.” She swung again but found her sword pinned once more not just by one sword but three. The taller man had stepped forward.

“Three of us. Now for God’s sake put up your sword.” This did give her pause. She was smaller than them, and she was starting to tire. She grit her teeth and flicked her hair from her eyes. She had to do this no matter what. She was fighting for her father.

“You’ll have to kill me for it,” she breathed before going to attack the three of them. She turned to each in turn but she was tired and they were knocking her back until she had to lean back against the stairs.

“Stop fighting! All of you!” Charlotte looked and saw Constance standing in the yard, her scowl back in place. “Is three against one fair?” Athos’s sword was taken from its position pointing at Charlotte’s throat.

“We weren’t going to kill him,” Athos’s bored drawl was back and it set Charlotte’s nerves on edge. They weren’t taking her seriously at all.

“Weren’t we?” The taller one asked with a frown.

“Next time let us know,” the other said with a small humorless smile.

“Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?” Athos asked and looked at the ground.

“I followed him,” she glared but Charlotte was thankful that she was keeping up appearances. If they found out she was a woman they definitely wouldn’t take her seriously. “Because I knew he was going to do something stupid!” She hissed and shook her head.

“I don’t need a woman to protect me,” Charlotte said and stood. She tucked her sword away.

“Don’t say another word! If only men would think instead of fight there might be more of good ones left.” Her anger seemed to have mostly drained from her.

One of them had sat on the table. “Him I’m not sure about, her I like.” Charlotte scowled as she picked up her dagger and cleaned it off. Another group had entered the courtyard. An older man was at its head.

“What’s going on?” The three musketeers looked at him but stayed quiet. “Nevermind,” he said with a long-suffering sigh. Charlotte shifted as she watched the rest of the exchange with little interest until the man ushered guards forward with an apology to Athos. “These men have come to arrest you. You’re to appear before the King immediately. Charged with robbery and murder.” Charlotte stared. Athos would face justice after all. Athos turned to look at her.

“I’m not the man you’re looking for.”

She scowled and stepped forward. “Why did my father name you before he died?”

“I don’t know,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked away, escorted by the guards.

…..

            Charlotte halfway listened to Constance’s husband prattle on as Constance bandaged her up as best should could without exposing her secret. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” Constance's husband asked and Charlotte shook her head.

            “I’m afraid not.”

            He scowled and then continued on. “So how did you come by these injuries?”

            “My injuries don’t matter,” Charlotte said dejectedly. “I’ve failed my father. I came to kill the man that murdered him,” she felt tears burning at her eyes, “and all I’ve found are more questions. I can’t rest until I know the truth.”

            “That’s lucky,” Charlotte jumped at the familiar voice of one of Athos’s companions, “because the rest is out of the question.” Charlotte winced as she went to draw her sword.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa. We’re not here to fight.” The taller man held his hands up in surrender.

“Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?”

Charlotte sheathed her sword. “They all wore masks.” She thought for a moment and remembered she’d killed one. “I shot one of them. His body might still be there at the inn.”

“All right,” the tall man said, “saddle up. We’re leaving.”

Constance stared at her. “This morning, they try to kill you, and now you’re best friends?”

“Athos’s life is at stake. He’s to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn’t commit.” Charlotte darted out the door after the tall man. Then they were off. She felt like she’d been swept up into some sort of adventure story that you told children. It felt strange but it also seemed like she somehow fit, like it was where she was meant to be. She slid off her horse and spoke quietly to the innkeeper. He pointed them out to a field where he’d decided to get rid of the body.

The taller man scowled once they’d dug the man up. “He’s no Musketeer.”

“Look at his clothes,” Charlotte said and pointed at the leather doublet. “There’s two bullet holes.”

“So?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I only fired once.” They looked at each other before the taller man started to examine the body. Charlotte listened as they puzzled through it and deduced that it had something to do with the man that the musketeers had been looking for. They got back onto their horses and Charlotte followed as they took the lead.

When they were around half-way back to Paris, the musketeers had slowed. They were assessing the terrain for ambush and Charlotte tried to take in as much as what they were saying as possible. Charlotte didn’t see a reason to stop but she slid down from her horse. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the dead musketeers being picked at by the crows.

She followed after them when they stormed back to the horses. The taller man scowled, “They shot them like animals and stripped them of their uniforms!”

The other musketeer touched Charlotte’s arm and she turned to look at him. “d’Artagnan, the men who did this killed your father as well. If you want justice, help us find them and clear Athos’s name.” Charlotte thought for a moment until the taller man turned and showed them a small coin.

“Was Cornet carrying Spanish gold?” Charlotte raised a brow as he dug around in his pockets. “You could go a year in Paris without seeing a new Spanish doubloon and that makes two in a week.” He pulled out the coin and set them together in his hand.

“Where did you get that?” Charlotte asked.

He scowled further. “I won it, in a card game, with a Red Guard.”

…..

            Charlotte crossed her arms as she watched the two musketeers talk to the Red Guard. Her eyes widened as they shoved him up against the post and picked up the musket that was sitting propped up in the corner. When the hammer clicked to but no shot fired Charlotte let out a breath. She hadn’t realized how tensely she’d been holding her shoulders. He laughed and Charlotte grit her teeth.

            “I forgot the ball. This time…” he moved to plop the ball down the barrel but before he could drop it the Red Guard started to confess.

She stormed forward and cut him off. “Who murdered my father? Who?”

“Gaudet. It was Gaudet.” She felt them pulling her away and she tried to grasp at him. She swiped at him as they moved her away. She tried to take a deep breath and listen as he described the location. They traveled there easily and quickly and scoped the place out. When the suggestion of a distraction came up she smiled to herself and nodded.

“I know something that might work,” she said.

…..

            Charlotte watched as Constance was talking to the guard. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh at the discomfort plastered on Constance’s face. She moved to gently touch Constance’s waist. She wished that this didn’t have to be the solution but she wasn’t sure what else they could do. “I’m in your debt.”

            “I’m doing this for Athos.” Charlotte nodded and her eyes immediately gravitated toward the exposed skin of Constance’s chest. She really was a beautiful woman. She slapped Charlotte’s arm with a stern look. “Stop looking at me like that.” Charlotte nodded as she moved to remove her pistol from her belt.

            “Stay over there and you’ll be safe, okay?” She pointed out at the tree line. She handed Constance her pistol. “If you’re in any danger, use this.” She jogged after the two musketeers and peered around the corner so they could see the camp. She stared at the man the musketeers pointed out as the man who’d killed her father.

            She heard them talking but soon she was sprinting off toward the man. “Gaudet!” She shouted and as she went took down as many of his men as she could.

            “What’s your problem, boy?” He sneered as she finally made her way to him.

            “You will pay for murdering my father.” She attacked smoothly, letting her anger fuel her energy as much as possible. She hissed as a well-aimed stroke cut her cheek. Charlotte scowled as she took down one of Gaudet’s minions, but he ran off. She sprinted after him and skid to a halt as another foot soldier pointed a gun at her. She flinched as she heard the shot ring out but when she looked the man had fallen revealing Constance having shot her pistol. She nodded breathlessly at Constance before taking off after Gaudet again. When she caught up it was a frenzy of blows that sent sparks skidding along their blades with the force of each stroke. She managed to wrestle the man’s sword from his grasp and with a shout she had both blades poised at his throat. She wanted to hurt him like he’d hurt her but a shout of her named stopped her.

            “d’Artagnan! We need him alive!”

            She was shaking from the cold and from her anger which was dissipating. “Death in combat is too honorable from you. I’d rather see you hang!” She hissed it all at him through her teeth before pulling away. She threw the man’s sword away as he stared up at the sky.

            “d’Artagnan!” She turned and immediately had her sword up. She was braced for a fight, not to skewer a man on the end of her sword. She pulled her sword from him and shook her head minutely. She hadn’t wanted to kill him. If he had killed her father she wanted justice: for her father and for Athos. She looked over at where they’d found the stolen uniforms and then noticed Constance staring at the man she’d shot.

            She moved to drape her cloak around Constance’s shoulders, buttoning it up so she’d be warm. “I killed him,” she said quietly.

            “You saved my life,” Charlotte responded and cupped Constance’s cheek tenderly. Constance brushed her hand away.

            “Take me home. My husband will be back soon.” Charlotte’s stomach dropped to her feet and she nodded as she wrapped her arm around Constance’s shoulders.

…..

            Charlotte watched as the musketeers were reunited with their lost brother. She smiled slightly to herself at the jokes between them. There was a sort of warmth that said more than friendship or brotherhood, but Charlotte wasn’t sure. She stood on the stairs and watched as Athos walked toward her, toward his freedom. He paused when he got to her and looked her over. She smiled at him through her lashes in an apology she would most likely never voice aloud. She thought she might have seen him quirk a small smile but it was gone so fast she could have imagined it. He nodded to her before heading up the stairs. She watched him go with a small smile that warmed her stomach. She chuckled to herself: Paris was beginning to be more interesting than she’d originally thought. She stifled her smile and jogged up the stairs after him, feeling the others close behind her.

            She somehow found herself being taken with them to their favorite tavern. She set down the bottle they’d sent her to fetch and poured them all drinks. “You come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life. After a few drinks, I’m sure he’ll appreciate the irony.”

            “What’s wrong with him anyway?” She asked and nodded to where he was sitting alone by the fire.

            Porthos, the tall one as she’d finally learned, chuckled. “Ah, woman trouble.”

            Aramis frowned. “There was someone special once. She died. That’s all he ever said.” She winced in sympathy.

            “I’d better stay behind,” Porthos rumbled. “He’ll need someone to carry him home.”

            Aramis looked at Porthos with a small grin before he asked Charlotte, “Do you need somewhere to stay?”

She shook her head with a small smile. “No, I have a place.” Porthos and Aramis exchanged another look.

“In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?” Aramis asked cheekily as he put his hat on his head.

“She’s a married woman,” Charlotte pointed out.

The two of them laughed. “You really are from Gascony, aren’t you?” Charlotte shook her head at them.

“Besides, there’s someone else.” A flash of dark hair and green eyes danced before her. “A woman I’ve only met once. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” That was mostly true. Milady was beautiful in a stunning sort of way but something about Constance turned Charlotte’s insides into pudding. “We have unfinished business,” Charlotte finished before she got caught up in her own head.

“She sounds lively,” Porthos laughed as he looked to Aramis.

“You’ve no idea,” Charlotte said and took a sip of her drink. Aramis walked away and passed Athos with a soft acknowledgement. Athos merely nodded. Charlotte’s attention was soon diverted by Porthos asking about playing a game of cards. Charlotte easily agreed and scooted closer to begin playing. She felt warm and content here. She felt at home for the first time since her father’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon loulou is an endearment in French that doesn't really have a meaning but it seems to be derived from loup which means wolf. I like to think that d'Artagnan's nickname was 'Pup' with even her father.  
> -James


	2. Commodities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Charlotte's starting to notice the relationship between Les Inseparables and I chose this episode because it's such a well done episode anyway and starts to show the cohesion of their group.

            Charlotte was starting to not like this mission very much. They were to escort a man named Bonnaire to the king. She watched unimpressed as the man in question attempted, and succeeded in charming a young woman with a feather. She scoffed as she settled her drink down and glanced at Aramis. “Seduced by a feather,” she said in disbelief. “Really?”

            “Anyone can tell a woman she’s beautiful. Making her believe it,” Aramis laughed and scanned his eyes over Charlotte, “that’s where the true genius lies.” She felt a flush crawl up her neck and looked away from him. That had been happening more often since the Vadim incident. All three of the musketeers had been treating her differently. It must just have to do with her risking her life. She tried to not consider it too much but she kept thinking about it. It was almost as if Aramis was flirting with her, but that couldn’t be. He didn’t know her secret. A part of her mind protested at that though. She’d noticed the lingering looks between her three comrades when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. She blinked and pushed the thoughts away. There was no time for that with the mission at hand. She flinched as he heard a shout of the man’s name and watched as a woman drew a knife. She went to stand but Aramis pushed her back into her chair. She could almost laugh at the expression on his face: eyes wide and mouth turned downward as he shook his head. “I want to see how this plays out.”

            She sighed and watched as a fight began to break out. She stuck her leg out subtly to trip a man rushing at Bonnaire. Another scuffle broke out between Aramis and the woman wielding the knife and Charlotte fumbled when Aramis disarmed her and shoved the woman toward Charlotte. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders and tried to pin the woman against her own chest. The woman fought and eventually she bit Charlotte’s hand and Charlotte let her go with a yelp of pain. She glared at Porthos, who was laughing, then turned to Aramis cradling her hand. “She just bit me.” She kept her unbitten hand outstretched to keep the woman from running at Bonnaire again. The man was thanking them but soon Athos revealed that they were in fact, arresting him. Aramis walked over and took her injured hand to look at it, make sure that the woman hadn’t done too much damage. “What about her?” Charlotte asked and nodded toward the woman.

            “ _I_ ,” she snapped, “have a name. It is Maria Bonnaire.” She was glaring daggers at the back of Bonnaire’s head and it all clicked into place for Charlotte.

            “Gentlemen,” Bonnaire said and turned, “my wife.”

            “That explains a lot,” Aramis said with a small smile. Charlotte was sure he had plenty experience with angry spouses. Charlotte followed after the Musketeers once they’d confiscated all of Bonnaire’s weapons and possessions and started to escort him to Paris.

            “Oh, um,” Bonnaire said and turned to look at them. “Grant me one last favor before we go: a few moments alone with my wife.”

            Charlotte laughed. “You must think we’re stupid.” She turned to look at her comrades. Aramis was grinning and then shrugged. She turned to Porthos to see the same grin and Athos wasn’t objecting. She huffed, “Terribly sorry. Apparently, we are.” She shook her head.

            “I must have your guarantee that you won’t try to escape, monsieur,” Athos said and levelled Bonnaire with a bored stare.

            “You have my word on it,” Bonnaire said and Porthos just raised his eyebrows. “As a gentleman.” Charlotte didn’t believe him for one second, but she wasn’t a musketeer and it was ultimately up to the three of them.

…..

            Charlotte tried not to groan aloud as she listened to Bonnaire prattle on. She was thankful she was riding behind the cart with Athos at her side. He was quiet but he would punctuate an outlandish claim of Bonnaire’s with an eyeroll that made Charlotte smile. Finally, she turned to Athos, “You know we could probably walk to Paris quicker than this. Ditch that wagon and we might make progress.”

            “Bonnaire hopes that his exotic gifts will soften the king’s mood,” Athos grumbled.

            “Do you think he’s right?”

            He smiled slightly which sent electricity down to Charlotte’s toes. “It costs us nothing to humor him.” She nodded and she wanted to hit something when she heard Aramis call to them that they were being followed. Athos immediately set about a plan and they stopped the wagon and the horses near a stone building. Charlotte watched as Aramis tensed and Athos frowned. “What is it?” Aramis drew his sword and Charlotte and Athos quickly followed suit. The horses were starting to get skittish and Charlotte started looking around.

            “Come out and state your business!”

            “That was very formal,” Athos joked dryly.

            “I like to be polite,” Aramis quipped back easily. Charlotte watched as he quirked a smile and she smiled too until she realized someone was coming up behind him.

            “Aramis!” She shouted but before the other could even turn Athos had shot the man.

            “Ambush!” Athos called right before more and more men started to pour out from the surrounding areas. Charlotte fought hard and was only momentarily distracted when a man wielding a chain caught Aramis in the ribs. She flinched in sympathy but then was engaged in another fight and couldn’t go over to help. She heard a sickening thud a few moments later and Aramis shouting.

            “Porthos!” She couldn’t look but something wasn’t sitting right in her stomach. Something had happened. When the men were called off she looked over to where Porthos was laying on the ground with Aramis working around him almost in a panic. She kept her eyes on them as Athos spoke with Bonnaire and the man who revealed himself to be Bonnaire’s partner. At seemingly nothing Aramis, who was usually so calm and level-headed, was pointing his pistol at the man.

            Charlotte followed after Athos and Bonnaire and listened to Athos negotiate with the business partner. She quirked a small smile as Athos frowned and stated he was going to pretend that he didn’t hear the business partner accuse them of potentially not keeping their word. Charlotte and Athos walked out to check on Porthos and Aramis. Porthos was huffing pained breaths that made Charlotte’s stomach knot up. He asked Aramis something that Charlotte couldn’t quite make out.

            “No, but you might lose your life,” Aramis stated thinly, worry plain in his voice.

            “That bad?” Athos asked as Aramis dug around for what he needed.

            “It requires needlework, and soon,” Aramis said and looked Athos directly in the eye before hurrying back to Porthos’s side.

            “Will he make it to Paris?” Athos didn’t even flinch as Porthos let out a pained scream.

            “He won’t even make it to the next village if I don’t get a chance to sew up that wound.” Charlotte felt dizzy watching Aramis flit back and forth between the wagon and where Porthos was laying on the ground.

            “Then we should leave the road and look for shelter,” Charlotte said and looked at Athos.

            “Not here. We’ll ride for a few miles and then find somewhere.” Athos’s face was unreadable.

            “Porthos isn’t fit to ride anywhere,” Aramis said from where he was unrolling some linen for a makeshift bandage. Athos swatted Charlotte’s arm.

            “Get him in the cart.” She looked at Athos with a frown.

            Aramis stood and stalked over. “Didn’t you hear what I said? If we don’t operate soon: he’ll die.”

            “We’ll wait ‘til it’s dark,” Athos said sternly and there was an edge to his voice that made Charlotte tense. Aramis grabbed Athos as he tried to turn away.

            “What’s the matter with you!” Aramis shook Athos and Charlotte took an aborted step forward. Aramis’s voice lowered but Charlotte could hear the pleading undertone. “Don’t you care about Porthos?” There was a hidden meaning there, Charlotte could hear it in the way that Aramis’s shoulders softened and his hands more pressed against Athos’s chest than gripped it.

            “Alright,” Athos said softly and it almost looked like he leaned into the touch before pulling away. “I know somewhere. Nearby.”

            “Why didn’t you mention it before?” Charlotte asked. If Porthos’s life was in danger Athos should have spoken sooner. Charlotte didn’t voice any of her thoughts, just saddled up as quickly as possible so they could get Porthos patched up and safe. Something about the thought of anything happening to Porthos made Charlotte sick to her stomach.

            They arrived at a large house and Charlotte took it all in as Aramis got Porthos settled. “So how did you know about this place?” She asked and looked at Athos’s face. He hesitated, his face going dark, before he answered.

            “I own it.” That seemed to surprise everyone, not just Charlotte and she watched as Athos walked away.

            Once they got Porthos’s armor and shirt off they laid him out so Aramis could work. He stripped down to his shirt and rolled up the sleeves as he threaded a needle. Charlotte just shook her head as Bonnaire tried to leave. She stepped closer and watched as Aramis pointed out his work.

            “Stitching that’s fine enough for the Queen’s chemise.”

            The thinness of the scar impressed Charlotte, “I agree, but perhaps we should save this tour for another time.” She gave Aramis a pointed look.

            “Athos, prepare the patient.” Charlotte grimaced knowing what would happen next.

            “Porthos,” Athos said and when Porthos looked at him Athos punched him. He winced and shook out his hand. Bonnaire looked horrified.

            “Dear God, what kind of brutes are you?”

            Charlotte ignored them as she watched Aramis begin to work.

…..

            Charlotte was trying to get some rest but as she listened to Bonnaire talk about farming she had to say something. “Farming’s no utopia, Bonnaire. It’s all hard-graft I can assure you.” When Athos came out from, well wherever he’d gone to, they made plans to leave in the morning. Charlotte noted the dark look in Athos’s eye but she didn’t know what it meant.

            In the morning, she was pulling her boots on and Porthos was watching her. She felt warm under his gaze until he started rubbing at his undoubtedly sore jaw. “Did someone punch me?” He asked gruffly.

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said as she stood and made sure her boot was on correctly. “I’ll go fetch some water.” She took a pitcher with her and she slowed when she noticed Athos staring at a ripped portrait. When he turned, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all the night before. He tried to brush past her but she touched his arm and stopped him. “Hey, what happened here?” She pointed to the portrait and started to walk closer.

            “Vandals, I suppose.” She stopped and looked at the blank look on Athos’s face. He seemed so drained of any sort of anything since he’d mentioned this place. She shook her head and looked at the other portraits. One of course, was of Athos but Charlotte wondered who the other young man was.

            “And this? Who’s this?” She asked and studied it closer.

            “Thomas, my younger brother. Everyone’s favorite.” Athos seemed bitter.

            “What happened to him?” She asked and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

            “He’s dead.” Athos said shortly and walked over to stare out the window. Charlotte felt a twist in her chest. She couldn’t imagine losing a sibling like that.

            “I’m sorry.” She got the water and left Bonnaire with Porthos. She was trailing around when she heard Aramis shout her name.

            “d’Artagnan!” She rushed out and stood next to him, squinting at the approaching figure.

            “Is it Meunier?” She asked and kept her eyes on the rider. Aramis handed over the spyglass. He laughed.

            “You better take a look.” She glanced at the grin on his face before taking the glass and looking through it.

            “Bonnaire’s wife,” Charlotte frowned. “What’s she doing here?” She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the woman. When she glanced over at Aramis he was looking at her disapprovingly.

            “I’ve still got the scar from the last time I underestimated her.”

            Aramis scoffed. “Stop there!” She slowed and Bonnaire burst from the house.

            “Don’t shoot!” Charlotte rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t really shoot… well maybe. After a brief explanation, Charlotte moved to the woman’s side.

            “Let me help you down.”

            “Patronize me one more time and you lose your head.” Charlotte suddenly had a pistol pointed at her and she just sighed heavily. “Drop your weapon.” Charlotte tossed down her pistol and stared blandly up at Madame Bonnaire. She rolled her eyes as Bonnaire babbled about true love and how she found him. Charlotte flinched and covered her head as Madame let off a shot, thankfully into the ground, and they rode off.

            They went to saddle up and Charlotte watched as Porthos struggled. Aramis was snappish with him, in a place of concern, but let slip that they’d knocked him out. “I knew someone had punched me,” Porthos grumbled and sent Charlotte a dark look. Athos came running around the corner of the house and seemed to let out a quick sigh of relief as seeing them all unharmed. With a few words, he’d convinced Porthos to stay at the house while they rode after the Bonnaires. Charlotte scowled at the way Bonnaire had left his wife. She shot after him and grit her teeth. Charlotte kept her horse at a slower, steadier speed but kept Bonnaire in sight. She waited until he’d tired out his horse and trotted up.

            “It’s a classic mistake.” She grinned smugly at him. “The horse can gallop for two miles, at most. If you’d have kept her at a nice, even canter you might have escaped.”

            “Yes,” he said sarcastically. “I suppose if I was a farm boy I’d know that sort of thing.” She nodded with a sweet smile. She drew her pistol and pointed it at him.

            “Now, get down. You can walk back, give that horse a rest.” She glared at him and gestured with her pistol for him to get down, now.

            When they got back Porthos was bent over some papers and when Bonnaire was in sight he attacked him, slamming his face into the table. Not that Charlotte was opposed, but that was beside the point.

            “What are you doing?!” She snapped and helped Athos haul Porthos away from Bonnaire.

            “Let me explain!” Bonnaire shouted from the floor. Porthos thrashed even harder and Charlotte and Athos had a hard time keeping a hold on him.

            “Porthos!” Athos shouted and Porthos pulled just a little too hard and Charlotte heard his skin tear open again.

            Aramis hissed. “There goes my needlework.”

            “Porthos! ENOUGH! What’s going on?!” Athos demanded and hauled Porthos up, Charlotte’s hand on his chest.

            Porthos’s chest was heaving as he pointed to the papers he’d been looking at. “That’s Bonnaire’s cargo. Men, women, children. It’s a slave ship.” Porthos’s voice was raw as Charlotte watched with wide eyes as Aramis looked over the papers. Porthos broke away at Bonnaire’s excuses. “Look at this one. People packed on the deck like fish at the market.” Charlotte’s stomach turned and she wanted to let Porthos have Bonnaire. She kept a hold on Porthos as her hands shook. It took Aramis stepping in as well to hold him back.

            “Slavery, is cruel and disgusting, but,” Porthos grabbed onto Athos’s doublet but the shorter man didn’t waver, “it’s not a crime.”

            Porthos let out a dry laugh. “I heard stories about those ships as a child. Oh, hellish stories.” He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he stared right at Athos. “Know why they’re shackled? Hmm?” He looked around at all of them and Charlotte could feel tears burning her eyes. “To stop ‘em jumping overboard.” Charlotte looked at her feet and clenched her eyes shut tightly. “Yeah, ‘cause that’s better, then watching your friends, your family, your children die of starvation, and sickness, and hopelessness.”

            “You’ll get your justice, Porthos,” Aramis said in a passionate whisper that sent a shudder through Charlotte. “The king will see to that.”

…..

            Charlotte helped to carry the body of Madame Bonnaire to the grave that had been dug. She didn’t miss the tension in the air as Porthos had been the one watching Bonnaire. She stood nearby and watched as Bonnaire cried over his wife, and then Aramis said kind words for her. Porthos’s glare was one of hurt and betrayal. Charlotte moved to gently brush her hand over his arm, the only way she could think to console him, before she moved to find Athos. She found him underneath a tree on the hill. “What are you doing?” She asked and for a moment he looked scared.

            “There’s someone I need to see in the village.” He strode away from her down the hill.

            “Let me come with you.” Something had taken Athos over during their stay and she didn’t like the thought of him being alone so much. “You’ve haven’t been yourself since we came to this place.”

            “Keep an eye on Porthos. Don’t leave him alone with Bonnaire.”

            “At least tell me where you’re going!” She called after him.

            “Just get back on the road as soon as you can! Get Bonnaire to Paris!” It was an order she couldn’t refuse, as much as she wanted to refuse. She told the others of their plan and when Porthos tried to argue for waiting Charlotte chimed in but a stern comment from Aramis had them all packing up and leaving.

She hesitated when she looked back over the house, but a touch from Aramis with a quick, “d’Artagnan, let’s move,” and she was up in the saddle and riding back to Paris.

…..

            She sees the smoke before she even reaches the house. Panic grips her and she slides from her horse and hits the ground running. “Athos!” She shouts and doesn’t even try to get the panic out of her voice. That same sick feeling is curling in her stomach that had made her so jittery when Porthos had been injured. “Athos!” She got closer and tried to look for him. Was he inside? She needed to get inside now. “Athos!!” She saw someone riding away, a woman it looked like, and she squinted to see through the smoke but it was too dark. She heard glass shattering and she sprinted to the doors and kicked them in. She needed to find Athos. She needed Athos to be safe. “Athos!!” She shouted through the thick smoke and listened. She followed a weak noise she thought might have been a cough. She kept calling out for him but he wasn’t answering. She found him curled up on the floor.

            “Athos!” She slid to her knees beside him and grabbed at his doublet. “Athos. It’s me. It’s d’Artagnan. Come on, get up. Get up!” She pulled harder until she got his arm around her shoulders and had to stagger under his weight to get them both outside. She settled him in the grass and ran to get her water skin. She needed to wipe off the soot to see if he was injured. She cleared off his face and gently cradled the back of his head. “What happened? Who was that woman?”

            “Since we arrived I’ve felt her presence everywhere. I thought I was imagining it,” he mumbled and Charlotte didn’t understand. She took a hold of his doublet with her free hand and pulled him closer.

            “Who? Who?”

            “My wife,” Athos said and the pain in his voice split Charlotte’s chest in two. “She died five years ago now, by my orders. She was a cold-blooded murderer, so I had her taken from the house and hung from the branch of a tree.” He wouldn’t look at her and she was scared.

            “Look at me, look at me!” She shook him. He turned with a numb expression and she held onto him tighter. “Are you saying the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?”

            “She’s not dead, d’Artagnan. She survived.” He slumped and Charlotte had never seen Athos so open, never seen him look so broken.

            “This was her revenge.” She’s not even sure if it’s a question.

            “It was my duty,” Athos mumbled and then he gripped Charlotte’s shirt and shook her. “It was my duty to uphold the law! My duty to condemn the woman I love to death. I’ve come to the belief that I have no choice.”

            “Hey, hey,” Charlotte tried to soothe.

            “Five _years_ trying to learn to live in a world without her.” Athos pulled away and she could swear she saw tears in his eyes as he slumped over into the grass. “What do I do now?” He asked quietly and Charlotte bit her lip. She didn’t know. She set a hand on Athos’s leg and just stayed quiet, just letting him know silently that he wasn’t alone.

…..

            When they got back to Paris, her and Athos, they noticed one of the Spanish men who’d been following them. Athos said he’d take care of them. “d’Artagnan, say nothing to the others of what happened.” She looked him over and nodded.

            “You have my word.” She smiled weakly before heading to her lodgings at Constance’s home. She needed to get out of her grimy clothes and out of the corset for a while, her chest was beginning to ache.

            She headed into her room and smiled when she passed Constance. She was changing her shirt when Constance stood outside her open door. Her corset was loosened as much as it could go, and Charlotte felt better to have the pressure relieved after so long having to keep it on. She turned to look at Constance and Constance is immediately averted her eyes from the way her chest was obscenely exposed. “There was a woman here while you were away.” Charlotte frowned as she dug around for a fresh shirt. “She said her name was Milady de Winter. She seemed to know you, quite well.”

            “Milady de Winter…” Charlotte hummed in thought as she tossed her new shirt onto the bed. “I don’t know any Milady de Winter.”

            Constance sighed. “Dark hair. Green eyes. Very beautiful.” It dawned on Charlotte. The woman from her first night in Paris. The courtesan, Milady.

            “What did she want?”

            “She’s offering my husband work.”

            “That’s good,” Charlotte said as she started to tighten her corset again so she could get dressed.

            “My husband wouldn’t approve if he knew you were receiving women alone in the house… and he doesn’t even know you’re secret.” She gave Charlotte a hard look. Charlotte pulled her shirt on and made sure everything was flat. Charlotte nodded silently. She pulled on her leather doublet and scooped up her sword belt and pistol. “She frightened me, d’Artagnan. She knew about you, it’s not safe.”

            Charlotte softened and she smiled. “It’ll be alright, Constance. I promise.”

…..

            She sat around the table with the musketeers and scowled as she listened to the fate of Bonnaire. She couldn’t believe that he was going to get rich off of buying and selling people. She shuddered at the thought but the quirk of Aramis’s mouth when Porthos said there was nothing they could do. It sparked a hope.

            At the tavern, they waited until someone tried to attack Bonnaire. Porthos put up a fight, as Bonnaire had seen him do before. “He’s scum! He’s a slaver” Porthos growled.

            “He’s under our protection,” Charlotte said calmly.

            “Protection be damned!”

            “We have our orders!” Aramis shouted and stalked toward Porthos. “We obey them!”

            “I’ll kill you too if you get in my way.” Porthos’s voice was low and deadly.

            “Gentlemen!” Athos snapped.

            “Oh yeah?” Aramis asked as he went nose to nose with Porthos. Porthos roughly shoved Aramis and he fell, knocking into a table as he went.

            “Gentlemen!” Athos shouted. “Bonnaire, there’s a ship waiting for you in the harbor. d’Artagnan will show you. Hurry and you might live.” Charlotte walked after Bonnaire and showed him the way to the ship.

            “The captain will see you on board,” she said and swept her hand toward the plank. Charlotte forced a smile as he invited her to his home if she were near the Caribbean. She heard the lilt of a Spanish voice and Bonnaire’s shout as she walked away. She let a smile spread across her face as she kept walking.

            She settled down at the table as Porthos and Aramis were joking. “Admit it,” Porthos said over the rim of his cup. “I frightened you.”

            “I-I-I was quaking in my boots,” Aramis mimicked a scared stutter and let his hand shake. They laughed as Athos spoke to Meunier. Athos turned to them after the man had the key to Bonnaire’s warehouse and was gone.

            “As far as the Cardinal is concerned, the Spanish kidnapped Bonnaire.”

“And spirited him away,” Aramis finished as he took a drink.

“Embarrassing,” Porthos commented. “But there’s not much he can do about it.”

“Godspeed Bonnaire,” Aramis quipped. “May your time in a Spanish prison be long and uneventful.” Even Athos cracked a smile.

“Let’s see him adapt to those circumstances.” Charlotte grinned and took a drink.

When they walked out a little while later, Porthos turned to them. “Thank you, he said genuinely. Athos went to clap his shoulder but Porthos pushed his hand away. “Oi!” He frowned. “Mind my wound.”

“Mind my needlework,” Aramis said and shot the three of them glares as he settled his hat upon his head. Aramis wrapped his arm around Porthos’s shoulder and Charlotte could see the open affection in their eyes. She would keep this to herself until they decided they wanted to talk about it with her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Athos leaning in closer.

“If only all wrongs were so easily corrected.” He gave Charlotte a pointed look before catching up with the other two. She watched them go with a warm smile until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Charlotte shrugged and moved to go home. It’d been a long day and she wanted to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just using episodes that I have major plot points for so that's why I skipped episode two. And not all chapters will be associated with an episode. Comments fed my family and are greatly appreciated!  
> -James


	3. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos wakes from a drunken stupor beside the body of a dead man. Captured by the Red Guard he is judged and sentenced to death for murder. Before the sentence is carried out he is rescued by thieves and taken to the Court of Miracles, a slum of thieves, beggars, and whores run by Charon, where the orphan Porthos grew up. Athos, Aramis, and Charlotte, unable to enter the Court of Miracles to follow Porthos, investigate from the outside to discover the truth of the crime. Charlotte might also come to realize a few other truths: about her musketeers and about herself.

            Sometimes Charlotte couldn’t believe that the musketeers she called friends didn’t get enough danger in their jobs so they started pulling stupidly dangerous tricks instead. She crossed her arms and watched as a drunk Aramis and Porthos set up their famous trick she’d yet to see. Aramis was balancing a melon on his head and Charlotte looked between Athos, who was staring passively, to Aramis who was jokingly fixing his mustache and winking at them, to Porthos who was laughing easily and pulling out his pistol. She watched in concern when Porthos started to shakily aim at Aramis’s head.

            Athos didn’t even turn to look away from Aramis, who was making ridiculous faces, when he spoke. “Don’t worry. He’s made this shot a hundred times.”

            “He’s drunk,” Charlotte pointed out flatly.

            Athos quirked a small smile. “He’s never made it sober.” There was a tense moment as Porthos aimed and readied to fire. Charlotte tensed when Aramis shut his eyes and his smile faltered slightly. She knew enough about Aramis at this stage to know he was probably silently praying. The shot rang out and the melon exploded, sending juice flying everywhere and coating Aramis’s curly hair. Aramis grinned at Porthos as he brushed the bits of fruit from his head. Charlotte laughed breathlessly, starting to feel slightly loose from the wine that’d been shoved into her hands, as Porthos turned to Athos with a grin and cheeky wink. Aramis joined them and she felt like she should look away at how close they were standing

            “How about we try a blindfold?” Charlotte looked up at Aramis, who’s smile had faded, and she noted the intense look in his eye. She’d seen it before when Aramis was shamelessly flirting. Aramis flicked his eyes over to Athos with a questioning eyebrow, and Athos turned away from them to get another drink. Charlotte’s stomach felt warm and she decided it was probably time that she went home for the night. The other musketeers were starting to drift away to their own lodgings. She clapped Porthos on the arm and mumbled an excuse which he accepted before she made her way into her own bed.

            That morning she’d been mulling over the night before over her breakfast when Aramis had bolted inside, tipping his hat hastily to Constance who was cleaning up around Charlotte. “d’Artagnan, Porthos has been arrested.” Charlotte shot up and she gave Constance an apologetic look for the mess she’d left as she strapped on her sword belt.

            “Go, I’ll finish cleaning up.” Constance waved her hand and the look she gave Charlotte was soft. Charlotte nodded her thanks and she and Aramis met Athos at the prison Porthos was being held at. She listened as Porthos told them about what happened and how he didn’t remember anything.

            “You must remember something,” Charlotte said with her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She didn’t like the image of Porthos behind bars. He didn’t deserve to be there.

            “The dead man. Do you know who he was? Where you met him?”

            “You didn’t kill him!” Athos hissed with venom dripping from his voice. They all looked at Athos for the out of character behavior.

            “Is there anything you need?” Charlotte asked quietly.

            “A decent lawyer,” Porthos tried to joke.

            “There’s been a misunderstanding,” Athos insisted. “We’ll clear it up.”

            “And you never know,” Aramis said to try and set them all at ease. “We might get lucky with a judge.”

…..

            The judge was a right bastard. Charlotte hated the way he condescended to Captain Treville and Porthos. Porthos told his story as genuinely and honestly as he usually was. When Treville stepped forward to defend Charlotte and the judge cut him off to insult Porthos, Charlotte felt her blood begin to boil. Porthos was a good man, one of the best men she’d ever met. There had to be a mistake!

            “Let me tell you something life has taught me, Captain!” The judge snapped and Charlotte clenched her hands where they were tucked into her belt. “You can dress your dog in a fine suit-” Treville scoffed and Charlotte grit her teeth. “-but once a mongrel, always a mongrel.” She looked at Porthos and saw the set of his jaw. The worst part was the resigned look in his eyes. Charlotte suddenly realized he must have heard this all before. “Porthos du Vallon, I find you guilty and sentence you to death: sentence to be carried out immediately!”

            Charlotte felt almost dizzy. Aramis ran a hand through his hair and Athos braced his hands against the bannister in front of them. “This is _irregular_ , sir!” Treville shouted and stepped closer to the judge. “I will launch an appeal with the king.”

            “That is your right, Captain.” The judge was smug as he said his next order. “Take this man to the gallows.” That was it! Charlotte took hold of the bannister and made to jump over it but Aramis and Athos grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled against them as the guards stripped Porthos of his arm guard with the fleur-de-lis.

            Treville ran over and gave them all stern looks. “Delay them!” He ordered shortly and Athos immediately followed with Charlotte and Aramis not far behind. They heard gunshots and screams and they all immediately gripped their pistols and started pushing through to try and reach him.

            “Porthos!” Charlotte shouted and watched as a wagon, with Porthos strapped to it, took off down the street. She aimed her pistol and took down one of the men who were standing in front of Porthos. She ran after the wagon as Athos and Aramis looked over the man’s body. She lost them and scowled as she made her way back.

            “I know where they’re heading,” Aramis said when she came back cursing under her breath. They mounted up and Athos and Charlotte followed Aramis’s lead. She kept close to the musketeers as she took in the silent men and woman banging whatever they had in their hands against whatever surface was available. She shuddered at the sound and stepped in closer to Aramis, who’d taken off his hat in a show of reverence, with her hand on her pistol.

            “Why’re they doing that?” She asked lowly.

            “It’s a warning,” Aramis said simply. When she went for her sword he was quick to cut in. “Do nothing unless you’re attacked.” She tried to keep calm but the alleys were getting increasingly narrow as they went.

            “So, where are we?” She asked.

            “The Court of Miracles,” Athos said and took it all in calmly.

            “This is too dangerous,” Aramis said as he took in the people around them. “We should turn back.”

            The other two turned to leave, Athos setting a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder as he passed. “What about Porthos?” She demanded as she stood in place.

            “He’ll be safe in there,” Aramis said and turned to look at her, tugging her sleeve to move her away from the now menacing crowd that was coming toward them. “He has friends here.” Aramis put his hat back on his head.

            When they’d made it out Charlotte had finally asked what Aramis had meant by that. Surprisingly, Athos was the one that answered. “Porthos was an orphan. Born and raised here.”

            “Amongst thieves?” She couldn’t correlate that place with Porthos’s smiling face. “He never said a word.”

            “Little touchy about it,” Aramis explained.

            “So, why do they call it the Court of Miracles?” Athos chuckled and took a hold of a beggar headed toward the Court.

            “Because entering it opens the eyes of blind men,” Athos flipped the man’s eyepatch to reveal that the man had both eyes. Athos pulled out his knife. “And gives more cripples the use of their legs,” with a quick slice both the man’s feet were on the ground, “than our Lord ever did.” Athos gave the man some money. “Buy an instrument. You have the hands of a musician.” He sighed heavily. “I’m going in to find him.”

            Charlotte took a deep breath. “Look,” she started hesitantly, “Porthos was drunk. I’m sure it was an accident, but what if he’s guilty?” She hadn’t wanted to think about it, but what if Porthos _had_ done this? Aramis shoved her against the wall and shook her.

            “This is Porthos. You understand?” Charlotte searched Aramis’s dark eyes and something fell into place. Aramis loved Porthos. It had been obvious before but this was different. She nodded and Aramis held her there for a moment before glancing at her lips and pulling away. He patted her shoulder and walked away.

            “Go to the Wren,” Athos said, talking about the tavern Porthos had been found outside of. “See what you can find out.” She and Aramis went and they spoke to an older woman who knew Porthos.

            “He bought me a drink. He was a gentleman,” she stated gesturing vaguely with her winecup.

            “And did you notice anything unusual?” Charlotte asked.

            The woman nodded and explained about an argument between someone and a young man. A young man who wasn’t the normal sort. Aramis gave Charlotte a look before handing the woman some money. She hummed. “Now I’ve looked properly, I can see you’re the handsome one.”

            Aramis placed hand to his chest and grinned, flattered, as he looked to Charlotte with a wink. She chuckled and shook her head before pushing off from the beam she’d been leaning against. They went outside to look around and see if they could find any clues as to what had happened.

            “Where’s the blood?” Aramis asked from where he was crouched in the mud. “I saw a man take a musket ball in a street fight once,” Aramis said and then made a noise like a gunshot. “Contents of his skull painted a pretty picture all around.”

            “And yet,” Charlotte said scanning the ground, “there’s not a drop of blood, or a shard of bone. He wasn’t shot here.”

            “Perhaps we should pay a call on the victim himself. See what he has to say about it.”

            They spoke with the doctor overseeing the body and perused the dead man’s things. They found out he was wealthy based on his portable time-keep, and that he’d been shot from close range based on his injuries. Aramis wrapped an arm around Charlotte’s shoulders and kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked out. “The killer was no more than a foot away when the shot was fired. This was no accident, it was murder.”

            They spoke to Treville and he sent them off to talk to the young man’s father. Charlotte chewed her lip. “Speak, please,” he said and Charlotte pulled out the time-keep. “My son,” he said and braced himself. “By God, what has he done?”

            “It’s not what he’s done, sir,” Charlotte said and cradled the time-keep in her palm.

            “Is he injured?”

            “Dead,” Athos said flatly after a tense pause.

            “H-how?”

            “He was shot,” Aramis said and strode forward. “A Musketeer stands accused of his murder, we believe him innocent.”

            “Can you think of any reason someone would kill your son?” Athos asked and kept his eyes downcast. “Any grudge or argument?”

            “Jean is… Was a man of conscience and honor, he had no enemies.”

            “May we see your son’s rooms?” Aramis asked gently.

            “He did not live here. He… uh, he took lodgings on Rue Calbert a few months ago,” the man said as he sank into his chair.

            “If you think of anything at all, please let us know,” Athos said before ducking his head and leaving. Aramis trailed after him but Charlotte hung back. She carried over the time-keep and laid it on the desk in front of Jean’s father before she left as well.

…..

            When they got to the house Charlotte looked it over. It was clean, modest for a rich boy. “Bit down market for a de Mauvoisin.”

            “The family’s bankrupt,” Aramis said with a shrug. “Been living off borrowed money for years.” They walked inside and when the key they’d taken hadn’t fit the door Aramis shot the lock.

            “You could always try knocking,” Charlotte muttered.

            “That’s true,” Aramis said before kicking the door in. They started looking through the man’s rooms and Charlotte flinched when she heard a pistol go off. She rushed to Aramis who was at the window with his pistol poised for a shot but he lowered it. They all went back to searching and eventually they found a stash of papers. Athos settled to read a few as Charlotte sorted through them, Aramis looking around. “Whoever he was, he was keen to cover his tracks. Most of this is burned beyond recognition.” Aramis shuffled through the papers in his hands.

            Athos held out a page to Aramis. “A page from a Protestant hymnal.” Aramis took it and Charlotte watched as Aramis read it over.

            “What would a Catholic like de Mauvoisin want with that?”

            Charlotte turned back and looked at a paper. It was an order form. “Never mind about that,” she said as she read over its contents. “What would he want with 6,000 pounds of gunpowder?” She looked over the paper again as she stood and Athos crossed over. “Bought from a mill outside the city three weeks ago. It carries his signature.” She showed it to him before handing it over.

            “Sermons and Prayers by Pastor Ferrand,” Aramis said and held up a section of burnt paper.

            “Who’s that?” Charlotte asked with a furrow in her brow.

            “A well-known Huguenot preacher,” Aramis said with a frown.

            “Jean’s father is known for his hatred of the Protestant faith,” Athos said and took the scrap from Aramis. “Perhaps he was a radical. He was planning to blow up this pastor’s church.”

            “People have done worse in the name of religion,” Aramis said and tucked his hat onto his head.

…..

            Charlotte stood inside the church with Aramis and they looked around at the bland walls and normal glass windows. Aramis sighed heavily, “Religion without art is so much less seductive.”

            “In this church we worship God, not beauty,” a voice snapped. They turned to see the pastor glaring at them.

            “Well, at least the Catholic faith allows us a little joy before we die.”

            “But we Protestants will have joy eternal at God’s right hand,” Pastor Ferrand snapped back, “while you-”

            “Roast in Satan’s inferno,” Aramis cut him off shortly.

            “As all benighted heretics must.” Aramis smiled humorlessly and Charlotte could see the line of tension in his whole body.

            He relaxed and pointed up at the window with no glass in it. “Surely even Huguenots believe in windows.”

            “The stained glass was removed. We do not have the money to replace it.” Charlotte moved to look over some of the leaflets near the front of the church. “If you wish to make a contribution, the collection plate is behind me.” Aramis laughed but Charlotte could tell he wasn’t a fan of the man.

            “Where did you serve?” Aramis asked and indicated the scar over Pastor Ferrand’s eye.

            “Too many hellholes to recall.”

            “You killed Catholics?” Aramis was tense again and Charlotte braced for a fight.

            “Not specifically,” the man admitted. “I killed for money.”

            “And then you found God,” Aramis said with a grand sweeping gesture to the church around them.

            “He found me.” Charlotte decided that was enough. They needed to get to the point.

            “Did you know Jean de Mauvoisin?” Pastor Ferrand faltered and gaped so Charlotte pressed on. “Well, he’s dead.”

            “The poor boy. I will pray for his soul. How did he die?”

            “He was shot,” Charlotte said and came to stand next to Aramis. “Did you kill him?” Aramis shot her a look and she just shrugged casually at him. One never knew, and like Aramis had said: people have done worse in the name of religion.

            “Why would _I_ do such a thing?”

            “Maybe because he was a Catholic who intended to blow your Protestant church to kingdom come.” The man laughed. “And why is that funny?” This man was getting on her nerves very quickly.

            “Jean was not a Catholic. He was a committed member of this congregation.”

            “A Huguenot?” Charlotte asked suspiciously.

            “Well, his father is a prominent Catholic, a man who hates Huguenots and urges the King to act against them.”

            The pastor frowned and moved toward them. “Monsieur de Mauvoisin only converted to Catholicism to win favor at court. Before him, the family was Protestant for generations. Jean didn’t find selling his conscience as easy as his father did.”

            Aramis and Charlotte started down the aisle to leave. Aramis paused at the collection plate and tossed some money in. “There’s something he’s not telling us.”

            They decided to come back to the church at night when no one would be around. They were walking around and headed toward a door at the side. It was locked. “Try that key again,” Athos said and Charlotte knelt down. She slotted the key into the door and she could feel their eyes on her as she wiggled it before giving it a turn and the door opened. She looked at them and gave them a fleeting smile before standing and heading down to the cellar that had been behind the door.

            Charlotte looked around and her eyes went wide at all the barrels she assumed were the gunpowder that Jean had ordered. “A bomb making factory.”

            “No,” Aramis said. “A printing press.”

            “Hey,” she said and nodded toward the barrels. Aramis opened one and ink poured out.

            “It’s ink.”

            Athos opened the one next to it and frowned. “Not in this one.”

            Charlotte watched the familiar grains pour down to mingle with the ink on the floor. “There’s the gunpowder.”

            “What’re you doing here?” They all drew their swords and pointed them at Pastor Ferrand, who was also carrying a sword.

            “There are three of us, Pastor,” Athos said to dissuade the man from fighting.

            “Then you are outnumbered, I have God on my side.”

            Charlotte scoffed. “Oh, I do hope he’s good with a sword.”

            “You lied to us,” Aramis said and glared at the pastor. “You were in a conspiracy with Jean de Mauvoisin.”

            “Conspiracy. I have a large congregation. This printing press is the only way I can stay in touch with them.” Athos lowered his sword to point it at the barrels.

            “Do you use gunpowder instead of ink?” They sat down and spoke with the pastor. If the gunpowder wasn’t put there by them, who had put it there? They had the paper with Jean ordering the gunpowder, or that’s what they thought.

            “This is Jean’s name, but it’s not his handwriting. It’s his father’s.”

            Once they’d searched Jean’s father’s house and sorted through the papers it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. They got Treville and as they were reading Jean’s father arrived back. He confessed his whole plan to blow up the Court and Charlotte’s blood went cold when he said the gunpowder would be lit at midday. Porthos was still inside the Court. She sprinted outside with Athos and Aramis close at her sides. Charlotte looked around at the empty entryway of the Court and they made their way inside to the sound of gunshots and screams.

            They saw Jean’s father’s men and they took off to light the gunpowder. As one tried to scramble away, Aramis shot him and grabbed him, shaking him violently. “Where’s Porthos?” He demanded and Charlotte didn’t like the desperate, wild look in his eyes. “Where is he?!” Charlotte had to take off before she could hear anything else. One of the men was going down the stairs and Charlotte braced herself before tackling him to the ground. The stones stung when they hit but she quickly rolled to her feet and drew her sword. She kicked his feet out from under him and yanked his sword from his hands before shoving her blade into his chest. She pulled her blade free and kissed his before tossing it aside and running after the other men. She and Aramis caught up with Athos and he pointed.

            “That way!” They all took off after him. “Porthos!” Athos called out once they’d gotten closer. They saw Porthos round the corner and then quickly a man followed. “Look out!”

            Porthos turned to look and it made it so the blade being aimed at him missed but Aramis’s didn’t. He fell dead and Porthos looked at them, his eyes dark and conflicted as he looked them over. Charlotte bit her lip and watched as Porthos stood slowly. He told them to go ahead and wait for him outside, he had something to do before they left. So, Charlotte had walked with Athos and Aramis out to their horses and mounted up.

            She watched Porthos as he said goodbye to the blonde woman named Flea. She felt an odd tick of jealousy at the familiar way that he kissed her. She looked away and glanced at Aramis and Athos. They didn’t seem pleased at the gentle affection between the two of them. Aramis’s eyes were dark and he wore a faint scowl and Athos just had a perfectly unimpressed, raised eyebrow as he studied the woman. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling. It looked like she wasn’t the only one who was jealous.

            Porthos walked out to them and frowned. “You took your damn time getting here,” he griped.

            “We would never let you hang,” Athos said.

            “Of course not. And if we had,” Aramis smiled, “the funeral would have been beautiful.”

            “We came looking. Charon said you were having such a good time you didn’t want to see us.” Athos’s mouth quirked up into a smile.

            “Be honest,” Porthos said. “Did any of you think I did it?” He asked and passed his eyes over each one of them. Charlotte felt her neck heat up especially as Athos and Aramis turned to look at her.

            “Never even crossed my mind,” she chuckled.

            “Did you ever think we’d abandoned you?” Aramis asked.

            “Never.” Porthos shook his head before he broke out into a grin. “Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” Charlotte watched as Porthos looked on his childhood home one last time. She smiled to herself as she kicked her horse into motion. As they made their way back she kept quiet and was drawn into her thoughts. After everything she’d seen of her friends, something was bothering her. They were very close, and that wasn’t what seemed odd, but in a way that spoke of a kind of intimacy. An intimacy formed through more than years fighting together. She watched them as they made their way back to the garrison and thought it over. Aramis’s eyes lit up when he watched the other two and thought they weren’t looking, Athos smiled more when the other two were around, and Porthos easily leaned into the touches from the others. She held her suspicions but based on the musketeers’ behavior while they tried to get Porthos back, she figured she was right: they loved each other. She frowned to herself. They loved each other, and she felt something for each of them. Each time Aramis laid a casual hand against the small of her back, each laugh she managed to get out of Porthos, the intensity of Athos’s stare and the thrill of finally managing to get him to smile just a little, all of these things made her warm all over from her head to her toes. It a familiar feeling: affection. She chewed her lip. Was she in love with the musketeers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter based on a great episode! This episode, as I was watching it, seemed like a good one to start to show that Charlotte does actually know about Les Inseparables relationship. But this also brought up the last question (and I AM a little sorry about the cliffhanger of it) of this chapter: Is Charlotte in love with Aramis, Athos, and Porthos? Find out in the next chapter! It will be based completely off my own brain and not an episode so it might take a little longer. Be patient with me! Comments feed my family and clear my skin!  
> -James


	4. Something In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte starts to confront her feelings regarding Les Inseparables and Constance. Not only that but she thinks of her future as a potential Musketeer. At least she was trying to until Les Inseparables came and dragged her to a tavern where they all drink a little too much. Secrets are revealed!

            Charlotte had spaced out during one of her training sessions with Constance and she snapped out of it only when Constance touched her arm. “Are you even listening?” She asked and she didn’t sound angry, just confused.

            “What? I’m sorry, Constance,” Charlotte apologized. “I’m just… Just caught up in my own head.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “What was it?”

            “Nothing,” Constance said and set Charlotte’s pistol aside. She moved so they could both sit on the fence nearby. “What’s bothering you then?”

            “Nothing,” Charlotte lied and picked at a loose thread on the cuff of her shirt. That was the biggest lie she’d ever told. She was so terribly confused. Over the past few days Charlotte and Constance had been getting close, but she still hadn’t puzzled through her feelings for Aramis, Athos, and Porthos. Her head hurt just thinking about the confusion let alone the problem. She rubbed at her temples and sighed.

            “d’Artagnan, please tell me. I want to help,” Constance settled her hand over Charlotte’s and Charlotte took a deep breath.

            “I just, I think I have feelings for people, but…” She bit her lip but pushed herself to continue. “I don’t know.” She shrugged and Constance gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

            “Oh, d’Artagnan. Is that all?” Charlotte frowned and looked at her.

            “What do you mean ‘is that all’?” Charlotte asked.

            “Well it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Charlotte’s heart pounded in her chest so loudly she thought Constance surely must be able to hear it. “You look at Athos like he hangs the stars in the sky.” Charlotte let out her breath in a huge shaky exhale. So, Constance didn’t know the whole of it. Constance elbowed Charlotte in the ribs. “He’s handsome, no one can debate that, and he’s mysterious.” Constance grinned and Charlotte scowled just for the sake of putting up a fuss.

            “Are you sure it’s me who has feelings for him?” Charlotte teased and Constance turned red. She looked at Charlotte and shook her head.

            “I’m married,” she protested but it wasn’t as strong as it had been in the past. It seemed more a practiced excuse than anything.

            “And Athos thinks I’m a man,” Charlotte pointed out. She shrugged. “I don’t have time for feelings,” she said as if trying to convince herself. “I’m to be a Musketeer.” Constance frowned at that.

            “Is that all you want to be?” Charlotte looked at her questioningly. “Well, if you want to be a Musketeer for the rest of your life, you’ll have to keep up this charade.” Constance gestured to her body. Charlotte looked down and bit her lip. She wore the corset under her clothes more often than not to keep her breasts flat. “You’ll never be able to marry, never be a mother.” Charlotte pulled her hand away from Constance’s and clenched them in her lap. Especially after the mission with little Henry, she’d tried not to think about what she was giving up.

            “I’m a better soldier than I am anything else,” Charlotte said and looked at Constance. “I should leave the mothering to proper ladies.” She shook her head and felt her hair tickling her cheeks. “Alright, back to practice.” She clapped her hands and slid off the fence. She took Constance’s waist to help her down and she felt a flush at how close they were once Constance was back down on the ground. Charlotte paused and let her hands linger on Constance’s waist before stepping back. Her hands were tingling as was the line of her spine. She pushed it away and started on another round of sword training with Constance.

…..

            Charlotte was pushing her dinner around her bowl when her Musketeers came inside and tipped their hats to Constance, who was washing up. “Madame,” Aramis said as he pressed his hat to his chest and dipped his head to her. Constance just nodded and gestured for them to sit. Aramis straddled the bench next to where Charlotte was finishing up her soup. She watched as Porthos settled across the table from her. Athos stayed near the door, leaning against the mantle over the fireplace. She glanced at how Aramis and Porthos were grinning at her. She mopped up the last of her soup with her bread and stared them down in turn as she chewed.

She swallowed and sighed heavily as she pushed her bowl away. “Alright, what is it?” She looked to Athos because she knew he was the only one who would give her a straight answer. He just tipped his head toward Aramis so she shifted to face him.

“We’re going out for drinks,” he said and gestured to Porthos, Athos, and himself. She stared at him blankly.

“Would you like congratulations?” She asked and glanced at Constance with a frown. The other woman was looking at them strangely as well.

Aramis turned to Constance. “We’ll be borrowing _le chiot_ for the night.” Charlotte made a noise of protest at the endearment and at being pulled into their plans for the night.

“How do you know I don’t have plans of my own?” Charlotte demanded and crossed her arms. Athos raised an eyebrow and Porthos looked between Athos and Aramis like he was considering that they might have miscalculated somewhere.

“You don’t,” Athos said plainly and she turned to say something but Aramis cut her off.

“Yes, he does. He’s going drinking with us.” Aramis stood and pulled her with him. “We’ll have him back at a reasonable hour, Madame.” He winked at Constance and she just rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t lie to _me_ , monsieur.” She waved her hand and gave Charlotte a smirk. “Take him, I need a break.” Charlotte made an indignant noise as Aramis manhandled her toward the door and then into a cloak. Athos nodded to Constance with a small smile on his face. Porthos shot her a wolfish grin and followed out after them.

Charlotte ducked out from under Aramis’s arm. She shot him a glare but she felt hot with the way Aramis was so insistent. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and sighed as they walked toward their usual tavern. Aramis grabbed the back of Charlotte’s cloak as she started to head inside. He clicked his tongue at her.

“Not here tonight. We’re going somewhere less crowded.” Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Aramis kept his hand on her lower back to guide her in the right direction. Any tavern they went to was going to be crowded at this time of night. She trusted them and Athos seemed at ease so Charlotte went along with whatever it was they were planning. She didn’t even shake off Aramis’s hand where it still rested on her back.

She followed them through the streets and she noted each turn so she could make her way back home. “Here we are,” Aramis said and moved to head up the narrow staircase that lead up to a set of rooms. He opened the door and gestured for them all to go inside. Charlotte stepped inside and pulled her cloak off as she looked around. It was a simple room: with a bed tucked into the corner, a nightstand with a candle and singular book on it, a wardrobe, a chest at the foot of the bed, and a table under the window with a few stools around it. Aramis moved to take her cloak and he took Athos’s and Porthos’s as well. He folded them and set them into the wardrobe which was mostly empty.

Porthos seemed to look at the bed, like that was where he usually sat but he didn’t think it was appropriate, before he settled on one of the stools. Charlotte moved to sit across from him and stretch out her legs. “So?”

“So.” Aramis said and stood with his hands on his hips. “Athos, if you could get the wine and some glasses that would be lovely, _querido_.” Charlotte frowned. She knew that Aramis spoke Spanish but she didn’t know what that word meant. Athos rolled his eyes before doing as he was told. He pulled a bottle out from the chest and handed it to Aramis to open before Athos dug out four cups and checked to make sure they were clean before setting them on the table and taking up a stool next to Charlotte. Aramis poured them all a glass. Once there was nothing to be done other than stare into their cups, there was an awkward tension that settled over them.

Athos stared into the bottom of his cup, Aramis sipped at his drink and studied Charlotte as she traced the rim of her cup, and Porthos watched Aramis skittishly. “Have I done something?” Charlotte asked to break the silence and hopefully the tension. Aramis nearly choked and he shook his head.

“No, of course not.” He shook his head and Charlotte couldn’t help but admire how the candlelight glinted off his brown curls.

“Then what is it?” Charlotte asked as gently as possible. She looked between the three of them and they all avoided eye contact.

“We just thought… well,” Aramis hummed as if trying to put his words together. “We thought you might just want to have a drink.” He shrugged and Charlotte nodded.

“Alright.”

“Pardon?” Porthos asked and looked at her.

“I said, alright. If we’re not going to talk then we’ll drink.” Charlotte lifted her cup and drained it. She set it down and grinned at them. “Well?”

She laughed as Athos, needing no further prompting, drained his cup, and filled both hers and his. Aramis joined in on her laughter and he and Porthos knocked their cups together before draining them and having them filled.

…..

            Her three companions were truly drunk. They’d all scooted their stools closer and at some point, Aramis and Porthos had shed their doublets. She admired their outlines in just their shirts and sipped at her drink. Aramis was sandwiched between Porthos and Athos and Charlotte was sure that that was the only reason he was still sitting upright.

            “You know what, d’Artagnan?” Aramis asked and rested his head against Porthos’s shoulder. She smiled at his loose smile and the slight flush that tinged his ears and cheeks.

            “What Mis?” She asked and maybe it was the slight buzzing in her head that made her shorted Aramis’s name. He seemed pleased and straightened up.

            “I want to tell you a secret,” he said and the other two looked at him. They didn’t seem concerned just intrigued like she was. Aramis wrapped an arm around Porthos’s waist and moved to rest his head against Athos’s shoulder.  Athos had even reached up to card his fingers through Aramis’s hair. “I’m in love.”

            Charlotte wanted to laugh but the hurt look on Porthos’s face stopped her. “With who?” She asked and set her cup down. Now this she wanted to hear.

            “Porthos,” Charlotte froze. “And Athos, of course.” She thought she heard him mumble something in Spanish but what shocked her more than the open confession was the gentle kiss that Athos pressed to Aramis’s hair.

            Charlotte just hummed and nodded. She looked outside and noted how late it seemed to be. “Well, I need to get back. Constance will be worried.” Charlotte stood on shaky legs. Aramis nodded and they watched her go over to the wardrobe and pull on her cloak. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. She was pinned by two sets of dark eyes and one pair of light ones staring at her. “Goodnight,” Charlotte said and smiled at them genuinely. She felt a tug in her chest at seeing them so at ease and happy.

            Aramis hummed and winked at her. “Goodnight, _mon petit amoureux_.” She flushed at the nickname but nodded and walked out. She was glad she’d memorized the turns or she’d have been lost. She made it back to the Bonacieux house without incident and walked up the stairs to her room. She pulled off her cloak and doublet and set them aside. She opened her shirt and unlaced the corset so she could shimmy out of it. She folded it in her cloak before toeing off her boots and lying in bed. She thought about Aramis’s confession and she tried to write it off as a drunken thing that meant something different than what he’d said, but it explained so much about their relationship. All the looks and touching. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes as they started to throb. She turned onto her stomach and pulled her covers around her tighter so she could sleep. She’d contemplate all of this tomorrow.

…..

            She woke up and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head. She froze halfway through a yawn. Aramis, Athos, and Porthos were together just like she’d thought. She pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair. She got up and slowly dressed, lacing herself into the corset before pulling on the rest of her clothes. She strapped her sword belt on before heading downstairs. Constance was making breakfast. “Morning,” Charlotte said and moved to get a drink of water. Her throat was extremely dry.

            “Morning. Have fun last night?” Constance teased and Charlotte nodded.

            “I suppose,” she mumbled as she reached for an apple. Constance slapped Charlotte’s hand away and Charlotte made a noise of protest.

            “Those aren’t for you.” Charlotte huffed and nodded toward the door.

            “I’m going to head out to the garrison.” Constance looked at breakfast and then studied Charlotte for a moment. “What?” Charlotte asked and shifted uncomfortably under Constance’s gaze.

            “Go on then,” she said and waved her hand. “Tell those Musketeers I said good morning.”

            “Yes, Madame.” Charlotte winked at Constance and headed out the door. It felt good to stretch her legs during her walk to the garrison. The air was cool with a promise of getting warmer. She hummed one of Porthos’s drinking songs to herself as she stepped through the archway. She felt her smile falter a bit as her friends were sitting at the table at breakfast. Before she could think of what to do Aramis was waving her over. She settled next to him and let her ankle brush Athos’s under the table. He looked up at her and she noted the dark circles under his eyes. Though, he didn’t seem as effected by their escapade last night like Porthos and Aramis. At each loud noise Porthos would close his eyes and Aramis would flinch. “Morning greetings from Madame Bonacieux.” She grinned to herself as Aramis gave her a dark look.

            “You seem awfully chipper this morning,” Aramis said and glanced her up and down. He stiffened like he’d just remembered something and given the way Porthos jumped he’d kicked the other man under the table and looked at her pointedly.

            “I am. Granted, I didn’t drink as much as the lot of you, so.” She snorted and grabbed an orange from the bowl on the table. She started to peel it as the three of them exchanged nervous glances and then directed pointed looks at her. “What is it?” She asked sweetly. They were probably remembering that Aramis had told Charlotte their secret.

            “May we speak to you in private?” Aramis asked and hauled her up by the elbow and marched them inside the garrison barracks. They were all pulled inside a small room that Charlotte could only assume was Porthos’s based on the things lying around.

            “Something wrong?” She popped a slice of orange into her mouth and chewed as the three men in front of her squirmed like naughty schoolboys.

            “About last night… perhaps I might have said something…” Aramis started.

            Charlotte swallowed and nodded. “You did. Well, you said lots of things. The thing that stood out though,” Charlotte leaned back against the footboard of the bed and watched as they all stiffened, “was the comment about your love life, Mis.”

            Aramis went pale. “Let us explain. We didn’t mean-”

            “Aramis, please.” Charlotte held up a hand. “What you said, you obviously said in confidence. I’ve no intentions of saying a word to anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

            “What?” Porthos asked and he looked at his lovers before turning back to Charlotte. “Why?”

            “Because it doesn’t change the fact that you’re the best three soldiers I’ve ever met.” Charlotte was serious. That and she understood all about being in love with people you shouldn’t. She bit her lip. “I have to admit though,” she started and Aramis’s eyes got wide like he was waiting for the decisive blow, “I already knew.”

            “You knew?” Athos asked and a frown was etched into his face.

            “I didn’t know for certain, of course.” Charlotte waved her hand and she picked up her orange and started to peel another slice away from the whole. “But I had my suspicions.” She ate another piece and after she’d swallowed she shrugged. “Anything else?”

            “Increíble,” Aramis said quietly in Spanish. “Thank you, d’Artagnan. You don’t know what this means to us.”

            “Think nothing of it.” She pushed off of the footboard and started to walk out.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos caught her arm and she kept her eyes on him despite the warm tingling feeling running up her arm. He opened his mouth and then shut it with a nod.

            She nodded back and moved to walk out and when she was outside she turned her face up to the sun. It was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le chiot- the pup  
> querido- darling/lover  
> mon petit amoureux- my little lover  
> increíble- incredible  
> So this vignette is set between The Exiles and A Rebellious Woman. I hope you like how I'm trying to build the relationships and comments on how I'm doing are always appreciated!  
> -James


	5. A Rebellious Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl is killed trying to deliver a petition to the Queen as the royal coach passed. The petition was from wealthy noblewoman Comtesse Ninon de Larroque pleading for women's education and rights. When Ninon is arrested and taken to a convent for trial on charges of witchcraft, the Cardinal is mysteriously poisoned and the musketeers must find the culprit before the Comtesse is burnt at the stake. Charlotte has to deal with her jealousy of the Comtesse as the beautiful woman flirts with Athos, and she also has to confront her feelings about her own womanhood and for Constance.

                Charlotte thought everything was fine as she rode along in front of the royal carriage with Porthos and Treville on either side. Athos and Aramis were farther ahead and when she saw them ride off she hadn’t thought too much of it. They’d probably seen something and went off to investigate. She stayed in formation until the screams started. They turned to see the royal carriage stopped and behind it, the body of a girl. “My god,” Charlotte said to herself and kicked her horse into action. Treville shouted orders for the carriage to proceed without them. She slid from her saddle as Porthos jumped down and moved to the girl’s side. Charlotte looked over at where Constance was fighting to try and get to her. Charlotte felt sick as she knelt down. “Was she armed?” Treville asked and Porthos pulled a piece of paper from her hand.

            “Only with this.”

            “Please let me through! I know her!” Charlotte looked up to Constance as Treville waved at the guard to let her pass.

            “What’s her name?” Treville asked and Constance knelt down to cradle the poor girl’s head.

            “Therese Dubois.”

            Charlotte touched Constance’s arm gently and frowned. “What was she doing?”

            Constance looked at her and Charlotte noted the tears welling up in Constance’s eyes. “I don’t know,” she whispered. She moved to look at the paper Porthos had found in the girl’s hand. “Fleur? What does this mean?” Constance turned to look, obviously having expected someone to have followed her, but there was no one there. Charlotte frowned and looked around, she vaguely remembered seeing a blonde girl with Constance when they were still in the crowd. Constance stood and continued to call for her as Charlotte moved to try and keep people back from Therese’s body.

            Once the body had been taken away Charlotte and Porthos walked Constance home after a brief search for Fleur. “I can’t bear the thought of Fleur alone, lost in Paris.” Constance wrung her hands and bit her bottom lip. Charlotte’s eyes immediately were drawn there but she dragged her eyes back up to Constance’s.

            Charlotte took Constance’s hand. “I’ll find her, I promise.”

            “What am I going to tell her father? He’s my husband’s cousin.” Porthos shushed her gently and gestured for her to sit. Porthos smiled as they all settled.

            “How long have you known our friend, Therese?”

            Constance winced. “A month or so. There is one thing that might help. Comtesse de Larroque had taken an interest in her. She was teaching her to read and write.” Constance smiled.

            “Many enlightened nobles show kindness to their servants,” Charlotte pointed out. It didn’t have to be a special interest for the Comtesse to be kind.

            Constance shook her head. “No, this was more than that. Therese knew Greek and Latin, and even studied the stars. Fleur attended some of her lessons too. They,” she hesitated before pushing on, “went in secret.” Charlotte gave Porthos a pointed look. Anyone who didn’t want a woman to be educated would see this woman as a threat. They needed to speak to her and find out if she knew where Fleur was.

            Porthos and Charlotte caught up with Aramis and Athos who had gone to the palace with Treville. Treville told them to go and see the Comtesse and find Fleur if they could. He caught them before they left. “Discretion is of the utmost importance,” he reminded them before sending them off.

            Athos strode in the front of all of them and addressed the large salon of women. “Does anyone here know the whereabouts of Mademoiselle Fleur Baudin?”

            A blonde woman strode toward them with her head high. “If you have questions, monsieur, address them to me.”

            “Comtesse de Larroque,” Athos said and dipped his head. “I am here on the behalf of the King. My name is-”

            “I know who you are,” she said and cut him off. She didn’t even try to hide the way she eyed him from head to toe. “I’ve often seen you at court and thought how handsome you are.” Athos shifted in a way that screamed discomfort but Charlotte couldn’t see his face so she couldn’t really tell. She continued. “There’s a melancholy aspect to your looks that I find intriguing, but it’s probably only mental vacancy.” The women around them tittered and Charlotte scowled and tensed up. Aramis laughed and Porthos smiled slightly, but Charlotte felt conflicted about this woman. She liked her boldness but she didn’t like the way she spoke to Athos.

            “I hope not,” Athos said to brush the comment aside. “But forgive our intrusion.”

            “I will not forgive it. This is a place of scholarship, where woman can enjoy each other’s company without the crude attentions of men. What is it that you want?”

            Athos hummed and then seemed to snap out of something. “Ah. We are looking for Fleur Baudin. She has run away from her family and they are anxious.”

            The woman scoffed. “Anxious to marry her into a life of domestic slavery, no doubt.” Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the woman as she heard a very soft chuckle from Athos. He was probably smiling and Charlotte felt her spine prickle with jealousy. “She’s not here. You can go now.” She nodded toward the door and walked over to look at a book with another woman.

            “Your brooch,” Porthos said and nodded to the little trinket. “What does it mean?” Charlotte frowned and looked at the small bird pinned to the woman’s corset.

            “It is a wren. A bird that cannot be caged. A symbol of hope and freedom.” She was standing straight and she looked a vision which made Charlotte straighten up too on instinct.

            “A symbol of your own dreams and ambitions, I would imagine?” Aramis asked.

            The woman finally cracked a smile as she looked at Aramis. “Ah! We have a romantic in our midst.” The women laughed again as the Comtesse gestured to Aramis with a flourish. “Observe, ladies, the remarkable phenomenon, a man of wisdom and perception.”

            “If by romantic you mean a man who gladly acknowledges the superiority of the female sex,” Aramis nodded charmingly to the women in the room, “then I accept the description.”

            “Your charm won’t work here. We are quite immune.” Charlotte looked around at the tittering and blushing women who eyed Aramis. She wasn’t so sure that all the women were immune.

            “We are not here to discuss your beliefs. We are looking for Fleur Baudin,” Athos said.

            “And I’ve already told you, she’s _not_ here.”

            Athos took a step toward her. “Then you won’t mind if we search your house?”

            “On the contrary,” the Comtesse said with an edge to her voice, “I mind very much.”

            “I could insist.”

            The Comtesse smiled and closed the space between she and Athos so that they were standing nearly chest to chest. Charlotte felt her hackles rise and she clenched her hands. “Or you could take my word,” the beautiful woman said and the only way Charlotte could describe what happened was the woman was batting her eyelashes at Athos. “Am I right? Is there an inner sadness that informs the beauty of your features? Answer me honestly and I shall allow you to search my house.”

            “We all have our deep secrets and hidden emotions, Comtesse. Allow me to keep mine to myself.” Athos’s voice was nearly tender and Charlotte had to look at her boots before she went over and slapped the woman across her pretty, pale cheek.

            “A barely adequate answer, but I am feeling indulgent. Follow me,” she swept from the room with an easy grace that Charlotte envied. Athos nodded to them before following after her too swiftly for Charlotte’s liking.

            “Well,” Charlotte muttered darkly, “if that wasn’t flirting I don’t know what is.” She expected for Porthos and Aramis, Athos’s lovers, to share her rather uncharitable mood.

            “Rubbish. She can’t stand him,” Porthos said but he just seemed unconvinced instead of frustrated.

            Aramis chuckled and smiled after the Comtesse and Athos. “One day, we’ll sit down and I’ll explain women to you.” Porthos made a face and Charlotte laughed and rolled her eyes. While she admired Aramis’s skill with charm, but out of the three of them Charlotte would be the one to know women best. They stood around for a long while and eventually Charlotte was getting bored so she sighed.

            “I’m going to see if Athos needs any help,” she said and nodded to the other two of her comrades. They snorted to each other.

            “I don’t think it’s a job for two people, _choit_.” Porthos winked and Charlotte scowled as the two of them laughed. She stalked off and finally heard their voices down the hall.

            “There,” Charlotte heard the Comtesse’s voice drift from inside a bedchamber, “you’ve searched every room in my house.”

            “I would have taken your word. It was you who insisted on the search.” She could hear the small smirk in Athos’s voice.

            “Fleur Baudin is not here. I don’t know where she is.” Charlotte got a little closer as the conversation paused. “Do you know how many husbands, fathers, lovers, brothers come here looking for their lost girls? It can never be that these women choose to leave of their own free will. It must always be that Ninon de Larroque has corrupted them.”

            “Therese and Fleur were far below you in status. They were not in a position to make a decision of their own free will.” Charlotte made her way so she was looking through the doorway at Ninon and Athos.

            “I view all women as equals, no matter what the circumstances of their birth.”

            “You have the money and position to indulge such whims. Look outside your window and tell me that everyone is equal,” Athos said with a small smile.

            Ninon closed the already small distance between them. “You accuse me of hypocrisy?”

            Charlotte watched as Athos’s eyes flicked down to Ninon’s lips. She bit her lip and frowned. “Thank you for your help,” Athos said and dipped his head but kept his eyes on Ninon’s.

            “Will I see you again?” Ninon asked and she leaned toward Athos slightly.

            “Why?” Athos asked with an amused tint to his tone.

            She stepped into his space and cradled his cheek before kissing him. Charlotte felt tears burning at her eyes and she didn’t know why. Athos was bedmates with Aramis and Porthos, and he’d never given Charlotte any indication that he had feelings for her. She swiped at her eyes and grit her teeth but stayed where she was. Athos’s hands were pressed gently to Ninon’s waist when they broke apart.

            “That’s why,” Ninon breathed. “Come back this evening and dine with me.” Charlotte had heard enough. She rubbed at her eyes and stormed back to the main room so she could join Aramis and Porthos and seethe silently. Once Athos reemerged they all went their separate ways. Charlotte stayed with Constance and waited up all night, just holding her hand as they waited to hear word of Fleur. It soon reached them that Fleur had been found and Ninon had been arrested. A guard escorted Fleur inside and Constance thanked him before pulling the shaking girl into a tight hug. They moved to sit down and Fleur burst into sobs as she spoke of why she’d run to Ninon’s. Charlotte’s heart softened just a little at how gently Ninon had treated the girls but a part of her still prickled because of Athos.

            Constance held tightly to Fleur’s hands and Charlotte stayed in the entryway and watched Constance try and console the poor girl. “It’s not so easy when you don’t have money.” Constance looked at Charlotte and she could feel a bit of resentment in that look. “We all have to accept our fate in life.”

            Charlotte looked down at her feet guiltily. It was true. She had more freedoms than most women because she lied about being a woman. “Why?” Fleur asked and pulled away to stare at Constance with a tear-stained face. “So we can end up like you, married to a man you hate?”

            “I don’t hate Bonacieux,” Constance sighed. “I’m only trying to be realistic.” Charlotte looked up as she heard the door open and watched as an angry man grabbed Fleur by the arm and shook her.

            “Do you know the shame you’ve brought on my name?!” Charlotte rushed forward as he raised his hand to slap Fleur.

            “Hey,” Charlotte snapped in a low voice. “There’s no need for that.”

            “This is family business,” he stated. “You stay out of it.” He turned to Constance with a glare that made Charlotte’s already frayed temper flare. “I trusted you to look after her. You knew she was meeting with that woman, and you lied to cover for her.”

            “She only wanted an education,” Constance said quietly.

            “What does she need an education for?” He snarled. “She’ll be a seamstress until she’s married, and then she’ll be a dutiful wife and mother. That’s all.” He started to drag her away and Fleur struggled to try and get to her cousin.

            “Constance, help me, please!”

            Charlotte blocked Fleur’s father’s way and shoved him back with a hand on his chest. “Out of my way!”

            Charlotte pointed a finger at the man and kept her voice steady and quiet. “If you hurt her. I’ll know.”

            The man sighed, deflating a bit, “I’m not gonna hurt her. I love her. But why won’t she do as she’s told?” Charlotte sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She managed to get a little bit of sleep before Constance was waking her up and saying that Athos, Porthos, and Aramis needed them at the garrison to talk to Fleur.

            She made her way there and listened as they explained how the Cardinal had been poisoned and asked Fleur if she’d known anything about it.

            “You think I poisoned him?” Fleur asked and her eyes widened.

            “That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard!” Constance snapped protectively. “Even by Musketeers’ standards.”

            “Let her talk, please.” Charlotte leaned in close to Constance and gave her a look. She didn’t believe the girl who’d been crying her eyes out at the prospect of a loveless marriage would poison the Cardinal either, but the Musketeers needed to help clear Ninon’s name.

            “Tell us the truth,” Porthos said and levelled the girl with a serious look.

            “I didn’t hurt him!” Fleur protested. “I didn’t do anything. I swear it.” She stood. “I have to go, my father is waiting.” Charlotte felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. When Fleur turned, and looked at Constance her eyes were sad. “You know I’m to be married. He’s a forty-year-old widower with a butcher’s stall in Montmartre. I’m told he’s a very good catch.” The girl’s voice was emotionless as she looked at Constance. Charlotte sighed heavily and looked down at the table as Constance got up and left as well.

…..

            Charlotte woke early the next morning and headed to the garrison. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were already there and making a plan. They were going to go and retrieve something for a friend of the Cardinal’s.

“Well if it wasn’t Fleur who was it?” Porthos asked. They’d been debating who had poisoned the cardinal the whole ride over.

            “Ninon?” Charlotte suggested and she didn’t truly believe it but she still held a grudge.

            “Nah, she was nowhere near him.” Porthos dismissed Charlotte’s answer with a shrug. Athos strode over the bag.

            “One of her followers then. We should look at everyone who went to her salon. Perhaps one of them met with the Cardinal.” Porthos shrugged as Aramis joined Athos.

            Athos and the mortuary spoke and the symptoms of the thief were very familiar. “Just like the Cardinal,” Porthos said when Athos looked at them with wide eyes.

            “Sestini,” Athos said and Charlotte’s eyes widened. Wasn’t that supposed to be the Cardinal’s friend? Charlotte watched with amusement as Aramis and Porthos squabbled over who was going to look in the dead man’s mouth. She glanced at Athos who was rummaging through Sestini’s bag. She moved over and started looking over the papers that Athos had laid aside. Charlotte was flicking through a book while Aramis described the smell and connected it to the Cardinal. She frowned as she tried to unstick the pages that were damp from something.

            “The pages are damp,” she pointed out and rubbed her thumb over her other fingers.

            “Poison,” Athos said and turned to look at her “Wash your hands,” he said and pointed at her concern in his eyes, but something else quickly overpowered it. “Everything’s soaked in it.” Charlotte tossed down the book. Athos sniffed at a bottle and flinched away.

            “This is where it came from.”

            Charlotte strode over to a bowl of water and started to scrub at her hands. “He must have drunk half the bottle before he realized it wasn’t alcohol,” Porthos said and shook his head. “The rest spilled in the bag.”

            Charlotte smiled weakly at Athos as he moved to wash his hands as well. “Sestini’s still at the abbey,” Charlotte pointed out.

            “The Cardinal’s still alive.” Athos sprinted out and Charlotte followed after him.

            She heard Porthos muttering behind them. “This is the Cardinal we’re talking about, why’re we running?”

…..

            They rode as quickly as the horses would take them. Athos jumped down and Charlotte watched him stare at the pyre as he spoke to a Red Guard. “What’s this? The death sentence was commuted.”

            The guard shrugged. “The Comtesse confessed.”

            They took off up the stairs and Aramis stopped one of the monks. “Where’s Father Sestini?”

            “I don’t know,” the man said and looked at them with wide eyes. Charlotte tried to catch her breath and scanned her eyes over the many monks. Aramis spotted him quickly.

            “He’s over there!” Charlotte followed the line of Aramis’s finger and sprinted as fast as she could toward the man. She didn’t like the Cardinal, and she didn’t hold any particular affection for Ninon, but this was wrong. She checked the faces of each of the monks but Sestini was nowhere to be found.

            “To the Cardinal’s room,” Athos said and they started running that way. The second they stepped into the Cardinal’s room Athos shouted the man’s name and shot him in the chest.

            “You’re late,” the Cardinal muttered.

            “We’re glad to find you well, your Eminence,” Athos said and shoved aside Sestini’s body.

            “I doubt that, but thank you for the sentiment.” The old man pushed himself to sit with Porthos’s help.

            “But you know it was Sestini who tried to poison you,” Athos said and Charlotte noted the wild look in Athos’s eyes.

            “A sacred relic, soaked in poison.” The Cardinal glanced at the small chest on his bedside table. “And old papal trick. I should have guessed earlier.”

            Aramis ran back in. “We’re running out of time,” he informed breathlessly. Charlotte bit her lip. Ninon was going to be burned for crimes she didn’t commit and the Cardinal was doing nothing.

            Athos paused before falling to his knees. Charlotte’s eyes widened. “You don’t need to kill her,” Athos pleaded. “Please! You can have everything you want and still let her go free.”

            “This is all very Dark Ages, isn’t it?” Charlotte rolled her eyes. “A glimpse of your own mortality, does make one rather less eager to hurry others to their doom. I’m not a cruel man, just a practical one. What do you propose?”

…..

            Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief as they managed to get to Ninon in time. Athos wrapped his arm around her protectively as he led her away from the pyre and toward the Cardinal to discuss the terms of her freedom. Ninon agreed to leave Paris in exchanged for a small income and giving up her property and money. She would not be Ninon de Larroque any longer, Ninon de Larroque, to the world, was dead.

            Athos let Charlotte take Ninon back to her home to collect some simple clothing to take with her on her journey. She was standing in the corner as Ninon folded things and put them into a small bag.

            “You’re very brave, madame,” Charlotte said, “to stand up to the Cardinal like that. To give those girls an education.” Charlotte gave Ninon a lopsided smile.

            “I could say the same to you, mademoiselle,” Ninon gave Charlotte a knowing look and Charlotte immediately began to protest.

            “You are mistaken-”

            “No, I don’t believe I am.” Ninon shrugged as she pulled a cloak around her shoulders. “Do the others know?” Charlotte swallowed thickly and looked down at her boots before shaking her head. “Pity, though I understand your secrecy.” Charlotte frowned and looked up at her. “A woman cannot rise as you have.” Ninon sighed and unpinned her hair so she could put it up away from her face and neck. “I wish you all the luck in the world.”

            “Thank you.” Charlotte gave Ninon a genuine smile. She thought she might perhaps be beginning to like this sharp woman.

            “May I give a small bit of advice?” Ninon asked and folded her hands. “Have time to enjoy being a woman as well. You are just as capable as any man, that you’ve proven, but you should also embrace your feminine side.” She gave Charlotte an almost motherly smile as she tucked a strand of Charlotte’s dark hair behind her ear. “It would be a shame for the world to be deprived of such a beauty.” Charlotte flushed under the compliment and nodded.

            “I shall endeavor to try, madame.”

            “Good,” Ninon said and took her bag. “May our paths cross again d’Artagnan.” She smiled before sweeping out. Charlotte let out a shaky breath before she walked out and rode home. She was sitting at the table, contemplating Ninon’s words, when Fleur burst in.

            “Constance!” Fleur threw herself into Constance’s arms. “You won’t believe what’s happened! My father has changed his mind: I don’t have to marry yet.” Charlotte watched the obviously fake surprise on Constance’s face. “He’s even letting me continue my education!”

            “I wonder what happened.” Charlotte smiled to herself. Of course Constance would try and persuade Fleur’s father to wait. She bit her lip to keep her smile small.

            “It’s strange. He said a woman persuaded him. I’m sure it was Ninon,” Fleur said and grabbed Constance’s hands. Constance took a breath and put on a smile.  “She was so beautiful and inspiring. Her example made even my father see sense. I’ll pray for her every night.” Charlotte’s smile faded slightly. Everyone thought Ninon was dead, and Charlotte couldn’t help but feel sorry for the women of Ninon’s salon who wouldn’t have the opportunity that Fleur had.

            “I’m happy for you,” Constance said and cradled the girl’s cheek with a bright smile. Charlotte felt a fluttering in her stomach. When Fleur ran out just as quickly as she’d come Constance turned back to what she’d been doing. “Well, I must get on.” She kept her eyes down after briefly meeting Charlotte’s openly admiring gaze.

            “It was you who went to Baudin, wasn’t it?” Charlotte smiled at the table. Constance didn’t say anything and Charlotte stood and turned to watch Constance. She was outlined radiantly by the light streaming in through the window. “You pleaded for Fleur,” Charlotte said and let the admiration show in her voice. Constance was beautiful woman with the kindest heart that Charlotte had ever known. While she had confusing feelings for the men in her life, one thing was clear: Charlotte loved Constance.

            “Don’t be silly,” Constance said and moved to brush a lock of her auburn hair away from her eyes. She wouldn’t turn to look at Charlotte.

            Charlotte smiled brightly. “You are the finest woman I have ever met,” she said in quiet awe. “I don’t believe there is a more generous soul in all of France.”

            “Stop that!” Constance said and laid her hand over Charlotte’s mouth. Charlotte took her hand with a small smile. “You’re embarrassing me.” Constance looked at the way Charlotte was holding her hand and Charlotte could see the confusion written in her eyes.

            “And what if I want to embarrass you?” Charlotte asked quietly. “Why shouldn’t I list all the reasons I love you?” Charlotte realized what she’d said and she paused, taking a moment. She liked the way it sounded but this certainly wasn’t the most opportune time to blurt that out, whether it was true or not. Constance was looking at her with something that Charlotte didn’t recognize. “Of course, when I say that, I mean admire, respect.”

            “Say it again,” Constance said and Charlotte looked up at her.

            “I admire and respect you.”

            “Not that part, you idiot.” Charlotte took in the look on Constance’s face and she dipped her head before looking directly into Constance’s eyes.

            “I love you.”

             Charlotte didn’t even know who’d moved first but suddenly they were kissing. Constance’s lips were soft under Charlotte’s as she moved to press Constance back against the table by the window. Charlotte unhooked her pistol from her belt and dropped it onto the edge of the table, where it soon fell to the floor like the other things before they’d bumped into it, while Constance unbuckled her sword belt. Constance tossed her sword to the ground before pulling back to start untying the knots that held Charlotte’s doublet closed. Charlotte took the opportunity to press kisses to Constance’s jaw and neck. Constance walked them backwards into one of the cupboards where Charlotte’s elbow knocked a candle to the ground with a crash. Charlotte wiggled out of her doublet and threw it over Constance’s shoulder. Constance pulled back and Charlotte grinned at the way her lips were swollen and her hair was tousled from Charlotte’s hands.

           “Wait,” Constance’s eyes were closed as she put a hand to Charlotte’s chest to keep her from trying to go in for another heated kiss.

           “What’s wrong?” Charlotte asked and tried to ignore the way her blood was practically singing.

            “I don’t. I-” Constance bit her lip which was very distracting for Charlotte at the moment. “I’m confused.”

            Charlotte frowned and let her hands rest on Constance’s waist. “What’s confusing?” She felt a sting of hurt but Constance was looking at her with wide, almost scared, eyes. “Constance,” Charlotte prompted after a moment.

             “I only want to do this,” Constance started and leaned into Charlotte’s chest, “if I’m sure that I love you for another reason other than you look and act like a man most of the time.” Charlotte let out a breath that turned into a breathy chuckle.

             “I’d like that too,” Charlotte said and she brought one of her hands away from Constance’s waist so she could start untying her shirt. “Can we try something?” Charlotte asked and Constance’s eyes widened. “Trust me.” Charlotte said and let her shirt fall open to reveal her corset. She took Constance’s hands in her own and brought them to rest on her ribs. She left Constance’s hands where they were as she started to loosen her corset. Constance sucked in a breath but she shifted closer instead of pulling away. “Tell me to stop and I will,” Charlotte said to reassure Constance. The other woman smiled and nodded.

             After it was loosened enough for Charlotte to be comfortable enough she took Constance’s hands and set them against her chest. Constance kept her eyes from Charlotte’s face and traced the line of Charlotte’s collarbones with her thumbs. “I-” Constance bit her lip and looked at Charlotte through her lashes. Charlotte’s breathing hitched at the sight. “I want…” Constance surged forward and kissed Charlotte again, moving her hands to press into the small of Charlotte’s back. Charlotte hummed into the other woman’s mouth before they stumbled up into Charlotte’s bedroom, shedding layers along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiot- pup  
> So that was quite the chapter! Some things had to be changed because there were moments I wanted to use for Charlotte's development, and the scene with Constance needed to be a little different to be more plausible. Hope you enjoy! Comment and feed my family/tell me what you want to see next!  
> -James


	6. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte decides to take Ninon's advice and try to embrace her feminine side, with Constance's help of course!

            Charlotte sighed and stared out the window where the majority of her clothes were hanging on the line. Her two corsets, Constance had generously provided her with another one, and all her shirts and pants except the ones she had on. “Constance,” Charlotte said and didn’t glanced over to where the woman was sewing up a tear that Charlotte had managed to get in one of her shirts.

            “What is it, _cher cœur_?” Constance hummed contentedly. Charlotte grinned at the easy endearment and turned to look at Constance.

            “What if I asked about having a dress?” Constance’s head snapped up and she stared at Charlotte with wide eyes. Charlotte bit her lip as Constance just gaped at her. “Nevermind then, forget I mentioned it.” She felt her face burning with embarrassment. She’d been thinking a lot, probably too much actually, about Ninon’s advice. But with that reaction Charlotte figured it was better just to stick to men’s clothing.

            “No, d’Artagnan, that’s not what I meant,” Constance set her sewing aside and walked over to take Charlotte’s hands in her own. “I was just surprised. You always seem so comfortable in your men’s clothes that I never thought you’d ask about a dress.” Constance gave Charlotte’s hands a squeeze before dropping them. “I think it’d be lovely for you to have a dress of your own, if that’s what you wanted.” Charlotte hummed and chewed her lip. “Stop that,” Constance admonished and used her thumb to pull Charlotte’s bottom lip away from her teeth. She smiled before getting on her toes and pressing a reassuring kiss to Charlotte’s mouth. “Come upstairs and I’ll see what we can do.” Charlotte followed after her with a bright grin. Constance pushed Charlotte to sit on the edge of the bed while she looked through the wardrobe.

            “You’re taller than I am, so some of my things might not be long enough.” Constance eyed her like she would eye a customer. “Taller and thinner.” There was an edge of envy in Constance’s voice.

            “Constance, you’re beautiful as you are,” Charlotte assured and Constance flushed at being caught. She just nodded and pulled out a white shift.

            “Put this on first.”

            “Constance, I’ve worn dresses before.” Charlotte laughed and stripped to her small clothes, noting how Constance’s ears turned red as she tried not to turn and look. Charlotte pulled the shift over her head and breathed a sigh of relief that it was short sleeved. She moved to head back to grab a corset but Constance shook her head and handed her one. “Just use this for now.” Charlotte nodded and laced herself up. It felt strange to feel the shift brushing her ankles after having worn pants for so long.

            “Ah!” Constance said and pulled out a dress. She shook it out and Charlotte’s eyes widened. It was very pretty. It was a pale yellow with red-orange flowers stitched into it. “I think this one shall do.”

            “Constance, it’s beautiful.” Charlotte bit her lip. She moved forward and ran her fingers over the blue ribbon that trimmed it.

            “Well, put it on then.” Constance laughed and Charlotte moved to put it on. She laced herself up and smoothed the skirt out. Constance moved to fix a few things that weren’t laying right.  She took a step back and Charlotte squirmed under Constance’s eyes. “We should fix your hair,” Constance said and took Charlotte’s hand to sit her at the vanity. Charlotte frowned and ran a hand over her hair.

            “There’s not much left to do anything with.” Her father had cut it to brush her shoulders and that’s where Charlotte had been keeping it.

            “You’d be surprised,” Constance hummed as she combed through Charlotte’s hair and started fiddling with it. After a moment, Constance grabbed a hair comb and slid it into place. “There.” Constance had braided the sides and then swept it all up with a comb. Charlotte blinked at her reflection in the small looking glass and traced the thin scar on her cheek from her first days in Paris. “You look lovely, d’Artagnan,” Constance said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

            “Charlotte.”

            “What?” Constance asked and a furrow formed in her brow.

            “Charlotte d’Artagnan is my full name. If I’m dressed as a girl you might as well call me Charlotte.” Constance nodded and Charlotte tipped her head back to receive a proper kiss. Constance obliged before they both stood and walked downstairs. Charlotte watched as Constance gathered up the laundry and then set about folding it.

            “Are you just going to stare at me doing laundry all day or do you plan to go out now that you’ve gotten all dolled up?” Charlotte scowled at her.

            “You know I can’t.”

            “Why’s that?” Constance asked and looked up from her folding.

            “What if Athos, or Aramis, or Porthos saw me?” Charlotte asked and folded her arms over her chest.

            “They wouldn’t recognize you. I hardly do and I’m the one that helped you,” Constance said and Charlotte snorted.

            “I don’t look that different. One of them would recognize me and I’d have an awkward time explaining these.” She gestured to her breasts. Constance covered her mouth as she laughed. “It’s not funny!” Charlotte snapped and Constance sighed and gestured for Charlotte to sit next to her.

            “No, _ma charmante_ , it’s not.” Constance took Charlotte’s hand in hers. “Do you like the way you look?”

            “Of course,” Charlotte said and pressed a kiss to Constance’s hand. “Thank you.”

            “It’s settled then,” Constance said and stood.

            “What’s settled?” Charlotte asked. She had gotten lost somewhere along the line.

            “I’ll just have to enjoy Charlotte while I can.” There was a glint in Constance’s eyes that made Charlotte’s ears burn but in the best way.

            “Does it have anything to do with peeling me out of your dress?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow and Constance bit her lip.

            “It might.” Charlotte stood and pulled Constance to her to kiss her senseless. Charlotte was just about to pin Constance to the wall and ruck up her skirts when they heard the door opening and shutting. Charlotte pulled away and Constance’s eyes widened. “Bonacieux,” she hissed. “I’ll distract him, you get out of that dress.” Constance shoved a clean corset and shirt into Charlotte’s hands before sprinting to the entry hall. “Jacques!” Charlotte heard Constance greet her husband as she went up the stairs. She shut the door firmly behind her and stripped as quickly as possible before redressing quickly. She checked to make sure everything was in place before she pulled the comb out of her hair and running her fingers through it. She bundled the clothes into a roll and walked down with them in her arms. She had a plan.

            “Madame!” Charlotte called and stepped into the entryway. “Here are the- oh.” Charlotte cut herself off and looked at Bonacieux with a force smile. “Monsieur, I didn’t know you were home.” She turned back to Constance and handed the clothes over. “Your laundry, Madame.” Constance took them and dipped her head to hide a smile.

            “Why does our lodger have your laundry?” Bonacieux asked and raised an eyebrow as he glanced suspiciously between the two of them.

            “d’Artagnan just wanted to help around the house since he isn’t needed at the garrison today. I sent him upstairs to fetch the laundry.” Constance easily picked up on the story Charlotte had intended to fabricate. She smiled at Bonacieux before going to grab up her sword belt and strap it on. She’d left it hanging on the rack and she knew that while Constance didn’t mind, Bonacieux hated it. He, in all honesty, hated most of the things that Charlotte did.

            Even though she wasn’t needed, Charlotte decided to take a walk and happen to stop by the garrison. If she ran into her three comrades it would just be coincidence. She grabbed her doublet and slipped it on without tying it shut.

            “And where are you going?” Bonacieux snapped as Charlotte made for the door.

            “Where a man goes is his own business, monsieur.” Charlotte gave him a look and he blinked before scoffing and going to deposit his bags somewhere else within the house. Constance walked over and gave Charlotte a quick peck. “Be back soon, mon très cher." She gave Constance a wink before heading out the door.

            She walked around and if she paused outside the garrison to look to her and her comrades’ normal table to see if they were there, that was no one’s business but her own. As she looped around to head back home she started thinking. Thinking about her new relationship with Constance, and about her complicated feelings.

            She separated them into three piles: Athos, Aramis, Porthos.

            Aramis was the easiest one to puzzle through. She was attracted to him because he was charming and sincerely kind. She liked him because of his genuine affection for all people, except the Cardinal of course, and the lengths at which he was willing to go to protect the people he loved.

            Porthos was also fairly easy to understand. He was a gentle soul who’d been forced to go through some of the most painful experiences of humanity at a young age, but it hadn’t made him jaded or bitter it’d only made him kind. His easy smiles and laughter were always infectious.

            Athos was a little harder. They’d bonded over the reveal that Athos’s thought-dead wife was alive and trying to kill him. He was so close-lipped about everything and stubborn. He didn’t want to open up to her and something about the way he challenged her made her feelings for him bloom in her chest. She sighed heavily and finally managed to make her way back to her lodgings and slip into her room without having to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone with her own thoughts. She moved to pull off the corset and settle into bed. She felt sleep pulling at her heavily but she stared at the ceiling in thought before tossing and turning. It was a long time before she finally fell asleep.

.....

            “Mon Dieu,” Charlotte groaned and scrubbed at her eyes. She rolled out of bed and dressed sluggishly. She strapped her sword belt on and moved over to the cold water in the wash basin. She splashed her face and wiped the water away before stumbling down the stairs. She was groggily rubbing her eyes when she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and was about to bite into it when it finally registered that the three men she’d been thinking about all night were sitting at the table.

            “Morning,” Athos mumbled with a smirk.

            “Morning,” Charlotte said and lowered the apple from her mouth. “What’re you doing here?” Charlotte asked and eyed them all in turn not liking the smiles plastered across their faces.

            “Can’t we check on _notre petit_?” Aramis asked and Charlotte felt her cheeks getting hot and she knew her ears were red.

            “No,” she muttered and ran a hand through her hair which was no doubt a mess.

            “Don’t be like that d’Artagnan,” Porthos said and threw an arm around her shoulders and shook her roughly. “How about we buy you breakfast? To make it up to you.”

            “What did you do?” She asked and ducked away from Porthos to glare at them each in turn.

            “What do you mean?” Athos asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “You’re being too nice,” Charlotte eyed them as she set down the apple. “What are you trying to make up for?”

            “Nothing, d’Artagnan,” Athos said and kept his gaze on hers. “We just wanted to show that we appreciate how you’ve helped us.”

            She blinked and relaxed. She trusted Athos to give her the truth and not try to play any games like Aramis and Porthos would. “Alright.” She moved to grab her doublet and she slipped it on. “Lead the way, gentlemen.”

            They grinned and Aramis slung his arm around her shoulders while Athos walked on her other side, his hand resting on her back. She laughed as they walked, her exhaustion forgotten for the moment, and leaned into both Aramis’s side and Athos’s touch. When they reached the garrison, Charlotte settled and Porthos sat next to her, Aramis across from her, and Athos next to Aramis. Porthos slid her a plate and Charlotte thanked him before picking up her bread and ripping a piece off to pop into her mouth. It was still warm and Charlotte finished it before taking the halved orange from her plate and peeling it. Aramis wrinkled his nose at the fruit and when he’d noticed she’d already finished her half, he gave her his as well.

            Porthos laughed as she popped the last orange slice into her mouth. “I remember being a growing boy and even I didn’t eat like _notre petit choit_ here.” He ruffled her hair and she batted his hand away.

            “You make up for it now,” she joked. It was a common barb with the three of them. She ate whatever was put in front of her it was just a habit from on the farm, and she wasn’t self-conscious about it. You never knew when the weather would turn on you and food would be short.

            Porthos made an offended noise as she pushed her plate away from her and grabbed her cup full of water. Her comrades would drink a little wine with breakfast but it always felt too heavy and sour on her tongue for so early in the morning.

            “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Aramis asked and looked to Athos. The man hummed and brushed some dirt off his worn hat.

            “Royal guard duty, again.” Athos sounded just as bored as they all would be by the end of their shift at the palace. Charlotte sighed heavily and stared up at the sky that predicted a dreary and soon-to-be rainy day. She pulled her leather doublet tighter before they finished up with breakfast and headed to the palace.

            They were to escort and protect the Queen as she went about some errands and when she went out to speak to the poor of France. Aramis seemed to light up at their mission but with the threat of rain looming over every step, and Charlotte having forgotten her cloak, it was a rather tense affair. The Queen smiled and turned to Charlotte. “d’Artagnan is it?” She asked with a sweet smile.

            “Yes, Your Majesty,” Charlotte said and when the Queen gestured for Charlotte to walk with her, she did. She gave her friends inquiring looks but Athos merely shrugged.

            “I’ve heard many good things about you,” The Queen continued as she passed vendors and graced them all with stunning smiles. “I assume with your frequent associations, you’d like to become a Musketeer one day?”

            “If the King finds me worthy of a commission one day: it would be a great honor to serve France,” Charlotte said and made sure that her answer was as diplomatic as possible. Given the approving look that Aramis gave her what she said was right.

            “I’ve no doubt you will continue to surprise us all,” The Queen said and Charlotte dipped her head before falling behind a step so she was standing between Athos and Porthos once more. When the Queen was speaking quietly with people, Aramis was split between making eyes at the Queen, and making eyes at Charlotte. She felt her ears heating up as he gave her a particularly suggestive wink as the Queen handed out money to some working girls.

            She stiffened when Porthos’s hand brushed against her back to casually move her out of the way of someone passing. Athos was more reserved and mostly just kept sending her small smiles. They were headed back to the palace when there was a large clap of thunder and the rain began to pour down. Aramis immediately whipped off his cloak and wound it around the Queen’s shoulders to protect her from the rain. They hurried along their way and by the time they were at the palace, Charlotte’s hair was plastered to her head and she was shivering as the occasional drop of water rolled down the back of her neck. Thankfully her doublet has shed most of the water and she wasn’t soaked to the skin.

            When the Queen was safely back, Aramis sauntered up to them and pulled his cloak on to shield himself from the rain. Her companions were almost completely dry from both their cloaks and their hats. “d’Artagnan,” Aramis clicked his tongue and shook his head, sending water skittering everywhere. “We should get you warmed up before you catch something.” He guided her swiftly down the familiar way to his lodgings. She shivered as Aramis started a fire in the hearth. Athos and Porthos were hanging up their cloaks and hats while Charlotte stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The last time she’d been here they’d been drunk and confessed the secret that they were lovers to her. She was so caught up in her own head that she jumped when Aramis’s hands landed on her shoulders. “Should get that wet doublet off.”

            She nodded and untied it so she could wiggle out of it. She shivered more despite the fire. The doublet had been a good source of heat, even while wet. Porthos draped a blanket over her shoulders and guided her to sit by the fire. “Thank you.” She said and pulled it tightly around her.

            “d’Artagnan, there was something the three of us wanted to discuss with you.” Charlotte looked up and paused in where she was running her fingers through her hair to try and get out the excess water.

            “Alright…” she said cautiously and pulled the blanket around herself protectively.

            “You know about us,” Porthos said bluntly. “And we trust you with that secret so that’s not what we want to talk about.”

            “Then what is it?” Charlotte asked and bit her lip. They’d been acting strangely lately and maybe it was just Charlotte holding onto false hope, but they’d been increasingly more affection as of late.

            “Not only are we lovers,” Aramis started and he looked over at Porthos and Athos with a warm smile that warmed Charlotte just at seeing it, “we’re brothers-in-arms.”

            “You’re an irreplaceable part of our brotherhood now, d’Artagnan,” Athos continued and he kept his arms folded. He was a little farther away from where Porthos and Aramis sat next to each other on the edge of Aramis’s bed.

            “We merely wanted to extend an invitation,” Porthos finished. Charlotte blinked. She’d never really thought that this would happen. They seemed to be so in-tune with each other and sometimes Charlotte felt like the younger sibling that trailed after them with stars in her eyes. They respected her. She felt her heart soar until it plummeted to the ground with a painful crash. They didn’t know her secret. They didn’t know she was a woman. She’d been lying to them and they’d been so honest with her that she was disgusted with herself.

            “I-” She bit her lip and she hated how her eyes burned. She was angry at herself and her situation. She couldn’t tell them, they’d hate her for keeping to from them. But if she hadn’t kept this from them, they’d never would have accepted her into their brotherhood like they had. She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat and groped for an answer. “I would,” she started just to alleviate the panic in their eyes at her long silence, “but… I- Constance.” It was the only thing she could think of that would make them take pause. “I’ve-we’ve-she would be-”

            Aramis shushed her softly and he moved to kneel in front of her. “Shh, _amante_. It’s alright. We understand.” Aramis pushed her wet hair back from her face and smiled at her in that knowing way. “You have feelings for Madame Bonacieux, understandably.” She felt the tears choking her up. While it wasn’t a complete lie, it still tasted bitterly like betrayal. Aramis’s thumb stroked over her cheek.

            She stood and let the blanket fall away. “I should go.” She stumbled back away from where she realized Aramis’s chin was nearly pressing into her stomach because of how close he’d been before she’d stood. She moved to slip her doublet back on from where Aramis had deposited it on the table.

            Athos brushed his fingers along the back of her hand when she reached for the door. She paused and looked at where he was looking at her with concern in his bright eyes. “A word of advice,” Athos said slowly and quietly so that the others couldn’t hear. “Constance, while a beautiful and kind woman, is also an honorable, married woman. We have no such obligations. Our offer will always be open to you.” He let his hand drop from hers and she jerkily opened the door. She needed to get out before she began to cry. She rushed out into the rain and trudged through the mud to get home. She shed her doublet and rushed to her room, no doubt trailing mud in as she’d forgotten to take her boots off at the door like she normally did.

            When she sat, the tears started and she buried her face in her pillow. She loved them and she’d found out they felt similarly and she’d had to throw it away because she couldn’t tell them the truth of who she was. She finally stopped and her throat felt sticky and her eyes were raw. Constance stormed up the stairs and when she saw Charlotte’s red eyes she immediately stopped her tirade about muddy boots.

            “What’s happened?” Constance asked and closed the door behind her as she moved to sit next to Charlotte and take her hands.

            “Can you keep a secret, Constance?” Charlotte asked and her voice was low and raspy.

            “I think you know better than most that I can,” Constance gave Charlotte’s hand a squeeze.

            “Athos, Aramis, and Porthos… they want me to join their brotherhood.” Constance frowned, and Charlotte could see the confusion in her face. “They’re,” she chewed her lip and Constance’s face lit up with understanding.

            “Oh,” Constance said and she looked like she was trying to wrap her head around that.

            “There’s more,” Charlotte said and braced herself. She didn’t want to hurt Constance, but she had enough secrets from the people who loved her. “They wanted me to join their brotherhood, and I want to.” Constance dropped Charlotte’s hands but she immediately took them again. “Constance, I meant what I said. I love you… but I-”

            “You love them too,” Constance finished for her and Charlotte nodded. A wet tendril of hair fell into her eyes and Constance moved to tuck it behind Charlotte’s ear. “I can’t say I understand,” Constance said and then bit her lip. “Well, maybe I understand a little. Are you going to tell them?”

            “No!” Charlotte pulled her hands back so she could bury her face in her hands. “I can’t. They’ll be furious I lied to them. They’ve trusted me with everything and all I’ve done is lie to them. I don’t know what to do…” She ran her hands through her hair and looked up at Constance.

            “I don’t know what to tell you, Charlotte. I think, if it’s possible, you should tell them the truth. They deserve to know. If they truly love you, they still will after getting over the hurt of you lying to them. If not, you have your answer.” Constance leaned in and kissed Charlotte’s forehead tenderly. “Now, get out of those wet clothes and get some sleep. Everything will seem different in the morning.”

            Constance was in the doorway when Charlotte finally spoke again. “Constance?”

            “Yes, _ma charmante_?”

            “Thank you.”

            “Goodnight, d’Artagnan.”

            “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cher cœur- dear heart  
> ma charmante- lovely  
> mon dieu- my God  
> notre petit-our little one  
> notre petit choit- our little pup  
> amante- lover  
> I'm really sorry for all the drama in this one! I really wanted Charlotte to have a moment where she got to dress and act like a woman and having to grapple with not being able to tell the people she loves her secret. This is what I came up with! Comment and tell me what you thought!  
> -James


	7. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Captain Treville arranges a contest between Musketeers the Red Guards, Charlotte sees her opportunity to win her commission. That hope may be dampened when she learns that her farm has been burned down by the criminal Labarge, and when complications arise with her relationship with Constance. She trains with Les Inseparables, especially Athos, and tries to keep all her feelings in her head, and not let them affect her performance.

                One moment they’d had Labarge, the next moment they were dueling in the streets with the moronic Red Guards who blamed the Musketeers for their Captain’s own arrogance. Charlotte was frustrated but when she walked into her lodgings and saw Constance, who she hadn’t seen in a week, who was stunning in her white and blue dress Charlotte relaxed. Charlotte snuck up behind Constance and grabbed her hips. Constance jumped as she let out a yelp. Charlotte pressed soft kisses to Constance’s neck as the panicked noise turned to laughter. “Did you miss me?” Charlotte asked between kisses. She grinned into Constance’s neck.

            “Not at all,” Constance teased and grinned as she turned to face Charlotte. She leaned up and pressed an affectionate kiss to Charlotte’s mouth before pulling back with a small smile. “This is so wrong,” Constance sighed. Since Bonacieux had been home Constance had been grappling with her and Charlotte’s relationship. “I just wish it felt wrong, then I’d know what to do.” Constance ran her fingers through Charlotte’s hair and Charlotte pressed into the touch.

            “If you changed your mind…” She pressed a kiss to Constance’s forehead, but Constance easily pulled her down for another kiss. Charlotte groaned in frustration as she heard the door open and had to step away from Constance. She thumbed at her bottom lip as if that would erase any evidence of her and Constance’s kiss. Bonacieux eyed them as he entered the room and took off his hat.

            “Your rent is overdue,” he frowned.

            “Yes, my apologies for that monsieur,” Charlotte sighed and chewed her lip. “I haven’t received any income from my farm in the last two months.”

            “Well,” Bonacieux said and stared down his nose at Charlotte, “you’ve put yourself in a reckless position. You’re a farmer who neglects his land and a would-be Musketeer with no commission in sight. I could point out your folly but, er, perhaps it’s not necessary.” Charlotte felt her temper sparking as Bonacieux walked out of the room. Charlotte was glaring at the back of his head before she slumped a little and Constance gave Charlotte a pitying look. She scowled before stomping back to the garrison.

            Treville was standing in front of a crowd of Musketeers when Charlotte walked through the archway. “Gentlemen! Finally, we have the opportunity to prove what we have always known.”

            Charlotte walked over to her comrades and stood next to Athos. “What’s going on?” She asked and let their shoulders brush. She felt a tightness in her chest as Athos leaned in closer to speak into her ear.

            “There is to be a competition between the Musketeers and the Red Guards.”

            “Yeah,” Porthos grinned and turned from where he’d been standing next to Aramis in front of them. “Each side will choose a champion to settle the issue of which regiment is greater.”

            “As if it were in doubt,” Aramis chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her.

            Charlotte felt a spark of excitement in her chest. “How will this champion be chosen?” She asked and raised an eyebrow at Treville. If she could impress everyone, she might earn her commission sooner rather than later.

            “There will be competitive trials,” Treville explained and Porthos laughed at Aramis, “and a thirty livres entry fee.” All the men around them groaned.

            “Thirty?” Porthos asked indignantly.

            “It forms a prize purse. Winner takes all.” Charlotte’s eyes widened. If she could win, not only would she find herself with a better shot at a commission, she’d have the prize purse to pay her rent.

            “Why didn’t you say so before?” Porthos joked.

            “This isn’t about money,” Treville said seriously. “This is about the honor of the Musketeers.” Charlotte grinned to herself and bit her lip in anticipation. Then it hit her, how can she be the Musketeer champion if she’s not a Musketeer? As her comrades moved to sit at their normal table, Charlotte sat on the stairs to Treville’s office and tossed her dagger between her hands.

            “Well, gentlemen,” Aramis grinned as he poured Porthos and Athos a glass of wine, “may the best man amongst us win.”

            “Those of us who are allowed to compete,” Charlotte muttered sulkily. She caught her dagger and set it on her knee to balance it there.

            “You are a Musketeer in all but name,” Athos said and didn’t even turn to look at her. “All you lack is the King’s commission.” Charlotte stared at the line of Athos’s back. She noted the wink that Aramis sent Porthos before taking a drink.

            “Go to Treville. Ask him,” Aramis pointed out. Charlotte blinked and then nodded slowly. She’d never thought of that.

            “There is just the thorny issue of the entry fee,” Porthos muttered. “Anyone got it?” Charlotte and all the others shook their heads.

            “My pockets are empty and the cupboard is bare,” Aramis sighed.

            “Yeah, I just pawned my cupboard.” Charlotte snorted at the bad joke.

            “Porthos, my friend, I think it’s time for us to go fishing,” Aramis grinned and Charlotte frowned before Aramis finished his sentence. “For a patroness.”

            “Needs must,” Porthos laughed and they tapped their cups together. When they took off Charlotte levered herself up and tucked her dagger in its sheath before heading into Treville’s office. She knocked as she entered.

            “I need your permission to compete. I’m ready.” She tucked her hands into her belt and watched Treville.

            “There’s no guarantee you’ll win,” Treville said, but Charlotte wasn’t going to be dissuaded. “You know that,” he said once he’d looked her in the eye.

            “I’m not asking for a favor,” Charlotte said sincerely, “only for the chance to prove myself.”

            Treville sighed and looked at her for a long moment. “You’d be up against the very best.”

            “I know,” she smiled and thought about the three idiots who were her closest friends. She rocked on her feet just at the thought of maybe, perhaps, winning the chance to compete.

            “d’Artagnan,” Treville started slowly and let out a breath as he leaned his hands on his desk, “there’s no easy way to tell you this.” Charlotte shifted, her smile fading quickly, as Treville lifted a paper. “I’ve just received a list of charges against Labarge from the Cardinal. Your farm was one of the properties destroyed by Labarge.” Treville held out the paper and Charlotte’s hands felt shaky as she took it. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt like someone had struck her. “Apparently, he did it as a warning to other local landowners. He knew your father was greatly respected amongst them.” Charlotte swallowed thickly as she read over the charges. These were her neighbors, people she’d grown up with. She worked her jaw before she spoke.

            “That farm was my only source of income.”

            “I’ll make sure justice is done, if that’s any comfort,” Treville said and the pitiful look he gave Charlotte made her angry. Angry at Labarge, at the Cardinal, at herself, at the world.

            “Justice won’t pay the rent,” she said as she tossed the paper down on Treville’s desk and walked out. She was halfway through the archway when her eyes started to burn. She pressed her palms to the wall and dipped her head. Not only was the farm her only source of income, it was the last connection to her father. She blinked away tears as she thought about her childhood home being burned to the ground. Her father had built that house for Charlotte’s mother with his own hands. She turned to press her back to the wall and slid down it until she was sitting. She rubbed angrily at her eyes. She got up and brushed herself off. She was halfway home when she noticed Constance walking through the market with bolts of cloth in her arms.

            “Madame Bonacieux!” She caught up with Constance and nodded at the heavy bundles. “May I?” She asked and Constance frowned before handing them over. “Constance,” Charlotte said now that they were closer, “I have something to tell you.” Charlotte recounted everything that Treville had told her and clenched her jaw. “The contest is my only chance. I have to win that prize, I just need to raise the entrance fee.”

            “Thirty livres is a lot of money.”

            “You don’t have to remind me,” Charlotte muttered as they walked towards home. It was the only home Charlotte had left now. They stopped and Charlotte stared down at her boots angrily. “First I lose my father, and then I lose his farm. No money, no prospects,” Charlotte angrily shifted the cloth in her arms, “I honestly can’t think what you see in me.”

            “Everything will be fine,” Constance said with a smile that did little to cheer Charlotte up. “You’ll raise the money and… You’ll win the contest, I know you will.” Charlotte cracked a small smile.

            “Where am I going to find thirty livres?” It all came back to the entry fee. She sighed heavily, her smile gone, as she walked home.

…..

            “Leave justice to the courts,” Athos said as he readied to spar with her. “You fought for this chance. Now fight to prove you’re ready.”

            “I am ready,” Charlotte snapped as she pulled on her gloves. She’d stripped down to her shirt and pants so she could move easier, and she felt a spark of irritation at the way Athos was smirking at her when she glanced up. “What?”

            “You have natural talent, but too often you let your emotions run away with you. Talent won’t keep you alive if your heart rules your head.”

Charlotte’s temper flared as she pulled her sword from her sheath and twirled it around to stretch her wrist. “Can we just get on with it?”

Athos’s smirk only fueled her frustrations. “My point in a nutshell,” he said and took up his stance. Charlotte attacked quickly and as hard as she could without losing momentum on useless flair. She and Athos circled each other. “I hear an ordinary prison isn’t good enough for Labarge,” Athos said conversationally. The name made Charlotte’s skin itch to hit something. “He’s in the Bastille, living in comfort.” She attacked hard again as her anger took hold. Athos’s sword was soon pointed at her chest and she swatted it away as he continued talking. “His every whim attended to.” Charlotte tried to calm her raging emotions as she noted Treville watching. The captain had to be assessing her, she needed to prove herself, but Athos’s words were getting under her skin. They engaged and Athos held her arm, his breath ghosting over her cheek, so he could speak to her lowly. “Imagine him there, living the life of a king.” Charlotte shoved him roughly and she swung high. Athos grabbed her wrist, making it impossible for her to use her sword, and pressed the tip of his blade into her upper thigh. She used her free hand and pulled out her dagger. She knocked Athos’s sword away from her legs and he swung it around to hit her back so she fell into the mud, her sword arm twisted awkwardly behind her because Athos hadn’t relinquished his grip. “Every soldier has an Achilles heel.” Athos let her go and walked around her. She pushed herself out of the mud, her ears were roaring as her blood pounded through them. “Control that, and you control the fight.”

She stomped toward the archway and glared at Treville. “So Labarge is the Bastille, is he?” She felt a headache forming as she thought of Labarge exactly as Athos had described him. She was going to get this changed: now. She pulled on her leather doublet as she stormed up to the palace and into the Cardinal’s office. “Cardinal!” She shouted and burst through the doors, Red Guards grabbing at her before she shook them off and sent them murderous glares. “I wish to talk to you about Labarge. He destroyed my property and sold everything I owned.” The thought still made her sad but now she only felt raw anger coursing through her.

“There are many claims against him,” The Cardinal said and held up a hand to placate his guards. “No doubt his trial will establish the truth of them.”

“What am I supposed to live on until then?” She demanded and stared the old man down.

“What, still no commission from the Musketeers? How disappointing.” He was mocking her. She clenched her hands and stomped down the urge to draw her sword. “But there are other regiments.”

“Other regiments like the Red Guards,” she turned and mockingly bowed to the two who still hovered behind her.

“Why not? A young man of talent and ambition might flourish under my patronage.” She turned and glared at him.

“I’ll take my chances, thank you.”

“As you wish.”

“What about Labarge?” She asked and stepped closer, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The Cardinal turned and stepped away from her angry glare. “If he confesses, you may well receive some form of recompense. If not…”

That was it! “As a citizen of France, I demand my rights!” She shouted.

“You demand nothing of me!” He shouted back just a furiously. He snapped his fingers and she caught the guard’s hands as they reached for her. She gave the Cardinal one last glare before shoving the guards away and turning to walk out.

…..

            It was a stupid plan. It was a **_really_** stupid plan. Yet, Charlotte had already broken in and was silently slipping through the corridors of the Bastille. She quickly flattened herself against a wall as she heard guards chattering up ahead. She held her breath as she heard one coming her way, the other leaving. She grabbed him and knocked him out without too much noise. She got an idea.

            She pulled at the uncomfortable uniform as she walked toward Labarge’s cell. “You’re early,” the guard already posted said and looked her up and down.

            “Are you complaining?” She asked and looked at him from under the brim of the ridiculous helmet.

            “No,” he muttered as he handed her the keys. “Watch out, he’s a monster.”

            “So I hear.” She scowled at the door as the guard walked away. She pulled off the helmet and slipped inside the cell. She walked down the short hall and stared at Labarge’s back. She walked over to his bed and scowled at his sleeping face. “Wake up, Labarge.” He didn’t seem to stir and so Charlotte went over to pour the glass of water from the table over his head. When she turned, he was on his feet and she had to duck quickly to dodge what he threw at her.

            “I know you!” Charlotte drew her sword and pointed it at him. “What are you? A Red Guard now?” He snarled. “What do you want?”

            “My name is d’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony,” she said with a calm sort of anger. “You burned down my farm.”

            He laughed and she felt her anger build. “I burned down a lot of farms. What makes you think I can remember yours?”

            “I want your full confession. Without it, I will not get justice.” She kept her sword levelled at him even when he grabbed up a blanket.

            “I don’t see what good a confession is to you with a broken neck.” He set the blanket on fire and Charlotte’s eyes widened. This had been a stupid plan. Labarge attacked and she kept up as best she could until he knocked her off her feet. He tossed the burning blanket aside and her ears rang after his punch landed to her nose. She felt the blood start to flow down her face as his hand wrapped around her throat.  She twisted out of his grip and as she was rolling to her feet he stole her dagger.

            “You will give me that confession,” Charlotte said thickly. Her throat felt tight and the blood was pooling around her mouth.

            “You know what I like about cutting people’s throats?” He tilted his head as he assessed her. “It stops them talking.” Charlotte lunged, too far, and he grabbed her arm and tossed her into the wall. Her breath caught in her chest and she took a deep breath, turning to see Labarge throwing her dagger onto the ground. She lunged again clumsily from not having enough air and Labarge threw her to the ground and had a fistful of her hair. She let out a pained cry and she heard boots on the floor coming her way as Labarge took her chin in hand. He was going to kill her. Charlotte closed her eyes and thought of Constance haloed in the early morning light, of Aramis’s smiling face, of Porthos’s warm grin and the way his hand felt on her head when he ruffled her hair, and of Athos’s wry smile over the rim of his cup.

            “Let him go.” Labarge’s grip on her was gone and she sighed in relief as she scooped up her weapons. She glanced over, rubbing her sore neck and back of her head, to see Athos’s usually bright eyes dark with rage as he pointed his pistol at Labarge.

            “Get out!” Labarge shouted and they turned to leave. Charlotte was thankful she’d kept her own clothes on underneath the Red Guard uniform as she shimmied out of it and tossed it once they were outside the Bastille. She and Athos pressed themselves against the side of a building and Charlotte cursed the pouring rain.

            “What did I tell you about thinking before you act?” Athos snapped and he moved to cradle the side of her face and inspect her for any less obvious wounds. Her nose was still smeared with blood but it wasn’t flowing freely anymore.

            “I couldn’t help it,” Charlotte said and tried to blink at the irrational tears that were burning at her eyes. “I’m not like you.” Athos’s gloved thumb gently traced over her chin and cleaned the blood away.

            “You are,” he said and pulled away from her to peek around the corner. “More than you know.” He took off and Charlotte followed after him at his request. “Get some rest, we’ll train tomorrow.” And with a loud crack of thunder they parted ways.

            Charlotte was hoping to slip back into her home and go up to her room unnoticed, but she had no such luck. Constance was sitting by the hearth sewing when Charlotte walked in, dripping water and face smeared in her own blood.

            “What happened?” Constance hissed and stood quickly and moved to grab a towel. She wrapped a large one around Charlotte’s shoulders before sitting her down and digging for some spare linens to mop the blood from Charlotte’s face.

            “It’s a long story,” Charlotte said and shifted closer to the fire.

            “One that I deserve,” Constance snapped. She moved to gently clean Charlotte’s face, who flinched at each touch to her tender skin, and tilted Charlotte’s head back to help staunch the bleeding.

            “I went after Labarge,” Charlotte mumbled.

            Constance slapped Charlotte in the back of the head. “Idiot!” She hissed through her teeth and shook her head. Charlotte couldn’t help but admire how pretty Constance looked in her nightdress and with her hair unbound. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m furious with you.”

            “I know,” Charlotte dipped her head. “I’m lucky… Athos was following me. He saved my life.”

            Constance sighed heavily and shook her head. “Go upstairs and get some rest. What’s done is done. We’ll talk more about it later.” She brushed her hand over Charlotte’s wet hair before gathering up the sewing and putting it away. Charlotte knew a dismissal when she saw one.

…..

            Athos looked her over and Charlotte squirmed under his inspection. When she’d woken up she’d had a light bruise across the bridge of her nose and darker bruise under her eye. Aramis and Porthos had exchanged concerned looks but they said nothing. They seemed confused at seeing her face so Charlotte assumed Athos had kept the events of the night before a secret.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said and placed his hand on her back, “let’s get started.” Charlotte nodded and stripped out of her doublet and worked her shoulders before drawing her sword. She and Athos had been sparring for quite some time before Athos started talking again. “Every taunt is an attempt to distract you, to discover your vulnerabilities and exploit them.” He lowered his voice as he circled her and gave her a small respite. “Last night, you let your hatred of Labarge overcome your judgement.” Charlotte pushed her sweaty hair from her face. They started again and when their swords clashed and stayed touching Athos started to circle again. “Your trip to the Bastille was a childish mistake. I thought you had brains but clearly not.” It stung and Charlotte tried to not let it get the best of her. Athos was just trying to teach her a lesson. She knocked Athos’s sword away from his body and walked around him.

            “I know what you’re doing.” She was breathing heavily. They’d been at this for hours.

            “That kind of stupidity is exactly why you’re not ready to be a Musketeer,” Athos smirked and put his sword on his shoulder.

            “You don’t mean that,” Charlotte said and swallowed thickly as she pointed her sword at Athos. He leaned slightly back to avoid the sharp point and so Charlotte swung at his legs. She stayed on her knees and went to swing at his arm from underneath but she felt the gentle press of his sword at the back of her neck. She slumped slightly as she looked over at Aramis, Porthos, and Treville who were all watching.

            “Of course not, but unfortunately,” Athos shrugged as he pressed the cool steel to her neck, “you’re now dead.” She knocked his sword off her shoulders and sighed heavily as she stood. She needed a drink. She dipped her head, a little ashamed, when she noticed the chuckle that Treville let out. She ran a hand through her hair and pushed it away from her face to cool her down. After a while she made a quick excuse to Athos about needed some air, and walked home. She was sweaty and covered in dirt, she needed a quick wash before they continued. She was walking out of her home when Milady stepped out.

She held out a purse. “I believe _this_ is something you need.” She smiled as she tossed the purse to Charlotte. Charlotte frowned as she opened it up. “Thirty livres. Is that right?”

“How did you know?” Charlotte asked.

“I’ve taken an interest in you, d’Artagnan,” Milady said and eyed Charlotte up and down, “and it’s not as though we’re strangers, is it?”

“What’s the catch?” Charlotte asked and shifted the purse in her hand.

“Well,” Milady laughed. “How suspicious you’ve grown since coming to Paris. There is no catch,” she said and took a step closer. “I simply want you to compete.”

“I’ll accept it, as a loan.” Charlotte looked at Milady and swallowed thickly. “I’ll pay you back when I win.” Charlotte looked down into the purse. She pulled out a necklace with a forget-me-not on it. “What’s this?”

Milady shrugged. “A little good-luck charm. And a token of my friendship.”

Constance was walking up as Milady left and she frowned as she walked up to Constance. “What did she want?”

“She just gave me the money so I can compete!” Charlotte bounced as she showed Constance the purse.

“You shouldn’t have taken it.” Constance said with a wide-eyed frown.

“Don’t worry,” Charlotte reassured. “I can handle her.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“There’s no need to be jealous,” Charlotte said and reached up to stroke Constance’s cheek. Constance slapped her hand away viciously.

“There’s no need to be an idiot.”

“Who else is just going to walk up and hand me thirty livres?” Charlotte’s temper was fraying. She was exhausted and aching and angry.

“No one,” Constance said flatly. Charlotte sighed heavily and gave Constance a weak smile before heading back to the garrison. She needed to give Treville her entrance fee.

…..

            Charlotte watched with a huge grin as Aramis gave his patroness an awkward kiss and sent her along on her way. Charlotte rolled her eyes and shifted her musket in her hands. Athos was rolling his eyes and Porthos was grinning wildly.

            “Entry fee?” Porthos asked with a smirk.

            Aramis’s eyes were wide as he blew out a breath. “I’ve earned it, believe me.” He tossed the purse to Treville. “How did you raise the money?” He asked Charlotte with a frown.

            “Found a patron of my own,” Charlotte winked. Aramis whistled and Charlotte noted the way Athos was smiling to himself.

            “Wealthy widow?” Aramis asked.

            “Not as far as I know,” Charlotte said as she set up the stand for her musket.

            “Right gents,” Treville said. “When you’re ready.” Porthos and Athos fired almost immediately. Athos’s shot wasn't bad and Porthos’s shot wasn’t great. Charlotte took a deep breath like Aramis had showed her before she fired. She sighed, it was close but it wasn’t center. Aramis shot last and his shot was perfect. He grinned and tipped his hat at Charlotte and Porthos.

…..

            Charlotte grinned as she watched Porthos at hand-to-hand with another Musketeer. She popped a grape into her mouth before offering the bowl to Aramis. He took one as they watched Porthos easily beating the smaller man. She admired the way Porthos moved and his easy strength. He glanced over at them and sent them a wink before he picked the man up and tossed him into a soft pile of hay.

“The wonder of it all is, he’s not even trying,” Aramis scowled as Porthos walked over to them, laughing. Athos was smiling and Charlotte grinned over at him too.

…..

            “Remember, head over heart.” Athos tapped her chest with a meaningful look. She was about to fight Aramis and Athos was trying to hammer one last lesson into her head. “Treville will be assessing your attitude as well as your skill.” Charlotte nodded and took a deep breath as she drew both her sword and her dagger. She’d had to fight a few men already, but Aramis hadn’t. She assessed her own body: she was tired and cold from having fallen into the mud already, but she felt good about this.

            She and Aramis saluted each other before they started their fight. It was exhausting because Aramis’s speed was well-matched with her own, and he had the advantage of more strength. She went to swing low, a mistake, and Aramis kicked her to the ground. She fell hard but she spat the mud from her mouth and rolled to her feet quickly. She started to put more force behind her swings and when Aramis lunged she took a quick side-step back. He looked impressed and smiled at her. She smiled back before they started at it again. Aramis knocked her dagger away but when she got the chance she rolled and picked it up on her way. She wasn’t winning, but Aramis was extremely impressed, as was Athos when she looked to him with a proud grin.

…..

            Charlotte was getting ready to head to the garrison, the champion was to be announced today, and she was looking for the pendant Milady had given her. She frowned as she looked in the drawer where she remembered putting it, but it wasn’t there. She dug around in her bag and turned when she heard Constance’s voice.

            “Have you lost something?”

            “Nothing important,” Charlotte said and bit her lip. It was true, she had no sentiment toward the pendant but she wasn’t thrilled she’d lost it already. “I should go. Captain Treville is choosing his champion this morning.”

            “Of course,” Constance was smiling but her eyes were sad. “Good luck.” Charlotte nodded before walking downstairs and into the street. She’d gotten a ways when she heard Constance shouting her name. “d’Artagnan!” She sighed heavily as Charlotte turned to look at her. “You were right. I was jealous of Milady. Of course you had to take her money it’s just…” Constance fiddled with her hands and smoothed her skirts. “Well, she’s so beautiful and glamorous, and wealthy, and I’m just…” Charlotte smiled at Constance as she struggled. “Well, I’m just me.”

            “You,” Charlotte said and took Constance’s hands in her own, “shine so brightly in my eyes, it puts every other woman in the shade.”

            Constance smiled brightly. “Good answer,” she said and slapped at Charlotte’s arm.

            “I mean it. Look,” Charlotte started and stared at Constance. “I’m going to win this competition. Everything will work out for us.” Constance got on her toes and kissed Charlotte fiercely. Charlotte grinned into the kiss and settled her hands on Constance’s waist. She hummed as she pulled back and Constance laughed at the grin on her face. “I’ll see you later,” Charlotte said and winked. She pulled back and kept going to the garrison, a new skip in her step.

            She wiggled in anticipation as the rest of the Musketeers gathered around where Treville was standing on the steps to his office. “Choosing a champion from such a fine group of soldiers,” Treville started once everyone was gathered, “is a near impossible task.”

            “And the winner is?” One of the men toward the back asked. Charlotte looked around as the men laughed. She felt tension pulling at every point of her body.

            “For that reason,” Treville continued like he hadn’t been interrupted, “I have decided that the only man who can fairly represent you-” Charlotte closed her eyes in silent prayer to whoever was listening. “-is me.” It felt like Labarge had punched her again. Charlotte turned and immediately left.

            She stormed into the house and she noted Constance before her temper flared. “Treville’s taken the fight himself.”

            “Well then, I suppose that puts an end to your daydream,” Constance said coolly. Charlotte frowned and looked at her.

            “What do you mean?”

            “We’re fooling ourselves, d’Artagnan.” Constance stood and turned her back to Charlotte. Charlotte frowned and walked toward the other woman cautiously. Constance turned and her eyes were sharp. “There’s no future for us, _together_. I’m a _respectable_ , married **_woman_**.” Charlotte blinked as she tried to understand. “This… silly flirtation has to end.”

            “Flirtation?” Charlotte felt like the air had been punched from her. “I love you!”

            “But I don’t love you.” Charlotte was taken aback. Constance couldn’t mean that.

            “If this about Milady de Winter, or about-” Charlotte bit her lip to keep from letting herself say their names. Constance knew how she felt about the boys and she was now remembering Athos’s warning about falling in love with Constance.

            “You should go to her. You’ll be needing a rich mistress now. You’ve got nothing. Perhaps Milady will look after you, and if she won’t I’m sure your Musketeers will.”

            “I don’t want her!” Charlotte said and blinked away the burning in her eyes. “I don’t want her, I want you. I chose you over her, over them!”

            “I was tempted, I’ll admit that.” Constance shook her head and Charlotte clenched her hands in her belt. “I can’t risk my future for you. I have far too much to lose.”

            Charlotte swallowed around the lump in her throat and stared down at her boots. She nodded finally. “I’m sure you’ve made the right decision. I mean, what use is love compared to money?” It was a jab and Charlotte wanted it to hurt like Constance was hurting her. “Thank you for helping me see things more clearly,” Charlotte said and swiped at her eyes as she brushed past Constance. She slammed the door behind her and only allowed a small whimper to escape before she scrubbed at her face.

…..

            Charlotte slipped between Athos and Porthos and tried to settle. She felt a tempest of emotions as she fidgeted. Athos raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. Charlotte followed Porthos’s eyes to a very beautiful woman in the stands who blushed and smiled at her lap when she caught his eye. She hadn’t been the only one paying attention. “You invited your widow?” Aramis asked with a tinge of something in his voice.

            “Her name’s Alice,” Porthos said and frowned slightly at Aramis.

            “You only needed thirty livres, not a wife,” Aramis snapped.

            “Did I say anything about marriage?” Porthos snapped back with just as much temper in his voice. Charlotte had never seen them get so short with each other. She’d never even seen any of them show any sort of jealousy. “No.” Porthos looked away from Aramis.

            “ _Mon Dieu_ ,” Aramis breathed. “You’re actually considering it?” There was hurt in Aramis’s tone and Charlotte shifted uncomfortably and stared at her shoes. She blinked away the burning in her eyes.

            “There is a life beyond the Musketeers, you know.” There was a hidden meaning in Porthos’s words that Charlotte didn’t want to think too much about.

            “Well,” Charlotte snapped darkly, “one thing I’ve learned. Never put your trust in love.” She clenched her jaw and they all turned to stare at her, even Athos. She kept her eyes forward as a man marched onto the field.

            When they announced Treville, Charlotte clapped and tried to look a little encouraging as Treville walked between her and Porthos to go onto the field. When they announced Labarge as the Red Guard champion, Charlotte’s stomach dropped into her feet. She leaned over to Athos. “This is some sort of sick joke.”

            “The captain isn’t surprised,” Aramis noted and Treville didn’t seem at all surprised or fazed at facing Labarge.

            “He knew,” Porthos said and shook his head.

            Charlotte felt her eyes burning with tears as they announced that it would simply be a duel. She watched as Treville and Labarge began their fight. Labarge fought dirty the whole time and even the King in his box began to protest. Charlotte brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her gloved finger as she watched. She prayed silently for Treville to win. Labarge knocked Treville to the ground and instead of giving the man the opportunity to get up, Labarge brought his boot down heavily on Treville’s shoulder. Shouts of protest erupted from both sides and from the stands. Athos immediately pulled off his cloak.

            “Hey!” Charlotte shouted and drew her sword. “He’ll kill him,” she murmured to herself as she strode forward to protect the captain. “Labarge!”

            “What the hell are you doing?” Treville asked as Aramis rushed forward to protect his front from the Red Guards who were starting to enter the field. It broke out into an all-out fight between the Musketeers and the Red Guards.

            “Stop!” The King shouted and raised his hand for everyone to be still. The combatants separated and Athos helped Treville to his feet. “Your man broke the rules, Cardinal.” The Cardinal sputtered. “Captain Treville may nominate another champion, if he wishes.”

            Charlotte tried not to look too hopeful. Athos gave Treville a look that spoke of a conversation that Charlotte desperately wished she knew about. When Treville looked between Athos, Aramis, and Porthos they all nodded. “I nominate d’Artagnan to take my place.” Charlotte’s stomach fluttered as the King looked over at her. Labarge laughed and Porthos gave her an encouraging tap on the hip as the three of her comrades escorted Treville to get his wounds attended to.

            “My little friend from the Bastille,” Labarge grinned at her as he got a fresh sword. “You look even more pathetic in the daylight,” he sneered but Charlotte just took a deep breath. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

            “Somehow I doubt that,” Charlotte said calmly. She attacked quickly. She knew he was strong but he was slow. He slammed his shoulder into hers and she fell but she managed to defend herself and cut a decent gash into the back of his calf. It gave her the opportunity to get back to her feet.

            “Is that the best you got?” Charlotte just lunged in and when their swords got caught Labarge tried to use his strength against her. She turned away and cut a shallow line across his chest that didn’t go through the thick leather uniform, but his cut down her arm went through her doublet and shirt easily. “I wish I could remember burning down your farm! It would make killing you a lot sweeter.” She just took a deep breath to settle her temper before she started fighting once more. He kicked her chest and she stumbled back, gasping for air, but she kept her guard up.

            She grabbed his arm and spun around before burying her sword to the hilt through his side. Charlotte’s whole body was shaking as she finally let her anger flood forward. “That’s for the people of Gascony,” she muttered in his ear before jerking her sword out of his chest. He fell with a thud and she threw the other man’s sword away as she fumbled to sheath her own. Athos clapped her shoulder with a look of pride in his face.

            “Bravo, d’Artagnan,” the King said as he stood. “I hereby declare the Musketeer regiment the winners.” Applause stuck up through the spectators and Charlotte felt a glimmer of pride as she glanced around at her comrades. Aramis was smiling and winked at her, Porthos had a grin, and even Athos looked pleased. “Ah, yes, now the prize money is forfeit to the Treasury. After all, the rules were broken.” Charlotte didn’t even care as the King descended the steps. The King came to stand in front of her and she dipped into a bow, keeping her head low. When he began to speak, she straightened up. “You defended your captain with great heroism today.” She nodded and blinked away tears but one rolled down her face. “I admire loyalty more than any other virtue. Please kneel.” Charlotte paused and she blinked. Was the King saying what she thought he was saying?

            “Get on your knees before he changes his mind,” Athos muttered. Charlotte scrubbed at her face as she knelt in the middle of the muddy field. She tried to keep from laughing and crying at the same time as the King unsheathed his sword and taped her once on each shoulder.

            “I hereby commission you into my regiment of Musketeers.” Charlotte let out a puff of laughter and squeezed her eyes shut.  She helped Athos get the fleur-de-lis shoulder-guard on and buckled the strap that lay across her chest. “May you serve it always with the distinction that I witnessed today.” She turned to the three of her friends and the captain. She walked over to Aramis and he pulled her into a tight hug. She moved to hug Porthos as well and he lifted her slightly from the ground before shoving her at Athos. Athos smiled and gave her shoulder a friendly pat. She almost wanted to laugh at how reclusive Athos was with his affections in public, but just seeing the pride in his eyes was enough.

            “Well done, d’Artagnan.” Treville was smiling. “I’m proud to have you under my command.” Charlotte grinned and shook his hand as tears burned at her eyes.

            “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She bit her lip and then swiped at her eyes.

….

            She was gathering up the last of her things and was almost to the door when Constance shot up from the chair she’d been sitting in, watching Charlotte pack to leave. “I suppose you’ll live at the garrison?”

            “It’s my home now,” Charlotte said bitterly. “I hope you enjoy your respectable life.” She turned and walked out but stopped as a carriage came to a stop in front of her, and it opened to reveal Milady inside. “Thank you, for your patronage.”

            “I knew I’d spotted a great talent,” she said as she opened the carriage door. “Can I offer you a lift?” Charlotte almost wanted to say yes out of spite, but she closed the carriage door.

            “Another time, perhaps.” She smiled in at Milady before walking away and towards the garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu- my god
> 
> Wowie! That was a doozy of a chapter! This has always been, for me, a really good character-building episode for d'Artagnan and it's when he wins his commission. This chapter had a lot of twists for Charlotte and there are only more to come! Comments feed my family and let me know how I'm doing!  
> -James


	8. Knight Takes Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is now officially a King's Musketeer. She and her band of comrades are tasked with escorting the Queen and protecting her. While under their protection, the Queen, at a forest pool known for its powers of fertility, escapes an assassination attempt and they flee to a convent pursued by the attackers who lay siege to the convent. With the nuns' help Athos and Aramis defend the convent while Charlotte and Porthos return to Paris for help and discover who is paying the attackers.

            Charlotte was dead tired and her arm was starting to ache from where she’d had to hold it behind her back. She was darting from parrying Athos’s attacks to parrying Porthos’s. They were grinning at the sweat rolling down her forehead and stinging her eyes. She tried to flick her hair from her eyes but it was stuck to her skin. They both landed hits on her shoulder-guard and cut into the leather at the same time. She huffed, they’d been cutting little digs into it for hours now. “For the last time,” Charlotte huffed breathlessly. “Mind. The. Uniform.” She’d tried extremely hard to keep everything neat since it’d been given to her. Porthos shook his head in disgust.

            “It doesn’t look right on you,” Porthos mumbled and Charlotte made an affronted noise as she dropped her sword arm and straightened up.

            “Too shiny, too new,” Athos commented.

            “It’s like your mum’s dressed you,” Porthos said and rolled his eyes.

            “Exactly,” Athos agreed and Charlotte flushed from more than exertion as Athos eyed her openly.

            “Aramis, what do you think?” Charlotte asked and turned to where Aramis was sitting with his back to a tree and polishing his pistol happily. He was chewing on a piece of grass as he worked.

            “I think we’ve landed in paradise,” Aramis sighed happily. “Listen to that,” he said as he pointed up. They all looked around and Porthos finally broke first.

            “What?” All Charlotte could hear were birds.

            Aramis trilled like the birds and Charlotte smiled at him before Porthos whistled and she suddenly had to defend herself against another assault. Athos soon joined in and after a moment Porthos’s boot landed squarely on her chest and she fell with a groan. Porthos and Athos were grinning as they each picked up one of her legs.

            “No, no, no, no, no, no!” Charlotte said as she struggled to get her legs free, but Porthos and Athos dragged her through the dirt despite her protests.

            “That looks better,” Porthos laughed as Charlotte scrambled to stand. Athos was smiling too as he they both stared at her.

            “Much better.”

            “Who knows,” Porthos said, “one day he might even land a hit.”

            “Never gonna happen,” Athos joked and Charlotte frowned as she swung at him. She almost made him lose his balance but then she was having to fend off Porthos. It wasn’t long after they decided to stop for the day.

…..

            Charlotte stifled her laughter as Aramis stormed to glare up into the trees. “Leave the birds alone,” Athos said from where he too was watching Aramis storm around. Charlotte turned back to feeding kindling into the fire.

            “I hate these birds and their-” Aramis mockingly whistled in imitation of the birds in the trees. When he ran into a branch, making Charlotte snort, he started swearing profusely as he batted them away.

            “I thought this was paradise,” Athos teased.

            “That,” Aramis huffed, “was two days ago. Now, I’m bored. I miss Paris. The excitement, the noise.” Charlotte laughed outrightly and Athos turned to give her an amused look. “The danger,” Aramis muttered to himself as he cocked his pistol and pointed it up to where the birds were roosting. The shot rang out and Athos sighed heavily.

            “Aramis!” Athos whined. Porthos had looked over but didn’t seem too invested. Charlotte just sighed and rolled her eyes.

            Aramis turned and his eyes were wide. “That wasn’t me.” It was a beat before they were all looking down the rise they were on. Charlotte’s stomach felt sick as they scrambled down to the body of the Queen. The knot in her stomach eased as Charlotte heard the soft voice of the Queen calling for her maid.

            “She borrowed my robe,” the Queen said with wide eyes as she took in the body of the poor girl.

            “Get her under cover!” Athos commanded and Porthos rushed over. Athos ordered Charlotte and Porthos to get to the horses with the Queen while he and Aramis hunted down the would-be assassin.

            “d’Artagnan, how we doing?” Charlotte watched as the assassin got up and rushed away.

            “Good to go,” she groaned as she got up and took the lead. Porthos could easily cover the Queen bodily but Charlotte needed to get to the horses and get them ready to ride. She helped the Queen climb up the steep incline. Athos and Aramis joined them quickly and Charlotte took off next to Athos, Aramis right behind with the Queen on his horse, and Porthos behind them.

            They stopped to rest the horses after a few moments. Charlotte climbed on top of a rock outcropping with Aramis’s spyglass. “Are they still following us?”

            “Yes, and they’re not tiring.” Charlotte started the climb down and sighed heavily as her boots connected with the earth once more. “Time to go.” The boys would stick with the Queen and Charlotte would keep an eye out for their pursuers.

            “There’s been no sign of them for an hour now,” Charlotte said and tiredly slipped from her saddle.

            “We’re safe for a while, the Queen needs to rest.”

            They started a small camp and Aramis had gone to catch fish. The Queen asked for him and Charlotte pointed him out to her. She came back with handfuls of kindling and handed them to Porthos with a smile. Charlotte smiled to herself but her smile soon faded as the Queen stated she was going to cook for them to thank them for their protection. Charlotte tried not to grimace as she chewed the burnt pieces of fish. She kept her mouth shut and smiled at the Queen when Aramis complimented the Queen’s cooking. Charlotte glanced to Athos and noted the rather funny look on his face.

            “It’s the first time I’ve ever cook,” the Queen admitted with a proud smile.

            “That’s,” Athos fumbled for the right words and Charlotte choked down a laugh, “hard to believe.”

            “Would you like another?”

            “Thank you, but,” Charlotte had never seen Athos so inarticulate before, “I’m full.” Charlotte bit her lip at the lame excuse. She subtly dumped the food from her plate behind her back so the Queen wouldn’t see.

            Athos froze and then looked at Charlotte. “d’Artagnan.” She nodded, hearing the sound of approaching horses as well, and immediately leapt up. She held out her hand for the Queen.

            “Your Majesty,” she murmured before escorting the Queen to Aramis’s horse and helping her into the saddle. She knew her comrades were arguing but they didn’t have time.

            As they were riding Charlotte spotted what she thought might be a convent or monastery. “Look!” She pointed.

            “You two,” Athos said and looked at her and Porthos, “ride to Paris and get reinforcements. We’ll hold up there until you return.”

            “You two alone?” Porthos asked and shook his head.

            “Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Aramis snarked.

            “We won’t be back until tomorrow, at the earliest. There’s at least a dozen of them,” Charlotte pointed out.

            “In that case,” Aramis said and gave them both pointed looks. “You better hurry.”

            “Good luck.” Charlotte looked them over before kicking her horse into motion. She didn’t feel right leaving them, but she couldn’t disobey Athos. Not in front of the Queen.

…..

            Sometimes she hated Porthos. They had heard riders behind them and so they’d pulled off the road, pistols cocked and ready, as the riders passed them. With a nod, they’d both sprung from the undergrowth and into the road. They shot in unison and downed two of their pursuers. Charlotte scrambled to reload her pistol.

            “Ain’t this better than trying to escape?” Porthos asked as he packed down the ball and gunpowder in his gun.

            “Ask me again in two minutes if I’m still alive,” Charlotte said as she packed in the powder. The last two riders were turning toward them. Porthos’s shot rang out and downed one of them but Charlotte was still trying to pack the musketball into her gun. She hissed through her teeth as she cocked it and fired a shaky shot. It hit and she sighed heavily in relief, that had been too close.

            They turned the man over and started searching him. Charlotte noticed a tattoo. “Porthos,” she said and pointed to it. “What’s that?”

            “Nothing I’ve seen before.” He went back to searching and after a moment found a piece of paper. “A promissory note to be cashed at a moneylender’s on the Rue de Bonasse… in Paris.”

            Charlotte sucked in a breath. Someone in Paris was trying to kill the Queen.

…..

            “Captain!” Charlotte shouted and jumped from her horse, Porthos close behind her.

            “Where is everybody?” Porthos asked and looked around the empty courtyard.

            “The regiment’s gone off hunting with the King,” Serge said.

            “What?” Charlotte felt her stomach twist into knots. If they didn’t have reinforcements, Athos and Aramis would die.

            “No one else here but me, One-Eyed Florian, and Jacques the stable boy.”

            “Where are the others?” Charlotte looked up to see Treville frowning down at them from the balcony. “Where’s the Queen?”

            They rushed to get the story out and when they’d finished Treville sent Jacques off to have someone at the palace inform the King. Charlotte and Porthos followed after Treville as the captain made his way to the Cardinal. The man was kneeling at prayer when they burst in. “There’s been an attempt on the Queen’s life. She’s safe, at least for the time being. I’ve sent word to the King of the situation. I’ll have my musketeers return to Paris immediately.”

            “But that would take six, maybe seven hours. Can your men hold the convent long enough for rescue to arrive?” Porthos and Charlotte paced and fidgeted restlessly as the Cardinal and Treville spoke. Charlotte wanted to get on a horse and run back to her comrades. She never should have left them in the first place!

            “As long as Athos and Aramis draw breath, they will do their duty.”

            “I’m sure,” the Cardinal said thoughtfully and Charlotte didn’t like or trust the look in his eyes. “These assassins, do we know anything about them?”

            “Mercenaries,” Porthos said and held up the note. “This promissory note was found on one of them.”

            “Whoever hired them is in Paris,” Charlotte said and watched the Cardinal to see if he would give anything up.

            “May I see that?” The Cardinal read over the note. “When you find the person who is behind this, I will ensure their punishment is exemplary.”

            Charlotte narrowed her eyes before Porthos and Treville left and she followed swiftly after them.

…..

            Charlotte grimaced as Porthos found the moneylender hanging from the back of his own door, dead. Charlotte frowned as they started to look for his record books. She caught a whiff of a familiar scent coming from one of the back rooms. “Can either of you smell jasmine?” She asked and followed the smell. She got closer but soon she heard Treville calling her so she abandoned the search.

            Treville explained who paid for the note and showed them the mark of the beneficiary.

            “We’ve seen that before,” Charlotte said and tapped the stamp that matched the tattoo of the hand that was on the dead mercenary.

            “Tattooed on the hand of one of the assassins,” Porthos said to Treville darkly.

            “It’s the mark of Hugh O’Neil. A Catholic chieftain who was exiled from Ireland and had his land taken. Men bearing this brand are O’Neil’s private guard.”

            “Soldiers?” Charlotte frowned.

            “Much more than soldiers. More like Musketeers.” Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and tried to process.

            “We _need_ to get back to the convent as soon as possible,” Porthos said desperately.

            “We can’t wait for the regiment,” Treville said.

            Charlotte glanced at a small looking glass to the side and caught the reflection of a woman’s skirts from the back room where Charlotte had thought the smell was coming from. She tapped Porthos’s shoulder before quickly following after. She rounded the corner into the street with her pistol at the read.

            “What is it?” Porthos asked.

            “Someone was there,” Charlotte explained and looked around. “I smelled her scent.”

            “Her?” Porthos asked.

            “It was a woman, I’m sure of it.”

            “I didn’t see anyone.”

            “She was there,” Charlotte snapped and finally looked at Porthos.

            “We don’t have time to search for her now. The Queen’s life is at stake,” Treville said and it snapped Charlotte back into action. The Queen, Athos, and Aramis were in danger. She needed to focus on them for now, not the mystery woman.

…..

            “You really think this’ll work?” Charlotte asked flatly with a frown.

            “All they’ll see is the uniform, not who’s wearing it,” Treville said and nodded for her to mount up. “Don’t know what they’ll do the enemy, they frighten the life out of me.” Charlotte snorted at the sarcasm in Treville’s tone. She just prayed he was right. She watched as Porthos tried to make their stable boy looked older. She bit her lip and moved to stand next to Treville.

            “Now, with all respect, sir, are you sure you can ride with that shoulder?” She asked and nodded to where Treville was still in a sling from his fight against Labarge.

            Treville narrowed his eyes and stood nearly nose to nose with her with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow that put Athos to shame. “Are you gonna stop me?” He asked. Charlotte grinned slightly to herself and shook her head. They mounted up and, thankfully, were off.

…..

            They’d ridden all night long and Charlotte’s blood was thundering in her ears when they finally reached the convent. She slipped from her horse and followed Treville and Porthos down into the cellar that the nuns had directed them to. There was a quick shoot-out in the narrow hall before Porthos called them to a stop. Charlotte felt nauseous as they made their way down to where Athos and Aramis were supposed to be holed up with the Queen and Mother Superior.

            Charlotte sighed in relief at the sight of Aramis, unharmed. Her stomach was still in knots as she looked around for Athos. She bowed hastily, though distracted, as the Queen stepped out from behind the corner and smiled at Treville in relief. “Where’s Athos?” She asked and bit her lip, almost afraid of the answer. They heard a shot ring through the halls and Charlotte took off. “Athos!” She nearly tripped as she ran and skidded to a stop when she saw Athos, standing with the assassin slumped against the wall, a hole in his chest. He turned and he dropped his sword to his side as she rushed up and immediately started to assess him for injury. He sheathed his sword before catching her hands.

            “I’m fine, d’Artagnan.” The gentle reassurance calmed her near hysterical panic and she let her hands drop. She let her head droop and her forehead brushed his shoulder. “It’s alright.” He pushed a hand through her hair, tilting her chin up to look at him. Charlotte let her eyes flick down to Athos’s mouth and she had just made up her mind to kiss him when they heard boots clicking down the hall. He pulled away with a small smile before going over to Treville, Aramis, and Porthos. She followed close behind him while Mother Superior went to attend to the dying assassin.

            “It seems Count Mellendorf hired them to kill the Queen, so his daughter could marry the King.” Charlotte watched as Treville explained the situation to Athos.

            “You have evidence of this?” Athos asked and glanced between Treville and Porthos.

            “His name was on the ledger,” Charlotte said and shrugged.

            “And he was openly seeking a husband for his daughter.”

            Aramis rejoined them. “This Gallagher was exiled from his country for being Catholic, his lands stolen and given to followers of a rival faith. You’d think after that he’d have a healthy dislike of all things Protestant,” Aramis said as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face tiredly. “I know I would.”

            “Instead, he agrees to kill our Catholic Queen to allow a German Protestant to take her place on the throne,” Porthos frowned. “It doesn’t feel right.”

            “He’s a mercenary,” Charlotte said.

            “One with principles of a kind,” Athos said. When Mother Superior mentioned something about the man’s saddlebags they all went out and found that the only thing inside was a small box with money inside. Charlotte shook her head and moved to ready the horses for the journey back to Paris.

…..

            They escorted the Queen back to the palace and after she’d gotten presentable they formed a guard to take her to see the King. Charlotte smiled as the King greeted her much more warmly than ever before. Even the Queen seemed a bit surprised, but pleased, about the gentle affection.

            “We should confront him now,” Aramis snarled under his breath.

            “Not here,” Treville said coolly, “and not until we are certain.” He turned to Athos. “This woman you suspect, who is she?” Charlotte frowned. What woman? She shifted closer to hear what was being said.

            “She’s the most dangerous person I’ve ever known. She won’t be easy to find.” The King congratulated the Cardinal at finding the Queen’s attempted killer, the wrong one, and Charlotte grit her teeth as the courtiers around them clapped.

            “That’s it?” Aramis hissed, suddenly angry. Charlotte gave him a look. She’d only seen him this protective over Athos and Porthos. “We know he’s behind this and we let him stand there, the hero of the hour?” Treville took Aramis’s shoulder and started to walk him away.

            “This isn’t over yet,” Athos assured them all. Charlotte turned to go but when she noticed the way Athos was glaring at the Cardinal like he was steeling himself for something she paused as well. He noticed and gave her a quick smile before nodding for her to follow Porthos, Aramis, and Treville. She bit her lip before dipping her head in acquiescence before doing as bid.

…..

            She was staring up at the ceiling of her small room in the garrison when the boys entered. She propped herself up on her hands and stared down her narrow bed at the three of them huddled just inside her door.

            “May we come in?” Athos asked and Charlotte nodded. She swung her legs so they were touching the ground instead of sprawled out lazily in front of her. “We wanted to speak with you.”

            “That much at least was obvious,” Charlotte joked but when none of them smiled hers died as well. “What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for that cliffhanger but it's to lead into the next chapter don't worry! Comments are appreciated, as always!  
> -James


	9. Musketeers Don't Die Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken Athos takes his estranged wife Milady hostage in the town square; the fact that Charlotte knows her then causes a rift to develop between the Musketeers. This rift is further opened by the revelation of more secrets that were better left alone. The Cardinal and Milady believe that they can now wreak their revenge against the king's soldiers. Milady returns to the slums to employ Sarazin to kill the Musketeers, putting Constance's life in danger.

            Charlotte was carving up an apple and eating it as Aramis polished his pistols. She frowned as she swallowed the piece in her mouth. “How many times have you cleaned those pistols tonight?”

            “Respect your weapon, and it will respect you,” Aramis said as he scrubbed at an imaginary speck of dirt. “Another thing you need to learn if you want to be a good Musketeer.” He grinned at her patronizingly.

            “Alright,” she muttered around a mouthful of fruit, “just so I know, this whole ‘d’Artagnan the apprentice Musketeer’ thing, how long does it last?”

            Aramis grinned from where he’d turned back to his cleaning. “Well,” he said in mock thought, “as long as it’s funny.” She laughed as he cut off another chunk of apple and popped it into her mouth. She frowned and tapped Aramis’s shoulder as she watched Porthos running through the archway.

            “Athos,” Porthos panted. “He’s taken a woman hostage.” Charlotte and Aramis were immediately on their feet. “He’s threatening to kill her.” Porthos sprinted back the way he came and Aramis and Charlotte followed close behind him. Porthos shouted at the civilian people to get out of their way, to stay clear away from Athos.

            “Athos!” Aramis shouted. Porthos stood to Athos’s right, Charlotte in front of him, and Aramis to his left.

            “Athos,” Porthos said gently and held up his hand, “let her go.”

            “She is a liar and a murderer,” Athos said darkly. “And she is the Cardinal’s spy.” He grimaced from where his cheek was pressed to her temple. “And she is my wife.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and Charlotte’s eyes widened. She looked at the woman and her breath caught in her chest, Milady was the one trapped in Athos’s arms.

            “Athos, my friend,” Aramis said placatingly and held out his hand. “You’re drunk. Just release her and we can talk.”

            “d’Artagnan, help me,” Milady said and Charlotte felt Aramis and Porthos’s confused eyes on her. “He’s gone mad.”

            Charlotte felt frozen in place as Athos’s eyes lifted to glare directly into her. “You know her?” Charlotte glanced desperately at Aramis.

            “So, she’s your mysterious benefactor?” Aramis asked and Charlotte winced. “Are you lovers too?”

            Charlotte felt her eyes burning as she kept her gaze locked on Athos’s. “Once, before I knew you.” She glanced at Aramis before turning back to Athos.

            “You slept with her?” Porthos snapped.

            “You don’t understand!” Charlotte pleaded and Porthos shoved her. She stumbled back and she glanced at Athos again. His eyes were burning with rage.

            “You kept the truth from me.” There was anger, but there was hurt in Athos’s voice. It made her think of all the other things she was keeping from all of them.

            “No,” she breathed and shook her head desperately. “Athos, I swear I didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

            “Well now you must choose, d’Artagnan. If you help her, you’re not fit to call yourself a Musketeer.”

            “I can’t let you murder her,” Charlotte said and her throat felt raw at where she was holding back tears. Athos didn’t mean it, she kept trying to remind herself, he was drunk he didn’t mean it.

            “d’Artagnan, help me,” Milady pleaded. Charlotte took a step forward but Athos immediately had his pistol pointed at her. Porthos grabbed her and stood with his back to Athos, blocking his shot at her.

            “Hey!” Aramis shouted and his hand was shaking as he held it out to try and stop Athos. “Let’s talk about this, Athos! Put it down!”

            “Stop this at once! That is an order!” Treville finally arrived but Athos was so drunk that he just pointed his pistol at the Captain instead. Porthos moved away from Charlotte to shield Treville from Athos’s shot.

            Charlotte took this as her chance. “d’Artagnan, no!” Aramis shouted as Charlotte grabbed the muzzle and pulled it down. It was pointed at her chest when it fired. She stumbled back, pain burning up into her neck and down into her stomach. She felt Aramis’s gentle hands catching her as she fell backwards. Aramis eased her to the ground and into Treville’s waiting arms as Athos dropped the gun and his grip on Milady.

            “You fool!” Athos shouted at her and she noted that he was crying. Her head felt fuzzy now as she kept her hand pressed to where the musketball had torn through her. She blearily noted that her corset would have a hole in it now. She closed her eyes and she could vaguely hear Porthos talking to her.

            “Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake.” But she couldn’t. Everything felt heavy and her pain blurred as she let the darkness pulling at her take over.

…..

            “Porthos, get my medical tools!” She came to and the first thing she heard was Aramis’s shouting. She winced against the sudden onslaught of noise and light as they took her into her room at the garrison. She heard them clearing off her bed and then laying her in it gently. She heard Treville’s voice murmur something softly to Aramis before the door shut. It burst open again and then slammed shut, making her wince. “Ah, so he has come back to the land of the living,” Aramis’s smiling face came into view.

            “No thanks to you, yet,” Charlotte rasped and tried to laugh but the pain seared up her side and made it quickly turn into a groan.

            “You shouldn’t rush art, _notre petit amour._ ” Charlotte made a face as Aramis dug around in his bag, which Porthos had brought, for something. “We’re going to have to cut this off of you,” Aramis warned and moved to take his scissors and start cutting up her shirt.

            “No!” She grabbed his wrist and her head fell back onto the bed as a wave of pain shot through her chest at the movement. The constriction of her corset certainly wasn’t helping.

            “I have to look, d’Artagnan. If you’re that attached to the shirt then I’ll repair it myself.”

            “It’s not that,” Charlotte groaned and she let her grip on Aramis’s wrist drop. “I’m afraid I’ve been keeping another secret from you.” She felt dizzy, and when she tried to open her mouth to finally tell Aramis and Porthos her secret her tongue felt heavy and her vision went dark.

…..

            When she woke up she knew that Aramis and Porthos knew her secret. She couldn’t feel the press of the corset against her chest and bandages were wrapped around her. She bit her lip and didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t want to have to face the looks that she had no doubt they were giving her.

            “She’s awake,” Charlotte heard Porthos grumble to Aramis. Charlotte decided there was no use putting off the inevitable, so she opened her eyes slowly, tears already forming. Aramis was by the door, his arms folded over his chest and dark eyes pinning her. She couldn’t decipher what he was feeling so she let her eyes sluggishly slide to Porthos. The open betrayal in his face stung more than Aramis’s needlework in her side.

            “I’m sorry,” Charlotte rasped and she tried to wet her lips with her tongue but her mouth was dry. Aramis slumped and moved to get her a drink of water. He helped her prop herself up so she could drink and face them without craning her neck.

            After she’d had a drink and Aramis had put her cup aside he settled into a chair next to Porthos’s. “Who knows?” Aramis demanded.

            “Constance and Milady.” Charlotte bit her lip and then added. “And Ninon, but I didn’t tell her.” Aramis picked at a stray thread on his shirt and Porthos was just watching her as if he was trying to figure her out. “I wanted to tell you, truly. I just…” She bit her lip and tipped her head back as tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. “I should tell this story from the beginning.” And she did. She told them how it was her father’s idea so she could travel with him safely, but then it turned into a way for her to make them take her seriously. She rubbed at her eyes and hissed at the pull on the needlework. She sniffed and when she looked at them again they had both softened. “I didn’t want to hurt you, and everything else was the truth.”

            “That explains a few things,” Porthos said and shifted to slump back into his chair. Aramis looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “She couldn’t very well accept our offer without giving up her secret. Even I know that much,” he scoffed and Aramis turned to look her over again like that part had just occurred to him.

            “I should go,” Charlotte said and tried to lever herself out of bed. “I need to find Athos, find Milady.” Aramis placed a hand on her shoulder with a scowl that would scare God himself.

            “You’re not going anywhere in this condition.”

            “I don’t have a choice,” Charlotte hissed. “Just because you know doesn’t mean you’re going to coddle me. I fought for all of this, just like the two of you.” She pushed herself to get out of bed and wobbled over to her chest. She needed a fresh corset and a shirt. She winced as she pulled what she needed out of the chest at the foot of her bed.

            “The shot grazed your ribs,” Aramis said and he and Porthos both turned away when she stripped off the shirt Aramis had put her in after patching her up. She wiggled into her corset with a hiss as it pressed against her wound. She laced it just as tightly as she normally would and swallowed down the nausea that rose in her throat. “A few inches to the right and Athos would have killed you.”

            “Then I’m lucky,” Charlotte said and pulled her shirt on. She tied it up and sighed as she could finally let her arms and chest rest a little. “I’ll be back.”

            Aramis stood and gently took her hand. “Be careful,” he said and brought her hand up to press a kiss to it. She sighed heavily and nodded.

            “I’ll be alright,” she said and quirked a grin. “Musketeers don’t die easily.” Porthos stood and cradled the back of her head before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She leaned into the touch before pulling away from the both of them. She gave them one last small smile before she started out of the garrison. She was just out of the archway when a carriage pulled up.

            “Monsieur d’Artagnan?” The stagehand asked.

            “Yes,” she replied warily and suddenly wished she’d brought her sword.

            “Milady de Winter has sent me to collect you.” Charlotte wanted to find Athos, but she climbed into the carriage anyway. When she arrived at the home she was ushered inside quickly. She glanced around and she froze when she heard a gun cock behind her.

            “I could blow your brains out now and never think of you again,” Milady’s cool voice said from behind her.

            “I’m guessing you didn’t invite me here just to shoot me,” Charlotte said and tilted her head a little to try and see Milady.

            “Well, the question is, can I trust you?”

            “I saved your life,” Charlotte reminded her.

            Milady hummed and she walked around so she was in front of Charlotte. “Why did you come here?”

            “You invited me.”

            “You didn’t have to accept.” Milady eyed her and frowned. “I’m surprised they took the time to patch you up, your so-called friends. They hated you. Athos hated you. You saw the look on his face when he found out about us.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me you were his wife?” Charlotte asked.

            “Never came up,” she said casually. “The Cardinal is my patron and protector, he could be yours too.”

            “I hate the Cardinal,” Charlotte said and moved to sit down on one of the couches.

            “That’s childish talk,” Milady said and moved to stand in front of Charlotte once she’d settled. “Cut your losses, d’Artagnan. There is no future for you in the Musketeers.”

            “I don’t believe that,” Charlotte said. Milady cradled Charlotte’s cheeks between her hands and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Charlotte’s mouth.

            “Believe that then,” Milady said when Charlotte jerked away.

            “The last time I was in your bed, you murdered a man and blamed me for it.”

            “I promise I haven’t murdered anyone yet,” Milady smirked. “Today.”

            “Tell me what really happened between you and Athos.” Milady sighed heavily and moved to sit down next to Charlotte.

            “I was born poor. I was a thief and a pickpocket. But _everything_ changed when I married Athos. I lied about my past,” Milady said and Charlotte frowned, “to protect our happiness. But his brother, Thomas, was mad with desire for me.” She ducked her head and stared at her lap, curls falling over her face. When she looked up it was directly into Charlotte’s eyes. “He tried to force me.” She clenched her jaw and Charlotte swallowed thickly. “I had no choice. I killed him. But I did it for love. Athos was _blind_ to the truth,” Milady said angrily. “Because he discovered I was once a thief, he decided I must also be a murderer.” Charlotte frowned. That didn’t sound like the Athos she knew and had come to care for. “This is what he did,” she said and pulled her choker off to reveal the scar around her neck, “to preserve his honor and status. You once said you would kill the man who did this to me.”

            “You want me to kill Athos?” She laughed bitterly. Whether or not this side of the story was true she couldn’t do it.

            “You don’t know him as I do. He will _never_ forgive you!” She swallowed and composed herself. “Especially if he finds out you’ve been keeping an even bigger secret from him.”

            “I will not murder my,” Charlotte scrambled for something that wouldn’t give away her feelings, “best friend.”

            “Is that all he is?” Charlotte felt her ears go red at Milady’s question. “Do you-” They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Milady glared at Charlotte before going to answer it. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief and as Milady opened the door she turned to see Treville in the doorway.

            “Madame,” the captain said with a nod, “I’ve come to see d’Artagnan. This won’t take long.” Milady stepped aside to let Treville in and Charlotte watched the Captain approach.

            “What do you want, Captain?” She asked quietly and rubbed her hands on her pants.

            “Athos has made it clear he can never serve at your side again.” Charlotte closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry. “I cannot allow such dissent within the ranks. I’m sorry, but your future lies elsewhere.”

            “What?” Charlotte asked and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

            “Resign your commission quickly and I’ll see no dishonor is attached to your name.”

            “No!” Charlotte shouted and shot up, her side protesting. “I don’t deserve this! What have I done wrong?!”

            “I have not come here to judge you,” Treville said calmly despite her outburst. “I simply have to make a choice. And Athos is the finest soldier in the regiment. I choose him. There’s nothing more to be said.” Treville ducked his head and left.

            “You were right about him,” Charlotte said after a long moment. “I should have listened. Be in the town square at midday, you’ll get what you want.” Charlotte sighed heavily and started her walk back to the garrison. She diverted for just a moment to pull her doublet on before walking through the archway.

            “Well, well, well,” Porthos muttered. “Where you been?” He asked and looked her up and down. There was an attitude shift since she’d left.

            “Running a quick errand.”

            “Is that what you’re calling it?” Aramis asked and he’d taken a dark turn away from her. She eyed the way the other Musketeers in the yard were glaring at her. “How is Madame de la Chapelle? Or is it Milady de Winter? I lose track.”

            “She was well, last time I saw her, no thanks to her loving husband,” Charlotte spat at them, her temper fraying.

            “I see you’ve risen from the grave,” Athos said as he sauntered out. Ah, Athos had spoken to the two of them and that’s why they were acting different.

            “You failed to kill me, if that’s what you’re referring to. Aramis,” she smiled at him, “did a fine job stitching me back up.”

            Athos glanced at Aramis who looked down at his boots. Athos glared at her as Treville walked out. “What are you doing here?” The Captain snapped.

            “I am still a Musketeer, despite what Athos may wish,” Charlotte called up to him.

            “We’ll settle this in private,” Treville said and nodded for the four of them to come into his office. Charlotte winced as she made it up the stairs. They stood in Treville’s office for a moment.

            “So, you’re not dead,” Athos drawled, not looking over at Charlotte.

            “And you’re not drunk,” Charlotte quipped.

            There was a tense moment of complete silence before they all laughed. Porthos pulled her in and they formed a tight circle, her arms around Porthos and Athos’s shoulders. When they pulled back Athos pat her ribs and she hissed.

            “Careful, I’m a wounded man, remember?” She covered the spot tenderly.

            “Sorry about that,” Athos said and she could see the guilt in his eyes. “Is it bad?"

            “Bad enough,” Charlotte shook her head. “You were supposed to shoot me in the arm, Athos.”

            “A shot to the side is so much more authentic,” Athos said dryly and Charlotte’s eyes widened as Aramis and Porthos laughed.

            “You’re not claiming you aimed there deliberately?” Aramis asked.

            “Accuracy isn’t easy after three bottles of wine,” Athos admitted.

            Porthos laughed as Charlotte hummed and nodded. “That part was genuine, at least.” Porthos teased.

            “d’Artagnan, does Milady believe we’ve abandoned you?” Treville asked.

            “Almost,” Charlotte said and bit her lip. “There’s just one tiny detail left I need to convince her.”

            “What’s that?” Athos asked.

            “Nothing too difficult,” Charlotte said seriously. “I just need to kill you,” she grinned at him.

…..

            Charlotte was in the square at midday just like she’d told Milady to be. She spotted the woman and then marched up to her three comrades turned faux-enemies. “Athos!” She called and her Musketeers turned to look at her.

            “What do you want?” Athos asked and strode forward, flanked by Porthos and Aramis.

            “An apology for the way you treated me.”

            “Or what?” Athos raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

            “Or…” she trailed off as she pulled her glove from her hand. “We’ll settle this like gentlemen." She walked up to Athos and grinned before she slapped him hard in the face with her glove. Athos lunged at her but Aramis caught him and Porthos dragged her away.

            “That’s enough!” Porthos growled in her ear.

            “I know what you did to your wife, Athos! I know your true character!” Athos went to come at her again but Aramis’s hand on his chest stopped him. “You disgust me!!” She tried to ignore Athos’s flinch at her words. “You’ll hear from my seconds!” She shouted as Porthos shoved her one final time and she turned to walk away/

            “This must be done properly, according to the rules,” she heard Aramis say.

            “Damn the rules.”

            “d’Artagnan!” Porthos shouted before Athos shot at her. It was aimed to go above her head but she ducked to make it look genuine for Milady who was watching. She turned and fired her own shot, without the musketball, and Athos fell.

            After a moment Porthos shouted. “He’s dead!”

            “Murderer!” Aramis shouted as well as he sprinted after her. She bolted. “Come back you coward!” She shut her eyes for a moment. They didn’t mean it, it was all for show.

She made her way back to Milady’s home. She watched as Milady mumbled something about feeling something more. “Are you sorry you killed him?” She asked and turned.

“Regrets are pointless,” Charlotte said. “It’s help I need now. Aramis and Porthos will never forgive this.” She swallowed thickly. “They’ll want revenge.”

“I thought you were like Athos,” Milady said. “But I was wrong. He had greatness in him. He would not be frightened.”

“I am not frightened!” Charlotte snapped. “Just practical. There’s only one man who can help me stay alive, and I need to see him now.” She thumbed at her bottom lip as Milady came closer. She took Milady’s hands as the smaller woman got on her toes to press a kiss to Charlotte’s mouth.

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?” Milady asked.

“I have just killed a man, it tends to dampen the mood,” Charlotte scowled.

“Not in my experience.” She sighed heavily. “You’re in love with that draper’s wife.”

“Constance means nothing to me,” Charlotte said and a part of her believed that. The part of her that was still heartbroken was screaming that at the top of her lungs.

“I see,” Milady hummed. “Well, perhaps you’re not Athos, but with the Cardinal’s help I can still make something of you.” She eyed Charlotte almost in disgust. “He’ll be expecting us by now.” Charlotte let out a small breath of relief, glad Milady didn’t try to bring up her feelings for Athos again.

…..

            She stood before the Cardinal and tucked her thumbs into her belt. “Musketeers slaughtering each other in the public square. Shocking. Something really must be done.” His dry sarcasm grated on Charlotte’s nerves but she waited. “And spare a thought for the victim’s grieving widow,” he chuckled to himself as he looked at Milady. “What will she be feeling now?”

            “Aramis and Porthos will be looking for me,” Charlotte cut in. She’d had enough of their games. “I need your protection.”

            “Protection?” The Cardinal scoffed. He laughed. “Protection.” His laughter cut off quickly. “The penalty for dueling is death. You will be hanged at dawn.” Charlotte’s eyes widened and she frowned. “Two dead Musketeers for the price of one? An excellent bargain.” Charlotte drew her dagger and pressed it to Milady’s throat.

            “Touch me and she dies.”

            “Well, do try not to get blood everywhere.”

            “He’s testing you, d’Artagnan,” Milady said.

            “Shut up,” Charlotte muttered.

            “I assure you, I am not,” the Cardinal said. “There was a time when you might have been useful to me. What service can you offer me now?”

            Charlotte grinned. She knew how to play the Cardinal into her hands perfectly. “You know Treville has a letter signed by the assassin, Gallagher? It implicates you in the attempt to murder the Queen. I can get it for you.” The guards who had moved to seize her stepped away. Charlotte let go of Milady as the Cardinal sat down.

            “Why hasn’t Treville produced it already?”

            “He’s waiting to condemn you at Mellendorf’s trial. In front of the King. That way, no one can suppress the evidence.”

            The Cardinal looked to Milady. “Tell me you weren’t foolish enough to mention my name to Gallagher.” When Milady didn’t say anything, the Cardinal turned to Charlotte again. “How would you obtain it?”

            “Use me as bait,” Charlotte said simply. “Tell Aramis and Porthos you’ll hand me over in exchange for the letter.”

            “Why should I do that when their intention was to destroy me?” The Cardinal asked.

            “No, no, no,” Charlotte shook her head. “This is personal now. I killed their friend. Their code of honor demands my death. Believe me, I know how they think.”

            “What about Treville? He would never allow it.”

            “Treville would never need to know. Aramis knows where the letter is kept.”

            “Is he right about them?” The Cardinal demanded of Milady.

“They loved Athos. They would do anything to avenge his death,” Milady said quietly.

“And what do you want in return?” The Cardinal asked.

“Your guarantee of my safety, and a commission in the Red Guards.” The words tasted bitter on her tongue, even though she knew it was all a lie. Charlotte kept her face blank as the Cardinal sent one of his guards to deliver the message to Aramis. Inside she was grinning, their plan was working! The Cardinal was playing perfectly into their hands.

…..

            Charlotte stood straight as the Cardinal paced worriedly waiting for Porthos and Aramis. She tucked her thumbs into her belt and she watched as her comrades finally approached. “You murderer!” Porthos shouted and made a show of running at her only to be caught by Red Guards.

            “It was a duel!” She fired back and the guards around her grabbed her when she took a step forward.

            “You shot him in cold blood,” Aramis accused.

            “Entertaining as this is, perhaps we should get to business,” the Cardinal said and Charlotte pulled herself out of the grasp of the guards. “Just give me the letter, then you can do what you want with d’Artagnan.” Aramis pulled a letter from his doublet and when the Cardinal went to grab for it, Porthos took it.

            “You’d murder the Queen, just to see one of your favorites on the throne?” Porthos shook his head. “Haven’t you got enough power already?”

            “This was never about power,” the Cardinal said as he went to take the letter from Porthos. Aramis grabbed it.

            “Of course it was,” Aramis said and Charlotte had to dip her head to keep from smiling. “You simply wanted your own puppet at the King’s right hand."

            “You understand nothing,” the Cardinal said and once again the paper was passed out of his reach.

            “Why don’t you explain it to us, then?” Porthos growled.

            “He can’t speak because he’s too ashamed.” The Cardinal scoffed. He went to walk away but Porthos laughing at him made him scowl and turn back around.

            “The Queen is barren. If the King dies without an heir, France will be plunged back into civil war. Is one woman’s life worth sacrificing to avoid such a catastrophe? I think it is. I ordered her death because I alone will face the truths that no one else can stomach. Give me that letter.” Aramis handed it over and Charlotte bit her lip. She smirked as he opened it and realized it was blank. “How very cunning,” he said sarcastically. “You tricked me.”

            “Into making a full confession, yes.” Aramis bowed with a grin.

            “And what use is your full confession?” The Cardinal scoffed. “The word of a lowly Musketeer against the First Minister of France. Who do you think the King will believe?”

            “The King might not believe their word Cardinal,” The Queen said and stepped out from her hiding spot with Treville by her side, “but he will most certainly believe mine.” Charlotte grinned as the Queen approached and dipped into a bow despite the protest from her ribs. “Look into my face, Cardinal.” The Queen’s voice was soft, but it was as strong as if she were shouting. “The face of the woman you tried to kill.”

            “Hail, Holy Queen, mother of mercy. What I did, I did solely for the interests of France.”

            “It is only because I believe you are sincere in your devotion to the country that I have decided to spare your life.” Aramis and Porthos exchanged a disappointed look that Charlotte was sure she shared. “France needs you, and the King loves you. Your treachery would break his heart. If you ever fail in your duty again, I will not be so lenient. My influence with the King is stronger than you can possibly imagine. You have been warned, Cardinal.” The Queen walked away just as poised as ever. Charlotte walked around the Cardinal to rejoin her comrades.

            “Athos was your friend,” the Cardinal said and looked at Aramis and Porthos in turn. “Are you so ready to forgive his murder?”

            “It’s sad,” Porthos admitted, “but we can always find new friends.”

            “And to be honest, he was a little moody,” Aramis joked and they all nodded.

            “One more thing,” Charlotte said. “We want Milady.”

            “She too has to account for her crimes,” Treville said.

            “She’s yours. She’s of no further use to me,” the Cardinal scoffed.

…..

            When they arrived back at the garrison Aramis and Porthos finally told her about Constance's disappearance. “Perhaps we’re worrying about nothing,” Aramis said as Charlotte paced wildly.

            “Constance would not just disappear! Something’s happened to her.”

            “She might be home already, safe and sound,” Aramis said trying to placate her.

            “And what if she isn’t?” Charlotte demanded and took a step towards Aramis.

            “Look, I’m sure she’s fine,” Porthos said. “Alright? Hey, she came to the garrison when she heard you were injured. And you could see she was upset.”

“You only have to look at her face to see she adores you,” Aramis said with a small smile.

“Milady is on her way,” Treville interrupted. “She’s taken the bait.”

“We’ll deal with Milady, and then we’ll find Constance,” Aramis said and cupped Charlotte’s cheek for a moment before they set off.

…..

            Charlotte watched Milady’s face as she realized she’d been betrayed. “The Cardinal has been unavoidably detained.”

            “So, he has finally betrayed me?” Milady asked flatly. “Well, it changes nothing. I’ve already won. Athos is dead.” Charlotte grinned as she watched Athos slowly step out from the trees behind his wife. She slid down from the saddle as Milady turned to face him. “I should have guessed.”

            “It seems we are both prone to resurrection,” Athos said.

            “It’s amazing what you can do with a bit of play-acting,” Porthos drawled. “And a pig’s bladder full of blood.”

            “Did your revenge taste sweet?” Athos asked.

            “For a moment,” Milady admitted as she stepped closer. Charlotte put her hand on her sword, ready to defend Athos if he needed it. “Then something strange happened. The world seemed diminished without you.” Milady walked past Athos so he pulled his pistol and pointed it at the back of her head. “Shoot me and you will never see Constance Bonacieux alive again.”

            Charlotte rushed toward Milady. “Where is she?” Athos caught her doublet and she tried to get rid of his grip. “If you’ve hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

            “Oh, young love,” Milady mocked. “So touching. I warned you there would be a final reckoning between us, Athos. Treville!” She scowled at the Captain. “I’ll be waiting with her in the Rue Saint-Jacques in one hour’s time.” Charlotte scowled and moved to get back on her horse. “Send them, no one else.” Milady scowled at Athos. “This is your doing, not mine.”

            “It will be an ambush,” Athos sighed resignedly. “She had no intention of letting any of us live.” Athos turned to watch Milady walk off.

…..

            Charlotte dusted off a pistol and watched as the others armed themselves. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight. Porthos held out his hand once he was ready and Aramis placed his on top of Porthos’s. Athos added his in and they looked to Charlotte expectantly before she settled hers on top.

            “All for one,” Porthos said quietly, reciting the first part of the Musketeer motto.

            “And one for all,” they all finished together. They let their hands drop and they started to the rendezvous point. They were hidden in a wagon and Charlotte tried to stay still, Athos pressed close against her. When she heard Porthos start shooting she stood, throwing off the cover.

            “Constance, get down!” She shouted and locked eyes with Constance who was standing in the middle of the street. Charlotte took aim and shot one of the men on the rooves before she jumped down into the street and shot one who was lingering in the doorway. She tossed her pistols and got fresh ones. Athos threw a bomb and once it had gone off and smoke filled the street, she stepped in close to Athos and Aramis, Porthos at their backs. As they advanced she shot both the pistols in her hands, taking down two more men as the others’ shots rang around her, before she tossed them and drew her sword. She cut down the men in front of her mechanically before drawing the pistol at her belt and shooting the man who held Constance in the arm. “Constance, run!” She angrily attacked the man and she felt the pain rippling through her ribs at each lunge, but she couldn’t afford to focus on that now. She cut him down with two well-placed and time swings.

            She panted heavily and the others walked over to her, the fight was won. She pressed a hand to her side and waved off Aramis’s concern. Athos frowned but they all headed in the direction Constance had run off in. When they rounded the corner, Charlotte’s breath caught as she saw Milady with a pistol pressed under Constance’s jaw. “One more step and she dies,” Milady hissed. Athos kept walking and Charlotte went to grab his arm but Aramis shook his head at her so she dropped her hand.

            “Stop this, now.” Athos sounded so tired. “You’ve hurt enough people.”

            “You dare to talk to me about hurt?” She pointed the pistol at Athos. Constance knocked the pistol up and Milady fired. Athos grabbed Milady as Constance threw herself at Charlotte.

            “I’m sorry, what I said.” She pressed her face into Charlotte’s neck as she buried her fingers in Charlotte’s hair.  Charlotte cradled Constance against her tightly despite the pain radiating from her side. “I didn’t mean any of it!” Constance sobbed. “None of it! None of it was true!” Charlotte pulled back just enough to press a bruising kiss to Constance’s mouth, ignoring that Aramis and Porthos were watching. Charlotte pulled away after a moment and watched Athos and Milady.

            Athos drew his sword as Milady sank to her knees. “Do you have anything to say?” Athos asked and pointed his sword at her throat. Milady reached up and pulled her choker off to bare the scar from where Athos had tried to hang her.

            “Go ahead. Finish what you started.”

            “You don’t have to do this,” Aramis said gently and touched Athos’s arm.

            “Leave this to the proper authorities, Athos,” Porthos said and let his fingers brush against Athos’s back.

            “I made her what she is,” Athos said quietly. “Her murders are on my head.”

            “It is you who should be on your knees,” Milady snapped. “Now kill me, and do a better job of it than last time.”

            Charlotte watched as Athos started trembling before he dropped his arm. He sheathed his sword and yanked her to her feet. “Go to Spain. England. Anywhere. I don’t care,” Athos said coldly. “But if you ever show your face in Paris again, I will kill you. Without hesitation.” Charlotte stepped forward protectively when Milady cradled Athos’s face between her hands.

            “You know there can be no peace for either of us until we are both dead.” Without another word, Milady was gone. Charlotte watched as Athos pulled and snapped the chain from around his neck. He turned to them and Charlotte took a breath.

            “I’m glad you saved her,” Charlotte said.

            He nodded. “Perhaps I was saving myself.” He dropped the locket as he walked away. Charlotte felt a pang in her chest before she started the walk to her former lodgings so she could take Constance home.

            When they were almost there, Charlotte tried to take Constance’s hand. “Someone might see us,” Constance said and pulled away, but stopped.

            “Who cares?” Charlotte asked and wrapped her arms around Constance’s waist before pulling her in for a slow kiss.

            “Madame Bonacieux!” Charlotte pulled away with a small frown at being interrupted once again. “Come quickly! The master has tried to kill himself!” Charlotte and Constance looked at each other before taking off at a run.

            “What have you done?” Constance asked as she rushed over to her husband’s side. “How badly are you hurt?”

            “I thought you’d abandoned me. I couldn’t face life without you, so I tried to end it all.” Constance looked over at Charlotte guiltily as Bonacieux told Constance he loved her. “I won’t reproach you, ask you where you’ve been. Only know this: if you ever leave me again, my worthless life will be on your conscience. I beg you, don’t leave.” Charlotte needed some air. She walked outside and stared out into the yard. She knew what Constance was going to do.

            “I can’t leave him,” Constance said. “Not like this.”

            “He’s bluffing,” Charlotte said and turned to stare at Constance desperately.

            “We can’t know that,” Constance said and tears welled up in her eyes. “What if he really did it?” Charlotte looked up into the bedroom window and blinked back tears of her own. “Later, perhaps. You know, when he doesn’t need me so much, things might be different.” Constance pushed Charlotte’s hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

            “He’ll never make you happy,” Charlotte said and swiped at her eyes angrily.

            There was a long moment where Charlotte wasn’t sure what Constance would say next. “Goodbye, Charlotte d’Artagnan. It was a beautiful dream.” Charlotte blinked and swallowed thickly before leaning in to press a kiss to Constance’s cheek. She pressed a final kiss to Constance’s hand before tearing herself away. She felt shaky as she walked away and she wanted to turn and look at Constance so badly, but she knew that if she did she’d never be able to leave.

…..

            Charlotte smiled at the thought of a little prince or princess soon running around the palace. She was walking out to the horses with a smile on her face as she mounted up. When Aramis came walking out a bit later, her smile waned at the look on his face. Aramis exchanged a weighty look with Athos and Porthos frowned as he shifted in the saddle.

            “What am I missing?”

            “Aramis has been saying farewell to Charlotte Mellendorf,” Athos said immediately. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him.

            “Oh, I didn’t know you two were close,” Porthos said and raised an eyebrow.

            “He’s very discreet when it comes to affairs of the heart.” Charlotte snorted at that.

            “So, at the end of it all, what do we have?” Aramis asked. “No glory.”

            “No money,” Porthos threw in.

            “No love,” Charlotte said and shrugged.

            “None of the things that make life bearable,” Aramis said.

            “We have honor,” Athos said and Charlotte thought about it.

            “I can live with that,” Aramis said after a long silence.

            “For honor, then.” Charlotte said and picked up her reins.

            “Still,” Porthos said as they all kicked their horses into motion. “A little money would be nice.” Charlotte laughed as they started out toward their favorite tavern. It’d been a long few days and they all needed a drink to relax.

…..

            Aramis was leaning back and sipping at his wine and watching her. “What?” Charlotte finally asked and raised an eyebrow. Aramis glanced at Athos, who was away from the table to get more wine, before he spoke.

            “Does he know?” Charlotte swallowed thickly and stared into her cup.

            “No.”

            “You need to tell him,” Porthos said from her other side. “He’s got a right to know.”

            “I know that,” Charlotte snapped and sucked in a deep breath. “Now’s not the right time, not after what just happened.”

            “After what’s just happened he’ll be even less inclined to trust a woman,” Aramis muttered as he raised his glass to his lips and Charlotte glared at him. He paused at that and his eyes widened.

            “I will tell him when the time is right. And I better not find out either of you have said a word,” Charlotte said lowly right as Athos came back and sat down across from her. He eyed them each in turn with a raised eyebrow.

            “Have I missed something?” He asked as he poured himself a drink.

            “Not at all,” Charlotte said and reached for the bottle to refill her own cup. It dulled the stinging pain from her side and when she set the bottle down she winced.

            “You should let Aramis take another look at that if it’s hurting you that badly,” Athos said and took a drink.

            “It’s fine,” Charlotte said. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

            “d’Artagnan-” Athos started but she shook her head.

            “I’m fine, Athos,” she said softly. “I promise.” He tensed slightly before giving her a quick once-over and looking away again. Porthos gave Aramis a look across the table before tilting his head at Athos meaningfully. Charlotte frowned and kicked him under the table. He jumped and scowled at her. “Oops,” she muttered and took a mouthful of her drink.

            “Why you little sh-” Porthos grumbled before Aramis cut him off.

            “Porthos! Language.” Charlotte grinned and she caught Athos’s small smile at the familiar bickering. She felt Athos’s foot brush hers under the table and she blinked at him but he didn’t do anything. She bit down on her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. She drained her cup and stood. She was loose from the wine and so she swayed a bit in place.

            “I think I’m heading home,” she said and pressed a hand to her side. “Goodnight, gentlemen.”

            “I’ll walk you. You’re not fit to walk alone.” Athos stood and Aramis and Porthos frowned at each other before looking between them.

            “I’m not drunk,” Charlotte said and Athos shrugged.

            “But you are injured.”

            “I’m fine.”

            “It’s for my peace of mind,” Athos insisted and Charlotte opened her mouth to retort but a look from Athos silenced her.

            “Alright,” she mumbled and felt her ears turning red. She made her way outside and pulled her cloak around herself tightly as the cool air hit her. Athos was right behind her and when she looked over her shoulder he was tucking his hat onto his head.

            “Lead the way,” he said and gestured. She nodded and started the walk to the garrison. It was a slow walk and completely silent. When she’d reached her room, she left the door open, expecting Athos to follow her inside. She laid her cloak over a chair and when she looked over he was hovering with his hat in his hands.

            “You can come in, Athos. I won’t bite,” she teased. It had to be a trick of the light but it looked like Athos’s ears were pink as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. She chuckled to herself before easing herself onto the chest at the end of her bed so Athos could take the one chair in the room. “So,” Charlotte said once he’d seated himself.

            “So,” Athos repeated back in that familiar drawl. She sucked in a deep breath, with only a small wince, before Athos stood. She frowned at him as he walked over. “You really need to have Aramis look at that.” He crouched in front of her and when he stretched his hand out toward her, she grabbed his wrist. If he touched her trying to see if anything was wrong he’d feel her corset and everything would change.

            She liked the easy companionship between her and Athos. Aramis and Porthos, while being slightly upset by her rouse, didn’t have the same view of women as Athos did. She flushed as she realized she _wanted_ Athos to love her. She wanted all three of them to love her, like she loved them.

            Athos looked at where she was still holding onto his wrist. “d’Artagnan?” He asked quietly and she let go of him suddenly like she’d been burned.

            “I’m fine,” she said too quickly and Athos frowned. He wasn’t a very expressive person but his eyes showed obvious concern. “You’ve now successfully escorted me home without incident, you should go. I’m sure Aramis and Porthos-”

            “They’ll get along without me,” Athos said dismissively. He was still crouching in front of her, one of his hands brushing against the outside of her leg so he could keep his balance. She felt like this was somehow a defining moment, like when she’d thought he’d been shot in the convent and she’d nearly kissed him. She felt that same pull right now and she glanced down at his lips again. She hadn’t even realized she’d lifted her hand until it was touching his face. She bit her lip and she felt like time stopped for a moment before Athos was leaning forward and kissing her fiercely. She pushed her fingers through his hair and he kept his hands on either side of her legs, keeping himself from falling over. Charlotte felt pins and needles down her spine as she tugged gently at his hair. When he pulled back she followed him to nip lightly at his bottom lip. He pressed his forehead to hers gently.

            She suddenly snapped out of it and pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. She felt a warmth in her stomach at seeing Athos’s eyes bright and his hair mussed from her hands being tangled in it. She noted how his bottom lip was swollen and she could still feel the rasp of his facial hair against her skin. “I shouldn’t have presumed… I mean, I-”

            “I should go.” Athos stood quickly and was out the door before she could say another word. Charlotte suddenly felt cold without the added warmth she hadn’t noticed the proximity of his body provided. She shivered before she stood on shaking legs and got ready for bed. She didn’t sleep a wink that night as she stared at the ceiling and occasionally traced her bottom lip. She certainly had stepped in it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notre petit amour- our little love  
> So that's the end of series 1! It's been a trip and I'll continue writing for the other series in this same fic so keep an eye out for more! Comments are always welcome, as are suggestion for "filler" chapters (aka chapters not linked to an episode).  
> -James


	10. A Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy afternoon brings Charlotte closer with her Musketeers.

            Things had been slightly awkward between Charlotte and Athos since the kiss. She avoided him as much as possible and when it wasn't possible they both avoided eye contact. She bit her lip and moved to lean against one of the posts nearby instead of sitting at the table with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. The only available seat was next to Athos, so she'd taken her orange and started peeling it with her head down.

            "For the love of-" Aramis walked over and took her arm, deposited her in the seat next to Athos, and sat down in his own seat. He was frowning as he looked between the two of them. "Porthos and I were going to let you two sort this out yourselves," Aramis started and Charlotte hunched in on herself as she stared down at her orange like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "This is getting ridiculous." Aramis huffed. "What happened?"

            "Nothing," they both mumbled in unison. They glanced at each other before looking away again. Charlotte could feel her ears turning red in embarrassment as she shoved an orange slice in her mouth to avoid having to talk.

            Aramis rolled his eyes at them and sighed heavily as he mumbled to himself. Porthos snorted, having heard whatever it was he was saying, and shook his head at the two of them. Once breakfast was cleared up they all stood and Charlotte moved to head into the stables to brush down her horse. Aramis followed after her and he just waited patiently as she avoided his eyes.

            "What?" She asked finally and looked at him.

            "What happened between the two of you?" Aramis asked softly. "Did you tell him?"

            "No," Charlotte shook her head. "Of course not." Aramis frowned at that and she set her forehead against her horse's neck. "We kissed."

            "Pardon?" Aramis asked and leaned in closer.

            "We kissed," Charlotte kept her voice low but it was loud enough that Aramis could hear it. He blinked at her and then frowned again.

            "You two…" He made a vague hand gesture. "And you didn't tell him?"

            "Aramis," Charlotte groaned in frustration. "It's not the same thing with him and you know it!" Aramis looked hurt. She made an angry noise in her throat. "Can we talk in private?" She asked and set her brush down. He gestured toward the door and she walked quickly to her room. She let out a breath as Aramis shut the door behind them.

            "So, what's different about Athos?" Aramis demanded and Charlotte bit her lip as she heard the hurt in his voice.

            "It's not what you think," Charlotte started.

            "And what do I think it is?" Aramis placed his hands on his hips and stared at her.

            "You think I favor Athos over you and Porthos," Charlotte said simply. "You think I love him and that I don't love the both of you as well."

            "You do favor Athos," Aramis pointed out. "You've kissed him."

            "If I kiss you will you shut up about it?" Charlotte snapped. Aramis blinked and shook his head. "If you want to know, listen." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair before moving to sit on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to her so Aramis would join her. "Athos doesn't have many good experiences with women. He'll never trust me again. I'll only be proving his suspicions about women right: that we're all liars." Charlotte let out a dry laugh and scrubbed at her face. "That's why it's different. While you and Porthos were hurt by my lying, you understood why I had to. Athos won't understand. He'll never forgive me."

            Aramis watched her for a moment before throwing an arm around her shoulders. "That's not true, d'Artagnan." Aramis made a face in thought. "Granted, his wife made him suspicious of women, but he already has feelings for you. They won't just go away because he's upset you lied to him." He pressed a kiss to her temple and she leaned into his side. "Though if a kiss would make you feel better…" She looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. She laughed and shoved at his side.

            "You're incorrigible," she said through her laughter.

            "You love me," Aramis said and let his hand come to rest on her waist.

            "I do." She smiled at him and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to lean in and kiss him chastely. When she pulled back he was smiling at her. "We should go, the others will be looking for us." Charlotte glanced over his shoulder at the door. She noted he'd bolted it behind them.

            "The others can wait," Aramis said and tilted her chin up. She grinned at him and raised a challenging eyebrow. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She lifted her hands up to take his hat and toss it to the side so she could run her hands through his hair. He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat before he pulled away and moved to face her properly. He smiled at her and she noticed the way his eye crinkled at the corners when he did. She shifted forward to kiss him again but hissed at the pull to her still-healing wound. Aramis's smile quickly faded. "I should take a proper look at that."

            She wanted to protest but knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he did. She untied her shirt and moved to loosen her corset. She snorted as Aramis averted his eyes. She stood and wigged it off before she pulled her shirt up so Aramis could look, and so her breasts were covered. He let out a breath and pulled her in by her hips so she was standing between his knees. He unknotted the bandages and slowly unwound them until her wound was open to the air. He frowned slightly and let his hands brush lightly over her skin.

            She winced as he got closer to where he'd sewn her up. "It still hurts?" He asked and swiped his thumb over the skin.

            "Sometimes. Just when I get up to fast or lift something particularly heavy." She shrugged. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

            "The skin is coming together nicely, it might just be pain from the muscles knitting back together. It should pass in a few more days." He didn't remove his hands so Charlotte just stood there with her shirt rucked up to the middle of her chest. He smirked at her before he dipped his head to press a kiss to the tender skin. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and held it as he let his kiss linger before pulling away. "Get dressed, we should go." She nodded and felt her face turning red. She pulled her corset back on and laced it up. She replaced her shirt over it and she jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

            "Open up!" It was Porthos. Aramis look at her and she nodded from where she was closing her shirt. Aramis unbolted the door and opened it with a smile. Porthos glanced between them with a frown and she suddenly looked at it from his perspective. She was redressing and Aramis's hair was a mess from her hands running through it. "Well, I'm a little insulted I wasn't invited," Porthos snorted as she stepped into the room.

            "Shut up," Charlotte muttered and moved to pull her doublet on. Athos appeared in the doorway as she was pulling her sword belt on.

            "Gentlemen," he said and looked between the three of them. When his eyes stopped on Charlotte she gave him a small smile. Porthos picked up on it and rolled his eyes.

            "Now I definitely feel left out," he mumbled and Charlotte grinned at him before shooting him a wink and walking out. He laughed and they all poured out of her bedroom and into the yard. He threw an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side.

            "Your turn will come around eventually," she teased and he laughed even harder at that. She laughed with him and patted his back before ducking out from under his arm.

            "And when will that be?" Porthos asked as she leaned back against a wall.

            "Eventually." He nodded.

            "It will be my honor when the time comes," Porthos said and gave her a dramatic bow.

            "Trust me, worth the wait," Aramis said before he let out a long whistle and patted Porthos on the back. Charlotte turned red and shook her head. Aramis gave her a wink and Athos looked between the three of them with a fond sort of exasperation.

            She closed her eyes and tilted her face up toward the sun. She listened to the familiar and comforting sounds of steel hitting steel as the other Musketeers sparred around her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and when she did Aramis was whistling as he cleaned his pistol, Athos was going through a set of drills, and Porthos was watching her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged in response. He moved to sit next to Aramis and she eventually wandered over to perch on the edge of the table and watch Athos.

            "Would you like to join me, d'Artagnan?" He asked after a moment and she nodded.

            "Alright." She drew her sword and they sparred for a while. It was lazy and languid, nothing too strenuous since Athos knew she was still recovering. She felt good when they finally called it off. She pushed her hair away from her eyes and accepted the cool water from Aramis when he offered it to her. She took a drink and then bowed her neck so she could dump it over her head without soaking her clothes. She shook her head and sent water spraying over her companions. They made noises of protest and she laughed as she pushed her hair away from her eyes again.

            "I think this calls for a drink," Aramis said and Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "In celebration of your spectacular recovery." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair again and looked at Athos and Porthos. They both seemed interested so she nodded.

            "As long as you're buying," she joked. Aramis grinned.

            "I can do one better, we drink at my lodgings. Less noise, and no barfights." He gave Porthos a look.

            "Hey!" Charlotte laughed and nodded.

            "Alright." Charlotte agreed.

            "Come along, _mes amis_." Aramis threw his arms over Athos and Charlotte's shoulders. Athos pushed him off immediately and walked beside him but Charlotte didn't push him away until he ruffled her hair. When he replaced his hand on her back she let it slide as she walked the now familiar route to Aramis's rooms. She trotted up the stairs behind Aramis and stepped inside. She settled into a chair and sighed at being able to rest her side. She never really realized how much it bothered her until she sat down.

            Athos settled next to her, their earlier awkwardness shed, and Porthos settled on her other side. She slumped against his shoulder and stifled a yawn. "Tired, _mon petit_?" Porthos asked and Charlotte shrugged.

            "A little," she admitted. She felt him press a kiss to her hair.

            "Just rest, then. You're still healing."

            "Aramis said it was much better," Charlotte pointed out and brushed a hand over her side.

            "It is, but you're still not back completely. You still need rest," Aramis said and she nodded.

            "I know."

            "Good," Aramis said and stretched his arms above his head. "You're already a step ahead of those two." He pointed at Porthos and Athos with a comical frown. Charlotte laughed especially as Porthos snorted.

            "You're one to talk."

            "Gentlemen," Athos said cutting off the fight before it began. Porthos and Aramis looked at Athos and nodded like contrite children. "But Aramis is right, you need your rest."

            "I can take care of myself, thank you." Charlotte said and sat up straight. It wasn't said with any heat behind it, it was just a statement.

            "We know," Aramis said and handed her a drink.

            "But you don't have to," Porthos reminded and she smiled at him.

            "I know." She held up her glass. "Cheers." They all knocked their cups together before sipping at their drinks.

…..

            At some point, Charlotte had ended up sprawled across the bed with her head in Aramis's lap. She wasn't complaining as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I should get back to the garrison, get some sleep," she said but made no move to get up. Porthos hummed his agreement where he was sitting on the floor. The back of his head brushed her shoulder and she let her eyes slip shut.

            "You could stay here," Aramis suggested. The offer was clearly not just for her as when she opened her eyes again he was looking at Athos.

            "I should go," Athos said and he stood. Charlotte tipped her head to watch him go, he'd stayed in his seat across the room. He paused and walked over to them. "Goodnight, gentlemen. Get some rest." He murmured before brushing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and watched as he kissed Aramis softly, and then Porthos. He tucked his hat onto his head before leaving.

            Charlotte suddenly wondered if he didn't stay because she was here. She felt a furrow form in her brow but Aramis kissed it away. "It's not you," he assured her as if able to read her thoughts.

            "Sometimes he just needs to be alone," Porthos said. She frowned at the door and Porthos shifted to look at her. "He'll come 'round eventually."

            She hummed and she turned her eyes to Porthos with a smile. She pushed herself up, careful not to accidentally knock heads with Aramis. "How about that kiss?" She felt self-conscious as Porthos looked at Aramis, who she couldn't see because he was behind her. He grinned and then nodded.

            "I'm never one to turn down a kiss from a beautiful woman," Porthos said and shifted so he was facing her. She flushed at the compliment and swung her legs over the side of the bed so that Porthos was between her knees. She bit her lip nervously before he cradled her face between her hands and kissed her softly. Her fingers gripped the material of his uniform as she pressed in closer. Porthos's kiss was slow and lazy, like her workout with Athos this afternoon, and after a moment she heard Aramis chuckle. She pulled back and Porthos grinned at her.

            "Mis was right, worth the wait." She scowled playfully and shoved him away from her. He laughed and didn't even budge.

            "You're terrible. Both of you," Charlotte said.

            Aramis hummed. "True." He took her hand and brushed a kiss to the back of it. "Will you stay?"

            She thought about it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She didn't look forward to a walk back to the garrison in the cold and the dark. Aramis grinned and she felt warm all over as he moved to get off the bed. "What're you doing?" She asked as Aramis opened the chest at the foot of the bed.

            "You think I'd ask a lady to sleep on dirty sheets." Aramis clicked his tongue at her. "Shame on you."

            "Aramis, you don't have to do this. And I'm not a lady," she snorted but moved when he swatted her away from the bed. Porthos moved out of Aramis's way as well and stood behind Charlotte. She leaned back against his chest and he pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

            Aramis ignored her as he stripped the bed and made it up with the new sheets. He looked at her before raising an eyebrow. "Get comfortable. It's late, and Athos is right: you should be resting." Charlotte nodded and stripped off her doublet before she started loosening the ties of her shirt.

            "Not to be forward," Porthos started as he watched her untie her shirt, "but now that I know I want to ask…"

            "Ask what?" Charlotte asked and glanced at him.

            "How you… well," Porthos said and pressed his lips into a thin line. "How you do-" He put a hand to his chest and she caught on.

            "Oh, that." She opened her shirt and showed him the corset underneath. Aramis looked her over and he seemed impressed.

            "I have to say that's the one use of a corset I have not seen until now." Charlotte laughed before she started to untie the laces of her corset. They both seemed to struggle with whether to turn around, avert their eyes, or continue watching her undress.

            Porthos averted his eyes, but Aramis kept his eyes on her face. Once she loosened her corset she took it off with a sigh and redid up her shirt. Her side felt better without the pressure on it. Porthos brought his eyes back to her and nodded at her pants. "Gonna sleep in those?" He asked and she shook her head. She toed off her boots and then stripped off her pants. She was thankful her shirt was longer than usual, but she still fidgeted being the only unclothed person in the room.

            "After you," Aramis said, noting her discomfort. "We'll join you in a moment," he said patting the bed. She moved to settle down with her back to the wall as Aramis and Porthos stripped off their thick doublets. Charlotte watched as Aramis let his braces slip off his shoulders to wiggle out of his trousers. She glanced over at Porthos as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She traced the lines of scars on his torso with her eyes. She moved her eyes back to Aramis as he pulled his shirt off as well. He noticed her watching them and she felt her face heat up. He grinned at Porthos and then nodded at her. Porthos grinned too as he pulled off his pants.

            "How we gonna do this, Mis?" Porthos asked and eyed the bed. It didn't seem like the three of them were all going to fit.

            "It's fine." Aramis waved his hand and pulled off the jeweled crucifix from around his neck. "Would you like to be where you are or in the middle?" Aramis asked Charlotte.

            "Here's fine."

            "Alright. Porthos, if you don't mind," Aramis nodded to him and settled to face Charlotte, Porthos settling behind him. It was a cozy fit but it worked. Charlotte tucked her head under Aramis's chin and he cautiously let his arm drape over her side, careful not to press against her wound. She sighed contentedly and grinned into Aramis's chest as Porthos' hand came to rest on her hip.

            "Goodnight, _mes chers_." Porthos grumbled sleepily.

            "Goodnight," Charlotte said around a yawn.

            "Goodnight _mis amores_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mes amis- my friends  
> mes chers- my dears  
> mis amores- my loves  
> So here's a lighter, and shorter, chapter to keep things moving along! some relationship stuff is starting to build and Aramis and Porthos get a little more comfortable with Charlotte's secret, but Athos still doesn't know. Soon, though, soon. Comments are welcome and help clear my skin and water my crops!  
> -James


	11. Recommendations to the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte speaks with the Queen while on guard duty. The Queen feels she has no one to trust, no one to turn to, so Charlotte makes a suggestion that could spark a change.

Charlotte smiled and tried to dip her head low enough that the Queen would not see it. She didn’t think it was proper for a musketeer on guard duty to be smiling fondly at the Queen of France as she decorated the royal nursery.

“d’Artagnan!” Charlotte’s head snapped up at the Queen’s voice. “Don’t look so startled,” the Queen’s smile was bright and it seemed to light up the room more than the sun streaming in through the windows. “I merely need someone stronger than my ladies to carry the cradle. I’m afraid the attendants put it too close to the window. It wouldn’t be healthy for the baby to get so much sun during the day.” Charlotte nodded and moved to lift the crib.

“Where would you like it, Your Majesty?” Charlotte asked.

“Right there would be perfect, don’t you think?” The Queen asked. Charlotte moved it and ran a hand over the smooth wood once it was in place.

“I wouldn’t know, Your Majesty.” Charlotte looked over at the Queen. “I can’t say I’ve ever set foot in, let alone helped put together, a nursery.”

“Perhaps one day when you have children of your own.” The Queen settled her hands over the swell of her stomach and Charlotte nodded with a small smile.

“Perhaps one day.” The Queen sat and watched in silence for a while as ladies and other attendants flitted around the room. She hummed to herself and smoothed her hand over her dress.

“I think I would like to take some air in the gardens,” the Queen said and she stood. When her ladies went to follow her, she held up a hand to stop them. “You all are needed here. d’Artagnan can attend to my needs and protection.” Charlotte walked a few paces behind the Queen and kept an eye on her as she took her turn around the garden before sitting on one of the benches. “May I speak frankly with you d’Artagnan?” Charlotte blinked and frowned.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Charlotte said and tucked her thumbs into her belt.

“I’m not sure who I can trust,” the Queen said and glanced around the gardens.

“You can trust me with whatever you need,” Charlotte said sincerely. The Queen smiled and nodded. 

“I know that, my husband’s Musketeers have never failed me.” She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I need someone I can trust at my side.”

Charlotte frowned and tried to think. “What about your ladies?” The Queen shook her head.

“They think of me as Spanish.”

“You’re the Queen of France,” Charlotte said indignantly. Yes, Queen Anne of France was a Spanish princess but she’d been in France far longer than she’d ever been in Spain. The Queen smiled at Charlotte.

“I am well-aware, but they see a Spanish queen.” The Queen’s face was so open and sad that Charlotte felt a twist in her stomach before she got an idea.

“Your Majesty, I may have someone… someone you can trust to bring into your service.” Charlotte bit her lip and hoped she hadn’t overstepped. The Queen looked at her and nodded for her to continue. “Madame Bonacieux is a friend of mine and my comrades. She’s a woman of repute and honor. She’s sensible and loyal and discreet.” 

The Queen smiled. “She sounds a wonderful young woman.” The Queen stood and Charlotte dipped her head in a bow. “Perhaps I shall call on Madame Bonacieux. Thank you, d’Artagnan.” Charlotte turned her face up to look at the Queen. “Once again a Musketeer has saved me.” She swept back towards the palace and Charlotte smiled as she followed after the lovely woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In series 2, Queen Anne says that d'Artagnan talked a lot about how trustworthy Constance was so here's that happening. It's super short just because I only had a little snippet of stuff to put it but I hope you like it!  
> -James


	12. Keep Your Friends Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musketeers rescue the Comte de Rochefort from hanging. The deceased Cardinal's man in Madrid who had seemingly escaped from a Spanish prison has news that General De Foix, France's chief military strategist, has been captured. The king orders his rescue by de Rochefort and the Musketeers, but Charlotte doesn't trust the shifty man.

             “And we’ve no idea who this man is?” Charlotte asked with a slight frown. She walked, leading her horse, between Porthos and Aramis. They’d been sent to retrieve someone but they hadn’t been told who.

            “The Captain doesn’t know his identity,” Porthos said.

            “All I know is that we are to meet him at the village inn at noon,” Athos said. Charlotte sighed and took a drink of her water. “He’ll make himself known.”

            “Why the mystery?” Aramis asked and looked over to Athos.

            “The King’s council has been in chaos since the Cardinal died,” Athos said. Charlotte tried not to feel relieved at the thought. “No one knows who’s in charge.”

            “Ah, well at least we’re not in Paris pretending to grieve for him,” Porthos pointed out.

            “They say he wore out his heart in the service of France,” Athos said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            “It’s a pleasant surprise to hear he had one at all,” Charlotte snorted.

            “God have mercy on his soul,” Aramis said and crossed himself. Charlotte and the others stopped to stare at him. “He’s dead. We can afford to be generous.”

            They all noticed the angry mob pushing a man up the hill to where a noose was ready for him. Charlotte sighed as they mounted up. “Never a dull moment,” she muttered to herself. When they approached, the mob stopped shoving the man toward the noose. She slid from her horse and strode over. “Who is this man and what has he done?”

            “’S none of your damn business,” one of the villagers spat at her. She tensed and narrowed her eyes at them.

            “We are King’s Musketeers,” Athos said from behind her.

            “So, answer the question,” Porthos said and raised an eyebrow, challenging them to disobey. “Politely.”

            “He shot our innkeeper in cold blood,” the man explained. “A good man is dead and there is a dozen witnesses.”

            “There will be no lynching today,” Aramis said.

            “Now, if there’s a case against him, you can take it to the magistrate,” Charlotte said and scanned her eyes over the crowd.

            “Take off his hood and untie him,” Athos commanded. They hesitated before they did and Charlotte glanced at her comrades when they all seemed to jerk in recognition of the man in front of them. “Rochefort,” Athos said quietly and with thinly veiled disdain.

            “Musketeers,” Rochefort grimaced, “just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse.”

            “Can one of you tell me who this man is?” Charlotte snapped. She didn’t like him immediately by his tone and his sneer.

            “The Comte de Rochefort,” Aramis said and shifted to stand slightly in front of her protectively. “One of the Cardinal’s most loyal lieutenants. His agent in Madrid.”

            “Go ahead,” Athos said and waved his hand. “Hang him.”

            “You can’t just let them kill me,” the man glared at them.

            “We’re late for an appointment in the village,” Porthos shrugged.

            “With me, you idiots.” Charlotte tensed up indignantly and had to bite her cheek to quell her rising temper. “Dear God, why didn’t the Cardinal send the Red Guard instead of a troupe of performing monkeys?”

            “The Cardinal is dead,” Athos said and started to walk back to the horses. Porthos and Aramis fell in behind him and Charlotte turned to go as well.

            “I have news of vital importance for the King!” Athos sighed heavily.

            “Wait!” Athos took off his hat. “My apologies, it seems we’ll take him after all.”

            “No, he’s going to pay for his crime.”

            “Let’s not make this more difficult than it needs to be,” Porthos said and held up his hands placatingly. The man closest to Porthos punched him and Porthos didn’t even flinch before knocking him down with a punch of his own. The fist-fight that broke out was more an annoyance than anything.

            “Alright! You can have him!” A shot rang out and the man fell dead. Charlotte whipped around to see Rochefort on Athos’s horse and tucking Athos’s pistol back into its holster on Athos’s saddle. Charlotte let out a curse and mounted up.

            “Athos!” She shouted and held out her hand. He nodded and slid in behind her. She swallowed thickly as Athos placed his hands low on her thighs. Porthos and Aramis shot off and she kept close behind them. They managed to get in front of Rochefort and when he dismounted and was looking around she cocked her pistol and aimed it at him. He turned his head toward the noise and they all moved from behind their cover in the trees. Athos swung down and let his hand brush down her thigh as he walked over to Rochefort slowly. Athos punched him and Charlotte grinned.

            “What was that for?” Rochefort asked as if it weren’t obvious.

            “To see how it would feel.” Athos turned to send them a small smile. “It felt good.” Charlotte and Aramis grinned as Porthos laughed.

…..

            Charlotte grinned as she rode beside Aramis. “I demand you release me,” Rochefort snarled. Charlotte glanced over her shoulder to watch the man who was walking behind her and Aramis, tied to their saddles. “I’m not a dog. I’m the Comte de Rochefort. The Cardinal would have had your heads for this.”

            “Pity he’s currently at his own funeral,” Aramis said and turned to face forward again.

            “He was a great man,” Rochefort snarled. “His only mistake was failing to destroy you Musketeers.” He sneered the name of their regiment and it made Charlotte want to kick her horse into going faster just to watch him struggle to keep up.

            “He gave it a good try, didn’t he?” Charlotte commented instead.

            “France will be a more honest place without him,” Athos said and she turned to look at him.

            “Well the last we heard, you were rotting in a Spanish prison with no hope of release,” Porthos said. “What happened?”

            “I was being transferred to Madrid. By God’s grace I escaped.”

            “Why not go straight to Paris?” Charlotte asked suspiciously.

            “I needed protection. A lot of people would like to see me dead.”

            “I can understand the sentiment,” Athos said.

            “If you don’t get me to the King soon you’ll regret it!”

            “What is this vital news of yours?” Charlotte hummed.

            “That is for his ears alone,” Rochefort sighed heavily.

            “Captain Treville will decide what’s fit for the King to hear,” Porthos said.

            It was a relief when they finally managed to drag Rochefort into the garrison. Charlotte settled into a shadowed corner and listened as Rochefort reported he’d seen a thought-dead general in the same prison he’d been held in. She frowned as Treville and Athos explained who the general, General de Foix, was and she bit her lip. “What are you proposing?” She asked and moved to stand next to Aramis.

            “A rescue,” Rochefort said without looking away from Treville.

            “Is that possible?” Treville asked.

            “It’s difficult, but it can be done.” He held out his tied hands to Treville. “Now will you take me to the King?”

            Begrudgingly they did and Charlotte had to bite the inside of her cheek as Rochefort spun his tales. She jumped into action when Rochefort attacked the Spanish ambassador and she clenched her jaw to keep from glaring as she and Treville helped the Spaniard to his feet. Charlotte frowned as the King granted Rochefort a private audience and they were dismissed. They were heading out when they ran into Constance and Bonacieux.

            “Monsieur Bonacieux,” Athos said and immediately sprang into action, “how are things in the drapery business?” He wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders and started to lead him away, Aramis and Porthos stepping in behind them so that he couldn’t turn and go back to where Constance was standing. Charlotte bit her lip as they all pitched in to talk about fabrics.

            Charlotte turned to Constance and she felt a sudden awkwardness. They’d not seen each other in a good while. Not since Constance broke Charlotte’s heart. “I hope you are well, madame,” Charlotte said and dipped her head to look at her boots.

            “Very well,” Constance said. “I’m moving to the palace. And I have you to thank, it seems.”

            “Please, don’t mention it.”

            “I know you meant well, but you shouldn’t have interfered.”

            “I simply wanted to help you,” Charlotte said and frowned. “It is a good position, is it not?”

            “My husband will only hate us more for it.” Charlotte let out a heavy sigh and scuffed her boots along the floor. “Please, d’Artagnan. You have to leave me alone now.”

“Fine,” Charlotte snapped tightly and moved to do just that.

…..

            Charlotte didn’t like this plan one bit. She didn’t like the idea of them breaking into a Spanish prison. She didn’t like the idea of them getting caught out of uniform and executed in Spain. She especially didn’t like the idea of being under Rochefort’s command, King’s authority or not. She didn’t trust this man and she could tell that her comrades didn’t either. The whole ride to Spain they were all tense and snappish with each other. Charlotte hardly slept. They were nearing their destination when Athos pulled up beside her. “Ride on ahead,” he said quietly and looked her over, “take a look at the castle, and report back. If anything goes wrong your mission remains the same. Rescue him if you can but if not, your orders are clear. De Foix cannot remain alive in Spanish hands.” She nodded and did as she was told despite her misgivings about that particular part of her orders. She was off a ways when she heard the shots. She clenched her teeth and pulled her horse to a stop. She fought with herself and decided that ultimately it would do them no good if she rode back, she had a mission to complete. Her stomach turned as she continued to the castle. When it was within sight she pulled out her spyglass, a gift from Aramis, and looked around. She could see where the guards were posted and she moved quietly along with her horse along the blind spots. She slid from her saddle when she noticed an opening that was almost completely covered by the reservoir. She stripped down to her smallclothes and her shirt, tucking her dagger into her waistband, before wading out to the opening. She slipped under the water and stared down the arch to see a grate. She resurfaced and sucked in a breath, pushing her hair from her face before fumbling her dagger out of her waistband and diving back under the water and swimming to the bars. She pulled and on the bars and noticed that one of them was loose. She jammed her dagger at its base and wiggled it around to try and pry it free. Her lungs burned for air but there was nowhere for her to go to get it except past these bars. With one final heave she’d pried it free and she rushed to the surface. She gasped in air and pushed the water from her eyes as she looked around. The reservoir fed into the castle’s well. She sighed heavily as she tucked her dagger back into her waistband and grabbed onto a handhold she spotted before heaving herself out of the water. She was going to have to climb.

            She cursed silently to herself as she climbed with difficulty. It was a long way up and her sopping wet clothes added extra weight. She was most of the way up when the bucket started coming down. She cursed profusely to herself before flattening her body against the side of the well so the bucket wouldn’t touch her on its way down. She started climbing as fast as her slippery hands would allow as the bucket started its slow crawl back up. She grabbed the rope when she ran out of handholds to pull herself up with and the man who’d been drawing the water came to investigate. When he leaned over the side to see what was wrong Charlotte punched him and his head cracked against the side of the well. He was unconscious. She held onto his uniform so he wouldn't fall in and so she could pull herself out of the damned well. She checked to make sure the courtyard was clear before she shoved him away and crawled out with difficulty. She slumped tiredly and ran a hand over her face. Next time, she vowed to herself, Aramis was riding ahead.

            Charlotte dragged the man to the closest room and she flinched as she had to drag him down a flight of stairs. She started to strip the man once she’d gotten him behind a screen and she jumped when she heard a door open and shut. She bit her lip to keep in a curse as she turned and watched a young woman head toward the bath that Charlotte hadn’t even noticed in the room. The woman stripped and Charlotte decided it was time to reveal herself before things progressed. “Don’t be alarmed,” she said and stepped out from behind the screen.

            “Oh my god!” The woman shouted and grabbed a towel to cover herself with. “Keep away!” She snapped and Charlotte shushed her.

            “Don’t worry, I’m a gentleman,” Charlotte said and she glanced down at her own appearance. She didn’t look like one as she dripped water on this woman’s floor.

            “You’re half-undressed,” the woman pointed out and glanced down at Charlotte’s bottom half which was clad only in her smallclothes.

            “Not for your benefit, I can assure you.” The woman glanced over Charlotte’s shoulder and Charlotte winced.

            “Dear God.” Charlotte sighed heavily. “Could you not have found some other place for your entertainment?”

            “Enter-” Charlotte frowned and then looked at the guard. “No, he’s unconscious,” Charlotte tried to explain with a small laugh. The horrified look on the woman’s face made Charlotte just cut the chase. She straightened up, as if that could salvage her dignity, and continued. “I’m d’Artagnan of the King’s Musketeers. I’ve come to rescue General de Foix.”

            “I’m Lucie de Foix,” she said relieved and shifted her grip the towel covering her modesty. “The General’s sister.” She smiled at Charlotte and Charlotte frowned.

            “Sister? The Comte de Rochefort said nothing about a sister,” Charlotte said and pushed her sopping wet hair from her eyes only to have it fall back into place.

            “Rochefort?” Lucie asked with a frown.

            “Yes.”

            “So he’s still alive?”

            “He is, and he’s with us. At least I hope he is.” Charlotte pushed her hair away from her eyes agitatedly. The woman moved to pick up her clothes and stand behind the dressing screen.

            “How many men do you have?” She asked as she scrambled to get dressed. “Tweny? A hundred?”

            Charlotte chuckled weakly. “One.”

            “One?” Charlotte nodded and they both scrambled to get dressed. Lucie in her clothes and Charlotte in the guard’s uniform.

            “Where is Rochefort now?” Lucie asked as they walked.

            “I heard shooting. I have no idea what happened to him, or my friends.”

            “So, they might all be dead?” She asked and Charlotte sighed heavily. She didn’t have time to think about that right now. She had a mission to complete. Charlotte opened the door Lucie indicated and levelled her pistol at the man who stood and protested immediately.

            “Change of plan,” Charlotte said as Lucie closed the door behind them. “Shh,” she glared at the man and narrowed her eyes at him as she tossed Lucie the keys.

            “What’s going on?” The General asked.

            “He’s a Musketeer,” Lucie explained as she hugged her brother. “His name’s d’Artagnan.”

            “Sword,” Charlotte demanded and held out her hand. Once he’d handed it over she handed it over to the General. “Sit.”

            Charlotte kept an eye on the door and her pistol trained at her target. She opened the door and glanced around before shutting it again. “So, what do you propose to do now?” The Governor sneered.

            “First,” Charlotte said and pulled the scarf from around her neck, “stop you talking.” She gagged him roughly as she scrambled to think of what to do next. “Hands behind your back,” she muttered to give herself time.

            “I have to say, he has a point,” the General said as he walked over to her. “What is your plan?”

            “For now, we wait.

            “The guards check on me every hour.”

            “If my friends survived they will be here soon.” Charlotte prayed they survived so that she didn’t have to shoot General de Foix in front of his sister.

            “We should make a run for it,” Lucie said and Charlotte shook her head.

            No, no, we’ll never get more than a few yards. We wait.”

            “Your friends are dead,” she hissed. “We have to save ourselves.”

            “We don’t know that.” Charlotte stood by the door and she let out a shaky breath as she heard the guard coming. She let her eyes slip shut and swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly before turning to the General and aiming her pistol at him. “I have my orders.”

            “I understand,” he said resignedly and that made Charlotte feel worse. She kept her eyes locked on his and she felt the tremors run up her arm.

            “No!” Lucie said and right then the door burst open. Charlotte looked to see Porthos, Aramis, and Athos staring at her with wide eyes. She let out a relieved breath and she shut her eyes.

            “You’re not dead, then.”

            “Not even close,” Porthos replied as they stepped inside the room. “General de Foix, I presume?”

            “Yes.”

            Charlotte took a deep breath to steel herself and she blinked as she watched Lucie de Foix come over. She slapped Charlotte hard across the face. Charlotte let out a noise of discomfort as the General pulled his sister away. “d’Artagnan was doing his duty. I bear him no ill will and nor should you.” Aramis chuckled as Charlotte cradled her now aching jaw. “Gentlemen, this is my sister, Lucie.”

            “Sister? Why didn’t you tell us she was here?” Athos asked Rochefort with a frown.

            “A woman’s presence can only hinder our escape.” Charlotte had to suppress the urge to snort. Aramis shot her a wary glance before looking back to Rochefort.

            “If my sister stays, I stay.”

            “It’s settled, she comes with us,” Athos said and moved to head toward the door. One moment they were heading out into the courtyard and the next they were ducking out of the way of heavy fire. Charlotte scrambled back inside with the Governor in tow at Athos’s order. They made a plan to try and get out another way, if there even was another way.

            They made their way out the back that Lucie had suggested but the only way across the chasm between them and freedom was a supply pulley. They sent the General and then Porthos across without incident but when they were sending Lucie the line snagged halfway across. Athos made to go but Charlotte touched his shoulder. “I’ll go.” She jumped up and climbed along the line. She tried shoving at the basket with her feet but it would budge. She stood on the edges, Lucie’s head between her legs and she smirked. “Forgive the impropriety, madame,” Charlotte said as she yanked to get the snag out of the line.

            “At least you’re not naked this time,” the woman tried to joke and Charlotte laughed breathlessly. She turned Lucie’s wandering eyes to face away from her own body before she managed to work the snag loose and they were across. Charlotte watched as Aramis, Athos, and Rochefort were pinned on the other side of the chasm. There wasn’t anything they could do but watch as the others fought. Aramis got an opening and made it across using his belt.

            There was a moment that had Charlotte’s chest tightening and her breath coming in short gasps. Rochefort aimed his pistol directly at Athos’s back. Athos turned and locked eyes with the Comte. She wanted to scream at Athos but there was nothing he could do. The shot went off and Charlotte jerked but Athos was fine, Rochefort had shot the man behind Athos. The sick feeling didn’t leave her stomach even as Athos and Rochefort grabbed up belts and slid across using them as Aramis had. She grabbed Athos and he stared at her in confusion as she ran a hand over his chest, making sure Rochefort really had missed. She stepped back and they took off into the woods. The General was shot as they were making their escape but the ball passed clean through so they were lucky.

            They started the journey back to Paris, Porthos having retrieved the horses, and Charlotte helped Lucie down the steep hill. She scowled at the Governor and helped him as well. Charlotte mounted up and helped to pull Lucie up behind her. The girl pressed up against her as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s waist.

            They rode until they were safely within the borders of France. They stopped to collect their gear and she smiled as she glanced over her shoulder and noted Lucie was sleeping pressed against her back. She slipped from her horse and helped Lucie down before she moved to start stripping out of the Spanish guard uniform. Aramis and Porthos were already down to their shirts and pants and she winked at them before pulling off the heavy black doublet. She was digging in their things when she heard the shot. Athos took off and when she got up farther on the hill she noted the Governor, dead, shot by Rochefort.

            “What have you done?” Athos demanded and moved to kneel next to the man.

            “He was trying to escape. He gave me no choice,” Rochefort said.

            “Nothing we can do for him,” Athos said as Charlotte pushed her hair from her eyes. Athos stood and sighed heavily. “We’re expected in Paris. The King will be waiting for news.”

…..

            Charlotte fumed silently as Rochefort was praised by the King for what the Musketeers had done. She glanced at Athos when the King granted the Red Guards to Rochefort and when the King and Rochefort left she bowed perfunctorily before straightening up. “His scheme?” Porthos grumbled.

            “Ah, let him take the credit,” Aramis waved his hand. “We don’t need praise or glory.” Charlotte frowned as Porthos as they both turned to look at Aramis.

            “Praise and glory are two of my favorite things,” Porthos said seriously before walking away.

            Aramis turned to Charlotte with a grin and she let out a breathy laugh. They returned to the garrison and the others went to get some sleep but Charlotte was too restless. She was leaning against the bannister of the stairs to Treville’s office when Lucie slipped out and started down the stairs. “How is he?” Charlotte asked. The General’s wounds didn’t look good the last she’d seen.

            “The wound is infected,” Lucie reported grimly. “I’m afraid for him.”

            “I am sorry to hear that,” Charlotte said genuinely. “You know, he’s a brave man.”

            “Would you really have shot him?” Charlotte felt the small smile slip from her face at the question. The woman’s eyes looked up at her imploringly and she bit her lip. She dipped her head and stared at her boots. “I’m glad you did not have to. You’re too good a man to carry such a heavy burden of guilt.” Charlotte looked up and smiled at her weakly. Lucie turned to face her and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Charlotte’s mouth. Charlotte bit her lip and she didn’t realize how touch-starved she was until then. She leaned in and cradled Lucie’s cheek before pressing close for a proper kiss. Lucie pulled away quickly and when Charlotte opened her eyes the girl looked startled. She turned and practically fled back into her brother’s sickroom, leaving Charlotte standing there feeling like an idiot. Charlotte turned to head to her room to get some sleep, but she stopped when she saw Constance in the courtyard. Charlotte wiped at her mouth as she slowly descended the stairs.

            “The Queen sent me to inquire about General de Foix’s health,” Constance said and Charlotte could feel the tension between them. Constance had definitely seen the kiss.

            “He’s weaker,” Charlotte said. When Constance went to leave, Charlotte frowned. “Why did you do it?” If Charlotte didn’t air this wound now she wasn’t sure what it would do to her and Constance’s relationship. “Why did you choose Bonacieux? You loved me, I know you did.”

            “You make it sound so easy,” Constance shook her head.

            “Isn’t it?”

            Constance stormed toward Charlotte. “If I left my husband, my family would cut me off and my friends would cross the street to avoid me! I’d be nothing more than your whore!”

            “Scandals soon pass, Constance.”

            “For men, for you, perhaps.” Charlotte immediately glanced around to make sure they were alone. They were. “If any of this were to get out I’d be ruined! We both would!” Constance shook her head. “You never even tried to understand what you were asking of me!”

            “I know what you want!” Charlotte shouted back and raked a hand through her hair. “It’s not a boring life and a joyless marriage!” Charlotte’s voice cracked. “You need love and adventure, and you know I can give you both.”

            “I am a woman, d’Artagnan. A woman built in a world for men. Not all of us can be like you, do what you do every day.” Constance sighed heavily. “If I lost you, I’d lose everything. I can’t take that chance.”

            “I have known you as many things, Constance,” Charlotte said quietly, “but never as a coward.” Charlotte could see the hurt on Constance’s face but it was true. She sighed heavily and moved to head inside and get some rest. She lay in bed and stared up at her ceiling despondently. She knew that people would judge and revile them, especially if they knew Charlotte’s secret, but she didn’t care about that. She loved Constance, and Constance loved her. She was so lost and confused. She pushed her hand through her hair and groaned. After a while she managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

            She thought a crash of thunder was what awoke her, but it was her door banging open and shut. She jerked up and had her hand on her sword before she realized it was just Aramis. “Aramis,” she breathed and stood, letting her hand slip away from her sword. She had just enough time to note the wild look in his eyes when he pulled her in for a hard kiss. She made a noise in her throat before holding onto his hips and responding openly to the kiss. When he pulled back, eyes shut tightly and forehead pressed to hers, she frowned. “Aramis… what is it?” She asked and noted the way his hands were trembling where they were cradling her face.

            “Nothing,” he murmured and kissed her softly. “It’s been a long handful of days. We’ve not been alone.” She pulled away and his hands dropped to her shoulders

            “It’s okay, we’re all fine,” she reassured and swiped her thumb over the leather of his doublet. He nodded and finally opened his eyes, a false smile in place.

            “You’re right, of course.” He shook his head. “I should go, let you get some sleep.” He pulled away and Charlotte bit her lip. He had his hand on the door when he stopped him.

            “Wait!” She knotted her hands in her shirt. “You don’t have to go. You can stay. If you want.” He turned and there was a vulnerable shine to his eyes but he shook his head.

            “Another time, perhaps.” He gave her a fleeting smile before he was gone.

…..

            They were sitting at their normal table eating. “The Captain made a mistake,” Charlotte pointed out around a mouthful of food. “He should have accepted that position on the King’s council.”

            “He’s a soldier, born and bred. It’s not easy for a man with a good heart to learn the dirty business of politics,” Athos said.

            “France needs an honest man by the King’s side,” Porthos said with a frown.

            “Better the Captain than Rochefort,” Aramis said. Charlotte looked him over. Whatever had been bothering him last night seemed to have abated for now.

            “Who will look out for France now?” Athos asked.

            “At least the mission was a success,” Porthos said, trying to find a bright side to all of this. “France’s secrets are safe.”

            “De Foix is dying,” Athos grumbled and leaned against the space at the table next to Charlotte.

            “We did everything we could,” Aramis said from where he was polishing his pistol.

            “Obviously not enough,” Charlotte muttered.

            “With the Cardinal gone I thought our world would be safe,” Athos said and crossed over to pick up his hat and dust it off. “Now, I’m not so sure,” he said and placed it on his head before walking off. Charlotte watched him go and levered herself out of her chair before following him.

            “Athos!” She said and caught up with him in the stables. “I wanted to talk to you.”

            “That much is clear,” he said and looked her over. She huffed and frowned at him before continuing.

            “Last night,” Charlotte started, “Aramis came to me.” Athos stiffened but Charlotte waved her hand. “Not like that. He was anxious about something. I wanted to know… have you noticed anything that might be bothering him?”

            Athos blinked at her blankly and for a moment she thought he might dismiss her question as ridiculous and wave off her concern. “I’ll keep an extra eye on him,” he said and dipped his head to her. She felt a warmth in her chest and she smiled.

            “Thank you,” she said and moved in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He froze and Charlotte thought perhaps it had been a mistake before Athos tilted his head and gave her a proper kiss. It was chaste and short but when they separated Charlotte felt like she’d been doused in cold water.

            “Anything for you three.” He gave her a smile before leaving her standing there, grinning like an idiot. She walked out and watched as life went on as normal. They’d be alright, despite Rochefort’s newfound power, because they had each other watching their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes series 2! Rochefort is introduced and hopefully the subtle notes of how protective they've all become of each other came through. Comments make my whole day!  
> -James


	13. An Ordinary Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Louis wants to experience the life of an ordinary Frenchman and insists the Musketeers take him onto the streets in disguise. In a tavern, the King and Charlotte are separated from the other Musketeers and they fall into the hands of slave traders intent on selling them as galley slaves on a Spanish ship. Their paths cross with Milady de Winter who works for the slavers and secrets are revealed at the most inopportune time by the wrong people.

            Charlotte couldn’t believe that they were doing this. They were taking the King of France out to a tavern, dressed as an ordinary man, to see what common people were like. They were playing royal babysitters. Charlotte had pulled off her pauldron and handed it to Athos to hold on to. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed her lip as the night went on. Porthos fought a good-natured bar fight, a common occurrence, and Athos tried to step in and corral the King into going back to the palace, but he ducked away from them to play cards.

            “He’ll go back to the palace thinking his subjects spend all their time drinking and gambling,” she laughed.

            “We should show him what it’s really like to be poor in Paris,” Porthos grumbled and Charlotte’s eyes widened as he looked at Athos. Athos just gave Porthos a look and he nodded. “Or not.” She cringed as the King accused the man he was playing with of cheating and a brawl broke out.

            “Get him outside, we’ll follow you,” Athos said before shoving Charlotte through the crowd. She sighed and shook her head as she grabbed the back of the King’s tunic.

            “Your Majesty,” she mumbled and took the drink away from him.

            “Let’s get your friend out the back way before he gets lynched,” the barkeep said and shuffled them out of the chaos. He ushered them into a backroom and then out into the alley.

            “Thank you,” Charlotte said and turned to the man. “We won’t forget-” The door slammed in her face. “-this.”

            “That,” the King said, “was wonderful! The life of a commoner is so exciting, so exhilarating!” Charlotte laughed and shook her head. She glanced around them to find a way out but it was then that people emerged from the dark. She struggled against the hands holding her but soon a pain shot through her head and everything went dark.

…..

            Charlotte frowned as she tried to figure out where they were. They were walking along in the woods, all chained together, but she couldn’t find anything familiar. “This is your fault, d’Artagnan.” Charlotte turned to look at the King. “I should never have allowed you to talk me into visiting that tavern.” Charlotte rolled her eyes when the King wasn’t looking. “If only I could convince them that I am King.”

            “No!” Charlotte hissed quietly. “You must not tell them who you are.”

            “Of course I should. Then they would have to let us go.”

            “They’ll kill us and bury the evidence rather than risk being hanged for treason,” Charlotte said and ran her tongue over the stinging split in her lip.

            “Nonsense. They’re brutes but they would never dare kill their king. Look,” the King said, “allow me to reason with them.”

            “No!”

            “You there! On the horse!” Charlotte shut her eyes and sighed heavily. This was not going to go well for them. The man in front of them collapsed and Charlotte thanked God for the distraction.

            “Get up!” The leader of their captures shouted as the man was whipped. “What is your name?”

            “Pepin,” the man gasped out.

            “Well, Monsieur Pepin, the life you had is over. Gone,” their capture snapped, “and where you are going is no place for the weak. Now get up!” Charlotte flinched as another lash landed on the man’s back. Their capture cocked his pistol and pointed at Pepin. “I’ll leave this man’s fate in your hands.” He turned to look over his prisoners. “Carry him, or I kill him. Your choice.” Charlotte took a deep breath.

            “I’ll carry him.”

            “Where you’re going, a soft heart will kill you quicker than typhoid.” She rolled her eyes as they carried Pepin over to him and threw him at her feet.

            “Careful!” She snarled.

            “Why must we carry him?” The King asked.

            “I’ll carry him alone,” Charlotte said and stooped to lift the man as best she could.

            “You are meant to be looking after me.” Charlotte sighed and shook her head as she looped Pepin’s shackled hands around her shoulders.

            As they went eventually the King helped her but by the time they stopped they were both exhausted. She collapsed and she scowled as she handed over her belt with her dagger and her purse on it. The King handed over his ring and she let her head fall back heavily against the rock behind her. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this. It was only a few minutes later that their capture was storming over and after demanding to see the King’s hands he was pointing a pistol at him.

            She stepped in front of the pistol and stared the man down. “I can’t let you hurt him.”

            “Well, you’ve got a problem that’s easily solved.” The man pulled out another pistol and aimed it at her. Charlotte tensed.

            “Wait!” A woman’s voice called and Charlotte felt like someone had drenched her in ice water. She turned slowly and looked to see Milady striding toward them. “Killing them would be a mistake.” Charlotte felt like her head was underwater. She could hear the man and Milady arguing but she wasn’t listening. Eventually the man walked away but Milady stayed just long enough to look Charlotte over and to stride away again. Charlotte watched warily and suddenly she felt even worse about their situation.

…..

            Charlotte listened as Pepin told them everything he’d heard about the recent disappearances and where he suspected they were going. “Galley slaves!?” The King shouted and Charlotte winced.

            “Please keep your voice down,” she cautioned and looked around.

            “We are not beggars or criminals,” the King insisted.

            Pepin frowned. “None of us are. My wife and daughter will think I abandoned them.” He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes tightly. “Fled into the night like some coward.”

            “This is outrageous and against the laws of France,” the King said.

            “The authorities don’t care,” Pepin scoffed. “We could petition the King but nothing would change.”

            “If the King knew about this, he would stop this immediately,” the King defended. “He’s very fair-minded, and generous, and clever.”

            “He’s a buffoon,” Pepin snapped. “Preening and prancing in his palace totally ignorant to the people he governs.”

            “Louis is our king, and a good man,” Charlotte said. “He deserves our respect.” While Charlotte agreed with Pepin, what she said was also right. Louis was not intentionally malicious. Charlotte perked up when she heard a rider coming. She listened and smiled to herself as she heard that her boys were looking for them. She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift slightly. She swallowed thickly at the thought of what might happen if Athos, Aramis, and Porthos didn’t find them in time. She pushed that away, she couldn’t think about that. She noted the look on Louis’s face and watched as Pepin made his way around the camp to give water to the other prisoners. “Pepin has the right to his opinion,” she said softly, “but his views aren’t shared by everyone.”

            “What does it matter?” Louis laughed wryly. “France will be rid of me soon anyway.”

            “That’s not true,” Charlotte said and turned to look at him before resting back again.

            “My father was a great king, much-loved. Always found wanting compared to him. I know that. I was only eight when he was assassinated. A child, fatherless. Robbed of so much. It’s not the hardship of the galleys that I dread the most. It is a life apart from my son.” Louis took a shuddering breath. “Your father?”

            Charlotte opened her mouth and took a steadying breath. “He was killed when we came to Paris,” Charlotte said and she felt the familiar dull ache in her chest.

            “When you were a boy, he taught you things?” Louis asked with enthusiasm “How to hunt and shoot? Live your life with honor?”

            Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

            The King sobered again as he bit his lip. “All that was taken from me. And now it will be taken from my son, too.” Charlotte sighed and that was when she made up her mind. She was going to do whatever it took to reunite Louis with the Dauphin. No child, even a prince with all his attendants and servants, should have to live without their parent.

…..

            Charlotte startled from her sleep as a boot was planted on her chest. “Milady de Winter,” Charlotte said quietly and looked up at the woman as she aimed a pistol down at Charlotte. “I see you’ve gone up in the world.” Charlotte shifted to get more comfortable.

            “I’m not the one destined for a Spanish galley,” she pointed out.

            “Here, your new friends will tire of you soon, then what?” Charlotte smirked. “A miserable life plying your trade in some low-life brothel?”

            “I thought you liked me, d’Artagnan?” She lifted a dainty eyebrow. “You seemed eager enough. Once, or twice, or three times I seem to recall.”

            “And the thought of it makes me sick,” Charlotte said with a smile. “I’d rather sleep with a polecat.” She shot into action and wrapped her chains around the pistol to twist it out of Milady’s grip and point it at her.

            “You won’t shoot me,” she said confidently. “It would simply ensure your own death and that of the King.” Charlotte glanced at Louis but didn’t drop her aim, even as Milady dangled the keys from her fingers. “Give me the gun, and I’ll set you free.” Charlotte frowned before handing the pistol over. Milady crouched and unlocked the chains from Charlotte’s wrists. Charlotte hissed as the metal pulled away from her raw skin. Milady was unlocking the chain that linked Charlotte to Louis from the post when she spoke again. “I saved your life. Remember that.”

            Charlotte rubbed feeling into her hands as Milady turned to the King. “What’s going on?” He asked, instantly jerking awake.

            “You must go,” Milady said as she unlocked the shackles from Louis’s wrists. “Your friend will help.”

            “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Louis asked and Charlotte scowled.

            “Think of me as a good Samaritan.”

            “An angel, more like,” Louis said and Charlotte rolled her eyes. If only the King knew.

            “The leg irons,” Charlotte pointed out as they stood.

            “No time,” Milady snapped. “Just go!” Charlotte frowned before they started running. Both their legs were exhausted and half-asleep from their bindings and their long walk. Charlotte tripped but immediately pushed herself up and kept running.

            They ran and then walked all through the night. “How much further must we walk?” Louis asked.

            “Until we are certain that we are safe,” Charlotte said and looked around them.

            “When I was a boy and I was tired, my valet would carry me.”

            “My father carried me, or one of my sisters.” Charlotte smiled fondly. “Sometimes, when it was just my father and I, I’d pretend I couldn’t walk another step. Just to be in his arms.” Charlotte felt a lightness at remembering the fonder memories of her family, especially her father.

            “That’s only because you didn’t have a valet,” the King joked and Charlotte felt a grin tug at her face as they both let out breathless chuckles. When they heard horses behind them the moment was broken and they started to run. Louis ran ahead and when Charlotte tried to skid to a halt, noticing the drop-off before the King did, he kept going. “No, no, wait!” It was too late. The King went over the edge and Charlotte felt to the ground, hard. She tried to catch her breath but after a moment she was being dragged down the hill as well.

            “Your Majesty,” Charlotte groaned and pushed herself up. “You alright?” Louis nodded as he coughed, trying to catch his breath. Charlotte looked around them and wanted to start swearing profusely at seeing they were surrounded. They limped their way back to the camp and Charlotte scowled at being back. Pepin made his way over and started to tend to Louis’s wounds. Louis smiled tiredly.

            “I promise you, this kindness will be repaid a hundred-fold.”

            “There won’t be much opportunity for that in the Spanish galleys.” Charlotte let out a small chuckle but soon they were being hauled up.

            “Who are you?” Their capture shouted at them. “Tell me, or he dies.” The man pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Charlotte. She turned to the King.

            “Don’t,” she pleaded quietly.

            “I am Louis,” he stated and straightened up to this full height, “son of Henry the Fourth of House Bourbon and Marie de Medici. I am your King. You cannot treat me like this.” Charlotte’s eyes widened as the man lowered his gun, his hands shaking. Louis reached up and punched the man and Charlotte ducked down on instinct at the sound of a gunshot. Men rode into camp and everything dissolved into chaos. Charlotte wrapped her arms around the King’s shoulders to shield him from any shots that might hit him. When one man fell, his pistols loaded and ready, she moved away.

            “Stay there. Keep your head down,” she ordered and lunged for the key on his belt. She handed them over to Louis. “Unlock the chains. Go!” She picked up one pistol and handed it to Pepin. She kept the other one and as someone came to close she shot and tossed it away. She found a sword and another pistol and grabbed them up. “Save your shot until you absolutely have to use it,” Charlotte said after handing the pistol to Louis. He shot and made a quip about needing it.

            “If we are to die,” Pepin said, “this is how I want it to be: by my King’s side fighting together for our freedom, not in the belly of some ship.”

            “Shh!” Charlotte hissed. “We are not going to die! We just need to get to the trees. Alright? Alright, get ready.” Charlotte made sure it was clear before they made a run for it. Charlotte heard a shot and pushed the King forward and turned. Pepin was on his knees and she felt sick to her stomach. “Pepin!” A man with a gun started coming forward and Charlotte panicked. She couldn’t go back for him but she couldn’t leave him. “Get up! Come on! Pepin, come on!” She watched, and it seemed like time slowed, as the shot rang out and Pepin fell. “No!!” She felt someone pulling at her. “No!” She remembered her duty and she started to run, the King at her side. She got them to cover and then turned to fight, her hands shaking with rage.

            Milady rode up with three horses and a smirk. “I thought you’d never stop running.” Charlotte frowned but relaxed slightly. “Quickly, we must hurry.” Charlotte huffed but moved to mount up. They rode for a ways and after a while Charlotte noted it was too quiet.

            “Wait right here, I’ll see if anyone’s following.” She turned to go back the way she came just to make sure they weren’t being followed. Charlotte came back and she rode a little ahead. She could hear something. “There’s someone coming. Get back!” She jumped from her horse and made her way over to Milady. “Give me a pistol.” She held out her hand expectantly. “Give me your pistol, now!” Charlotte hissed.

            “I keep this only to protect myself,” Milady said to the King and Charlotte just rolled her eyes. She stepped out of the undergrowth when she saw Athos at the head of the riders coming their way.

            She sighed and smiled brightly up at them. “Am I glad to see you,” she said and looked between the three of them.

            “Is the King safe?” Athos asked and Charlotte gestured that it was safe so he stepped forward. “Thank God, Your Majesty.”

            “Allow me to introduce our savior,” Louis said and Charlotte scowled. “We owe this lady our lives.” Milady stepped out and Athos, who’d been pacing, froze and stiffened up.

            “Your Majesty, she was part of the criminal band that kidnapped you in the first place,” Charlotte said. “She should be held for questioning.”

            “With respect, Your Majesty,” Aramis said as she slid down from his horse, “we don’t know what other crimes she’s committed.” Charlotte looked over to Athos who was deathly silent and he seemed to have gone a little pale.

            “This humble woman has shown true nobility of character,” Louis said. “Her crimes are hereby pardoned.” Charlotte stiffened and even Milady looked shocked. Charlotte scowled and moved away.

            “Did she really save your life?” Athos asked and Charlotte nodded begrudgingly.

            “For her own reasons, but yes.” She sighed heavily and Athos dipped his head. “I’m sorry, Athos.” He nodded and as they were readying to ride again, Charlotte and Louis’s pursuers caught up with them.

            “Athos!” Aramis called.

            “Porthos, d’Artagnan, ride to Paris with the King!” Athos commanded and drew his pistols. “We’ll hold them here as long as we can.”

            “What just the two of you?”

            “Three,” Charlotte snarled. She could see the man that murdered Pepin. “I’m staying.” She knew she should question Athos’s orders, but this time it was personal. Charlotte ran for cover next to Aramis as the shots started ringing through. After a while Athos nodded. They took their own shots. Charlotte was tense but when they started to flee she relaxed.

            “They’ve had enough,” Athos joked dryly. The man who’d killed Pepin started shouting at his men and when Aramis took aim she grabbed his arm.

            “No.” She kept her eyes on the man. “He’s mine.” She walked from behind her cover and over to Athos. “May I?” She asked and covered his scarf with her hand. He nodded minutely and she pulled it from his neck. He frowned as he watched her hand her pistol to Aramis who’d trailed after her. The man kicked his horse into motion, sword pointed at her, and she just wound the cloth around her hand as she walked toward him. When he got close enough she grabbed the blade with her now-padded hand, her other hand on his wrist, and pulled him viciously from his horse. She went to her knees and slammed the blade through his chest. She let out a breath and stood on shaky legs. “For Pepin.” She made her way over to Athos, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way back to the horses.

…..

            They all got cleaned up and made their way to the church for the Dauphin’s christening. Charlotte smiled as Louis was reunited with his son, just how he’d wanted, and she glanced across the way at Constance. Constance smiled back and after the Dauphin was anointed they all fell into flawless bows.

            Once the ceremony was complete they all headed back to the palace where the King had called a private audience with Charlotte, Treville, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. “d’Artagnan,” the King said and she stepped forward, keeping her head down but her eyes on Louis. “Your bravery and loyalty during our ordeal deserves recognition. I have a special gift for you.” Charlotte blinked and a small smile bloomed on her face. “You have the honor of executing this traitor.” Charlotte frowned.

            “But you promised me clemency!” The man protested as the guards dragged him forward.

            “Which I am granting. A quick death, more than you deserve.” Charlotte shifted as the man pleaded.

            “This man fought to protect you.” And it was true. He’d aided her, Aramis, and Athos when they were fighting.

            “He did it to save his own neck, which you will now sever.”

            “You gave him your word!” Charlotte said and realized she might have gone too far.

            “Are you taking sides with a traitor against your King?” Louis snapped. Charlotte paused and she could feel the tension in the room from all parties. She glanced at Treville and he gave nothing away.

            “I am a soldier,” Charlotte said quietly, “not an executioner.”  She bowed before stepping back to fall back into rank with her comrades. Rochefort offered and Charlotte kept her eyes away from the man as he was run through. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

            “Thank you, Rochefort. That was well done.” Louis said and Charlotte felt sick. “At least I have one loyal soldier.” Charlotte stayed standing tall as Louis lectured them. She turned to leave the moment Louis did.

            She was fuming as they walked through the streets toward their destination. “The King made a deal and betrayed it! That’s unforgivable!” She stared at Treville.

            “The King was frightened, angry. In his heart, he’s not a bad person,” Treville said and shrugged.

            “We saved his life!” Charlotte snapped. “We did, and that’s the thanks we get?”

            “He wanted a taste of the real world,” Athos said with a sigh, “and he didn’t like it.”

            “And someone had to be to blame,” Porthos said simply.

            “That would be us,” Aramis sighed as they stopped. Charlotte sighed heavily before holding out the purse. They all added money into it and the others took off their hats as she approached the door.

            Charlotte knocked and bit her lip as a woman opened the door. “Madame Pepin?” Charlotte asked softly.

            “Yes?” She looked around confused and Charlotte grimaced.

            “My name is d’Artagnan, of the King’s Musketeers,” Charlotte explained and pressed a hand to her chest. “I’m here about your husband.”

            “Is he safe?” The woman asked and Charlotte hated the glimmer of hope in her eyes, the hope that Charlotte was going to have to crush. Charlotte shook her head and she swallowed thickly.

            “He died in service of the Crown, fighting to protect the King.” Charlotte felt her chest tie itself in a knot as the woman’s eyes filled with tears and a little girl stepped up behind her mother. “His Majesty sent me here today to give you this.” She held out the purse. “To express his personal gratitude. Were it not for the Dauphin’s christening, he would have come himself.” The lie tasted bitter on Charlotte’s tongue. “I’m sorry.” The girl looked up at the her mother with confused eyes so Charlotte crouched down in front of her. “Hello,” she forced a smile. “You know, your father was a very brave man. He loved you and your mother very much. Always remember that,” Charlotte said and tapped the little girl’s chest. Charlotte stood again.

            “Thank you,” the woman said through her tears.

            “You’re welcome.” Charlotte dipped her head and bit her tongue as the woman turned to go back inside. She wished she could have done more but there had been no time. Treville patted her shoulder before he left. She took a breath and when she turned Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were watching her carefully. She smiled and swiped a hand over her face to clear any tears. She started walking and they followed closely behind her. When they arrived back at the garrison, they all piled into Charlotte’s room. She fell into bed and ran a hand over her face. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally from the past few days.

            She stared at the ceiling but she could feel three sets of eyes staring at her. “d’Artagnan,” Porthos started and she shook her head.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said quietly and rubbed at her eyes. “I’d like to be alone if you all don’t mind.” She glanced at them and Porthos nodded in understanding. He moved forward and brushed a kiss to her forehead before heading out. Aramis smiled at her painedly before he too left.

            “If you need anything,” Athos started and Charlotte nodded.

            “I know where to find you,” Charlotte assured. He nodded and when he stepped forward, Charlotte propped herself up on her arms so she could kiss him properly when he leaned in. It was brief and chaste before he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers momentarily, and left. Charlotte lay back down and closed her eyes finally able to get some sleep.

…..

            Charlotte woke up to sun streaming in through her window and she blearily rubbed her eyes. She grimaced and levered herself out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and moved to dress in a fresh set of clothes. Once she was up and out she grabbed an apple and noted that Aramis and Porthos were talking quietly to each other. She walked over and when she did they both stopped talking. “What?” She asked suddenly suspicious.

            “It’s nothing.”

            “It’s Athos.”

            Charlotte frowned as Aramis and Porthos spoke in unison but with conflicting answers. Aramis was glaring at Porthos who just shrugged. “What about Athos?”

            “We’ve not seen him this morning,” Porthos said and Aramis’s glare only intensified. Charlotte frowned. That wasn’t like Athos. He was usually here bright and early every morning. She glanced up and noted it had to be nearing noon.

            “Have you looked for him?” Charlotte asked and they both shook their heads. “I’ll go. Perhaps he’s just overslept. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She sent them both smiles before heading to where she knew Athos lived. It was farther from the garrison and secluded so it was a nice morning stroll as she bit into her apple. She swiped the juice from her chin as she walked and tossed the core when she was finished. She headed up the stairs to Athos’s room and paused at the door. It was slightly ajar. Something wasn’t right. Charlotte went to grab for her sword but she heard Athos’s voice inside.

            “What do you really want?” Athos grumbled and Charlotte frowned. She pushed the door open and slipped inside the entryway. Her comrade’s voice was coming from his bedroom in the back so she started that way.

            “I’m only here to pass on important information to you.” Charlotte felt a chill run down her spine at Milady’s voice. “It’s something I’m sure you’ll want to hear.” Charlotte bit her lip and listened. If Milady had some sort of secret information, Charlotte wanted to hear it too. Charlotte crept closer. She could see Athos but she couldn’t see Milady.

            “Just pass on your information and leave me in peace,” Athos said and stared down at his hands.

            “It’s about our young mutual friend,” Milady said. Charlotte felt like she couldn’t breathe. Was Milady talking about her?

            “What have you done to d’Artagnan?” Athos was immediately on the defensive and he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

            “My, my, so protective already?” Milady laughed. “Should I be jealous, Athos?” Milady hummed and she came into Charlotte’s view. She shrugged. “It’s not what I’ve done. It’s what d’Artagnan has done, what d’Artagnan is doing.” Charlotte felt like her boots had been nailed to the floor. She wanted to scream, wanted to run into the room and stop Milady before she said any more, but she couldn’t. “d’Artagnan is lying to you. All of you.”

            “What are you talking about?” Athos asked quietly with a furrow in his brow.

            “I’m surprised at you, Athos. Are you losing your touch, or is the saying about love being blind true? No matter.” She rocked on her heels. “d’Artagnan’s been keeping an awfully big secret. d’Artagnan is a woman.” Charlotte flinched in unison with Athos. “And you know I’m not lying because like the pretty one said, we were lovers once. d’Artagnan admitted it to you.”

            “Get out,” Athos said quietly. He raised his head to look at her. “Get out!” He was on his feet quickly and Milady held up her hands placatingly.

            “As you wish.” She was smiling as she stepped out of the bedroom and Charlotte felt her eyes burning. “Look what we have here,” Milady said and Charlotte saw Athos’s head snap up and their eyes connected. “Seems you have a lot of explaining to do.” Milady floated past Charlotte and out the door, shutting it tightly behind her. Charlotte felt tears choking her as she and Athos just stared at each other.

            “Athos…” Charlotte said softly and she bit her lip.

            “You lied to me,” Athos said just as quietly. “You’ve been lying to us for _months_.”

            “Athos, let me explain, please,” Charlotte pleaded and took a step forward.

            “What is there to explain?” Athos snapped. “You lied to Aramis, to Porthos, to me!” He frowned at her. “When were you going to tell us?”

            Charlotte’s throat felt tight. “Porthos and Aramis… they know.” The room was charged as they both stood there, watching each other. Athos sighed and hung his head.

            “How long?”

            “Since you shot me.” Charlotte ran shaky hands through her hair. “When Aramis patched me up they saw. Athos, please, I wanted to tell you so many times.”

            “Then why didn’t you?” Athos snapped.

            “I- I didn’t know how,” Charlotte admitted. “I didn’t do it to trick you. I did it because… let me explain.” Charlotte felt her thoughts scrambling and every imagined conversation she’d planned to try and tell him about this flew out of her head. “My father thought it would be safer for me to travel with him. I kept it up after he died because I didn’t think you all would take me seriously if you knew I was a woman.” She raked a hand through her hair. “Then it just… kept happening. I was one of you and I- God- I wanted to be!” Athos was silent and Charlotte continued to babble. “I had my suspicions about you three and then you told me outright and I wanted so badly to be a part of your brotherhood. I worked hard and I kept up the charade because I had a chance to become a Musketeer and get to stay with you three. I didn’t do it to hurt any of you.”

            “I’m not sure what you want me to say, d’Artagnan,” Athos said quietly. “I’m not even sure I can trust you anymore.” When he looked at her with a hollow look in his blue eyes Charlotte felt the tears pool in her eyes and spill over.

            “Athos, I’m still me.”

            “I’d like you to leave.” It was blunt and to the point. Charlotte swallowed thickly and nodded. “Tell the others that I need some time to think.”

            “Of course,” she said and stared down at her boots. She turned and walked out, rubbing at her eyes angrily. She was angry at herself. She should have told Athos the truth long before this. She was angry at Milady. The woman had only done this to make Athos hate her, and it had worked. She felt a numbness in her limbs and she passed Athos’s message along to Aramis and Porthos when they asked. She stared blankly and moved to go back to her room. She needed time to think, to process. After a while, she didn’t know how long, Aramis and Porthos joined her. They sat on either side of her and just watched her.

“He knows,” she said quietly and kept her eyes on the floor. She felt them both tense at her sides and she slumped. “He knows,” she said and her voice cracked as more tears welled up in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Athos finally knows! Not the best way but it needed to be done eventually, and who better to reveal Charlotte's secret for her own gain? Comments, as always, are well-loved.  
> -James


	14. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high between Charlotte and Athos. It starts to bleed into their everyday activities, but Aramis and Porthos guide Charlotte away to give Athos his space. They also give her a well-needed reminder that she's still loved, despite her fight with Athos.

            Charlotte swung hard and when her and Athos’s swords connected it jarred her arm and sent the jolt coursing up into her shoulder. She kicked out at his legs and she connected with his knee hard. She darted back when he fell to one knee but he swung at her legs and she nearly fell as she tried to keep her balance in the slippery mud. Her chest was heaving as she pushed her sweaty hair from her eyes distractedly. Athos’s eyes were bright from the pain in his knee and from his anger.

            Things hadn’t been good between them since Athos had been told about Charlotte’s lie. She couldn’t even call it a secret anymore because it just made her feel like she was trying to delude herself into thinking what she did was right. To a certain point it was, but keeping it going for so long hadn’t been the right thing. She ducked as she suddenly noted that Athos was up and fighting again. His sword whistled over her head and she slammed her shoulder into his chest to knock him a step backwards. She got her sword up and finally after a moment Athos knocked her sword from her hand hard enough to make her lose her balance on the slick ground. She landed hard on her back, all the air pushed from her lungs, and Athos’s sword point was pressed to her chest. She angrily batted it away and rolled over so she could push herself onto her hands and knees. She still hadn’t caught her breath, so she just stayed there, panting heavily, before she felt a pair of hands pulling her up.

            “I’m fine,” she rasped and pushed them away. She wobbled slightly as she turned to Aramis. Spots danced slightly in her vision but she shook her head to clear it. She made her way over to the table and collapsed into a chair. She pushed her hair away from her eyes again, it was getting too long now, and with the mud on her hands it finally stayed slicked away from her face.

            “You’re not,” Aramis said and settled down next to her. “You’ve not been since Athos found out.”

            Charlotte scowled and grabbed a drink of water from the table. She gulped it down before setting the cup down and wiping at her mouth. She grimaced as she streaked mud across her face. She was covered in it from her sparring match turned fight with Athos. “I should get washed up,” Charlotte mumbled and got up, pulling her gloves off and tucking them into her belt. She sighed heavily and sent one last look toward Athos, who was standing with his back to her, before she slunk back into her room.

            She pulled off her mud-caked shirt and tossed it to the side. She scowled as she noticed the mud had soaked through her shirt and was smeared on her corset and on her skin. She sighed heavily before pulling her shirt back on so she could get a bath drawn in her room. When she’d gotten a bath drawn and the water warmed up, she stripped down bare and sank into the water. She was up to her chin in warm water when she heard a knock on her door. “Who is it?” Charlotte called.

            “It’s Aramis and Porthos,” Aramis called and she sunk lower in the water. “d’Artagnan, may we come in?” She bit her lip. She knew she’d been pushing everyone away since Athos, but she didn’t want to deepen the rift between Athos and Aramis and Porthos. They’d been together long before Charlotte and she didn’t want that to change because of her.

            “d’Artagnan?” Porthos asked through the door.

            She sighed heavily. “Come in, and bolt the door behind you.” The door opened and she dunked her head underwater. She heard the muted sounds of the door shutting and their boots on the floor. She shut her eyes and stayed under the water until her lungs protested. She resurfaced and rubbed water from her eyes.

            “We can come back later,” Aramis offered and his eyes were trained on the ceiling.

            “Stop acting like you’ve never seen a woman naked before,” Charlotte snapped and nodded toward her bed. “Sit down, you might as well get comfortable.” She grabbed the brush and started scrubbing at her skin to get the mud off. Porthos chuckled as he ushered Aramis over and they sat. Charlotte kept her eyes on her own skin and kept quiet. She didn’t know what to say to them, what to do around them now.

            “Just because Athos is upset with you,” Aramis started and finally looked at her, “that doesn’t mean that anything between us has changed.”

            “But it has,” Charlotte said and ran a hand through her hair.

            “Not our feelings for you, or Athos,” Porthos said and frowned. “We both still love you, even if you’re at odds.”

            Charlotte barked out a laugh. “That’s a nice way of saying he hates me.”

            “That’s not true!” Aramis snapped and scowled at her. “If he didn’t care he wouldn’t be this upset, and you know that.” Aramis stood and walked over to her. “You both care for each other and you’re both too stubborn to work this out.”

            “He said he can’t trust me, Aramis. I can’t fix that.”

            “You can prove him wrong,” Aramis said and knelt down. He rolled his sleeves up before he started carding his fingers through her muddy hair. He worked the clumps of mud out gently before rinsing it out. “He’s hurt. I’m not sure he meant whatever it is that he said to you.”

            Charlotte felt her eyes burning. “I don’t blame him. For being angry and not wanting to trust me anymore.” Charlotte dipped her head and pulled her knees to her chest. “If I were in your positions, I wouldn’t trust me either. I lied.”

            Porthos sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, you lied. You think all of us haven’t lied?” Porthos blew out a breath and shook his head. “We all do things we’re not proud of. We all do things that hurt the people we love because we think it’s what’s best.”

            Charlotte nodded and set her chin on her knees. “I don’t know what to do,” Charlotte admitted and she pushed her hair from her eyes.

            “First things first,” Aramis said and stood. He grabbed her towel and nodded toward the rapidly cooling and murky water. “You need to get dried off and dressed.” Charlotte nodded and she quickly stepped out and let Aramis wrap the towel around her.

            “Thank you,” she said and smiled at them. She felt a little better at least. She moved around the room and grabbed a fresh set of clothes before she dried off and slipped into them. She pushed her still wet hair from her face and Porthos frowned before stepping forward to dry her hair.

            “Can catch a chill like that,” he muttered and she scoffed as he pulled the towel away.

            “In this warm weather?”

            “Better safe than sorry,” Porthos grumbled and rolled his eyes as he tossed the towel aside. She ran her hands through her hair to smooth it as best she could.

            “What now?” She asked and tucked her thumbs into her belt.

            “You give Athos his space, without provoking him, to clear his head,” Aramis said and put his hands on his hips. “It’s all you can do when he’s like this.” Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

            “Alright,” she said and rocked awkwardly on her feet.

            “Everything will turn out,” Aramis said and tilted her chin up. She gave him a weak smile and tried to pull away from him, but he didn’t let her. “None of that. We already have Athos pulling away when he’s upset we don’t need you doing it too.” He wrapped his arms around Charlotte’s waist loosely and she leaned her forehead into his chest. “Give us a smile.” Aramis squeezed her hip and she smiled into his chest. She looked up at him, her smile still in place and she felt his breathing hitch in his chest. She let her eyes fall shut as he leaned in to kiss her.

            It was lazy and almost hesitant on both their parts. She pulled back and bit her lip. Aramis smiled as he brushed another small kiss to the corner of her mouth. Charlotte smiled too as she felt Porthos step up behind her and press a kiss to her shoulder. She leaned into Porthos as he smiled into her shirt. She tilted her head so she could press a kiss to his cheek. He grinned and shifted so they could kiss properly. Charlotte felt a chuckle run through Aramis’s chest and she pulled back away from Porthos to raise an eyebrow at him.

            “You’re both beautiful,” Aramis said with a fond smile that warmed Charlotte to her toes. Porthos laughed and leaned in to kiss Aramis over her shoulder and she grinned as she watched the familiarity in the kiss. They pulled away from each other with those familiar grins that always lifted Charlotte’s spirits.

            Charlotte bit her lip as she contemplated. She felt a familiar warmth in her stomach and she suddenly felt apprehensive. She didn’t know how to ask for what she wanted. “I-” She cut herself off and bit down on her lip again. They both turned inquisitive eyebrows toward her and she felt her face get hot. She glanced toward the bed and then back at them.

            Aramis’s grin slowly spread and she felt her ears burning. “Ah.” Porthos looked at Aramis and after a moment it seemed to dawn on him as well.

            “Oh.”

            “Well?” Charlotte asked and stepped away from them. She fidgeted and they both glanced at each other. She watched as an obvious silent conversation went on between the two of them. She suddenly felt like she’d made a mistake. She shifted awkwardly and she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

            Soon a pair of hands were pulling her hands from her shirt. “d’Artagnan?” Aramis asked softly. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

            “No! It’s not that!” Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and she pulled her hands out of Aramis’s and tucked them into her belt out of nervous habit. “I just, I don’t want this to be another thing that will upset Athos and push you three apart.”

            Aramis took her hands again and made her look at them. “What we do outside of the confines of our shared bed is up to us. That is how it’s always been, and how it will always be.” He leaned in and kissed her chastely.

            “He won’t be upset?” Charlotte asked.

            “The only reason he’ll be upset is that he missed out,” Porthos chuckled and Charlotte cracked a smile.

            “The only question left is are _you_ sure, _cher couer_?” Aramis asked. Charlotte nodded. Aramis grinned and Porthos pulled her in by her belt.

            “Good,” Porthos said before leaning down to kiss her soundly. She got on her toes and held onto his doublet tightly. Porthos walked her back towards her bed and she worked at getting his sword belt off. It hit the floor with a thud. Aramis laughed and when Charlotte pulled back for a breath, giving Porthos the perfect opportunity to press open-mouthed kisses down her neck, she noted the way Aramis picked up Porthos’s sword belt and settled it on top of her trunk alongside Charlotte’s. He sent her a wink before he started to unbuckle his own belt. She was distracted by Porthos’s hands on the ties of her shirt.

            “Let me,” she said and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. She wrapped her arms around Porthos’s neck and pulled him in again for another kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but Charlotte didn’t quite want gentle. She bit at Porthos’s bottom lip and he made a noise in the back of his throat before easing her down onto her back on the bed.

            “Hold on a moment,” Aramis interrupted and Charlotte huffed annoyedly as Porthos pulled away. Aramis laughed at her irritation before he pulled off his own shirt, tossed it aside, and then moved to settle on her bed. “Lift your head,” he said and gently cradled her head as she lifted her head. He eased her head onto his lap and leaned down to kiss her softly. He glanced at Porthos with a grin and gestured to Charlotte. “Proceed, _amante_.”

            Charlotte laughed as Porthos dipped his head, laughing as well. She grinned and pulled Porthos in for a rough kiss. She hummed, pleased, as Aramis started running his hands through her hair. She arched up into Porthos as his hands trailed down her sides. She grabbed a fistful of Porthos’s shirt and pulled at it. “Off,” she muttered between kisses. He chuckled as he pulled back just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side.

            “I think,” Aramis started as he moved to fiddle with the laces of her corset, “this should come off?”

            Charlotte tilted her head so she could look at Aramis. “I think you’re brilliant.” She covered Aramis’s hands with her own before she untied the knot keeping it pulled tight. She sighed as she started to loosen it, and she felt her ears burn as she noticed both their eyes on her. “What?”

            “Just watching,” Porthos assured with a soft smile as he ran his nails over to outside of her legs.

            “Just thinking,” Aramis murmured with a furrow in his brow as she continued loosening her corset.

            “About?” She asked and tugged at the fabric before letting her hands fall still.

            “This may not be pleasant for you at first,” Aramis said and brushed kisses along her forehead and cheeks.

            Charlotte laughed and the two of them frowned as she calmed herself down. “You don’t have to worry about that,” Charlotte said and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “This isn’t the first time.”

            They both got dark looks in their eyes. “Who?” Porthos nearly growled and she pushed herself so she was sitting up.

            “A boy in Gascony,” she said and glanced between them with a raised eyebrow. Aramis shifted closer and moved to pepper kisses along her shoulders, brushing her hair out of the way as he ghosted his lips up her neck.

            “What was his name?” Aramis asked and brushed his nose against the shell of her ear. She shuddered and let her eyes slip shut.

            “Olivier,” Charlotte said and she almost wanted to curse at the way her voice wavered. “Jealous?”

            “Never,” Porthos said and took her chin in his hand. She opened her eyes and she could see the possessive glint in his eyes. “Because he’s in Gascony, and you’re here… with us.”

            “That’s a fair point, Porthos,” Aramis said and pressed a kiss behind her ear before scraping his teeth over the spot. She stiffened and she felt warm all over. They were so focused on her and it was almost too much. Porthos’s hands had trailed from her thighs to the laces of her leathers. He had them just touching the laces without any sort of indication he was going to do anything else. She huffed in impatience and pressed into his hands with a pointed look. “I think the lady is feeling a little overdressed.”

            “I think we all are,” Charlotte grumbled. She pulled the laces of her corset out completely and peeled the fabric from her skin as the other two stripped down to their smalls. She kicked off her leathers and when they’d all settled it was almost like they were unsure how to proceed with each other. She felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness as Aramis and Porthos’s eyes trailed over her exposed skin. She knew that she had a boyish build: lean frame, flat chest, and narrow hips. It’d been helpful to keeping up her charade, but now she felt like it was something that was wrong with her.

            Aramis grinned and moved to press a forceful kiss to her mouth. She made a pleased noise and tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging gently, before he pulled back. He trailed kisses down her neck and she bit her lip to keep in a sigh as his facial hair scraped over her skin. He kissed down her to her chest and her breathing hitched at the way his hair brushing against her sensitive skin tickled. Aramis grinned up at her and Porthos pushed Aramis’s curls away from his face before Porthos started kissing along her shoulders and neck. She tightened her grip almost painfully in Aramis’s hair as he kissed and bit his way farther and farther down her body.

.....

            Charlotte curled in closer to Aramis’s chest. She was hardly tired, but Aramis and Porthos were dozing. She smiled against Aramis’s skin as Porthos continued tracing tired, mindless patterns into her skin until he brushed against the scar. He froze and just let his fingers cover the small line that ran along the curve of her rib. She shifted so she was laying on her back and could turn her head to look at him. “What?” She asked and covered his hand where it now rested on her stomach.

            “Sometimes I forget,” Porthos admitted and leaned in to brush a kiss to her forehead.

            “It’s small,” Charlotte said and shrugged. “It’s easy to forget.”

            “Not quite,” Aramis said and propped himself up to press an easy kiss to the long-healed wound. When he settled again he was on his side.

            “We should get up,” Charlotte said but made no move to do so.

            “Should,” Porthos said around a yawn. “Won’t, though.” Charlotte laughed and rolled over so she was settled on Porthos’s chest, their legs tangled together. She kissed him and played with his short hair idly. When they separated, she dipped to press kisses along his collarbones. He grumbled and pushed at her shoulders. “None of that, _chiot_. Some of us aren’t as young like others.”

            Charlotte grinned and gave him one last kiss before she fell beside him again and stretched languidly. She turned to look at Aramis and he shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that, _mi dulce niña_.” Charlotte frowned and Aramis shrugged.

            “Alright,” Charlotte relented and settled again. They drifted into a comfortable silence and she smiled as she relaxed. She felt warm and secure between two of the men she loved. She felt a twinge in her chest at the thought of how Athos should have been there, but she didn’t dwell on it because she was happy. She let her eyes slip shut and she smiled to herself as she finally let sleep wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cher couer- dear heart  
> amante- lover  
> chiot- pup  
> mi dulce niña- my sweet girl  
> So it's finally happened!!!! I debated a lot about this chapter, hence it not being posted as quickly as I would have liked, but I'm finally satisfied with how it turned out. Comments are appreciated and I can't wait to hear what you think of this new development in Charlotte's life!  
> -James


	15. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos has disappeared. Porthos, Aramis, and Charlotte are worried and bring their concern to Treville, who in a twist of fate is no longer Captain of the Musketeers. They find out that Athos has been kidnapped by his tenants and they go to retrieve him. Charlotte tries to reconnect with Athos to repair their broken relationship, but it doesn't seem to be working. The Musketeers, with Treville, focus on fighting Baron Renard and his son Edmond who are terrorizing Athos's tenants and trying to steal his lands. The Musketeers fight alongside the villagers to protect their homes.

            “He wouldn’t just disappear without a word to anyone,” Aramis said and crossed his arms. Charlotte glanced between Aramis and Porthos as Porthos shook his head.

            “Something’s wrong.”

            Charlotte bit her lip. She felt just as tense as the other two, but telling Treville about it wouldn’t do any good.

            “Why bring this to me?” Treville asked. “I’m no longer your Commanding Officer. Just an ordinary Musketeer on work detail.” Charlotte sighed and stepped forward, pinning Treville with a look as he stopped shoveling for a moment.

            “Athos would _not_ just vanish,” Charlotte pointed out.

            “Athos is drunk somewhere,” Treville said and Charlotte scowled as she turned to look at the other two. They were both tight with concern. “He’ll turn up when he’s sober.”

            “We’ve checked all the usual taverns,” Porthos pleaded. “No one’s seen him in days!” Charlotte walked over to put a comforting hand on Aramis’s back as he leaned heavily against the doorway. They’d all three worked themselves up into a frenzy looking for their lost companion. Even with things being so difficult with Athos lately, Charlotte was nervous that they weren’t going to find him. She could even admit that she was scared for him.

            “Then,” Treville said and looked between the three of them, “the sooner this is done, the sooner we can look for him.” Treville handed the shovel to Charlotte and the ex-Captain and Porthos walked off. Charlotte held out the shovel to Aramis so that he could help her, but he just patted her back and followed after Porthos and Treville. Charlotte scowled at their backs before finishing up what Treville had started.

…..

            Charlotte felt fidgety at being in Athos’s rooms again. The last time she’d been here they’d fought and he’d told her that he couldn’t trust her any longer. She clenched her hands and helped the others sort through the pile of letters that Athos had obviously not touched.

            “Bills?” Treville asked as he glanced over one in his hands.

            “A letter, from the estate of the Comte de la Fère asking Athos to return,” Charlotte said as she skimmed over the plea for Athos’s help. She handed the letter over to Porthos and Aramis shuffled through the pile they’d already opened.

            “All in the same hand, signed by an innkeeper in Pinon,” Aramis said as he looked over them all again. Aramis opened a the newest one and read it aloud at Treville’s gesture. “We are in desperate need of your protection. We entreat you to return to us and honor the responsibility of your family.”

            “There’s your answer then,” Treville said and shook his head like they’d wasted his time. “Family business, nothing to do with us.” Treville sighed heavily as Porthos shook his head. “I have work to do. You should try it sometime.” When Treville went to leave, Charlotte stepped in front of him, blocking his exit.

            “Pinon’s only a day’s ride away. We could just check, unless you’d rather stay here shoveling shi-”

            “Surely,” Aramis said, cutting her off with a disapproving look at the language she was about to use, “anything’s better than that.”

            “Alright,” Treville said, “I’ll ride with you. But as a comrade, not your commanding officer.”

            “Whatever you say, Captain.” Charlotte grinned and patted his shoulder before tucking the letter into her belt and walking out of Athos’s rooms.

…..

            When they heard the shot and then the screams drifted to their ears, Charlotte spurred her horse on faster. The second she reigned her horse in she slid from the saddle. Porthos was quicker than her though and was at his side almost immediately, cutting his tied hands free. He waved off Aramis’s concerns at the red rings around Athos’s wrists and pointed him to the man lying on the ground. Charlotte winced as she took in the red marks cut into his back. Aramis and Porthos moved the man into the shade so Aramis could take a look at the wounds.

            Athos stood away from them, now wrapped in a cloak since his shirt had been ripped down the front, leaning against a tree.

            “Athos,” Charlotte started and tucked her thumb into her belt out of habit. “Give up your title if it makes you happy, I mean that.” She chewed her lip and gestured around them. “But think about these people. They live on your land.” Athos scowled and moved to fold the front of his cloak around so it wasn’t in the way. “They need your help.”

            “I have nothing to offer them,” Athos muttered darkly and started to storm away from her.

            Porthos stepped in front of him with a scowl. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that sounded pretty cowardly.”

            “Get out of my way,” Athos snapped quietly.

            “The Athos I know fights against injustice, wherever he finds it.”

            “Not here,” Athos said and Charlotte watched the way his whole body seemed tight and drawn into himself. “Not this time.” Porthos shook his head with disgust and stepped out of Athos’s way.

            When he stomped off Charlotte went after him. “I thought Milady’s influence over you was done.” Charlotte walked over to face Athos where he was fixing the saddle on one of the horses. “Let this happen and they become her victims too.” Athos glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She clenched her jaw. Just because he was angry with her didn’t mean she wasn’t going to press for him to do the right thing. “Athos! These people have no other protection.” When he went to walk away she had to smother the urge to grab him and slap him.

            “This is not your fight,” Athos said quietly.

            “It is now,” Porthos said.

            “And I like it here.” Aramis grinned and Charlotte knew it was a slight dig at Athos. He’d been so distant with all of them and Aramis had taken it a bit personally. Athos scowled at him before he turned to go back to the horse and he took the reins. Charlotte clenched her hands tightly and the others turned to just leave him alone, but Charlotte couldn’t.

            “Athos!” She called after him but didn’t move to stop him. She wanted to scream as she watched him ride away. Charlotte frowned and she just stared down the road at where Athos had long since disappeared until Aramis took her arm and tugged her gently. They started to make a plan on how to get back the innkeeper’s daughter from the man trying to steal Athos’s land from him and his tenants. Charlotte chewed her lip as she watched Aramis and Porthos walk out.

            She and Treville stayed behind and encouraged the people to round up all their weapons so they could start to devise a strategy for their protection. As the weapons were brought forth Charlotte started to lose hope. This was going to be nearly impossible. “Come here,” she said and gestured to the innkeeper. “Are these really all the weapons you have?” She asked quietly. He nodded and she sighed heavily.

            “You’ll never beat the Baron with this,” Treville said plainly. “Not enough powder or shots to frighten the birds, let alone Renard’s men. An army of scarecrows with no horses, no swords,” Treville picked up the lone pistol and then dropped it to the table again, “and no firearms.”

            “There’s more at the house.” Charlotte turned and looked at Athos. He stood in the doorway behind them and he didn’t look happy to be back.

            “How much more?” Treville asked.

            “Enough to make a fight of it.”

            “You came back,” Charlotte said and tried to stamp down the smile that threatened to take over her face.

            “Do you want to get the weapons, or do you want to stand here and chat?” Athos asked without looking at her. She grinned and moved follow him.

…..

            “What made you change your mind?”

            “You were right,” Athos said. “Whatever happened here, the people of Pinon are not to blame. They shouldn’t suffer because of my mistakes.” Charlotte frowned as Athos fit a key into the wall and then pulled open a hidden door. “Every nobleman had to raise a local militia in times of war,” Athos explained as Charlotte followed him into the vault. “My father kept a secret armory and I continued that tradition.” Charlotte looked around in awe. She picked up one of the swords and spun it around to check the balance. “Little battered,” Athos said from where he was inspecting a row of pistols, “but just about serviceable.”

            “Talking about yourself or that pistol?” She said as she settled the sword back onto the rack and looked over at Athos.

            He laughed and she felt a warmth at hearing a little more than a chuckle from Athos. She couldn’t recall ever hearing him laugh in all the time she’d known him. It made her smile across the room at him. It felt like the first time in a long time that they’d been able to be anywhere near each other without snapping, or fighting, or ignoring each other. That thought must have hit him at the same time because the smile slipped suddenly from his face and he dipped his head.

            “Hey,” she said and moved to settle a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to try and bridge the gap between them but after a moment he pulled away. She let him slip away.

            “It was always a good, dry cellar,” Athos said, keeping the subject on the weapons. “With any luck, the powder won’t have spoiled.” Charlotte walked around and she saw a crypt. “The family vault,” Athos explained as she moved closer. “My ancestors, a dozen generations or so.” Athos walked up and swept the dust off of one of the name plaques. Charlotte peered over his shoulder to see Thomas’s name inscribed in the plaque. She watched Athos as he seemed to lose himself in his own head. Charlotte moved away to leave him to his thoughts. “Is the powder good?” He asked suddenly and she looked up at him.

            “I think so.”

            He grabbed a barrel of it and turned to the exit. “Then let’s get out of here.” Charlotte nodded and grabbed two of the cases, tucking one under each arm, before following Athos. It took them a while to load everything in the armory into a cart but when they were close to finishing up, Charlotte pulled herself into the driver’s seat. “That’s all the gun powder,” Athos said and when Charlotte turned to look at him she noticed a woman lingering in the doorway. She glanced at Athos but he didn’t seem concerned.

            “d’Artagnan, allow me to introduce my late brother’s betrothed, Catherin de Garaville.”

            “Is he a musketeer too?” Charlotte grinned and gave Athos a look which he rolled his eyes in response to. “From the Comte de la Fère to a common soldier, makes no sense.”

            “It makes sense to me,” Athos said softly. “More than anything else.” Charlotte watched as Athos and the woman spoke. Charlotte didn’t like her much but she admired her spirit. “There’s one thing you should know,” Athos said suddenly. “My wife is still alive. She lives in Paris, mistress to the king.” Charlotte scowled to herself. If she hated Milady for anything other than how Milady destroyed her budding relationship with Athos, it was that. Charlotte watched as Athos didn’t even flinch as Catherine slapped him hard across the face.

            “She destroyed all of my hopes,” Catherine hissed. “She ruined your life and yet she still breathes?” Charlotte could certainly understand and reciprocate the sentiment. “What kind of a man of honor do you call yourself?” Charlotte stiffened at that and she felt her temper rise protectively, but Catherine immediately stormed away.

            “It never ends. I should have gone when I had the chance.”

            “If you did, you’d never have forgiven yourself,” Charlotte said.

            “You think you know me, but you don’t!” Athos snapped sharply. Charlotte flinched away from the rebuke and stared down at the reins in her hands as Athos climbed up beside her. “Just drive the damn cart,” he muttered darkly.

…..

            Charlotte settled quietly in the corner between Aramis and Treville as Athos and the villagers had it out. She wanted to say she was surprised by how washed out, and uncaring he was, but after their fight and the consequential behavior, she wasn’t. She watched as Athos granted the lands to the people who lived on it.

            “Just when you think he won’t surprise you any more,” Porthos muttered into his drink.

            Charlotte listened as Athos and Treville rallied the villagers to fight for their homes. Charlotte smiled minutely and then they all went to get some rest for the night. In the morning, they’d start training

…..

            Charlotte scuffed her boot on the ground as they waited. “They’re not coming,” Aramis said and shook his head. Charlotte couldn’t believe that. These people had fought to get Athos here, they wouldn’t just give up now because things looked bleak.

            “We can hardly blame them. They’ve made their decision.” Athos shrugged as they all started to walk to Treville. “Let’s go.”

            “Wait,” Treville said and nodded. Charlotte turned to see a young boy coming towards them. “Just you.” More people started to emerge and Charlotte grinned.

            “Looks like we’re staying,” Porthos said and Aramis clapped him on the shoulder. “Just, uh, one question. How are we gonna turn this bunch of misfits into a fighting force?” Charlotte bit her lip, she hadn’t quite thought that far ahead.

            They split into teams. Charlotte stayed with Aramis and helped out with the shooting training. After the first couple of round with no damage to the targets Charlotte put her hands on her hips while Aramis ran his hand through his hair. “We’d all be dead by now, but don’t let that bother you.”

            “Let’s try again,” Aramis said and when the innkeeper immediately took aim Aramis flinched and quickly got out of the way. After a while their trainees started landing shots. Charlotte grinned and grabbed at Aramis’s wrist. He smiled over at her. As the day wore on and they were taking breaks, they started barricading the ways in and out of the village except one. Charlotte and Aramis stood outside the barricades and she moved over to stand next to him.

            “I lay awake last night thinking: what am I doing here? That this isn’t my fight,” Aramis said. She smiled and clapped his shoulder. She knew he’d been restless because she’d been with him. Her and Porthos.

            “Did you come up with an answer?” She asked as they started to move to their positions.

            “This morning I realized it’s just what I was born to do.” He flipped his hat and tucked it onto his head.

            “You mean protect the innocent and fight against injustice?”

            “Oh, that too,” Aramis grinned, “but mainly, you know, just to fight. To risk everything, put it all on the line.” He laughed and she grinned at him. “How else do I know that I’m truly alive?” He slapped her shoulder and she slapped his side. One they were inside they moved a wagon to block the road.

            Not long after the gunshots started. Charlotte found a spot where she could keep an eye on all her boys and protect the villagers. She kept her pistol poised but she didn’t fire. She couldn’t see anyone but the shots kept coming until they had to reload. She stepped back when Aramis tapped her shoulder and pointed out they had wounded that needed to be moved. She gave him a look that clearly communicated that she knew he was trying to protect her and that she didn’t need it, before she took off and carried the injured villager inside. She crossed herself before taking off to go back outside and into the fight.

…..

            Charlotte kept steady as she kicked out the part of the barricade in her way and jumped into the middle of the advancing men, her sword drawn. She fought and killed or injured as many as came near to keep them from crossing the wall. She grabbed a man by the back of his doublet and threw him to the ground. She growled and kept her sword levelled at them as he and his nearest comrades took off back into the trees.

            She grinned as she heard Treville shouting orders for everyone to reload and get the wounded tended to. She and Aramis took off to grab the barrels of gunpowder they had plans for. They’d dug holes and now they were going to nestle the barrels in the holes and cover them so that they couldn’t be seen. They would make them explode at the right time.

            “You’ve seen this work?” Aramis question as she brushed her hands over her pants.

            “Never seen it not work,” Charlotte said. She finished up and she and Aramis took off to get back behind the repaired barricade. Soon enough more men were pouring out from the trees. Charlotte looked over to where Aramis had his musket pointed at the barrels. She bit her lip as he took aim and fired.

            Explosions ripped through the field and Charlotte grinned to herself before she, Porthos, and Treville were vaulting over the barricade and into the field. They were fighting hard and Charlotte look when she heard Athos’s name being shouted. She stumbled back as she took a hard hit to the jaw. She scowled and took down the man who’d done it. She had a small respite and she looked over at where Athos had emerged, ready to duel the young man who wanted the land.

            She had to turn away as someone else came up and she had to fight them, her mind fully focused on the task at hand. She couldn’t afford to be distracted, her painfully throbbing jaw reminded her of that. When the field was clear, she turned to see Athos, sans weapons, with Catherine aiming her pistol at him. While they argued about Milady, Charlotte noted that the Edmond, the man Athos had dueled with, was fiddling with his wrist. She frowned but Catherine took up her focus. She wondered if she could get to Athos in time to push him out of the way if the situation escalated.

            She didn’t have to as Edmond leapt up, a small knife flashing, and lunged toward Athos. Catherine’s shot rang out and they both fell to the ground. Charlotte immediately bolted to see if Athos was alright. He rolled to the side and she felt like the tightness in her chest eased slightly but until she knew for certain he was alright, it wouldn’t dissipate. She helped him to his feet and held onto him tightly. “Are you hurt?” She asked and when Athos didn’t respond she felt her breathing catch in her throat. “Are you hurt?” He jerked away from her and she clenched her jaw. She turned and started to walk back into the village.

            Aramis caught up with her as she’d started dismantling the barricade to get the villager’s belongings back to them. “d’Artagnan,” he said and set a hand on her shoulder to stop her as she pulled at a bedframe to dislodge it. She yanked harder as she felt annoying tears burning at her eyes. “What is it?” He asked softly and she stopped pulling and let her forehead rest against the metal frame.

            “He hates me.”

            “He doesn’t,” Aramis insisted. It was an old argument by now.

            “I started to think that too,” Charlotte snapped and turned around to face him. “I thought we were making progress. He was talking to me at least. We could stand to be around each other for more than three seconds. But he won’t forgive me, he can’t!” She raked a hand through her hair and shut her eyes tightly.

            “I don’t believe that, and I think,” Aramis said. She opened her eyes and he looked around before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in, “that you need to be patient with him. He’s like this with all of us at some time or another.” Aramis brushed a kiss to her forehead and gave her waist a squeeze. “Give him time, give him space and he’ll come around. I promise.”

            “You’re much more optimistic than me,” Charlotte grumbled.

            “One of us has to be.” He sent her wink and they went back to work.

…..

            Charlotte smiled as Jeanne, the innkeeper’s daughter, came up to them as they were leading their horses toward the road. “Thank you,” she said with a smile, “for all you’ve done.”

            “You did it, not us,” Charlotte shrugged as she kept a hold of both her and Athos’s horses. She turned to look as Athos walked out and handed the innkeeper a letter and the signet ring of the Comte de la Fère.

            “I shall not be back here again,” Athos said with an almost threat in his voice. Charlotte chuckled herself as she mounted up and started to trot down the road. They all road together as they made their way out of Pinon. “I owe you all a debt of thanks,” Athos said after a while. “I was wrong and you made me see it.”

            “I don’t think your change of mind was because of us,” Charlotte said.

            “Who then?” Athos asked with a raise of an eyebrow. They stopped and Charlotte nodded toward the villagers who lined the road out of town. Charlotte smiled as Athos rode ahead of them. She rode alongside Aramis and she couldn’t keep her smile to herself at the way the villagers still bowed their heads in deference to Athos despite him having renounced his title.

            “It’s a beautiful day,” Aramis mused. “We really should come to the country more often.” He glanced at Charlotte and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him as they rode on. She watched the line of Athos’s back as they rode and she chewed her lip. When they stopped to rest, she moved to stand beside him.

            “Athos, may I speak to you?” She asked quietly and tucked her thumbs into her belt. Athos looked at her and she nodded to a small footpath. “Alone?”

            He frowned but headed that way. She followed slowly and after they were a good distance away from the others he turned to look at her. “What?”

            “I just wanted to apologize,” she said softly and kept her eyes on the collar of his shirt. She noted that he’d need to get his shirt repaired, it was torn more than she’d originally thought. “I lied to you, broke your trust. For that I’m sorry.” She swallowed thickly and raised her eyes to meet his. “I’m not sorry that I met you, or Aramis, or Porthos. I’m not sorry that I get to fight by your sides every day. And,” she said and she noted the way Athos stiffened, “I’m not sorry that you know.” She rocked on her feet and chewed her lip, giving him the chance to say something before she continued. “I hope that we can continue working together, even if we can’t fix what happened between us.”

            He blinked at her and nodded slowly before heading back towards the others. She ducked her head and took a steadying breath before heading back herself. She didn’t know whether or not she’d made things better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. So there's that. Comments are loved by me and I'm certainly open to filler chapter suggestions at any time.  
> -James


	16. Through A Glass Darkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astrologer invites the Royal party to observe a solar eclipse at his castle observatory and takes them all prisoner, along with Charlotte, Aramis, and Porthos, to take part in his deadly game of chance of life and death. Charlotte is locked in the chamber with the madman, fighting alongside the King for everyone's lives.

            Sometimes Charlotte wished her glares could actually set people on fire. She watched as Milady preened for the King.

            “It sickens me to see the Queen humiliated like this,” Aramis growled as he stared down at the grass.

            “I can’t be here,” Athos said quietly and looked them. “I’m going back to the garrison.”

            “The King will notice your absence,” Porthos said.

            “I doubt it.” Charlotte shook her head. “He seems to only have eyes for one thing.” She watched the way that the Queen bit her tongue and didn’t even look that displeased at the way her husband was disgracing her. Constance, Charlotte noted, didn’t seem to be at all ashamed at showing her displeasure at Milady’s proximity. Not long after they finally rode out to see the eclipse through the special lens that the King was prattling on about.

            As they walked down the hill Charlotte moved to offer Constance her arm. “If I may escort you, madame.” Charlotte smiled and Constance nodded before taking Charlotte’s arm. They were walking when Porthos spoke up.

            “A solar eclipse is like God putting his hand over the sun,” he observed and looked at the sky.

            “Can’t help being nervous,” Constance murmured as she took looked up at the sky.

            “There’s nothing to be scared of,” Charlotte said and gently covered Constance’s hand with her own. Constance frowned at her and shook her head.

            “I know that. It’s just a feeling.”

            Once they were inside Charlotte let go of Constance so she could sit near the Dauphin’s governess. Charlotte watched her go with a small smile before she and her Musketeers started their customary sweep of the area. Charlotte vaguely listened to the astronomer as he talked about the eclipse. Charlotte smiled and nodded at Aramis who was still upstairs in the balcony, everything seemed to be alright for now.

            The astronomer uncovered the apparatus that would allow them all to watch the eclipse more clearly. Constance glanced at Charlotte and Charlotte nodded encouragingly. Charlotte smiled to herself as she paced around the room to keep an eye on everything going on.

            As the eclipse darkened the room, chaos erupted. Charlotte drew her sword as soon as the screams began. She fought off two attackers and she tried to make her way to the King, but she was soon overtaken as more came. “Aramis! Porthos!” She shouted hoping that they weren’t detained as well.

            After killing one of the Red Guards the astronomer looked at Charlotte. “One more step and the King dies.” She scowled as her dagger and sword were twisted out of her grip. Her arms were pinned painfully behind her back. She heard Aramis shouting at Porthos and she tried to crane her neck to see them, but she couldn’t.

           “End this now and the King might yet grant you clemency.”

            There was a brief exchange and Charlotte scowled. This was going to be harder than she’d thought. “Show some compassion,” Aramis called down from the balcony. Charlotte looked up and felt relief wash over her that he seemed unharmed. “And at least let the women and the Dauphin go.”

            Charlotte felt ice flood her veins as the man made his way up to where Aramis was. She strained to hear what was being said but she couldn’t really hear much, the mumble of voices that vaguely sounded like the astronomer and Aramis. She felt her stomach churn as she suddenly heard silence and then the sound of glass shattering rang through the chamber.

            “Aramis!” Porthos shouted and she heard a scuffle as he no doubt tried to free himself.

             “No!!” Charlotte fought against the hands holding her. All she could think about was getting up to Aramis and making sure he was alright. Her guards punched her hard in the gut and her ears rang as she hit the floor.

             “Leave him alone!” She heard Constance shouting and she tried to struggle to her feet, but hands were pressing her to the ground.

              There was a shot and everything went still.

              “I’m going to kill you,” Charlotte heard Porthos swear as her guards pulled her to her feet.

               “You won’t get away with this,” Louis said quietly.

               “You know the King’s absence will be noticed,” Charlotte said as she tried to suck in a deep breath. She needed to stay calm if they were all going to get out of this. “You don’t think someone will come looking?” Rochefort was taken away to wherever they had Porthos.

              “That one can stay,” the astronomer said in a bored voice. “The game must be witnessed.” She struggled against the hold on her as she was brought to stand beside Constance. “You cared enough to defend him. Why?”

              “Because I care about him,” Constance snarled and she tried to get away from the man holding onto her. “Because he’s my friend.”

              “Then tie these friends together. They can bring each other comfort.”

              “We’ll get out of here,” Charlotte promised quietly. “Alright?” Constance nodded and Charlotte pressed a quick kiss to Constance’s forehead. Marmion, the astronomer, stripped out of his robe and stared at them.

             “The time has come to make choices,” he said and looked over them like they were still a crowd he could dazzle.

             “What kinds of choices?” Charlotte asked.

             “Simple ones, with simple outcomes.” Charlotte watched carefully as Marmion explained out the game worked. You had to call the way the coin in his hand would fall. The coin would decide your fate. Charlotte felt something heavy settle in her stomach as the King refused to call. “Is there someone here braver than your King? Someone willing to gamble everything for freedom.”

             “I’ll do it,” Milady said and when she tried to stand she was slammed, to Charlotte’s pleasure, back into her chair.

             “You understand the rules. There can be no second chances. No pleading or negotiation. The immutable laws of chance must dictate the outcome.”

             “Frankly,” Milady said with a scowl, “I would rather be dead than listen to your endless babble for one more minute.”

             “Very well, call your fate.”

            “Milady,” Charlotte shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was about to say this. “Don’t do it. Don’t play his game.”

            “I’m touched by your concern,” Milady said with an eyeroll.

            “I order you not to risk your life, Milady,” the King said with a childish frown.

            “Well, perhaps I can help.” Milady turned back to Marmion. “Heads. I call heads.”

            Marmion uncovered the coin. “You win. You may go.”

            “I forbid it!” Louis shouted. “If the King can’t have his freedom, no one can.” When Marmion laid his hands on the King, Charlotte surged forward to try and protect him, should Marmion decide to harm him. She was shoved back into the wall and held there. After a long while of silence a man in the King’s routine stood. He called his fate and Charlotte frowned. The man called heads but when Marmion flipped the coin, it landed on tails.

             The man was standing next to Constance so Charlotte pulled her in close, turning Constance’s head so her face was buried in Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte flinched as the gunshot went off in the confined space and the man fell dead.

             As Marmion prattled on about fate, Charlotte felt her blood boiling. “How can fate intervene?” She snapped. “We all share the same fate, the same luck. There’s nothing anyone can do about that.”

            “But some of us have the dice loaded in our favor by wealth and privilege. Some of you don’t know what it is to make harsh choices. In your ease and comfort, you have never had to face them.” Charlotte felt sick as Marmion had the Queen and the Dauphin taken away.

           “Let me go with them. My duty is at the Queen’s side,” Constance pleaded.

            Marmion ignored her pleas. “Take the others.” The rest of the courtiers were ushered out of the chamber.

            Constance turned her face into Charlotte’s chest and Charlotte kissed her temple. “It’s alright.” It felt like a lie. Charlotte had no idea what was going to happen to any of them. “What are you going to do with them?” Charlotte demanded.

            “Only what fate decides,” Marmion said with a dark smile at the King.

…..

            Charlotte sighed heavily with relief as Marmion stepped out of the chamber. “Sit down,” she said quietly to Constance. “Sorry I brought you into this.” Charlotte apologized as she squatted next to the bench where Constance was sitting. She wiped at the blood trickling from her nose. “If I’d never spoke to the Queen you wouldn’t be here now.”

            “You only wanted the best for me.” Constance smiled weakly at Charlotte.

            “You’re the bravest woman I’ve ever known.” Charlotte smiled and brushed her hand against Constance’s where they sat in Constance’s lap.

            “I wish I’d never married.” Charlotte frowned at Constance. “I wish I was free. I wish a lot of things, but we can’t change how the world is made.”

            “We can do anything we dare, Constance.”

            “Do you really believe that?” Constance asked and sniffed.

            “Always,” Charlotte swore and gave Constance’s hand a squeeze.

            Charlotte stood as Marmion reappeared and settled in the chair next to the King. He explained that Louis had to choose between two rooms: one containing the Queen, the Dauphin, and the Dauphin’s governess, or one containing the three courtiers in the King’s routine.

            “What do you intend to do?” Charlotte asked. When someone pulled a knife, Charlotte tensed. “Your Majesty, do not answer him! I will handle this. Do _not_ answer him!” Charlotte bit her lip and suppressed the urge to swear profusely. She shook her head.

            “You can’t mean it!” Louis cried through his tears.

            “You can’t be so much of a monster,” Charlotte hissed. Charlotte felt sick as she watched Louis cry and agonize over the choice. If he picked the wrong room his wife and infant son would die.

            “The Dauphin is only a few months old,” Constance said. “What harm could he have done to anyone? What harm has the Queen done, or any of us?” Charlotte felt her skin crawl as the King shouted about how he can’t choose because of the stakes being so high, and then Marmion’s answer of that being the game. As Marmion’s demands for a choice became more insistent, Louis looked at Charlotte.

            “Don’t,” Charlotte breathed and shook her head.

            “One,” Louis said and turned his eyes toward Heaven. “May God forgive me.” Charlotte closed her eyes and let out a breath, sending up a prayer for the safety of the Queen and of the Dauphin.

            There was a sickeningly long amount of time where they all just stood around and waited. When the man with the knife returned, and stood stoically they all held their breath to hear what happened.

            “Who did you kill?” Louis asked desperately. Charlotte watched as Marmion just watched the King dissolve into a sobbing mess.

            “God damn you!” Charlotte shouted suddenly, tears burning at her own eyes. She heard Constance yelp from fear at the sudden intensity. “Don’t torment him!!” Charlotte stalked toward the man until someone restrained her. Charlotte kicked and fought silently as she tried to swallow down the tears. She didn’t want to show any sort of vulnerability to this monster.

            “The Queen and your son are alive,” Marmion said and Charlotte felt relieved that her prayers had been answered.

            “Did you kill the others?” Charlotte asked and her chest was heaving as she tried to keep control of herself.

            “It was the King’s choice that sealed their fate.”

            Charlotte saw red. “This has nothing to do with fate. You murdered them.” She was past the point of shouting. She seethed in a cold, quiet rage.

            “I take no pleasure in their deaths.”

            “What happened to you? What made you like this?” Charlotte fought against her restraints again. Charlotte took a breath as Marmion prattled on more about choices. She scowled and paced, having finally been let go of. “So how does this end, Marmion?” She asked and pushed her hair from her eyes. “Hmm? You kill us all and then what? What have you achieved?” She felt sick at the thought but that was the only way this could play out. She and Constance, and everyone else… they were all going to die. Charlotte felt tears prick at her eyes. She would never truly reconcile with Athos, she would never see Aramis’s smile again, she’d never hear Porthos’s booming laugh, she’d never taste Constance’s kiss again. She blinked and shook her head. Worse yet the Queen, the sweetest and gentlest woman in all of France, would die. The Dauphin, a baby who’d barely begun to live, would die. She shook her head again. She needed to be clear headed to face this problem. She couldn’t dwell on her fears.

            “Balance,” Marmion answered. “A harmony in nature. A shout of defiance in an indifferent universe.”

            “If I’m going to die for a cause, I’d like to know what it is,” Charlotte said and stared the man down.

            “Does the name Gerberoy mean anything to you?”

            Charlotte thought for a moment and frowned. “Gerberoy? No.”

            “It is, or was,” the man said dryly, “a village an hour or two east from here. The kind of humble place a gentleman rides through quickly. It was home to a community of a hundred souls or more. It was our home.” Marmion glanced at Robert, his brother, before continuing. “One day the plague struck without warning. People who were healthy at sunrise were dying by nightfall.”

            “How can you blame me for this?” Louis asked. “The King cannot contain the plague.”

            “The plague was harsh. But it was burning itself out. We began to believe God had spared us the worst of it. Then orders came from the King,” Marmion sneered. “The village was to be blockaded to prevent the spread of infection. Anyone who tried to escape was shot.”

            Charlotte shut her eyes and shook her head. “Plague villages have to be contained, to save other lives,” Louis said.

            “Food should have been left for us, but it never came. It wasn’t infection that killed us,” Marmion said quietly, “it was hunger. You starved us to death out of sheer indifference.” Charlotte stared at her boots as Marmion continued with the story. He had to choose who he would feed: his wife or his sons. She had to shut her eyes against the nausea at hearing how Marmion’s wife sacrificed herself for her children, and then how there was only enough food for one child. How he'd tossed a coin to choose which boy lived. She choked back tears as his story came to a close. The youngest boy won the coin toss only to die anyway.

            There was a long moment of silence and Constance was the one to finally break it. “Do you really think that your family would want you to do this in revenge? To play God with other people’s lives?”

            “How could I know what they would want?” Marmion asked. “They’re not here to tell me. We are all that’s left of our village. We should have died, but we didn’t. We were kept alive for a purpose. Gerberoy is gone, but we shall see it is never forgotten.” Charlotte watched warily as Marmion stood and walked to stand in front of the King, twirling that infernal coin between his fingers.

…..

            Charlotte tried to think of a plan but nothing came to mind. There was nothing she could do. She had guards shadowing her every fidget, her hands were tied, she had no weapons, and she was severely outnumbered. She watched and scrambled as Marmion and Robert talked quietly amongst themselves. Her heart jackhammered as Marmion turned to look at Constance. “Untie her.”

            “No, you can’t. You can’t!” Charlotte surged forward to protect Constance but her guard grabbed her shoulders and kept her in place. “Please, please don’t harm her. I beg you, please.”

            “Time to make another choice, Your Majesty,” Marmion said, ignoring Charlotte’s desperate pleas and struggle against her restraints. “Call correctly and the woman goes free. But get it wrong and she dies.”

            “No. Why?” Charlotte shook her head and kicked out at the guard behind her but her foot only connected with air. “What has she ever done to you?”

            “Nothing,” Marmion said flatly. “She is an innocent, as my children were. Why should she be spared and not them?” He looked at Charlotte and she’d never been so afraid of a singular person in her whole life. Marmion turned back to the King. “Well, are you ready?” When Louis stayed, thankfully, silent Marmion continued. “Of course, you can always refuse, but then I’ll just kill her anyway.”

            “No, Your Majesty. I beg you, don’t call.” Charlotte would have easily dropped to her knees if she hadn’t been held so tightly by her guard. “Don’t make his call.” She felt her whole body trembling as the coin was flipped and the King took a breath. “Don’t. Don’t.” She shook her head. She’d already lost Aramis, and most likely Porthos, she couldn’t bear it if she lost Constance as well.

            “Tails,” Louis said and Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She tried in vain to pull out of her guard’s grasp but she couldn’t. When Marmion pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Constance, Charlotte protested.

            “No. Marmion, wait. Please wait, please!”

            “Look me in the eyes before you kill me,” Constance said evenly. Charlotte watched as Constance stared the man down defiantly. “Think of your wife and children, and think of how they would judge you now. Do that, and shoot if you want.”

            “Do not talk of them to me.”

            “They’d be ashamed,” Constance said quietly.

            “She’s right, Jacques,” Robert said.

            “It’s not my choice,” Marmion snapped. “The rules of the game must be observed.”

            “Then take me then,” Charlotte said. She felt so tired and she couldn’t watch Constance die. “Take me. My life for hers. You wanted a life take mine.”

            “No, d’Artagnan,” Constance said quietly and the look in her eyes almost shattered Charlotte’s heart.

            “Do you think I can just stand there and watch you die?” She shook her head, her voice cracking. “I won’t do it. I _can’t_ do it.”

            “Let us test your resolve. Untie him.” Charlotte let out a breath as her guard released her and untied her hands. “You’re free to go. Yes,” he said at the no-doubt shocked look on Charlotte’s face. “I offer you your release. You can live the rest of your life in careless freedom, and she dies.” Charlotte looked at Constance with a frown.

            “Please,” Constance said and shook her head. “d’Artagnan, go get help.”

            “Not a chance,” Charlotte said and swallowed thickly.

            “There is no need for your sacrifice. You can live.”

            “I’ve made my offer,” Charlotte said resolutely. She hadn’t been able to save Aramis, but if there was a chance she could save Constance, she would take it.

            “You would die for her? Why?”

            “Because I love her!” Charlotte snapped. “Promise me you’ll let her go.”

            “One life for another. Why not?” He kept his eyes on Charlotte. “Girl lives, you die.” Charlotte turned to look at Constance and she wet her dry lips. She’d made her choice, she wouldn’t change her mind. Constance’s eyes were welling up with tears as Charlotte nodded.

            “Please, brother. Don’t do this, please,” Robert said quietly.

            “The game must be played to the end,” Marmion said, his pistol not wavering from where it was pointed at Charlotte’s chest. Charlotte watched him and watched as his finger tightened on the trigger. She heard the shot but nothing happened.

            “No!” She heard Constance howl. She heard Constance’s sobs, but she wasn’t dead. She wasn’t even injured. Charlotte stared at Robert, who’d stepped in front of the shot meant for her. She felt sick as the guards retied her hands, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the man who’d died for her. She watched as Marmion’s calm demeanor cracked and he stared at the King. Guards hauled Louis to his feet and Charlotte stepped in.

            “Marmion, wait. Listen to me!”

            “What now?” He snapped and turned to glare at her. “Another sacrifice? Your life for the King’s?”

            “No,” Charlotte said and it suddenly hit her. To beat him she had to win the game. “Yours. Follow the rules of your own game. Either the King dies, or you let us all go. Let the coin decide.”

            “d’Artagnan,” the King said quietly, “have you gone mad?”

            She probably had but she didn’t care at this point. If she could win, she had to take that chance. She’d leave it up to fate. “At least this way you get a chance.”

            “No, you’re right. Fate must decide.” Charlotte kept her focus on him and ignored the comment the King made. “Call correctly and you all live. If you are wrong, you personally will execute the King.”

            “I forbid this,” Louis snarled and Charlotte just looked at him.

            “You make the call,” she said quietly and stared him down. It was a challenge to his bravery and she could see the glint in his eye when he accepted.

            “If the King’s head is face up, he dies.” Marmion paced over to the King. “If it is tails, you all live.” Charlotte looked pointedly down at the rope. Constance traced the line with her eyes and Charlotte nodded. It’d tangled around their guards’ feet. If she and Constance pulled they could trip their guards and make it to the King in time to protect him. Marmion held the pistol out to Charlotte and he moved to stand in front of her.

            “Now!” Charlotte whipped her head around to see Treville opening the doors. She nodded to Constance and they both jerked their arms hard, making him fall to the ground. Charlotte and Constance darted around him until he was trussed up, the rest of the guards dead by the Musketeers and Rochefort’s hand.

            Charlotte felt relieved at hearing that the Queen and Dauphin were safe. Charlotte looked around and she wanted to cry when she saw Aramis coming towards them. He smiled at her and nodded, reassuring her silently as he knocked out her guard before untying her and Constance. Once she was free she didn’t grab ahold of him and kiss him senseless like she wanted to. He touched her arm gently.

            “I’m alright,” he said and patted her shoulder.

            “Thank God,” she breathed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. “Don’t ever do that again.” They followed after Treville and Louis. Constance rushed off to find the Queen and the Dauphin, while Charlotte, Aramis, Porthos, Treville, Athos, and Milady walked with the King. Rochefort announced down the hall that Marmion was dead.

            “Rochefort, you are a hero,” Louis said as he embraced the man. “Your prompt arrival saved me.” He turned to Charlotte and she stiffed. “While you encouraged that madman to gamble with my life!”

            “I had to stall him, Sire,” Charlotte said honestly. “It’s all I could think of.”

            “I admit you played a brave part, but it was a very dangerous game.” Charlotte nodded and looked down at her feet.

            “Thank God you are well, Sire,” Milady said with an attempt at an alluring smile.

            “You,” Louis said with disdain, “deserted your King, madame. And you are dressed like a man.”

            “I risked my life to get help,” Milady shot back.

            “Vacate your rooms at the Louvre immediately.” Charlotte grinned. At least one good thing came out of this. They flanked the King as he stormed off. Charlotte limped along at the back until they approached the steep hill. She needed a moment before she attempted that climb. She watched as Constance reunited with the Queen and smiled as Louis embraced his wife. Aramis was making his way up the hill when the royal couple climbed into their carriage. He bowed stiffly to them before going to stand with Athos and Treville. As Porthos also made his way up, Charlotte locked eyes with Constance and gave her a small smile.

            Constance nodded to the Queen before making her way slowly down the hill. She was almost to Charlotte before she threw away propriety and dashed into Charlotte’s arms, nearly knocking her over. Charlotte smiled into Constance’s shoulder before the other was pulling back enough to run her hands through Charlotte’s hair.

            Constance cupped Charlotte’s cheeks. “I love you.”

            “I know,” Charlotte smiled before she rested her forehead against Constance’s.

            “I don’t care what people think. I don’t care what they say. This is my life and…” Constance smiled and Charlotte felt a glimmer of hope bloom in her chest. “I want to spend the rest of it with you in it.”

            “Do I get a say in this?” Charlotte asked teasingly and leaned into Constance’s touch. A touch she’d missed dearly. She smiled before she pulled Constance in for a heated kiss. She’d missed Constance and having been so close to death it only made the kiss even sweeter. Eventually they had to pull apart reluctantly, the royal carriage was waiting for Constance. Charlotte let out a contented sigh before she brushed a final, chaste kiss to Constance’s mouth.

            Charlotte made her slow way up the hill, Constance ahead of her, and when she rejoined the Musketeers she tried to ignore the way her ears burned with how they were staring at her. “Shut up,” she mumbled before they all went to mount up.

…..

            Once they’d seen the royal party back to the palace safely, they all made their way back to the garrison. Aramis herded them towards his lodgings once they’d dismounted and handed off their horses. “Aramis,” Charlotte had whined. She felt her fatigue catching up with her.

            “I want to look over those injuries,” he said and guided her along. She touched the small cut on her face and shook her head.

            “I should be saying that to you,” she said and slung an arm around his waist. He laughed as if that were a funny notion and he hadn’t fallen out of a window and nearly broken his neck. “I’m serious, Aramis. I was worried about you.”

            “Hush,” Aramis said with a soft smile. “I’m here now and that’s what counts.” Charlotte frowned but she didn’t think it would be good to have this conversation in the street so she waited until they were securely in Aramis’s rooms.

            “You scared me, Aramis. You scared all of us,” Charlotte said and shook her head. “I thought you were dead.” Her stomach turned just at the thought. Aramis sighed and just nodded accepting it as she collapsed next to him on his bed. She pressed her face into his neck and just soaked in that he was there and alright.

            “He wasn’t the only one,” Athos said and she pulled away from Aramis to look at him. He was staring at where he was fiddling with the brim of his hat. “d’Artagnan…” He took a deep breath and they all could feel the tension in the room. “You could have died too.” He turned to look at her and she felt pinned by the raging emotions in his blue eyes.

            “I-” She didn’t know what to say.

            “When we heard that shot, we all braced for the worst,” Porthos said quietly. They must have been talking about the shot that had killed Robert, the shot meant for her. “You’d never let Marmion kill Constance or the King. We all thought it was you.”

            “It should have been me,” Charlotte admitted and pushed on before they could protest. “Not that I wanted that. It was meant for me.”

            “d’Artagnan,” Aramis sucked in a shaky breath.

            “He was going to kill Constance!” Charlotte protested and she felt tears pricking at her eyes. “I couldn’t watch her die. Not after…” She shook her head.

            “Shh,” Aramis said and moved to cradle his head to his shoulder. “It’s okay, d’Artagnan.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and she bit her lip. She wasn’t going to cry. Not again.

            “And we couldn’t let you die either,” Athos said and Charlotte tilted her head to look at him. He was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen him as he slowly approached. He set his hat on the bedside table before crouching in front of her. “I’m not sure what I would have done if it had been you.” She felt like her mouth was full of wool.

            “Athos-”

            “Please, d’Artagnan. Let me get this out.” He frowned and looked down at his boots. “I was angry at you for so long. A part of me still wants to be.” She blinked at him as he lifted his eyes to hers. “But after today, after almost losing you, I don’t want to waste precious time. I… I want to be with you as Aramis and Porthos are, if you’ll have me.”

            She blinked and just stared at him. Athos was… Athos had bridged the chasm between them. She bit her lip and she hesitated for a second before she practically threw herself at Athos. She didn’t kiss him but she just held onto him tightly as he fell. He gently pushed her shoulders back so he could look at her with one of his soft almost-smiles. He pressed their foreheads together before brushing a chaste kiss to her mouth.

            She stilled and just let him take things at his own pace. Aramis had said she needed to be patient with him, let him come to her. His hands rested on the small of her back as he pushed closer for a more substantial kiss. Her grip in his doublet tightened as they exchanged brief kisses. Aramis’s chuckle broke them out of whatever they were in. Charlotte felt her ears and cheeks coloring, she’d almost forgotten that Aramis and Porthos were in the room. “Now that that’s settled.” Aramis said and stood stiffly. He toed off his boots and winced as he pulled his doublet off.

            “Aramis,” Porthos said and moved to help him gently. Charlotte frowned and stood, pulling away from Athos for the time being, and moved to brush her fingers gently over the cuts on his face.

            “Aramis,” she said softly and Porthos stepped away to fold the doublet and put it away. “I couldn’t do this earlier, because everyone was watching.” She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. He made a pleased noise into their kiss. She moved to run her hands through his hair and he winced and she immediately jerked away. “I’m sorry,” she apologized breathlessly. She glanced at her hands and breathed a sigh of relief that there was no blood.

            “It hardly hurts,” Aramis said and Charlotte nodded.

            “Good, then I can also do this.” She cuffed him around the back of the head and he hissed. “I swear to God, Aramis that if you ever do something so _stupid_ -”

            “Alright,” Porthos said and pushed between the two of them. “I think falling out the window was punishment enough, yeah?” He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She deflated some and nodded.

            “What the three of you need now is rest. d’Artagnan’s exhausted,” Athos pointed out, “Aramis fell out of a window, and Porthos hurt his shoulder.”

            Charlotte rounded on Porthos and the tall man flinched. “What did you do to your shoulder?” She asked with a scowl.

            “It’s fine. Nothing wrong with it now,” Porthos reassured. Charlotte took a breath to start in on scolding him when Athos touched her shoulder gently and gave her a calm look. She sighed and nodded tiredly.

            “In the morning,” she said and gave Porthos a half-hearted glare. He nodded placatingly as he and Aramis started to ready for bed. Charlotte look at where Athos was picking up his hat and was about to tuck it on his head. “Athos,” she said and he stopped. They all looked at her but she kept her gaze on Athos. “Please, stay.” She bit her lip and he glanced at Aramis and Porthos briefly before looking at her. His shoulders were tense and she braced herself for him to refuse but he relaxed.

            “Of course,” he said and put his hat back on the bedside table. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as Athos moved to unbutton his doublet. She grinned down at the laces of her own doublet as she started to ready for bed. She only glanced up when a shirt was being shoved toward her by Aramis.

            “Yours is filthy,” he mumbled before she took it and he stripped out of his shirt and trousers. She nodded her thanks and let her eyes drift over her Musketeers. Porthos was already laying in Aramis’s bed in his smalls. She smiled at his broad back before she moved on. Aramis was folding his and Porthos’s discarded clothes and he shot her a wink when he caught her looking. She flushed and moved on to Athos. She bit her lip as she watched him undressing methodically, as if deep in thought.

            He was paler than any of them and she smiled at his thinner frame. He was by no means delicate looking but he was built more like her. She smiled and let her eyes drag over his bare chest. He was still in his trousers and when she flicked her eyes back up to his face he was watching her. Her ears burned even hotter at being caught again.

            “Are you going to sleep like that?” Athos asked dryly, his form of teasing, as he gestured to her clothes. Her doublet was hanging off one shoulder but she was still completely dressed.

            “No.”

            “Would you like some assistance?” He asked and she caught the amused tilt to his voice. She bit her lip to keep in a smile and nodded. Athos glanced at Aramis and the two of them smiled before walking over to her. Aramis pulled her doublet from her shoulders and then stripped off her boots and pants.

            She smiled at Aramis as he pulled away to fold her clothes and set them aside for her. Athos came around and untied her shirt slowly before pulling it over her head. He blinked as he saw the corset that she still wore. “That explains that,” he said more to himself than to her. He looked her in the eye before gesturing to the garment. “May I?”

            She swallowed and nodded. “Of course.” She was surprised by how deft his fingers were but then, she realized, he had been married so this was probably familiar to him. She pushed that away as the garment was loosened and the straps slid off her shoulders. She wiggled out of it and grabbed up the shirt Aramis had given her early. She pulled it on and sighed contentedly. When she turned back around, Athos was smiling, but when she looked at him it slipped, like he’d been caught at something. She grinned at him as she moved to lay down in bed next to Porthos. Athos finally shed his pants and he looked to Aramis.

            Aramis gestured to the spot next to Charlotte. “Be my guest, Athos.” He winked at the other and Athos rolled his eyes before settling next to Charlotte, Aramis behind him. She leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Aramis’s mouth before settling her head on Athos’s shoulder. “Goodnight,” she mumbled tiredly. Athos pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

            “Goodnight, _mon couer_ ,” Athos said. The only reply from Porthos was a soft snore. She smiled and finally let herself relax. With Athos’s heartbeat under her ear, Porthos's warmth at her back, and Aramis’s breath ghosting over her neck, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon couer- my heart  
> That was quite the episode. Not only are Charlotte and Constance back, Athos has finally realized that he loves Charlotte more than he feels betrayed by her actions. I'm glad that's settled! Comments give me life.  
> -James


	17. Step Into the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the day off after the Marmion incident, Charlotte finds she's not acclimated well to having down-time. She's bored and irritated at being bored, so her and her Musketeers find ways to amuse themselves.

                Charlotte felt a smile tug at her lips as she slowly started to wake up. The first thing she noted was that Porthos was not in bed, and his spot was cold so he’d been gone a while. She cracked her eyes open and tilted her head. Aramis was still in bed and Charlotte knew he was sleeping by the way his breathing was deep and even. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched before tilting her head to see if Athos was still asleep. She grinned at him, he was awake and watching her and Aramis sleep.

            “Where’s Porthos?” She whispered and shifted so she was settled on Athos’s chest comfortably.

            “He went to get breakfast,” Athos replied just as quietly. Charlotte hummed and leaned in to kiss Athos softly. She was still warmed from last night because of Athos’s decision to move on and put the past behind them. He kissed back and moved to brush her messy hair away from her eyes. She bumped their noses together playfully when they finally parted. She smiled and gave him a moment before pushing closer for another kiss, this one a little more demanding. He met her intensity perfectly and after a while they were just kissing lazily because they could. She felt Athos’s hand slip under her shirt to trace up her spine, pulling her shirt up to bunch between her shoulders. She arched into his touch and she heard a chuckle that wasn’t Athos. She pulled away and turned to see Aramis, now awake, smiling sleepily at them.

            “Morning,” he hummed. After a moment of them all just looking at each other he yawned and waved his hand. “Don’t stop on my account.” Charlotte couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth and she let her head fall down to rest against Athos’s chest. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Aramis as well. She pulled away and moved to get out of bed but Aramis caught her around the waist and pulled her to his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked and pressed scratchy kisses into her neck

            “To get dressed,” she said and pushed at his shoulders.

            “Why would you do that?” Athos asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “Because that’s what people do when it’s past time to get out of bed.” Charlotte frowned at them and planted her hands firmly on Aramis’s shoulders.

            “I think you’ve more than earned a day to get some rest.” Charlotte swallowed thickly and averted her eyes from her boys. She didn’t want to think about Marmion for a long time. She glanced back at Aramis and moved one of her hands to gently brush over the scratches on his cheek.

            “I’m not the only one,” she said and Aramis smiled warmly at her.

            “Then I suppose none of us are going anywhere,” Aramis said and shifted so that she was pressed into the bed between Aramis and Athos. She huffed in faux annoyance but Aramis was grinning so brightly that she could hardly keep up the charade for long.

            “That’s right,” Athos said and kissed her forehead before pulling Aramis in for a kiss. Aramis hummed, pleased, and Charlotte grinned as she watched the easy exchange. When they pulled away from each other Athos glanced at Charlotte pointedly and Aramis nodded. Charlotte only had a second to wonder what had just happened before she was suddenly being peppered with light kisses by Aramis and Athos. She laughed as their facial hair tickled the skin of her neck and along her collarbones once Aramis had tugged her shirt to the side.

            “I thought we agreed to wait until I got back,” Porthos said as he opened the door and took in the sight of the three of them tangled up in Aramis’s bed. Charlotte was still laughing breathlessly as Athos and Aramis turned to look at Porthos.

            “That, would be my fault,” Athos admitted.

            “Always starting without me. Typical of you two,” Porthos muttered as he set aside the breakfast he’d managed to get for them. “We’re all off-duty for the day. Treville’s orders.”

            “Treville’s not the Captain anymore,” Aramis pointed out with a frown.

            “Who else is there to give out orders?” Athos asked and Charlotte nodded. There still wasn’t a new Captain, so for the time being Treville still had the respect of every Musketeer so he was, in everything but title, the Captain.

            Charlotte relaxed into the bed and ran a hand through her hair to push it from her face. The boys slipped from the bed and she pushed herself up with a smile as they all settled around Aramis’s rickety table. She slid out of bed and stretched as she made her way over to her own seat.

…..

            She finally managed to coax the boys to let her at least put pants on. She was sitting quietly with them, her back pressed to Porthos’s shoulder and her legs over Aramis’s lap, but she was growing restless. It’d been some time since they’d had an afternoon to themselves. She noticed the way Athos kept glancing up at her when she fidgeted, so she tried to stop but finally she growled in frustration. “I’m bored,” she announced to the room and shifted so her head was pillowed on Porthos’s thigh and she could glare at the ceiling like it’d offended her.

            “You owe me five sous, Porthos,” Athos said without looking up from the book he was reading. Porthos scowled at him playfully.

            “You took bets?” Charlotte asked indignantly.

            “Only on who would break first, you or Aramis,” Athos drawled and Aramis made a noise of indignation. He set aside Athos’s shirt that he was repairing.

            “Well then, you can fix your own shirt,” Aramis said with the same put-out tone that Charlotte felt.

            “I meant it in the best way, _mon amour_ ,” Athos said with small smile over the edge of his book. Aramis rolled his eyes at that before he picked up the shirt and started again at reattaching the ripped collar.

            Charlotte scowled as she sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, and she stood. She stalked over to Athos and plucked the book from his hands. He raised an agitated eyebrow at her and she stared him down just as intently. “Athos.”

            “d’Artagnan,” he said back calmly. “Is there something I can do for you?”

            Aramis even snorted at perfect set-up for a lewd comment. Charlotte grinned slightly but she wouldn’t give Athos the satisfaction. “Well, I suppose since you’re so engrossed in your book,” she said and settled it on the table near his elbow, “I won’t bother you.” He frowned and she shrugged casually before she moved to step away from him. He stopped her by grapping her hip and pulling her close enough that he could get his arms around her legs.

            “d’Artagnan,” he said and propped his chin on her stomach. “What would you like for me to do to fend off your boredom?”

            Charlotte grinned and ran her hand through his hair. “I’m sure you can come up with something.” Athos let his hands drop from her as he stood. She bit her lip and leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her back.

            “I might have a few ideas,” he said and tentatively kissed her. She smoothed her hands over his bare shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he slowly backed her up into the wall. It was slow but it was no less heated than the frantic kisses she exchanged with Aramis and Constance, or the gentle kisses she shared with Porthos. It was somewhere between gentle and rough, on the line between hesitant and demanding. It was as disciplined and measured as Athos was himself in all things. He pulled back and set his hands on the front of her shirt, waiting until she nodded before he started opening her shirt and pressing kisses to the new skin as he exposed it. Charlotte felt her face heat up as she caught the other’s'eyes over Athos’s head. They were both watching intently as Athos tossed Aramis’s shirt that Charlotte had been wearing aside.

            She bit her lip as Athos hooked his finger into the laces of her leathers. “d’Artagnan.” He brought her attention back to him fully. She nodded and once he had them open she arched away from the wall to help him slip them from her hips. She flushed at being the only one in nothing but her smallclothes.

            “I-” Her voice caught in her throat.

            “Of course, how rude of us,” Aramis said and she felt relieved that he understood and immediately went into action. He stripped off Porthos’s shirt, which he’d somehow ended up in, and set it to the side with Athos’s unfinished shirt. “Porthos, Athos, we’ve been rude. Undressing the lady and leaving her so exposed when we’re all so tight-laced.” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “We shall remedy it immediately, mademoiselle.” Aramis winked at her and slid out of the bed, gently tugging Porthos after him, and moved to Athos. Charlotte just watched as Aramis pressed in close to Athos. She was slightly surprised, but then of course it made sense, at how at ease Athos was with them. He unlaced Aramis’s pants as Aramis leaned in to press teasing kisses along Athos’s cheek and neck. Athos rolled his eyes as he pushed Aramis’s pants down off hips.

            Porthos stepped up as Aramis moved to wiggle the rest of the way out of his pants, and started on Athos’s pants. He caught Athos in a proper kiss as he unknotted the ties and let his hands slide into Athos’s trousers. He grinned as he pulled back and knelt down to slide them down Athos’s legs. Aramis winked at Charlotte, who blushed furiously, before he moved to stand behind Athos. Aramis traced his hands over Athos’s skin and Athos let his eyes slip shut. She smiled softly at seeing Athos so at ease, so relaxed. Aramis leaned in and she tensed as she noted that Aramis was saying something to Athos she couldn’t hear. She shifted as Athos opened his eyes and stared at her. She swallowed thickly and tried not to wilt under the combined intensity of Athos’s and Aramis’s gazes.

            “What?” She asked. “Aramis, what did you say to him?”

            “All good things, _mon chéri_.” Aramis winked at her and she felt her blush darken further.

            “I’ll bet,” she muttered and felt three sets of eyes on her with frowns on their faces.

            “You don’t believe me?” Aramis asked and raised an eyebrow as he slowly approached where she was leaning back against the wall. “I suppose we’ll all three just have to show you what we think of you.” He pulled her in by hooking a finger in the laces of her small clothes. She followed after him easily and she tried not to crack a smile. “Athos,” Aramis said and his voice took on authoritative tone that she’d not heard before. “Sit.” Aramis pointed to the edge of the bed and Athos easily complied. He sat and raised an eyebrow as Aramis guided Charlotte to sit between Athos’s legs, her back pressed to his chest. Aramis gave Athos a pointed look before turning back to Porthos. He was still in his doublet, with no shirt, and his leathers. Aramis rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. “Must I do everything?” Charlotte laughed as he moved to stand in front of Porthos. He slid his hands inside Porthos’s doublet and slid it off his shoulders so it fell heavily to the floor. Charlotte leaned back into Athos’s chest as she watched Aramis pulled Porthos down for a rough kiss. She jumped when Athos started brushing kisses along her shoulder. She’d been wrapped up in watching Aramis shove his hands into Porthos’s pants that she hadn’t been focusing on Athos sitting behind her.

            “Alright?” He mumbled into her shoulder and she nodded. “They’re certainly entrancing,” Athos said as he glanced up to watch Porthos and Aramis. He traced mindless patterns into Charlotte’s stomach and up her ribs. Charlotte bit her lip and nodded. Aramis pulled back after he’d pushed Porthos’s leathers down his hips.

            “Off, then we’ll figure out the rest,” Aramis said over his shoulder as he turned back to Athos and Charlotte, smiling unabashedly at noting they’d both been watching them. “Now to you,” he said and walked over to stand in front of them. He pressed a warm, playful kiss to Charlotte’s mouth before he moved on to Athos. Aramis pulled back and gently tugged on a strand of Charlotte’s hair before pinning Athos with a serious look. “Porthos and I have decided to be generous, Athos.”

            “Is that so?” Athos asked and Charlotte bit her lip to keep in a laugh.

            “If the lady so chooses,” Aramis said with a dramatic bow to Charlotte. She snorted at the picture he made, bowing in nothing but his smallclothes. “We leave her in your capable hand, or co-” Porthos clapped a hand over Aramis’s mouth and Charlotte flushed.

            “You talk too much, Mis. Save it for later, your mouth has better uses and we all know it,” Porthos muttered. Charlotte felt better at having the sole attention taken off her as Aramis pulled Porthos’s hand from his mouth and they started to bicker.

            “d’Artagnan, we don’t- if you’re uncomfortable-” Athos said and leaned closer so he could see her face. She shook her head and turned so she was facing him.

            “Of course not, Athos. I just… Aramis can be a bit much,” she explained and pulled him in for a kiss. He nodded when they’d pulled apart and eased Charlotte down onto her back gently as he pressed warm, nipping kisses to her mouth and then down her jaw and neck.

            Charlotte felt warm all over as she ran her hands through Athos’s hair, just as messy and tangled as Aramis’s but not as thick, as he reached to remove her smallclothes. Her breathing hitched in anticipation but he stopped, obviously thinking it was in trepidation. “Athos,” she said and cupped his cheeks as he looked at her. “Yes.” He gave her a small, crooked smile before kissing her again and hastily pulling at the laces of her small clothes.

…..

            Charlotte sucked in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. Aramis laughed and pushed her sweaty hair from her eyes tenderly. “It’s getting long,” he commented and pressed a tired kiss to her forehead before flopping back onto his bed.

            “It does that,” Charlotte grumbled and looked over at him. “I’m sure you’re familiar,” she laughed breathlessly and tousled Aramis’s hair, making it stick up even more than it already had been. She sighed and settled again. “I should cut it,” she mused.

            “Leave it,” Athos said and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. She squirmed and pressed into the touch. She felt Athos’s smile against her skin. “Plenty of young men your age have longer hair that this.”

            She hummed but shook her head. “If it gets too long people are going to start to wonder.” She rolled over to face Athos. “I’ve been told I was very pretty with my long hair.”

            “Ah, another mention of the infamous Olivier.” Athos frowned, confusion in his eyes at Aramis’s words. “Has she not told you, Athos?” Aramis’s voice was far more amused than Charlotte thought it should be.

            Charlotte shifted to lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her arms so she could look between the two of them. “What’s he talking about?” Athos asked without looking at her, he was staring at Aramis’s grinning face.

            “Our dear, sweet little d’Artagnan,” Charlotte snorted, “lost her virtue to Olivier in Gascony. Quite the scandalous love affair, I’m sure.”

            Charlotte laughed and shook her head. “Hardly, but I don’t see why bringing up my ruin,” she rolled her eyes at the notion, “is relevant.”

            “Should I tell her, Athos?” Aramis asked.

            “Aramis finds this amusing because Athos is not my first name,” Athos said and rolled his eyes. “Athos is my middle name, Olivier is my first name. Olivier d’Athos de la Fère.”

            Charlotte wrinkled her nose. She couldn’t reconcile that name, which she associated with the freckly, blond boy who’d fumbled and apologized his way through her first intimate encounter, with her Athos. She shook her head. “Athos suits you much better.”

            “I agree,” Athos said and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

            Charlotte bit her lip before grinning down at the sheets. “d’Artagnan isn’t my first name either.” She looked between Athos, Aramis, and Porthos on Aramis’s other side. They all blinked at her and waited for her to continue. “It’s Charlotte, Charlotte d’Artagnan.” She gave them all a small smile.

            “Charlotte,” Athos said quietly to himself as he let his eyes scan over her face. “Now, that _does_ suit you.” She smiled at him as he moved to tuck her hair behind her ear.

            “’s pretty,” Porthos said and grinned at her over Aramis’s shoulder.

            “I bet you were the prettiest girl in Gascony,” Aramis said and Charlotte snorted and shook her head.

            “Definitely not. I was pretty, in my own way I suppose, but my sisters,” Charlotte hummed and shook her head. “They were the prettiest girls in the world, let alone Gascony. When I was growing up, all elbows and long legs, I was green with envy.”

            “We didn’t know you had sisters,” Porthos said and he shifted to sit up and get comfortable.

            “I have three sisters: Georgette, Amélie, and Cosette,” Charlotte smiled. She hardly spoke of her family anymore, except for when she’d accused Athos of her father’s murder and when she and the King had been kidnapped. “Cosette was quiet, dainty as a doll, and stunning. She had the fair skin, light brown curls, light eyes.” Charlotte grinned and ran a hand through her own black hair. “Amélie had brown hair, somewhere between mine and Cosette’s I think, she was fair too. I only remember Georgette looked like my father. They all did.” She felt tears pricking at her eyes slightly.

            “What was he like?” Porthos asked.

            Charlotte smiled at him. “My father was tall. He had brown hair like my sisters until it started turning grey. Light eyes. He was a gentle man, never did anything more than scold us even when we deserved it. He raised me to know my worth, despite me being a girl.” She chuckled. “He taught me everything I know: hunting, shooting, fighting.”

            “And your mother?” Porthos asked quietly. “You’ve not mentioned her.” Charlotte took a deep breath and shrugged.

            “Because she died. I was a baby, so I don’t remember her. It’s always been me and my father. My sisters too before they got married, but I was seven when Cosette left.” There was a moment of silence. “My father always said my mother was a great beauty, and that I looked just like her.” She chuckled to herself.

            “She must have been,” Aramis said and brushed a kiss to Charlotte’s cheek. “Because you are the most beautiful woman in all of France.”

            “And how many times have you used that line?” Charlotte asked and shoved at his shoulder playfully. Aramis snorted and Charlotte stretched. She turned her head toward Athos, he’d been quiet for a while. “Athos?” She asked and he started like he’d been deep in thought without realizing it.

            “Yes?” He asked and Charlotte frowned in concern.

            “Everything alright?” She asked and wrapped an arm around his waist. Athos hummed to himself and nodded, not meeting her eyes. She wasn’t sure she believed him, but she wasn’t going to pry either.

            She kissed his cheek and moved to get out of bed. “I think this calls for a drink.”

            “Why’s that?” Porthos asked as she slipped on one of the boy’s discarded shirts. She moved over to the chest where Aramis kept his wine and cups.

            “Because I feel like one.”

            “Good enough for me,” Porthos grinned as she tossed him a cup. She tossed one to Aramis and then one to Athos before she crawled back into bed with the bottle. She poured them all a glass and settled in her cozy spot between Aramis and Athos.

            “À nous,” Charlotte said and held up her cup. They knocked their cups.

            “À nous,” they echoed back and drank. She set her cup aside and held onto Athos’s hand as she rested her head on Aramis’s shoulder. They were crammed tightly into Aramis’s bed but she’d never been more comfortable in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon amour- my love  
> mon chéri- my darling  
> À nous- to us  
> Yes, Athos's name is Olivier (it's a thing in the Dumas books) like the boy that took Charlotte's virginity! It was a joke that my brother thought was funny so I put it into this and decided that Charlotte might as well know why it's funny too. So we talk a little about Charlotte's family ( the sisters are once again brain babies of mine and my brother) and they bond! Hope y'all liked it. Comment and lemme know  
> -James


	18. A Marriage of Inconveniece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage between Princess Louise, a cousin of King Louis, and a Swedish crown prince that would bring an alliance between France and Sweden to the detriment of Spain. Assassins try to kill the Princess with a disastrous consequence for Constance's husband. Charlotte

            It felt strange to be in a church dressed as man, Charlotte mused. She stood guard over Princess Louise, the King’s cousin, as blessings were said over her so that her marriage to the prince of Sweden would be prosperous. Charlotte tried not to fidget, but every time she did Aramis sent her a disapproving look. She bit her lip and tried to stay more still. She was restless after their earlier fight on the road.

            She startled into action as a crossbow bolt embedded itself into the Archbishop’s throat. She followed the line of the bolt to see a man in the balcony, draped in a heavy cloak. She immediately sprang into action and sprinted that way, pistol drawn. She was out the doors, but the marksman was already blending into the crowd. She sighed and tucked her pistol back onto her belt, picking up the heavy cloak the shooter had no doubt been wearing as she headed back inside. “Nothing,” she said once she’d returned.

            They headed up the balcony to investigate. They found the crossbow had been discarded the moment the shooter had decided to run. “Good vantage point,” Aramis said. “Well concealed, an all-round view, and easy access to an escape route.” Charlotte frowned. “The killer knew what he was doing. This was planned well in advance.”

            “Why a crossbow?” Charlotte asked and took the weapon from where Aramis was holding it.

            “From this distance, it’s more accurate than a musket, and easier to conceal.” Athos scowled when he heard Rochefort shouting up at them. When he started to push away from the balcony railing Charlotte caught him rolling his eyes. They headed back down and Charlotte scowled at the floor as she picked up Aramis’s hat from where he’d discarded it. Athos had already retrieved his, but Aramis was kneeling down and pressing a kiss to the crucifix around his neck in reverence for the dead man. When he stood, she handed him back his battered hat with a small smile. He nodded grimly as he tucked the hat to his chest. At Rochefort’s command, she and Aramis escorted the Princess to the Louvre while Athos and Porthos investigated the murder.

            Charlotte frowned as the woman spoke of the assassination attempt. “No harm will come to you now,” Charlotte vowed.

            “This is the safest building in all of France,” Aramis reassured Louise.

            “You’ll stay?” Princess Louise asked and took hold of Charlotte’s arm. Charlotte smiled at her to help soothe her.

            “For as long as you need me, yes.” Charlotte watched as Louise made her way up the stairs and Charlotte smiled as she noticed Constance standing there. “Excuse me one moment, madame.” Charlotte’s smile fell as she noted Constance wasn’t smiling back. She moved over and took Constance’s hand. “Everything alright?”

            “I’ve sent a message to my husband,” Constance said slowly, quietly and Charlotte knew why Constance was so tense. “I have to tell him now, about us.”

            “Well, then I should be with you.”

            “No.” Constance shook her head. “I have to do this alone. I owe him that much.” Charlotte nodded in understanding. There were some things you just needed to do and keep to yourself.

            “Well, if you need anything you know where I am.”

            Constance pulled a face. “With the beautiful Princess Louise.” Constance leaned in and gave Charlotte a chaste kiss. “Should I be jealous?” Constance teased.

            “She’s engaged to be married,” Charlotte pointed out as Constance brushed past her.

            “I am married. That didn’t stop _you_ ,” Constance said over her shoulder and Charlotte laughed as she started up the steps to help guard the Princess.

…..

            Charlotte stood guard beside Aramis as the Queen received the Princess. Charlotte smiled as Princess Louise defended the Musketeers against Rochefort, but it quickly soured as Rochefort turned Treville into an errand boy. She glanced at Aramis and they shared a stormy look before escorting the Princess to her rooms in the Queen’s wing. Constance gestured in the right direction and Charlotte’s eyes widened as she took in Constance’s bloodied mouth. Constance’s eyes widened and she turned away, leading them down the right corridors. Once the Princess was in her rooms, Charlotte took Constance’s hands and pulled her aside. “Come here,” she said quietly. “What happened? Who did this to you?” Constance’s breathing picked up in panic as Charlotte shielded her from anyone passing by. “Tell me the truth!” She snapped and then shook her head. She was scaring Constance. “Tell me the truth,” she said more calmly.

            Constance took a steadying breath in the face of Charlotte’s rising temper. “My husband. I told him.”

            Charlotte felt a calm wash over her. “I’ll kill him,” she said and stalked off to do just that.

            “No!” Constance said and grabbed Charlotte’s arm. “No, d’Artagnan. He knows he lost me.”

            “He hurt you!” Charlotte hissed angrily. “He… he hurt you.” Charlotte gently cradled Constance’s face and placed her thumb underneath Constance’s split bottom lip so she could get a better look at it.

            “No.” Constance shook her head. “He can never hurt me again.”

            Charlotte sighed and shook her head. She ducked down to make sure Constance’s face wasn’t too badly hurt. She nodded and pulled Constance in so she could press a kiss to Constance’s forehead. She cradled Constance’s head and pressed kisses into her hair. She looked over to see the Princess watching them. “Wait here,” she said softly before letting Constance go and heading over to Princess Louise.

            “Should I be avoiding windows?” Louise asked.

            “As a precaution.”

            “I thought I was safe here,” the Princess countered.

            “As safe as you can be anywhere,” Charlotte said sincerely as she drew the curtains.

            “That young woman, Constance,” Louise said and sat down. “You’re in love with her.” Charlotte bit her lip and nodded slightly. Louise nodded pointedly toward the vacant seat next to her on the bench. Charlotte hesitated before sitting. “And she is with you. I can tell.” She smiled and then started fiddling with her cuffs. “How wonderful to be in love. I wish I were.”

            “What about your husband to be? Is he a good man?” Charlotte asked, trying to help the Princess see the lighter side of this.

            “I have no idea. We meet for the first time when I get to Sweden. France’s political alliances are more important than my personal happiness.” The line was said flatly like the words been practiced.

            “I’m sorry to hear that,” Charlotte said and she meant it. No one should have to marry someone they didn’t love, let alone didn’t know.

            “It would be nice to love as one chooses. Constance is a lucky woman. I envy her finding a man like you.” Charlotte smiled at the Princess but shifted uncomfortably under the praise coupled with the look in the young woman’s eyes.

…..

            “d’Artagnan!” Constance shouted as Charlotte watched her fly down the corridor. “d’Artagnan!”

            “Constance, what is it? What’s wrong?” Charlotte asked and caught a hold of Constance’s arms to keep her steady.

            “It’s Treville, he’s been shot.” Charlotte’s first reflex was to bolt down to the garrison, but that would leave the Princess without protection and she couldn’t do that. She took a deep breath.

            “Constance, listen to me. Get Aramis, tell him what’s happened. He’ll know what to do.” Charlotte pressed a kiss to Constance’s forehead before sending her off again. She felt her stomach churning. She should be down at the garrison, she should be helping, but instead she was stuck here.

            “What’s all the shouting about?” Princess Louise asked.

            “It’s alright, Princess. A fellow Musketeer has been shot.”

            “Do you think it might be the same person who killed the Archbishop?” Louise asked as Charlotte escorted her back into the safety of her inner chamber.

            “I don’t know. It could be nothing more than a coincidence.”

            “You should go to him.” Charlotte desperately wanted to but she shook her head.

            “I won’t leave you unprotected. Not for a moment.”

            “You any closer to finding the Archbishop’s killer?” She asked.

            “We believe there to be a connection to the Red Guard. He might even be inside the palace itself.” Charlotte went to pour a glass of water.

            “Dear God,” Louise said with wide eyes. “Someone close to the King is a traitor?”

            “It’s possible,” Charlotte said with a shrug. After a moment of tense silence Charlotte smiled at the woman. “No harm will come to you. You have my word,” Charlotte said as she handed the Princess the glass of water.

…..

            Charlotte was pacing outside the Princess’s door. She hadn’t heard back from Constance or her boys about what had happened with Treville. She prayed he was alright. She frowned as Rochefort came and told her to greet some Chancellor. “What about the Princess?”

            “She will be under my personal protection.” She nodded though it didn’t settle right with her.

            She was standing around, waiting, when Aramis came into the courtyard. “How’s the Captain?” She asked immediately.

            “He’s in good hands,” Aramis assured. “The Chancellor?”

            “On his way.”

            After a moment the carriage arrived and Charlotte bowed to the Chancellor as Aramis opened the door. “Good afternoon, Chancellor.”

            “Get back inside!” Charlotte turned to see Athos and Porthos riding into the courtyard. “Take cover!” Charlotte helped the Chancellor back into his carriage and she kept her head low. She flinched as a crossbow bolt embedded itself right next to her ear.

            “Up there!” Aramis shouted.

            “I’ll go!” Charlotte said and she was off like a shot. She ran through the halls, pistol in hand and poised for a shot. She turned a corner and noted a flurry of skirts. It must have been the shooter. She took off in the same direction as fast as her legs would take her. She ran down a set of stairs and nearly stumbled as she came to a sudden halt at a locked gate, with Louise pointing a pistol at her from the other side. “Princess,” Charlotte said breathlessly.

            “Drop your weapons. All of them.” Charlotte dropped her pistol angrily. “Oh d’Artagnan, if only we’d met under different circumstances.”

            “Who are you?” Charlotte asked as she unsheathed and then dropped both her _main gauche_ and her sword.

            “I’m afraid the real Princess Louise never even made it out of Lombardy.”

            “You mean you killed her.”

            “But,” the woman said with a small smile, “on the positive side, I saved her from a dreadful marriage.” Charlotte lunged forward quickly and tried to grasp the woman from between the bars. The woman laughed. “You have no idea how much planning went into getting me inside the Louvre. The key to it, of course, was winning your protection. That gave me the freedom I needed. So, I’ve done you a favor in return.” She smiled at Charlotte sweetly.

            “What are you talking about?” Charlotte asked as she watched the woman back away.

            “I like you, d’Artagnan. That’s why I’ve helped you out. You and that pretty Constance.” The woman continued backing away. “I do so love a happy ending. Look in the state rooms. No need to thank me.” Charlotte’s head span as the gate on the other side, the exit for the assassin, was closed by Athos and Aramis. Charlotte looked at them and Athos nodded. She took off to head up to the rooms that the fake Princess had indicated. When she burst through the door, her eyes widened as she saw Bonacieux, the last man on Earth she thought she’d see, lying on the floor with a crossbow bolt in his stomach. Charlotte pressed her forehead to the door and tried to breathe. She didn’t know what to do.

            A part of her wanted him to die. He’d trapped Constance in the most miserable marriage, he’d bullied her, belittled her, he’d hurt her. “Help me,” she heard the man groan and she squeezed her eyes tightly. It was her duty to protect the innocent. Bonacieux was a bad person but even he didn’t deserve this.

            She raced inside the room and pulled off her glove, wrapping it around the bolt. “Don’t worry. It’s alright,” Charlotte babbled. “Just breathe. Just breathe.”

            “This sits on your conscience,” the man said as Charlotte scrambled to get her other glove off. She couldn’t work properly in the stiff leather. “You and Constance, you’ll never be happy together. You’re doomed. I curse you both.” Charlotte felt her blood run cold. It was then that her boys showed up. Aramis looked at her as she eased Bonacieux away so she could stumble as far back away from him as she could. She stumbled back into the door and the pain jarred her. She felt tears welling up but not from pain, it was from fear. She’d never seen such hatred in anyone’s eyes before.

            Aramis looked for a pulse and shook his head. She slumped and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “Not a word of this to Constance.” Athos stared at her worriedly as she felt her whole body start to shake. “She must hear it from me.”

            Athos nodded quietly but there was something unreadable in his eyes. Aramis stood and gently guided her away. He hummed soothingly as he rubbed the small of her back. Porthos just watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. They rode to the garrison and she felt her stomach twist up in knots as Constance emerged. Her blood was roaring in her ears as she dismounted.

            “What is it?” Constance asked, glancing at Athos and Porthos warily. “What’s happened? Why won’t they look at me?” Charlotte couldn’t look at her either. Not even when Constance took her hands gently. Charlotte’s hands were still covered in blood and Constance pulled away from her. “Whose blood is this?”

            “Come sit with me,” Charlotte said and pulled Constance to sit at the table in the corner. “Constance, I…” Charlotte frowned and she ran a shaky hand through her hair. “It’s Bonacieux.”

            “Did he threaten you?” Constance asked and grasped Charlotte’s hand tightly in her own.

            “No, no. Nothing like that.” Charlotte took a deep breath. She couldn’t break this gently. “Bonacieux was killed by the assassins who killed the Archbishop, who shot Treville, and who tried to kill the Chancellor.” Constance’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “I’m sorry, Constance. I… I tried to save him, I really did. I was too late. There was nothing I could do.”

            “Oh,” Constance said and her voice shook. “He’s… oh.” Charlotte gently covered Constance’s hand with her own and when Constance buried her face in Charlotte’s shoulder, Charlotte just sat there. She felt Bonacieux’s dying words repeating in her head. She bit her lip and buried her nose in Constance’s hair. Constance swiped at her eyes. “I should go home. I’ll have to contact his family, I’ll have to arrange for a funeral. I need to go.” Before Charlotte could offer to escort her home, Constance was gone.

            Charlotte wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there before Athos was standing next to her. “d’Artagnan,” he said and touched her arm. He lowered his voice and stepped in front of her line of sight. “Charlotte,” he said just above a whisper. She snapped out of it and looked at him. “It’s dark out.” Charlotte blinked and looked around. She hadn’t even noticed.

            “Right,” she said but she didn’t move. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

            “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” Charlotte frowned as they walked along silently. She stripped methodically as Athos watched her carefully. She settled on her bed and just stared at the wall. “Charlotte, talk to me.”

            She sighed heavily and leaned her head into his shoulder as he sat down beside her. “With his dying breath,” Charlotte said slowly, “he cursed Constance and I.”

            “He said it in anger,” Athos said and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s nothing.”

            “It’s not nothing, Athos!” Charlotte jerked away from him. “He took his last breaths to curse Constance and I’s happiness. He hated us.” She looked at him with wide eyes. “What if he’s right? What if Constance and I will never be happy?”

            Athos swallowed thickly and he ran his hands over his pants. “Charlotte,” he started slowly, “I thought you were happy. You were with us, you shared our bed, you had Constance’s love despite the fact that she was married. You were happy. Why does that have to change?”

            Charlotte couldn’t answer that. Perhaps it was fear taking over, or perhaps the dying curse of a dead man would keep her away from happiness. She wasn’t sure. “I’m scared, Athos.”

            “Don’t be.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Nothing has changed except for Constance’s marital status. Everything is fine. Get some sleep.”

…..

            Charlotte couldn’t believe it. They were standing outside the King’s chambers when Rochefort walked out. He lifted his hand to show the gathered courtiers the ring that shone on his hand. The ring of the First Minister of France. Charlotte scowled as the courtiers bowed as Rochefort passed. He stopped when he got to the doors and she and her three companions refused to even bow their heads for him. She seethed quietly and he could feel the tension rolling off of Athos in waves.

            There was nothing they could do. Rochefort had them beaten for the time being. He had the power he craved, now they all needed to brace themselves for when he decided to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bonacieux's dead, Rochefort's in power and everything looks pretty grim. Don't worry though, it will work out in the end for our lovely heroes, as it always does. Oh, and by the way, I learned the daggers that the Musketeers keep strapped to the small of their backs are called "main gauche" so that's why that's in there. Comment and lemme know what y'all think and what kind of stuff you'd like to see in future!  
> -James


	19. The Prodigal Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance has to make a decision about her future after the death of her husband, and Charlotte has to figure out how Constance, if she chooses to move past her Bonacieux's death, will fit into the dynamic between her and her Musketeers.

                Charlotte stood quietly to the side as Constance laid flowers on Bonacieux’s grave. She shifted and pulled her black cloak around herself tighter as Constance finally stood. It was raining and Charlotte was under shelter but she still felt cold as if she were soaked through.

            “Bonacieux wasn’t a bad man,” Constance said as she stepped closer and wrapped her shawl around herself. “Just frustrated. He felt he deserved something better. Better than me, anyways.”

            “ _You_ have no reason to feel guilty,” Charlotte said and stared at the wooden cross hammered into the ground. She’d felt Bonacieux weighing heavily on her mind, and she didn’t want Constance to bear that burden as well.

            “I didn’t love him, and I was unfaithful.” Constance shook her head. “That’s two reasons. What right do we have to take advantage of this? How can anything good come of it?”

            “I’m glad he’s dead,” Charlotte said flatly, finally looking at Constance. “I’m sorry, but why should we mourn him?” Charlotte reached out tentatively and took Constance’s hand. “Fate has finally given you the chance to be happy. If you don’t take it, what was the point?”

            “I need time, Charlotte.” Constance said quietly and pulled her hand away. Charlotte frowned but didn’t try to take it back. “The Queen needs me now. Rochefort is growing more powerful by the day.” They all sounded like excuses when Constance said them, not even looking Charlotte in the eye.

            “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Charlotte swore. “I will protect you, the King, the Queen, and France from Rochefort. No matter what.”

            “I need time,” Constance repeated.

            “When Bonacieux was alive, you couldn’t leave him and you made yourself unhappy for him. Now he’s dead and you _still_ won’t let yourself be happy.” She shook her head. “Take all the time you need, but remember when you finally make up your mind about what you want, whether it’s me or something else, it might not be there anymore.”

            Charlotte was hurt and angry at Bonacieux as she stalked off. She didn’t want to hurt Constance, but she couldn’t wait for Constance forever either.

            She was back at the garrison and she settled at her and her companions’ normal table. Porthos and Aramis had left early that morning with soft kisses and quiet promises to be back soon. Athos sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder. “How is Madame Bonacieux?” Athos asked.

            “Grieving for her lost love,” Charlotte said with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said lowly, like a warning.

            “Athos, she wasn’t happy before, and now she’s making herself miserable by ignoring how she truly feels for the sake of appearances.” Charlotte shook her head. “I’m not angry at her,” Charlotte said and pushed her hair away from her eyes. “I’m angry at him, angry at myself.” She shook her head again before burying her face in her hands. “If I’d been faster, if there was something I could have done…”

            “But there wasn’t,” Athos said and settled a hand on her shoulder. “You did what you could and that’s all. That’s all any of us can do.”

…..

            Charlotte was thankful of the distraction of investigating Porthos’s half-sister and her husband’s “entertainments”. Soon, though, it soured in her mouth. She went in with Athos and they were standing around, waiting for something to happen, when Madame Levesque, Porthos’s half-sister, burst into the room. “Gentlemen! You’ve waited long enough.” She walked into the room with a feral smile. “With no further ado, I present a tableau of innocence.” Charlotte shifted uncomfortably and pressed her shoulder to Athos’s. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about this place as Porthos’s sister gestured towards the open doors. She felt ill as four girls, dressed in nearly transparent, white shifts, walked in.

            “Let’s make our move before I kill someone,” Charlotte grit out through her teeth to Athos. Athos didn’t move or say a word, just stared at Madame Levesque. Charlotte had to swallow down bile as the woman described the girls as if they were cattle. As the bidding started for Camille, the poor girl that Aramis had spoken to, Charlotte leaned in to say something to Athos, they needed to do something, but he spoke aloud to the room before she could get it out.

            “Nothing!” The room went silent as the grave as Athos’s body started to tremor. Charlotte could see the hatred in his eyes. “I bid nothing.”

            “I don’t think you understand the game, monsieur,” Madame Levesque.

            “I understand very well!!” Athos shouted. “These women are leaving now, with us.” Charlotte stepped forward protectively as Levesque drew his sword. “And if anyone dares lay a finger on them, he will answer to me.”

            Charlotte smiled softly at the girls, trying to look as small and unthreatening as possible. “You can trust us.”

            “Follow them!” Camille said and Athos and Charlotte shielded the girls as the room erupted into chaos. Charlotte lead the girls down to the exit and when she noted they were surrounded she held out her hand to stop them.

            “Wait,” she said and glanced around worriedly. She didn’t have her sword, or any other weapon, and the men blocking their way were armed.

            “Hey!” She grinned as Aramis stepped inside and the fight began. Aramis threw her a sword and she tossed it to Athos. Athos covered the way they came and Charlotte, when she got her hands on a sword, fought the men in front as she shouted for the girls to run.

            She flinched as she heard something heavy and metal collide with the back of Athos’s head and heard him drop to the ground. “Aramis!” She shouted and nodded toward where Athos was slumped on the ground. “Athos?!” He didn’t respond but Aramis hauled him up and Charlotte followed behind them. She heard a growl and turned, knocking the sword that had been pointed at her back away as Madame Levesque glared at her. Charlotte heard Athos calling her name but she just stepped forward and pressed the tip of her sword to Porthos’s half-sister’s throat. “I’ve never killed a woman before,” Charlotte said, “but for you I’d be willing to make an exception.” She shook her head. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to help Athos and Aramis get the girls to safety.

            Charlotte scowled as she turned and ran out. Athos and Aramis were staring at her, identical furrows in their brows. She shook her head and Athos wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Come on.”

            They kept the scared girls in the garrison, Charlotte giving up her room for two of them, and after they listened to Camille’s account, Charlotte stood and moved to stand next to Athos. “We saved them, Athos.” She let her shoulder brush against his and gently traced the inside of his palm with her finger. “That’s all any of us can do,” she said quietly, repeating his advice back to him from earlier. He huffed a small laugh but his face returned to its stoic mask once again. “Come on,” she said. “We’ll need rest for tomorrow.” She pushed off the wall. They were going to return the girls to their families tomorrow and confront Porthos’s father.

            “I’ll join you shortly. Go with Aramis.” He looked down at his boots. Charlotte bit her lip, she didn’t really want to leave him alone, but he obviously needed a moment to himself.

            “Don’t be too long,” Charlotte said before going off.

…..

            Charlotte was relieved when they had Porthos back and they were all together again. They were all quiet, but they were settled. There was no restlessness or tension between them. She was surprised to see Constance in the archway of the garrison as they road up. Charlotte dismounted and nodded toward Constance’s pale purple dress. “You’re not in mourning?”

            Constance shook her head. “Because I’m not grieving,” Constance said with a bright smile. “I’m tired of being a hypocrite, and I’m tired of everything getting in the way of beng happy.” Charlotte tilted her head and watched Constance. She stripped off her gloves and tucked them into her belt. “Including my own stupid conscience.”

            “Are you saying-?”

            “I’m not finished yet,” Constance said cutting her off. Charlotte felt her ears burning and she glanced over Constance’s shoulder to see the boys listening with interest as they poured themselves glasses of wine. Aramis winked at her and Charlotte turned back to Constance, who glanced over her shoulder with a smile at the three Musketeers. “The thing is- I just wanted to say… You’re the only person I’ve ever loved, or will probably ever love, and if you still want me, and you’re willing to give me-”

            “Constance,” Charlotte cut off her babbling, a grin plastered on her face. “Shut up and kiss me.” Charlotte grinned, as did Constance, as they both leaned in for a kiss. Charlotte fisted her hands in the material at Constance’s waist as Constance cradled Charlotte’s face between her hands. It felt right to have Constance in her arms again. Constance pulled back with a huge smile.

            “I must go. The Queen is waiting for me.” Charlotte watched with a dopey grin as Constance took off, her auburn hair streaming out behind her. Charlotte admired the picture of Constance in the bright sunlight with violets tucked into her hair and complimenting her dress perfectly. She was lucky to be loved by that woman.

            “So, you and the lovely Constance have your happy ending,” Aramis quipped with a grin and only a hint of jealousy.

            “I love her, and she loves me and is ready for everyone to know it, yes.” Charlotte grinned and leaned against the post.

            “So,” Porthos said and raised an eyebrow, “what will you do now?” She smiled at him repeating the question she asked earlier.

            “The same as I’ve always done,” she said, repeating his answer.

            “You turned us away the last time you two were afforded the opportunity to be together,” Athos pointed out as he took a drink. She nodded and bit her lip.

            “I’ll tell Constance the truth, of course. She knows some of it, now I’ll just tell her the rest and we’ll see what happens.” Charlotte smiled. “I think Constance will understand.”

            “Perhaps,” Athos said and nodded though he didn’t sound convinced. “We’ll just have to see.”

            Charlotte grinned and nodded as she headed inside. It felt like things were looking up for once. Her and her boys were together, and now she had Constance at her side again. She knew everything would work out for the best. Constance would understand her feelings for her boys, and perhaps she would even fit in seamlessly with their dynamic. It’d have to be something they discussed when the time came. She fell into bed, content, and even though her cheeks ached, she couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this one was based on an episode I mostly wanted it for the tension between Charlotte and Constance. I changed some things with the dialogue because a couple things d'Artagnan said were rather, for me, nasty without much good reason so... I made it different. And yes, I know everything's about to explode but think of this as the calm before the storm. Comment and tell me what you think so far!  
> -James


	20. The Accused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis's secret, that he had slept with the Queen and was the true father of the Dauphin, is revealed to his lovers and tensions run high. The musketeers, with unexpected help from Milady, spirit the Queen away to safety at a convent leaving Athos and Milady to search for evidence that Rochefort is a spy for the Spanish. The King is poisoned and the Queen insists on returning to Paris but falls into Rochefort's trap that includes the arrest of Aramis for treason. Charlotte must fight for Constance, for Aramis, and for the future of France.

            Charlotte turned and smiled as Constance ran into the garrison. “Constance, I thought you were with the Queen for the rest of the day?”

            “The Queen sent me here to get you, all four of you,” Constance said as she sucked in a breath. She’d obviously run the whole way. She looked between Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and Charlotte. “It’s urgent.” They all immediately followed Constance without another word. They all sprinted up to the palace but once they were inside Constance slowed to a brisk walk. Charlotte frowned at that but Athos and Aramis had exchanged looks before they too slowed their pace. When they were almost to the Queen’s rooms Constance spoke again. “Rochefort attacked the Queen.” They all sucked in breaths but Constance wasn’t finished. “He tried to force himself on her. She fought him off.” Aramis bristled and Charlotte let her hand brush his to try and calm him. “Wounded him.” Porthos’s look went dark as he and Athos opened the doors. They all came in and the Queen’s ladies bowed out as they shut the doors behind them.

            Charlotte had never seen the Queen look so small and scared before. She couldn’t meet any of their eyes and her breaths were uneven and shaky, like she was fighting off panic. Charlotte stayed away and when she stopped walking, thankfully, the others did too. She didn’t want the Queen to feel caged in by them, they were here to help.

            “He dared to lay hands on you?” Aramis asked and Charlotte shot him a look. His tone was too harsh, he needed to be gentler.

            The Queen seemed to wilt. “I trusted him,” she breathed softly. “Thought he was my friend.” She sucked in a shaky breath and Charlotte could see tears pooling in her blue eyes.

            “The King has been informed?” Charlotte asked quietly.

            The Queen shifted, playing with the rings on her hand as she seemed to debate herself. “My loyal Musketeers with escort me,” she said shakily. They nodded and took up a protective formation around the Queen. Charlotte and Porthos were in the front, the Queen behind them, and Athos and Aramis walked behind her.

            “Get out of the way!” Porthos shouted at the Red Guards who were standing in the way of the King’s apartments.

            “The King is not accepting visitors.”

            “This is not a visitor, it’s the Queen!” Porthos growled. “Open the door!” Charlotte and Porthos stepped apart as the Queen marched up, looking as regal and poised as always.

            “Do as he says,” the Queen said but when the man stared at her, Charlotte noticed that the woman’s hands were trembling. “How _dare_ you defy me!”

            They all drew their swords in unison. Charlotte stepped into the man’s face and scowled. “Open the doors, or we’ll kill you and open them ourselves,” she hissed dangerously. And they would. They burst into the King’s chambers after the Red Guards stepped aside.

            “You dare bring an armed guard into my presence?” Louis shouted and Queen Anne flinched away from him instinctively.

            “I must speak with you, Sire,” the Queen said, a tremor of fear just barely running through her voice.

            “You must indeed, madame,” Louis sneered.

            Aramis stormed forward. “Whatever Rochefort told you is all lies.”

            “Am I to be shouted at now?” Louis asked and narrowed his eyes at Aramis. Louis pulled out a letter and showed it to the Queen. “Do you deny that you wrote this letter? Is this your hand? Your royal seal?” The Queen took the paper in her hand and scanned it over. Charlotte watched as the color drained from the woman’s already pale face.

            An argument broke out about a letter the Queen wrote to the King of Spain back when Louis and Charlotte had been captured by the slavers. Charlotte had to bite her tongue as the King shouted about how what the Queen had done, to protect the Dauphin, was treason.

            “It was Rochefort who advised the Queen to write to Spain!” Constance snapped, stepping forward from where she’d blended back into the crowd of courtiers.

            “This girl is either a fantasist or a liar,” Rochefort said.

            “Your Majesty,” Charlotte interjected. She wouldn’t allow Rochefort to slander the woman she loved. “She was there, she witnessed every word.”

            “Your Majesty should listen to the Queen,” Athos said and stepped forward. “You can’t trust this man.”

            “He is the only one I can trust,” Louis snapped. “Now go.” He dismissed the Queen before the protest could even leave her lips. “You Musketeers return to your garrison!” The Queen turned shakily and walked out, Constance at her side, and Charlotte glared at Rochefort as the others followed. She turned and walked out with a heavy feeling in her chest.

            When they got to the Queen’s rooms there was a group of Red Guards. When the Queen walked through into the middle of them she frowned. “Am I to be a prisoner then?” She demanded with a hysterical edge to her tone that had Charlotte and Constance moving to try and be at her side.

            They grabbed Constance and Porthos shouted. “Oi! You all need to learn some respect!” He growled before punching the one that had grabbed Charlotte and shoved her roughly against the wall. It started an all-out fist fight in the hall.

             Suddenly Rochefort was there and shouting at them as they moved to protect the Queen. “You were ordered to return to your garrison! Will you deny your King’s direct command?!”

            “There must be no suggestion that our faithful Musketeers are disloyal,” the Queen said in a stern voice.

             “Too late for that, madame,” Rochefort said with a scowl.

             “You will address me as ‘Your Majesty’!!” Anne shouted, some color finally returning to her cheeks.

              “You will die for this,” Aramis threatened.

              “I know you, Musketeer,” Rochefort snarled at him. “What you are and what you have done.”

              “If the Queen comes to _any_ harm, you will pay for it with your blood,” Athos said lowly, a dangerous edge to his voice. Charlotte walked out beside Athos, sending Constance a look that clearly stated she wanted Constance to stay directly at the Queen’s side, and tried to cool her temper.

               How dare Rochefort hurt the Queen? How dare he poison the King against her for his own gains. Her jaw was aching with how hard she was clenching her teeth. Porthos dropped a hand to her shoulder as they started making their way to the garrison. She and Porthos realized that Athos and Aramis had stopped walking, so they stopped. She frowned and looked at Porthos as the two seemed to be arguing.

               “What’s going on?” Porthos asked as they walked back towards them. Aramis wouldn’t look at them but Athos stared him down.

                “You created this mess. Tell him,” Athos drawled. Aramis slowly met Charlotte’s eyes and she felt extra weight adding to the already heavy feeling in her chest. Aramis’s dark eyes were pained as he glanced at Porthos and then stared at the ground.

                “Not here.” He brushed past them and they exchanged looks before following after him.

…..

            Charlotte didn’t like it. Aramis kept glancing between her and Porthos, Athos had left to get Treville, but he kept looking away. He would wince and Charlotte could see the barest hint of shame in his eyes.

            When Athos returned, Aramis tensed, and Treville stepped into the tense room with a frown. “Well, what’s all this about?” Treville looked at Porthos, who shrugged and shook his head, before looking at Charlotte, who also shrugged.

            Finally, Treville turned to Aramis who just shifted uncomfortably and placed his hands on his hips. Athos took a deep breath before he shifted, mirroring Aramis’s posture.

            “Aramis slept with the Queen.”

            There was a long pause. Charlotte felt like she’d been punched in the gut. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Aramis.

            Treville was the first to speak. “You’re not serious.”

            “Would he joke about such a thing?” Aramis asked, his voice thick.

            “How? When?” Porthos snapped.

            “At the convent, when her life was threatened.”

            Charlotte blinked as she turned away from him. She couldn’t look at him right now. “You didn’t try to stop it?” Treville demanded.

            “If I had known what he was going to do, I would have shot him then and there,” Athos said seriously. He sighed heavily. “What’s done is done.”

            “Why didn’t you tell us?” Porthos growled. This was definitely personal for more than just her. She knew that the only way their relationship worked was through being honest. If Aramis, or Porthos, or even Athos if he chose, wanted to sleep with anyone outside of their relationship it was up to them. But they were honest with each other about it. That’s how Aramis had explained it to Charlotte once.

            “I had to protect the Queen’s reputation,” Aramis said quietly.

            “You could have done that by not sleeping with her,” Charlotte snapped. She finally looked over to Aramis and she knew the hurt was written all over her face. He looked her over and she turned away, rubbing at her forehead.

            “There’s more.” Athos saying that made Charlotte wince.

            “The Dauphin might be my son,” Aramis said slowly, “is my son.” The correction only made everything worse. Treville groaned and moved to lean against the table in the room. Porthos, on the other hand, grabbed a hold of Aramis’s doublet and slammed him against the wall. After a moment Porthos’s grip eased and he pulled Aramis into a begrudging hug.

            Treville shoved Porthos away from Aramis as Porthos was pulling away from him, shaking his head. “You are speaking of the next _King_ of France!” Charlotte turned and watched Aramis just passively stand there under Treville’s hard glare and harsh words. Athos dipped his head and frowned.

            “You can’t be certain that he is your son,” Charlotte said quietly.

            Aramis looked at her and his brown eyes were so soft and vulnerable. “I know he is.”

            Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose. “Aramis,” she sighed.

            “And still more,” Athos said. Charlotte laughed breathlessly. She wasn’t sure she could take any more. “Rochefort knows.”

…..

            Charlotte hated this. She hated that this was happening, but on top of it all, now they had to ask Milady for help. “Look, whatever your price is, we will pay it.” Treville scowled at Milady who looked cool under the intense stare of the former Captain.

            “The Queen’s like may depend on what you know.” Charlotte sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Charlotte scowled as Milady put the pieces together and then teased that she would use it for her own gain. “I told you,” she growled at Athos. “She can’t be trusted.” Charlotte grabbed up a bottle of wine and downed a large mouthful of it. She grimaced at the taste but the warmth spreading through her wasn’t unpleasant. She wished that she could get well and truly drunk right now.

            “I have no loyalty to Rochefort.” Milady rolled her eyes. “The man is insane. I’ll give you what you want.”

            “With a hefty price tag, no doubt,” Athos said dryly.

            “Well,” Milady said coyly and leaned into Athos’s chest seductively. “What else would you expect from a woman like me?” Charlotte moved to brush past Milady and shoved at her to get her away from Athos.

            “You disgust me,” Charlotte added for good measure. She sighed and leaned against the wall as Milady went on and divulged her information. Rochefort was a spy for Spain. She also explained the reason for Ambassador Perales’s death. The death that lost Treville the captaincy.

            “How can you know that?” Treville asked.

            “Because it was me who killed him,” Milady said.

            “Ah!” Charlotte said and stood, angrily pacing. “You know the Captain lost his position because of you!”

            “d’Artagnan,” Treville said as Charlotte turned her back on Milady. “Let me worry about that.” Charlotte waved her hand as if to bat the notion away. She would stay angry at Milady for all the reasons she kept close to her chest.

            “I should have guessed,” Athos said. “The murder had your hallmark.”

            “I did what I had to do. I won’t apologize.”

            Athos scoffed. “Don’t expect you to.”

            Charlotte lost her temper. “None of this helps us destroy Rochefort! We need _proof_ of his guilt!”

            That’s when the plan began. They would break into the palace and go through Rochefort’s papers, but also extract the Queen and get her to safety, away from Rochefort.

            They broke into the Queen’s apartments and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Constance at the Queen’s side. Charlotte moved over to stand by Constance as Aramis and Athos tried to persuade the Queen to leave. “I can’t abandon the Dauphin,” the Queen insisted.

            “I’ll stay with him,” Constance said.

            “Constance,” Charlotte shook her head. “Rochefort knows you’re the Queen’s ally, should anything-”

            “Her Majesty can’t stay here! And she can’t see her son, but I can!” Constance protested.

            “We need to go. They might check on these guards at any moment,” Porthos said.

            “Here, this way. It leads to the servant’s landing,” Constance said as Athos and Aramis flanked the Queen.

            “But what about them?” Porthos asked.

            “I’ll deal with it,” Milady said. Athos paused and let Aramis guard the Queen. “Just go. Go!”

            “Will you be safe?” Athos asked softly and Charlotte tried to stomp down the jealousy at seeing Athos so tender with Milady.

            “No one’s looking for me,” Milady shrugged. “Just… get the Queen to safety.” Athos took off after the Queen, Aramis, and Porthos leaving Constance and Charlotte alone.

            “You’re sure about this?” Charlotte asked and took both of Constance’s hands.

            “Marguerite will help me,” Constance smiled. “She’s always been a friend to the Queen.” Charlotte nodded and moved away but hesitated, staring back at Constance as she closed the doors. “Go!”

            They managed to make it to the stables unseen and slip into their dark cloaks. “Take the Queen, I’ll stay behind to make sure that everything goes as planned.” Athos wrapped his cloak around the Queen and Aramis bundled her onto a horse.

            “Be careful,” Charlotte said and held onto Athos’s hand tightly. She glanced around quickly, making sure there was no one around, before darting in for a quick kiss.

            “The same goes for you, all of you.” He pushed her toward her horse so she mounted up and they were off into the dark of night.

…..

            Charlotte settled once the Queen was safely tucked away into her room at the convent. She stood outside on the walls and she darted down to tell the others when Athos arrived. She, Treville, and Porthos walked out to meet Athos. They talked about the letters but then Athos moved on. “Something happened at the palace.”

            “It’s Constance, isn’t it?” Charlotte asked but Athos just put a hand on her chest.

            “Constance is fine, as far as I know.” He sighed heavily. “It’s the King.”

            They walked inside and sat down with the Queen. Athos recounted the King’s poisoning to her and she stared at the table. “You must escort me back to Paris immediately.”

            “Returning now would be unwise,” Treville warned.

            “I will decide what is unwise!” Queen Anne snapped. “The King has been poisoned. I don’t know if he is alive or dead. I must be ready to protect my son. No one would dare challenge my right to rule in his name.”

            “Rochefort is capable of anything,” Porthos started.

            “Even poisoning the King?” Charlotte asked.

            “Maybe that was always the Spanish plan.” Porthos shrugged. “Get Rochefort close enough to the King to kill him.”

            “That makes no sense,” Charlotte shook her head. “If the King dies, the Queen becomes regent. Rochefort loses all his influence.”

            “Not if the Queen is blamed for her husband’s death,” Aramis said quietly.

            “He wouldn’t dare,” Anne said and let out a breathless laugh.

            “He’s accused you of treason,” Athos pointed out. “Why not murder as well?”

            “With both the King and Queen gone, he’d be in a position to make terms with Spain,” Aramis said and stared down at the table.

            “You must wait for more news before you act,” Treville said. “Stay here. Gather support. Raise an army if you have to.”

            “Raising an army would be an act of rebellion!” Charlotte protested. “It could mean civil war. The Queen is right, she must go back.”

            “Is it the Queen or Constance you’re really worried about?”

            Charlotte slammed her hands down on the table, startling everyone seated around it. Her temper got the better of her. “At least she had the guts to stay when none of us would!”

            “Control yourselves,” Treville muttered as Porthos raised a placating hand.

            “Alright, calm down, _chiot_ ,” Porthos murmured. Charlotte grabbed her cup and downed it. When she set it down she buried her face in her hands.

            “I will decide my own fate,” Anne said softly. “And I must return, whatever the risk.”

            “With respect,” Aramis said and shook his head. “That’s madness. You can’t be sure of your safety.”

            “I know that. But if the King lives, he will need me by him.” She took a breath. “And if he dies… my duty is clear. I owe it to my son, and to France.”

            They all sat in silence before Athos came up with a plan. They would forge a letter from Rochefort to Vargas, seal it with Rochefort’s seal and Porthos would be waiting for him while the others escorted the Queen back to Paris.

…..

            Charlotte couldn’t sleep and she knew she wasn’t the only one. She shifted so she was propped up and could see Porthos’s face from where she’d had her head on his chest. “Can’t sleep?” He asked and she nodded. “Me neither.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Charlotte, I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I know you wouldn’t put your own wants above duty.”

            Charlotte swallowed thickly. “It’s fine, Porthos. If it had been any of you I might have said the same.”

            “And Mis,” Porthos said and shifted so he could run his knuckles over Aramis’s back. “I’m not angry with you so will you please turn over?”

            Aramis had had his back to them but he turned upon Porthos’s request. He was quiet and Charlotte could see the worry in his eyes.

            “I love you,” Porthos said and tilted Charlotte’s chin up so he could kiss her softly. He turned and pulled Aramis closer so he could do the same. “All of you,” Porthos said and leaned over Charlotte to kiss the back of Athos’s head. Athos hummed from where he was mostly asleep. Charlotte quirked a small smile before she settled again.

            “I love you all,” Charlotte said and pressed on, “and it may seem lately that I’m playing like Constance is on one side and you’re on the other. That’s not true. I just don’t worry as much about you three because I know that you can protect yourselves no matter what you get into. I worry about Constance being alone, that’s all.”

            “We know that,” Aramis said and sighed heavily.

            “And I won’t choose between you, not this time.” Charlotte bit her lip. “Honestly, the real reason I turned you all down the first time was because you didn’t know my secret, I just used Constance as an excuse.”

            “So, you two… you weren’t-?” Porthos asked.

            Charlotte laughed. “Oh no, we were. I just… I used it to justify it to myself.”

            They laughed and Athos rolled over and groaned. “Go to sleep,” he muttered darkly as he threw his arm over Charlotte’s waist and buried his face in her neck. They all stifled laughter at that but complied. It was going to be a long day.

…..

            They said their private goodbyes in the early morning. Charlotte pulled Porthos in for a lingering kiss and then walked away. She needed to get everything ready for when the rest of them headed back to Paris. She swiped at her eyes and tried to assure herself everything would turn out.

            They were all standing there, Treville and the Queen included, as Porthos mounted up to leave. The Queen gave Porthos her blessing and he started to leave, but he stopped and looked at them. “d’Artagnan.” Charlotte shifted and looked at him. If she’d expected Porthos to say any last things to anyone it would have been Aramis, not her. “Constance is a brave girl. She’ll be fine.”

            Charlotte walked over and they clapped their hands together. Charlotte gave Porthos’s hand a squeeze. “Look after yourself.”

            “I always do. It’s you lot I worry about.” He glanced over them, worry etched into his features.

            “Just…” Athos took a breath. “Stay alive.”

            “I’ll do my best,” Porthos said and glanced at Aramis expectantly as he tucked his hat onto his head. Aramis just swallowed and nodded. Porthos took off after that and they all three watched him ride away until the Queen spoke.

            “I cannot delay any longer, Captain.” She glanced at Porthos and nodded before they all trailed inside.

…..

            Treville had been right. Paris was a trap. Charlotte wanted to scream when they walked into a room full of Red Guards. They all drew their weapons until Rochefort shouted at them.

            “Where is the King?” Queen Anne demanded. “Take me to him!”

            “First, you must answer for the charge of his attempted assassination,” Rochefort said.

            “That’s absurd!” Aramis shouted. “The Queen wasn’t even in the palace!”

            “Her household has proved a den of assassins. Her key accomplice, Dr. Lemay, lost his head.” Charlotte shuddered. She’d met the doctor once or twice in passing. He was Constance’s friend. “The Bonacieux woman will be executed for her part in the conspiracy tomorrow.”

            “That’s a lie!” Charlotte shouted. “Constance is innocent!” She wanted to run at Rochefort, pummel him for daring to speak to the Queen this way, for threatening Constance, for everything, but she was stopped by a multitude of pistols aimed at her chest.

            “Confine the Queen to her quarters. Securely this time,” Rochefort ordered.

            “You will not succeed in this, Rochefort!” The Queen stated. “The King will see what you are!”

            “A murderous plot against him, planned by his unfaithful, deceitful wife. He has no choice but to condemn you.” Rochefort took too much glee in saying it.

            “You have no evidence,” the Queen stated calmly. “It will be my word against yours.”

            “Oh…” Rochefort said quietly with a smile that made Charlotte feel ill. “It will be a little more than that. You did know your son’s governess was sleeping with your Musketeer too?” Anne recoiled away from him and looked over at Aramis. Charlotte glanced at him and he just stared ahead as he had been.

            “Let me see my son,” Anne pleaded.

            “Hardly appropriate.” Rochefort shook his head. “The King will very soon know the depths of your disgrace.” The Queen turned and she looked so scared as she walked to her rooms, surrounded by Red Guards. “Arrest the Musketeer, Aramis, under charge of high treason.” Charlotte lunged toward him to protect him but she and Athos were pushed back.

            “What?” Aramis snapped and shoved the guards who tried to detain him away.

            “These are the King’s orders. Will you defy them?” Charlotte looked to Athos helplessly. First Porthos, then Constance, now Aramis. She ran a hand over her face as Aramis was taken away.

            Athos grabbed her and pulled her close so he could talk quietly to her as they walked away. “Get to Constance while you still can.” Charlotte nodded and made a run for it.

She saw Constance through one of the windows that was very low to the ground. She broke through the guards. “d’Artagnan!” Charlotte threw a hard punch to the jaw of the guard who had a hold on her arm.

She slid down to grab at Constance’s hand through the bars. “I’ll get you out of here. I swear it. I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid,” Constance said and pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s gloved hand. “I love you.”

“Never give up hope,” Charlotte said. She was hauled up and thrown onto her back. She grunted as a punch connected with her nose and then her ribs. She felt another hit jar her head back and it cracked against the cobblestones. She felt bleary as they dragged her away from Constance and dumped her outside the gates. She couldn’t get up for a long while but when she did she managed to stumble back to the garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiot- pup  
> So, Aramis's secret is finally revealed. But it's not completely over yet, they still have to face the trials and each others' jealousies before this issue can be solved! Comment and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	21. Trial and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Charlotte rescue Constance from the executioner's sword and with Treville they help Porthos to capture the Spanish spymaster Vargas. Rochefort proves his case against the Queen and Aramis with testimony from Lady Marguerite and when Milady rescues Aramis, Rochefort clears the court except for the Red Guard. The King signs the Queen's death warrant leading to a final confrontation between Rochefort and the Musketeers.

            Charlotte let Athos fuss over her face for a few moments before shoving his hands away irritably. “Athos, please. Can we get back to the plan?” She snapped. She took a deep breath and rubbed at her tired eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… I’m just-”

            “I understand,” Athos said and turned back to the plan they’d laid out with Treville. “One last time and then it’s bed for you. You need to rest, recover, if this is going to work.” Athos leaned in and kissed her uninjured temple.

            “Alright.” She sighed and moved to study the paper one more time. “Athos… if something happens, I want you to promise me something.”

            “Nothing is going to happen, Charlotte.” Athos frowned.

            “Promise me anyway.” Charlotte felt her shoulders slump and she ran a hand over her face tenderly. They’d bloodied her nose, split her top lip, and cuts peppered her temple, and that was just her face. She pushed the inventory of her injuries aside. “Promise me you will protect Constance if anything happens to me.” Athos frowned and stared at her. “Promise me you’ll protect her and find a way to free Aramis.”

            “Charlotte,” Athos said and took her hands in his. “Everything will be fine. Our plan will work, Constance will be fine, and we will free Aramis.” When she didn’t relent, he sighed. “I promise.”

            “Thank you.” She slumped into his side and he guided her over to the bed.

            “Get some sleep.” He kissed her softly, mindful of the split in her lip, before sitting at the table to go over the plan once more.

…..

            Charlotte could have cried in relief when she saw Constance. She made sure to stay quiet and when Constance bowed her head and saw her, she laid a finger to her lips before shooting through the slats of wood, and killing the executioner. She dodged Rochefort’s shot when she came out from her cover, and leapt up onto the platform. She pulled Constance into a tight hug and smoothed a hand over her hair. “It’s alright, we’re here. You’re safe.” Charlotte soothed. Athos knocked out a guard who’d been aiming for them.

“Get her up!” He shouted and nodded toward the horses on standby.

            Charlotte leapt onto a horse and pulled Constance on behind her. “Hold on.” She rounded the horse toward the exit and shielded Constance as the blast turned the doors to nothing. They rode out, Charlotte and Constance on one horse and Athos and Treville on the other.

            They took Constance to the only place that Charlotte was sure she could be safe: Bonacieux’s house. They got Constance settled and Charlotte sat and shook her head. “We should just end this now. One shot is all I need.”

            “Killing Rochefort would solve nothing,” Treville said and shook his head.

            “You’ve seen what he’s capable of,” Charlotte said and shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. “Aramis is at his mercy!”

            “Aramis is a Musketeer,” Athos said as he slipped into the dining room with a bowl of soup in hand.

            “None of us are Musketeers now,” Treville reminded them. “We’re outlaws. If they find us they’ll shoot on sight.” Athos handed the soup to Constance with a small smile.

            “It’s not the man we have to destroy,” Constance said as she sat, sending Athos a grateful smile. “It’s his lies.”

            “You _want_ to let him live?” Charlotte asked. “The man was seconds away from killing you.”

            “I know.” Constance sighed heavily. “But kill him now and the King might not ever discover the truth.”

            “And even with Rochefort dead, Aramis and the Queen would still be in mortal danger.” Treville frowned at the fire crackling in the hearth.

            “Everything depends on getting Vargas to the King.” Charlotte scowled as Athos turned to regard her calmly. “He’s the only one who can discredit Rochefort’s claims.”

            “And if Porthos fails to capture him? Hmm?” She could feel panic and anger mingling in her chest. “Or he refuses to speak? What then?” She laughed. “And what about Aramis? Milady is the only one who can still get into the palace. _She_ has to help him.”

            Athos just nodded at her. “Get some rest. We leave to help Porthos as soon as night falls.”

            “I’m coming with you,” Constance said.

            “No, you’re not,” Charlotte growled. Constance turned to stare at Charlotte.

            “Rochefort murdered Lemay in front of my eyes. He’s my enemy as much as anybody’s.”

            Charlotte took a deep breath and then nodded. “Very well.” She stood. “When the time comes, Rochefort’s mine.” She would kill Rochefort. She would kill him for the Queen, for the Dauphin, for Lemay, for Aramis, for Constance, and for herself.

…..

            Charlotte felt one of the many knots in her stomach ease as they got to Porthos in time and captured Vargas. Now they just needed to free Aramis and the Queen and bring Rochefort down. That sounded much easier in her head.

            They were holed up again in Bonacieux’s house when they heard the heavy knock. Charlotte was standing the corner and she watched as Porthos tossed Athos a loaded pistol as he walked into the room. Athos moved to the door and pulled it open. Charlotte watched as Athos’s whole body relaxed. Athos pulled Aramis in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before shoving him inside. Porthos grinned and opened his arms to Aramis. “Come here,” Porthos said and pulled Aramis in for a tight hug. Charlotte drifted out from her corner as Athos shut the door. “Good to see you, _mon ami_.” Porthos winked at him and Aramis smiled.

            “You just won’t die, will you?” Charlotte asked as she pulled Aramis in for a tight hug. She pressed a discreet kiss to his neck.

            “Alright,” Treville said. “There’ll be time for that later. We need to get to the King.”

            “It’s good to see you, Aramis.” Constance hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pushed his hair away from his face and Charlotte smiled at the interaction. Charlotte watched as Athos slipped away with Milady. She followed and listened as Milady and Athos talked. She tried to stamp down the jealousy that welled up inside her, tried to convince herself that Athos was with them, he didn’t love her anymore, but she couldn’t.

            “It’s time to take Vargas to the King,” she snapped after she’d heard enough.

            They made their way into the palace but everything was quiet, too quiet.  “There are no servants, courtiers,” Constance pointed out.

            “I must go to the Queen,” Aramis said and pulled out his pistol.

            “I’ll go with you,” Constance said and went to take off after Aramis. Charlotte grabbed her elbow.

            “Be careful. Protect each other, please,” Charlotte said and Constance nodded with a knowing smile.

            Fights broke out in the halls with Athos and Charlotte protecting Porthos and Treville as they took Vargas to the King. Her heart hammered against her ribs as they fought the Red Guards. The second they were free they started running towards the Queen. Athos skid to a halt. “Where are you going?” She asked as Athos split from her.

            “I’m going to find Porthos, you go protect the Queen.” Charlotte nodded and sprinted off. She felt like her heart was in her throat as she made her way there. She turned a corner and suddenly Porthos and Athos were there converging into the right hall. “Found him, I see.” Charlotte tried to joke. When they made it to the Queen’s apartments, Rochefort was stumbling out of the Queen’s bedroom, Aramis’s familiar _main gauche_ sticking out of his shoulder.

            Charlotte heard boots and she noted Vargas as he stepped into the room. “It is finished,” the Spaniard said. “The French King knows everything.”

            “You have betrayed me,” Rochefort said.

            “You left me no choice,” was Vargas’s response. Rochefort went to lunge at the Spanish spymaster but Athos parried his attack and brought the back of his hand across Rochefort’s face, making him stumble to the floor.

            “Surrender,” Athos said. Rochefort swung at Aramis and then Porthos. Porthos punched him and sent the Comte sprawling again. Charlotte shoved at Porthos's chest and shook her head. This fight was hers.

            They all stepped back and when Rochefort lunged at her she parried hard enough to send sparks skittering along their blades. She circled him and gave him time to regain his footing. When he attacked, she knocked the blow to the side and cut a slice into his side. She cut little slices into his skin, toying with him like he’d toyed with her friends, her lovers, her family, until she finally shoved her blade through his stomach. He went to swing one final time but she just grabbed his wrist and shoved her blade in deeper before she pulled her blade free and shoved him into the floor.

            They all watched as Rochefort died and Aramis, ever the moderate one, bent down to close the man’s eyes. “No, Aramis.” The Queen said and Aramis paused to look at her. “Not for him.”

…..

            Charlotte stood at attention as Louis spoke to them about Rochefort. She smiled at Constance and Constance smiled back. When the Dauphin was settled into Constance’s arms, Charlotte felt a pang in her chest at the picture. Constance wanted a family of her own so badly and it felt almost selfish for Charlotte to deprive her of that. They needed to speak, and soon. Charlotte caught up with her as the royal party started to leave. “Constance,” she said and smiled at the Dauphin as he gurgled at her. “I want to speak with you later. Meet me at the garrison?”

            “Of course, d’Artagnan. Once I get the Dauphin settled and speak with the Queen.” Constance smiled and Charlotte leaned in to press a quick peck to Constance’s cheek before returning to her companion’s sides.

            They walked out of the palace gardens and out onto the road. They were walking when Aramis suddenly stopped. “I need to tell you all something,” Aramis said. They turned to look at him. He placed his hands on his hips and shifted nervously between his feet. “I’m resigning my commission and retiring at the monastery at Douai.”

            “He’s going to become a monk,” Porthos said and they all looked at each other in confusion.

            “I made a vow to God,” Aramis said, “and I have to honor it. If I had told you sooner you would have just tried to talk me out of it.”

            “We’re still going to,” Charlotte said with a frown. Aramis couldn’t leave them. He was a part of them, he couldn’t just leave to go become a monk in the middle of nowhere. He loved them, and they loved him.

            “Is this really what you want?” Porthos asked.

            “With all my heart,” Aramis said with a small nod. Charlotte looked over at Porthos and Athos. Why weren’t they doing anything? She wanted to scream, shake him, curse at him until she was blue in the face. He couldn’t leave!

            “Farewell then, _mon ange_.” Athos pulled Aramis in for a hug and then they both leaned in for a fleeting kiss.

            “Are we just gonna let him go?” Porthos asked and Charlotte felt better at knowing that she wasn’t the only one that wasn’t ready to just accept Aramis’s decision.

            “No,” Athos said and shook his head. “He’s letting us go.”

            When Athos pulled away enough Charlotte practically threw herself into Aramis’s arms. She held onto him tightly as she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn’t imagine a day without Aramis’s quips, or jabs, or smiles, or laughs. “You’ll be missed,” she said and pulled him in for a biting kiss. He kissed her back with equal fervor and when she pulled back he cradled her cheek.

            “Take care of them, and Constance.”

            “Of course,” she said and swiped at her eyes.

            Porthos walked toward Aramis slowly and he pulled Aramis in for a lingering kiss. They separated and Aramis looked between all three of them fondly.

            “All for one,” Aramis said and put out his hand. They all covered his hand with their own and smiled sadly.

            “One for all,” they said in unison before letting their hands drop. Charlotte watched as Aramis walked away.

…..

            “War has been declared on Spain,” Treville said and looked at each of them in turn. “All of you to the garrison now.”

            “I’ll report to the garrison later, there’s something-” Athos started but Treville cut him off.

            “You’ll come with me and report there now. See to your men,” Treville said with a small, fatherly smile.

            “My men?” Athos frowned and Charlotte felt thrill run up her spine.

            “As Minister for War, I’m making you Captain of the Musketeers.”

            “Me?” Athos laughed and shook his head. “I’m not fit to lead anyone.”

            “Athos, that’s not true. You’re the best swordsman in France, the others look up to you,” Charlotte said. Athos looked off into the distance like there was something he was looking for.

            Athos exchanged a look with Porthos over Charlotte’s head and she tried to make herself smaller. “We need to speak with you, privately,” Athos said and Charlotte sighed. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

            They headed into the garrison and up into Treville’s, now Athos’s, office. “You might want to sit down for this one,” Porthos said to Treville. Treville frowned as he looked between the three of them, but sat nonetheless.

            “d’Artagnan,” Athos said and glanced at Charlotte from where she was trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner. “Tell him.”

            “Tell me what?” Treville asked as Charlotte stepped forward. “I’m not sure my heart can take the strain of anymore surprises.” He settled a hand to his chest and Charlotte let out a laugh, her eyes welling up with tears.

            “Athos, please.” She looked at him but Athos wasn’t relenting. She turned back to the man who’d been like her second father. The man who’d trusted her enough to give her this chance despite her being just a farm boy from Gascony. The man who’d made her a Musketeer. She swallowed thickly. “Sir,” she started, her voice wavering slightly, “I’m a woman.”

            Treville’s face drained of all color and he looked to Athos. “Explain. Now!”

            Athos blinked and Porthos cringed but Charlotte just wiped at her eyes. “I traveled as a man by my father’s orders to keep me safe. I kept up the charade so I would be taken seriously when I came to challenge Athos for my father’s murder. I didn’t mean to keep it up for this long, but I…” She bit her lip. “Everything I am, everything I did was the truth.”

            “Except for one small detail,” Porthos said and when Treville glared at him, he shut his mouth.

            “A woman cannot fight a war,” Athos said and Charlotte straightened up indignantly. “She should be kept here, for her safety.”

            “No!” Charlotte protested. “I will not stay here and play the lady! I have fought my way here, just like any man, and I will fight for France! It is my duty!”

            “Enough,” Treville said and held up a hand. He stood and ran a hand over his face tiredly. “Athos, I understand your protectiveness. I share it.” Treville didn’t seem angry at her, just tired. “But this is not the time to lose one of our best soldiers. She fights.”

            Charlotte felt a sense of pride at Treville’s compliment but Athos shook his head. “I will not have it!” Athos was shaking from head to toe. “Charlotte,” he said and took her hands in his. “I am begging you, don’t come with us. Stay here where I _know_ you will be safe.” Charlotte, ignoring the look from Treville, brought Athos’s glove hands up to her mouth to press a kiss to them.

            “You know I can’t do that.” She smiled at him and Athos pulled away from her. He chewed his lip and Porthos put a hand on her shoulder. “Not you too, Porthos. I won’t stay here. I can’t.”

            “What about Constance?” Porthos asked and Treville’s face screwed up even more. It must have just fully occurred to him what Charlotte being a woman meant.

            “She’s safe now. She’ll live at the palace, as normal.” Charlotte bit her lip.

            “May we have a moment?” Athos asked and nodded at Treville. The man frowned but moved to stand outside. “Charlotte-”

            “No, Athos. You’re not going to convince me to stay here and do _nothing_ while you two go out and fight.” Charlotte clenched her hands at her side.

            Athos shook his head and clenched his eyes shut tightly. “That wasn’t what I was going to say.” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at her. “If anything should happen to me, I want to know that you’re taken care of.” Charlotte frowned and he moved to take her hands in his. “So, I know this is rather sudden, but,” Athos got down onto one knee and Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Charlotte d’Artagnan, will you marry me?”

            Charlotte looked at Porthos and even he looked shocked. “I-”

            “Marriage?” Porthos asked. “We’re about to go to war, and you’re proposing _marriage_? Now of all times!?”

            “I am,” Athos said seriously from his position on the floor. “It won’t change anything about how our relationship works, she’s free to love whoever she wishes.” Charlotte looked at him and she licked her lips to wet them. “The only thing I ask is that if something should happen to Porthos and I, you return home.”

            “Athos,” she said breathlessly, “if this is to change my mind… it won’t work. Marrying you changes nothing, even with your conditional. I am still a Musketeer. I will still do my duty.”

            “I’m aware,” Athos said and squeezed her hands.

            She studied his face for a moment before she looked at Porthos. She didn’t want to hurt him. She gave him an imploring look and he took a deep breath. “If it’s what you want.”

            She turned back to Athos, who suddenly looked nervous, and nodded. “Yes, Athos. I’ll marry you, and yes, if it brings you comfort, I agree that if something happens to you and Porthos I will come home.” She smiled brightly and Athos stood and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. She relaxed and Athos opened the door to usher Treville back in.

            “So, what is your decision, d’Artagnan?” Treville asked and Charlotte took a deep breath.

            “I will fight, but first,” Charlotte smiled. “I have a wedding to go to.”

…..

            Charlotte fidgeted under Constance’s stare. “Married?” She asked incredulously. Charlotte nodded. “To Athos?” Charlotte nodded again. “The Musketeer? Tall, dark, handsome, brooding?” Charlotte laughed at the description and nodded.

            “Yes, Constance.”

            “Why?” Constance asked and there was a hint of jealousy and hurt in the woman’s voice.

            “Because he asked.” Charlotte took Constance’s hands between her own. “We’re about to go to war with Spain. I’m going to fight.” Constance’s face paled but Charlotte just squeezed her hands. “Athos believes that I need protection, for if anything should happen to him. I’ve promised him that if something should happen to both he and Porthos, I will return to France. He wants to make sure that once I get here, his pension will take care of me.”

            “It’s so sudden,” Constance said and Charlotte nodded.

            “I know.” Charlotte took a deep breath. “Are you okay with this, Constance? Nothing has or will change between us. I still love you, and they respect that. Can you respect that I love them?”

            There was a long pause before Constance nodded. “Of course, Charlotte. I’ve known since practically the beginning that you were smitten with them. I understand.”

            “Thank you,” Charlotte said and leaned in to give Constance a relieved kiss. “Now, I only have one favor left to ask of you.” She bit her lip.

            “What is it?” Constance asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “I need a dress.”

…..

            Charlotte tried not to fidget with her clothes. She felt silly in the dress. It was beautiful, of course, but no one other than Constance had ever seen her in one before. She bit her lip and when Treville walked up she tried to smile at him. He smiled and offered his arm. “May I have the honor?” She let out a tight laugh and nodded.

            “Of course.” She slipped her arm through his and straightened up as the doors opened. She smiled as she noticed Athos pacing at the altar, as if worried she wasn’t going to show up, but when he glanced their way he stopped. Charlotte grinned at him as she and Treville made their way up the aisle. She passed Porthos, who winked at her, and Constance, who was smiling at her adoringly. Treville gave her arm a squeeze before letting go and letting her walk the rest of the short distance to Athos alone.

            “You look beautiful,” he said to her softly and she felt like her face was on fire as he openly eyed her up and down. Charlotte hardly listened to the ceremony as she admired how handsome Athos looked cleaned up and in his full dress uniform. His pauldron shone, his doublet was done up, his hair was combed neatly, and his cloak draped off his one shoulder elegantly. She almost wished she could have married him in her own uniform but brushed the thought aside. She was happy to be standing up here next to him at all.

            “Do you, Athos, take Charlotte to be your wife?”

            Athos quirked a small smile as his eyes settled on hers. “I will,” he said in that familiar bored drawl.

            She had to stifle a laugh as the priest turned to her. “Do you, Charlotte, take Athos to be your husband?” She grinned and nodded.

            “I will.” He smiled back at her and it warmed her from her head to her toes.

            “I now pronounce you man and wife.” She didn’t bother listening to the blessing. She just knew that once it was over she could kiss Athos and they’d be married. When the priest stopped talking Athos took her hands and she leaned in to kiss him. She restrained herself because a voice, sounding strangely like Aramis she thought with an ache in her chest at his absence, reminded her this was a house of God. She pressed their foreheads together when they broke apart.

            They all made their way back to the garrison to begin the final preparations for them to move out. Charlotte dragged Athos into her room and they kissed lazily for a while, Porthos had told them to take a moment before Charlotte had to put her uniform back on and become a soldier again.

            She pinned Athos against the door and he hummed before he broke the kiss and held up a small gold band. “For my wife,” he said and took her hand gently. He slid the ring on her finger and she grinned at seeing a matching band on his own hand.

            “I love you, husband,” she teased and kissed him again.

            “You deserve a better honeymoon than this,” Athos said between kisses. “Most men would take their bride out into the country, we should have gone to Gascony.”

            “I didn’t marry most men,” Charlotte said and pulled back, planting her hands on Athos’s chest. “I married a Musketeer, and so did you.” She kissed him soundly. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

            “Get dressed and ready, I have one last thing I need to do before we leave,” he said and helped her take the pins out of her short hair so it would again fall loosely to her shoulders.

            Charlotte smiled as he left and she took a deep breath. After a moment, there was a knock on the door. “Charlotte, it’s Constance.”

            “Come in,” Charlotte called and Constance slipped inside.

            “I thought you might want some help,” Constance said and moved to help Charlotte out of her dress.

            “Thank you, Constance.” Charlotte smiled down at the ring on her hand as Constance slowly undid the ties that kept her dress together. “For the dress, for understand, for everything.” She turned her head and gave Constance a kiss.

            “You’re welcome.” Charlotte stepped out of the dress and shift and started dressing in her uniform. “I’ll keep this tidy for you,” Constance said as she began to fold up the dress. “Just in case.”

            “You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met,” Charlotte said as she did up her leathers.

            “So you tell me,” Constance teased. Her smile faltered and she bit her lip. “I’m scared for you, all of you.”

            “We’ll be alright, Constance. We always are.”

            “This isn’t some brawl with a Red Guard, Charlotte. This is a war.” Charlotte stepped forward once she was redressed and kissed Constance’s forehead tenderly.

            “We will come back.” Constance’s smile was watery but genuine. “Come on, we need to finish getting ready.” Charlotte caught Treville once she'd stepped out into the hall. “Can you do something for me?” She asked and twisted her hands in her doublet.

            “Of course, d’Artagnan. What can I do for you?” Treville asked.

            “If anything should happen to me,” Charlotte said. “Make sure my pension goes to Constance.”

            “It can only go to relatives, d’Artagnan, I’m sorry.” Treville sighed and shook his head. Charlotte bit her lip but then smiled, she had an idea.

            “You’ve written me into the ledger under Athos’s name, right?” Treville frowned but nodded. “Just my first name as you and Athos discussed. Under d’Artagnan, you should write Constance’s name. No one will ever question it, our… relationship isn’t exactly a secret.” Treville smiled and Charlotte showed him her wedding ring. “And since I’ve handily got one of these.”

            “Alright, I get it.” Treville laughed and shook his head fondly at her. “It’ll be just so.” Charlotte grinned and took off to finish up packing for moving out.

…..

            Charlotte hooked her sword belt on as Athos walked back into the garrison. She almost wanted to ask where he’d been, but the look on his face deterred her. Porthos joined them and shook his head. “It’s not right, is it, just the three of us?”

            “Aramis would be here if he knew the war was on,” Athos said.

            “Perhaps someone should tell him,” Charlotte grinned. They all turned to Treville who sighed long-sufferingly.

            “See you return before the regiment arrives at the border.” They all grinned at each other as they scrambled to mount up. They all three shot out of the garrison and then out of Paris.

             “After you, Porthos!” Charlotte shouted. She laughed breathlessly as they started a race. Everything seemed good despite the tension in the air. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm, but Charlotte didn’t care. She felt the cool metal of her wedding ring pressing into her hand and the wind was whipping her hair around her face. She could hear Porthos laughing behind her. As long as they were together, they were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon ange - my angel  
> mon cher- my dear  
> That's the end of series 2! Okay so a lot happened in this! Let me explain myself a little. Yes, Athos and Charlotte very suddenly got married. No, they're not going to be the only ship now. As Athos and Charlotte both said, nothing in that area has changed. So don't worry! All the lovelies will get together in the end. Dark times are ahead but I have some levity planned as well so stick with me as I move ahead into series 3!  
> (Oh and just in case anyone was wondering, Charlotte's wedding dress is just Queen Anne's dress from the finale of this show. I'm super uncreative and it's simple enough that I believe Charlotte would like it)  
> -James


	22. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Athos, Charlotte, and Porthos at the beginning of the war.

            Charlotte ducked into her, Porthos’s, and Athos’s tent to get out of the pouring rain. She shook her head to try and keep from dripping all over. “d’Artagnan,” Athos said and seemed relieved.

            “I took an extra patrol duty,” Charlotte explained as she peeled off her soaking wet doublet so she could wrap herself up in her cloak to get warm. Athos walked over and pulled off his scarf and tied it around her neck. She grinned at him thankfully. “Porthos isn’t back yet?” She asked and frowned.

            “He’ll be back soon.” Athos assured her and leaned down to give her a brief kiss. She sighed and refrained from pulling Athos in for a more substantial kiss. They couldn’t linger too long with their affections, anyone could come in looking for any one of them at any time. She pushed her hair from her eyes as she stood and made her way over to where she knew Athos kept his paper, pens, and ink. She pulled out a leaf of paper and bit her lip. She wanted to write to Constance since it seemed she’d have a moment. Athos settled next to her and she was thankful for the added warmth. “Another letter to Constance?”

            Charlotte nodded. “I’m never sure what to say to her. So, I just prattle on about how I miss her and how you and Porthos are doing.” She shook her head.

            Athos covered her hand with his. “It’s a distraction, for the both of you.” He kissed her forehead before standing and moving to finish up whatever he’d been doing.

            Charlotte started writing her letter. They were in a companionable silence for a long while with just Athos’s shuffling and the scratch of the pen the only noises filling the tent. They both looked up in unison as Porthos came in, water streaming down his cloak before he stripped it off and tossed it to the side. “Porthos,” Charlotte said and set her letter to the side so she could run up and throw herself into Porthos’s arms. He picked her up off the ground before setting her down and brushing a kiss to the top of her head.

            “Good to see you too, _le petit_.” He smiled at her before he turned serious again and walked towards Athos. “Letter for you, Captain.”

            Athos sighed heavily as he held his hand out for it. Charlotte frowned and moved back to her own letter. “What would you like me to write to Constance from you?” She asked Porthos as he moved to get out of his wet clothes.

            “Give her my love, as always,” Porthos grumbled from somewhere in his shirt as he stripped off the sodden linens. Charlotte wrote it in and signed it before setting it aside so the ink could dry.

…..

            Charlotte was never able to fall asleep easily. She tossed and turned and she felt bad about it because she knew that she was keeping her bedmates up. She sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes. She hated the way her eyes suddenly burned as she wished for Aramis. She pushed the thought away but it just left a dull ache in her chest. Charlotte sucked in a breath and shook her head. “Stop that,” she mumbled to herself and swiped at her eyes.

            They’d ridden to Douai and they’d told Aramis what was going on. He was adamant it was his calling and his duty to become a monk and devote his life to God. Charlotte didn’t want to be angry with him for it, it was what he truly wanted, but she was. She was angry that he left them. She was angry that he didn’t seem to realize they needed him more than God needed him.

            “Come here,” Porthos grumbled and Charlotte slipped from her bedroll and moved toward him. “Lay down.” Charlotte moved her bedroll next to Porthos and settled down. “Athos.” Athos grumbled and rolled over and stared at the two of them with a frown. Charlotte could see the dark circles forming under his eyes already. “Please.”

            “Alright,” he groaned as he got up and settled on the other side of Charlotte, draping his arm casually over her waist.

            Charlotte bit her lip in a mix of amusement and shame. They were trying to keep their distance from each other, for safety’s sake, but Charlotte couldn’t sleep without them. Not tonight with how heavily Aramis was weighing on her mind.

            She settled and finally her eyes slipped shut, though she couldn’t sleep. She fiddled with her ring quietly before the rain mixed with the soft sounds of Porthos and Athos’s breathing lulled her to sleep.

…..

            When Charlotte woke up it was to the sound of the rain coming down harder. She groaned and rolled out of where she’d tangled herself in her blanket. She rubbed her eyes and hastily pulled on her muddy uniform. She folded up the letter for Constance and sealed it, tucking it into the inside pocket of her doublet, before she threw on her cloak. She pulled it tight around her as she marched over to where she knew she could entrust her letter. “A letter to Paris,” Charlotte murmured.

            “Where?” The man asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “The Musketeer garrison. Or to Minister Treville, he’ll get it to her.” Charlotte held out the letter and the man nodded as he caught sight of her ring.

            “It’ll get home to the wife, monsieur.” Charlotte nodded before she walked out. She made herself busy with everything she could get her hands on. She didn’t want to think of Constance alone in Paris, or about Aramis in his monastery. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and pressed her forehead against the barricade in front of her.

            She often caught herself turning to share a smile, or tell a joke to Aramis, to be reminded suddenly that he wasn’t with them, and didn’t want to be. She sighed heavily and pushed her hair back from her eyes irritably. Finally, she jerked Athos’s scarf from around her neck and used it to tie her hair back from her face. When she was off-duty she stumbled tiredly to their tent and fell into bed. Athos was busy going over supply inventories and Porthos was on patrol for another couple of hours, so she’d be alone for a little while.

            She tossed and turned for a while but she finally pushed herself to her feet to take a walk. She strapped her sword onto her hip and threw her cloak on before taking a restless walk around the camp. Men were all over doing menial tasks and she nodded to a few that she recognized from the garrison and from her time working with them already. They acknowledged her back before they went back to whatever they had been doing.

            Charlotte returned to the tent and smiled tiredly at Athos, who was inside reading over one of the ledgers that were beginning to clutter their temporary living space. “Athos,” she said quietly and folded her cloak. Porthos was laying down in his bedroll and she smiled at him as she moved to take off her sword and hang it up. She had set it down when she felt arms wrap around her middle and kisses press into her neck. She relaxed into the familiar touch and leaned back.

            “I’ve told the men that we aren’t to be disturbed tonight,” Athos said into her shoulder.

            “Oh really?” She asked and turned in his grip. She grinned at him before leaning in to kiss him.

            He just hummed into their kiss as they stumbled their way over to Athos’s pile of blankets. She laughed as they nearly tripped over a rock that they hadn’t seen. When they finally settled, Charlotte pulled back and glanced over at Porthos. He was grinning as he watched them from his bed across the tent. “Porthos,” Athos said and turned to look at the other as well. “What’re you doing over there?”

            “Taking in the view.”

            “Trust me,” Charlotte said and pushed Athos’s hair from his face. “It looks better from up close.” She turned and held her hand out for him. “Please. I miss you.” His grin softened into a fond look and he moved to join them.

            They were quick about it, they weren’t sure whether or not Athos’s orders would be remembered if someone needed something, and they laid there, tangled together. Porthos was humming an airy tune, one that Charlotte was sure was one of the songs Aramis used to sing under his breath, as Athos traced up and down her side. He paused when his fingers brushed against the scar on her ribs.

            “Charlotte…?” Athos started and shifted so he could see properly. Charlotte hummed in response and turned her head to look at him.

            “Yes, Athos,” Porthos said to Athos’s unasked question. “That’s your shot.”

            He stared at it with a dark look in her eyes that Charlotte recognized. He was upset with himself. “Athos, don’t.” She said and covered his hand, pressing his hand to her ribs. “It’s been far too long for you to be agonizing over it now.” She leaned in to kiss him.  He pulled away and they all settled to get some sleep.

…..

            Charlotte woke up to scratchy kisses being brushed along her back. She grinned, her eyes still closed, and leaned into the kiss when it brushed over her ribs. She opened her eyes and smiled at Athos. “Good morning, _ma belle femme_.” Charlotte grinned and she shoved at Athos’s bare shoulder.

            “Good morning, _mon aga_ _çant mari_.” He snorted at her as she grabbed at her clothes from where they’d been discarded. “Where’s Porthos run off to?” She asked, noting their lover’s absence.

            “He’ll be right back. He went to saddle the horses.” Athos sat up as Charlotte wigged into her corset and laced it up. He shifted and batted her hands away to do it for her. She smiled as he tied off the knot. His hands lingered and she brought his hand up to her mouth to press a kiss to the gold band on his finger.

            “We’re moving out today?” She asked and stood to pull on her leathers and her shirt.

            “The orders came straight from Treville,” Athos said as he got up to start getting dressed.

            “Alright.” Charlotte said and slid her doublet on. She watched Athos dress, the morning light hazy through the canvas of their tent, and committed each detail to memory. They would be approaching their first real battle soon, and if, God forbid, anything happened she wanted to remember him like this: at ease and as close to happy as Athos ever got.

            “You lot ready?” Porthos asked as he poked his head in. Charlotte turned to look at him.

            “Whenever you are, dear Porthos.” She winked at him and grabbed her and Athos’s sword belts. She tossed Athos his and moved to stand by Porthos where he was lingering just inside the tent. She got on her toes to give him a lingering kiss. “Let’s go.” She stepped out into the camp and tied her cloak tighter around herself.

…..

            Charlotte hissed as she felt the cut to her arm. She tackled the man over and pulled out her _main gauche_. She embedded it in the man’s chest and rolled to her feet. She swept her eyes over the mass of bodies and tried to find Athos or Porthos but she couldn’t see anything. Soon though she was being knocked to the ground by a blast close by. She coughed as dirt clogged her mouth and she stayed low, assessing her surroundings, before she ran back into one of the trenches. She slid down the incline and tried to catch her breath. Her arms were aching and she was starting to feel the various injuries along her body. She poked her head up to see what was going on and her heart nearly stopped as she saw Athos thrown to the ground by a man far larger than him. He wasn’t really moving. Charlotte immediately was up and out of the trench. She sprinted and threw her full weight, with the momentum from her run, into the man.

            They fell in a clash of fists and armor. She could hear Athos stirring but she couldn’t look at him, couldn’t think. She didn’t have anything other than the pistol strapped to her hip, which she couldn’t get to, and her sword in her hand, which was being wrestled from her grip. An arm pressed hard against her throat as the struggle continued.

            “d’Artagnan!” She heard Porthos shout and she got her feet braced against the man’s stomach and shoved as hard as she could with her legs. The second he was away from her she heard a shot and he fell. Charlotte gasped for breath and she felt someone haul her up and she was being dragged back toward the trenches. She slid into the dirt bonelessly and soon Athos and Porthos were at her sides, checking her over.

            “d’Artagnan!” Athos shouted and shook her. “Don’t do that! Don’t scare us like that!” She held onto Athos’s wrists and gave them a gentle squeeze.

            “I’m fine,” she rasped and shook her head. “He was going to kill you, I couldn’t just watch.” Athos sighed and let his forehead fall to rest on her shoulder. Porthos kept an eye on everything on the battlefield.

            “Captain,” he said and tugged on Athos’s doublet. “You might wanna see this.” Athos frowned and turned to look at whatever Porthos was talking about. Charlotte scrambled to do the same. They watched as the last of the French troops overwhelmed the Spanish. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief and felt a smile bloom on her face as the last of the Spanish were defeated. “Congratulations,” Porthos said and clapped Athos’s shoulder. “You just won your first battle.” Charlotte couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her chest.

            “The first of many, I hope,” she said and let her legs give out so she sank further down into the trench.

            “We’ll see.” Athos said and sank down beside her. Porthos followed after another moment and they all just sat and listened to the eerie near-silence.

            “Best get to it,” Porthos said and stood stiffly. He pulled Athos up, and then Charlotte. He clapped her on the back. They marched out to salvage what they could from the dead soldiers, French or Spanish it didn’t matter, and do their duty. They would win this war. For France, but also so they could go home to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le petit- (basically) little one  
> me belle femme- my beautiful wife  
> mon agaçant mari- my annoying husband  
> Title taken from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack. So that was just to show some stuff that they got up to during the four year period between series 2 and 3. I don't have an estimation of time for when all this happened other than it was within the first year of the French campaign.


	23. Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos, Porthos and Charlotte have been fighting for France for four years. When the gunpowder for French artillery goes missing, the search leads them to follow bandits to Aramis' monastery, where circumstance force them to collaborate to save the monastery's children and brothers. While all are relieved to see Aramis, their former lover is not forgiven for what the others see as abandonment.

            Charlotte felt like she couldn’t breathe.

            It’d been four years. Four years of war, and fighting, and killing, and almost dying. Four years and she still felt her chest constrict and get tight when Athos had to lead the charge against their enemies.

            Charlotte felt like she couldn’t breathe as she watched Athos fall from his horse, right at the feet of the Spanish pikemen. She ran into the fray and knocked the pike away from Athos, giving him the chance to regain his footing. She ignored everything else as she cut down the men who were in front of her. She didn’t even take the time to look at them anymore. It’d been a long four years.

            She snapped back into awareness as she heard Athos’s familiar bark of orders. “Retreat!” She glanced at Porthos and he nodded, his curls now falling across his forehead in tight rings, as they both started to do as Athos ordered.

            “Retreat!” She shouted so that the soldiers around her would hear the order and do as they were bid. They slid into the familiar dirt of a trench as cannons blasted above their heads, making their ears ring. Charlotte leaned back against the churned earth. She winced as her armor, now metal encasing her shoulders and collarbones, bit into her skin. She leaned in to speak to Athos. “The artillery has no powder, no ammunition.” It was true. Their supplies had been dwindling for quite some time.

            “Second battalions gone,” Porthos reported from Athos’s other side. “We’ve got nothing left to throw at them.”

            Athos’s chest heaved and he shut his eyes for a moment. Charlotte grimaced as she noted the blood matting Athos’s hair to his temple. He was injured. She made a note to make sure he was alright if they got out of this. Athos opened his eyes and Charlotte knew he must have seen something based on the way they lit up. “Hold your position,” Athos groaned as he shoved himself to his feet.

            “Where are you going?” Charlotte asked and she could do nothing but watch as Athos darted off. “Athos!” Charlotte winced as she heard the familiar sound of musketballs flying over their heads. When there was a crash, she ducked, Porthos bringing his arm over her head to shield her, as dirt skittered over them. “If he dies,” Charlotte muttered and leaned into Porthos, “I’ll bring him back just to kill him myself.”

            “Get in line,” Porthos grumbled. She let out a weak chuckle. She raised her head up as she heard a horse’s hooves and when Athos slid into the trench beside them she felt a slight relief. She and Porthos caught him so he wouldn’t hit the dirt as hard.

            “The only way out of here is to take out their cannon,” Athos said through huff of breath.

            “We need a plan,” Porthos said and Charlotte felt something go tight in her. She wouldn’t just stay here and watch even more men be slaughtered.

            “Attack,” she muttered before clambering over the edge.

            “I hate it when she does that,” she heard Athos say before she took off.

            She picked up the pike of a fallen man as she ran toward their lines. When they put up their pikes to fend off the men running at them, Athos having ordered what was left of their men into action, she rolled and stayed low on her knees as she shoved the weapon into a Spanish soldier. He fell and once she managed to slip through their ranks with a few men at her side, the line dissolved and she had a clear shot through to the Spanish artillery.

            She, Athos, and Porthos fought their way through on the other side of the Spanish line. “Powder!” Athos shouted. “Shoot the powder!” She heard the shot ring out. It was a moment of what seemed like silence before the powder exploded, taking the Spanish artillery with it. She was thrown to the ground and her head hit the ground hard, making everything go black.

            She groaned as she came to. Porthos was shaking her and she heard something vaguely like her name but her ears were still ringing. She heard Porthos laugh before both her lovers were helping to pull her to her feet. She felt shaky and off-balance and the second they let go, she fell back down onto her back with a pained groan.

            She slowly pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to lean against Athos’s shoulder. “It’s over,” Athos murmured and laid a hand on her back to steady her as Porthos came to stand on her other side.

…..

            She and Porthos found Athos standing alone on the remnants of the battlefield. “What’s wrong?” Porthos asked as they watched Athos’s breathing pick up.

            “A man… a figure,” Athos said and Charlotte could see that he was shaking slightly. The nerves must have finally caught up to him.

            “Only the crows have any business down there,” Porthos said. Charlotte felt her stomach turn as they took in the sight of piles upon piles of immobile bodies.

            “I would give anything to be back in Paris right now,” Charlotte breathed out. She missed the garrison. She missed Treville. She missed her room. She missed her lovers even though Athos and Porthos were beside her every day during a fight, and every night as they laid down to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the torrent of emotions and longing. It had been a long four years.

            They decided it was about time they figured out why the hell the General hadn’t given them the support they needed. They all frowned as the Chief Adjutant explained the General had left with someone. Someone that he clearly hadn’t wanted to go with. Charlotte felt sick as she shuffled through the maps and found the severed fingers of the General. She felt her stomach twist into an even tighter knot as the she heard the General had ridden toward Douai. She pushed the image of a still-familiar grin from her mind.

            “Not all of him,” she commented and showed Athos the severed limbs. He grimaced and turned to Porthos.

            “Find some horses,” he sighed tiredly. She dropped the map back over the bloody mess and pushed her hair, which was much too long enough that it was just past her shoulders, behind her ears. She shook her head and followed Athos and Porthos. They would get to the bottom of this.

…..

            She sighed heavily as they came to a stop, looking over the dead bodies that were lying in the road. The bodies of the men who were supposed to be bringing their supplies to the French line.

            “This wasn’t an ambush. It was an execution.” Right as she finished speaking she heard bells tolling.

            “Sounds like trouble,” Porthos muttered. Charlotte’s stomach dipped and she urged her horse toward where the monastery was. She could only see Aramis’s easy smile and the way his dark eyes danced when he laughed. The image suddenly flashed to one of blood and the stink of death. Charlotte’s eyes burned as she urged her already lagging horse to go even faster.

            Charlotte heard the boy before she saw him. “Help! Help us!”

            “Wait there! Hold!” She pulled her horse in and slid down.

            “Please, quickly,” the boy said through a cough. “Help.” He stumbled, mostly likely dizzy from his seemingly long run, and Charlotte caught him. “The men who killed the soldiers have taken the monastery. The Abbott’s dead,” the boy said and grit his teeth to keep back tears.

            “Alright,” Charlotte said. She looked toward the others and Athos just looked blankly back at her. She sighed heavily and turned back to the boy. “Can you show us the way?” He grit his teeth and nodded. “Good boy,” she said and ruffled his hair.

            He lead the way and pointed up a ridge to a secret tunnel. “It’s in there.”

            “Who else knows about this way in?” Charlotte asked as they approached.

            “Only the children and I,” the boy explained. She frowned slightly. He himself was only a child. She shook her head as she followed him down into the tunnel, Athos and Porthos close behind her.

            When the boy was leading them, she saw someone dart back the way they came. She drew her sword and took off after them. “Who’s there?” She asked. They only threw a barrel in response. She followed after them and dodged another barrel before backing them into a shadowed corner. She kept her sword pointed at them. “Show yourself!”

            “No! Stop!” The boy shouted. “Stop! Not him!” The person she’d been pursuing slowly stepped into the light. “This is-”

            “Aramis… We know,” Charlotte said shakily. She felt a smile bloom across her face of its own accord. He was just as handsome as ever. She took in the small changes: the deeper lines around his eyes when he smiled back, the way his eyes were just a shade duller despite his smile, but most notably was his messy hair being tied back away from his face.

            Aramis looked between them. “This is not possible,” he said in quiet awe. She rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He clung to her just as tightly as she did to him before she finally made herself pull away.

            Athos’s smile was as small as ever as Aramis drifted over hesitantly. “You still have that knack of getting into trouble, _mon fr_ _è_ _re_.” Their embrace made Charlotte feel warm all the way to her toes. Athos’s eyes hadn’t been so alive in so long.

            “Porthos,” Aramis said and immediately rushed forward to envelop the larger man into a fond hug. Charlotte’s joy diminished at seeing Porthos so unresponsive.

            “Wait,” the boy said and moved to look between Porthos and Aramis. “Your name’s Porthos? After the hero in the stories?”

            “Stories?” Porthos asked with a slight frown. “I was named after my mother’s father.”

            The boy’s eyes widened and Charlotte bit her lip. “You are _the_ Porthos?” He asked in quiet reverence.

            “The Porthos,” Aramis laughed as Porthos just nodded. Aramis wrapped an arm around Athos’s shoulders, pressing his other hand to the man’s chest. “This is the Athos. And this is the-”

            “d’Artagnan,” Charlotte grinned at him as she offered the boy her hand. He shook it and his mouth gaped open in awe.

            “The stories were true,” he said more to himself as he turned to take them all in.

            “Our reputation precedes us,” Athos chuckled and Charlotte felt a thrill at the sound.

            “Our God moves in mysterious ways,” Aramis shrugged.

            “Not that mysterious,” Porthos snapped quietly. “We’ve been stationed in the valley below. A little thing called the war.” There was a bitterness that permeated the air.

            “We know all about the war here,” Aramis said and even that set Charlotte on edge. Aramis knew nothing of the horrors they’d seen. He’d abandoned them. “Especially these little ones,” Aramis said and moved further into the room. “Children!” He called with a fondness in his voice that made Charlotte agitated, though she didn’t know why. “Come out, meet my friends!” Aramis smiled at each child as they drifted out of hiding and gathered around him. He crouched to be at level with the smallest of the children to send them reassuring smiles. He turned back to them. “Now we just need to get them to safety.”

            Charlotte took in the frightened faces of the children and tried to send them a reassuring smile that she didn’t feel. She had no idea how they were going to get these children out without being seen. She sat down wearily as Athos brushed hand over her shoulder. He and Porthos went out of the cellar to scout around, find out if they could come up with a plan.

            Charlotte was propped up against the wall, glancing between where Athos was now dozing precariously balanced on a crate and where Aramis was telling stories softly to the children. She felt a pang in her chest at the sight of Aramis with a child perched on his thigh and the rest scattered around him on the floor, hanging on to every word.

            “d’Artaganan?” The boy, Luc, asked.

            “Hmm?” She asked and turned to look at him.

            “Was Aramis really one of you? A Musketeer?” She nodded and looked back to Aramis.

            “He was the best shot in the army,” she chuckled.

            “One of the greatest soldiers I’ve ever known,” Athos rasped. She looked over to see him looking at them blearily. He must not have been able to find any rest. She turned back to see Luc smiling at Aramis with an obviously new-found respect. She watched as one of the children darted off.

            “Aramis!” She heard the girl call and Aramis, with a warm and fond exasperation, followed after her.

            She turned to stare at her feet, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “What is it?” Athos asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “Nothing,” she lied and smiled at him. “Just tired.”

            “Get some rest,” Athos said and she could tell that he didn’t believe her.

…..

            She agreed to look after the children as Athos and Aramis talked to the side. She tried to keep her attention on showing the children games they could play with the twine, but she could hear them talking despite their hushed tones.

            “You have every right to live any life you wish. We all do,” Athos said quietly.

            “It’s for the right reasons,” Aramis said as he fiddled with the twine in his hands. “Adele, Isabella, Marguerite.” Aramis shook his head. “They are all dead because they made the mistake of loving me.” Aramis’s eyes were full of sadness and Charlotte’s chest ached. “Even the Queen, I could not put her and the Dauphin in danger again. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I made my promise to God.”

            “And now?” Athos asked and Charlotte tried to stamp down any sort of hope. If Aramis truly believed this was where he belonged, she didn’t want to ruin his content to make her happy.

            “The Abbott, God rest his soul, he didn’t think me ready to take my orders, even after all these years.” Athos’s mouth quirked up. “I never had a problem with poverty, even celibacy.” Charlotte snorted and they glanced at her. She tried to make herself look busy but she knew she’d been caught. When she glanced up Athos had turned back to Aramis with a raised eyebrow. “It was obedience I could never take to,” Aramis finished.

            “What about all that chanting?” Athos teased dryly.

            Aramis’s face lit up with a laugh that made Charlotte’s stomach flutter. “It’s good to see you, _mon ami_.”

            “Athos,” Porthos cut them off, his face like thunder. “It’s getting dark. We need to start moving. Now.” Charlotte tried to smile at Porthos but she just kept his eyes down.

            “Give him time,” she heard Athos say quietly to Aramis. She stood and stretched her back.

            “Luc, children, we’re leaving,” Aramis said and the children scrambled up to get ready. Charlotte smiled at Athos as Athos handed her the ball of twine.

            “I’ll go through first,” Charlotte said as she tugged her glove on. “When I pull on the string, send the first one through.” Athos nodded though he seemed uneasy. “It’s fine.” She smiled before she moved to head through. She spied men guarding the way as she unraveled the string, making sure to stay under cover. She peeked over the swell of the hill and bit her lip. “Come on, look away,” she said quietly to herself. When they turned away she started to tug on the string. Luc emerged first and she scanned around them. “Wait down there by that large tree,” Charlotte said and pointed. “I’m sending the children to you.” She sighed in relief as he complied without any protest.

            It was a long process to get the children out but she was focused on keeping them safe. When Aramis emerged he looked around frantically. “The children?”

            “Bottom of the hill, with Luc,” she said without taking her eyes off the guards.

            “We’ll leave at first light.”

            She hummed and held out her hand. “Good luck.” He clapped her hand and when he left she gave him one last fleeting look before going to reunite with Athos and Porthos.

…..

            The fight that broke out in the courtyard so they could secure the gunpowder felt like nothing. Charlotte fought on one front and it was nearly effortless. She watched as Porthos, and Aramis having appeared from nowhere, took the wagon.

            It didn’t take too long for she and Athos to secure the monastery. They both opened up the gates, a sign that everything was safe, and moved to look for horses. They found three and when Porthos came back, with Aramis, the brothers, and the children, they got ready to leave. They turned the corner, leading the horses, to see the brothers and the children beaming at them. Charlotte bit her lip to try and quell the disappointment at not seeing Aramis there. When he’d returned he’d quickly disappeared again.

            “Thank you,” Luc said with a smile, “for all you’ve done.” One of the little girls ran up and hugged Porthos tightly. He blinked in surprise as he picked her up to settle her on his hip. She clung to his neck and Charlotte and Athos grinned at the sight.

            “You be good now, alright?” Porthos said with mock sternness. She nodded sincerely and Porthos smiled as he crouched to set her back down on her feet. “Look after the brothers,” Porthos said and Charlotte noted the way he too seemed disappointed with Aramis’s absence.

            “Yes,” she said and smiled. “I will.”

            “So,” Charlotte said as the girl darted off to rejoin the other children, “do you think we’ll need three or four horses?”

            Porthos laughed and Athos just nodded to himself before he handed his reins to Charlotte. “I’ll be just a moment,” Athos said before he moved to step inside the monastery. After a few moments he returned, with Aramis under his arm. Charlotte felt giddy as they all four mounted up, one of the brothers providing Aramis with a horse, and headed back to Paris. Home.

            They were in sight of the city when they reigned in and just took in the view. Porthos nudged her arm with a bottle and nodded to it. “Perfectly acceptable,” he murmured. She took it and downed a large mouthful before handing it to Athos. Charlotte watched him take a drink, not near as deeply as he would have before the war she noted with a hint of something akin to relief, before he passed the bottle to Aramis. She exchanged a look with Athos before she spurred her horse on. She wanted to be home. Athos took off and caught up with her as they raced toward Paris.

            “Go see Constance at the garrison, we’ll report to Treville,” Athos said and she could have cried in relief. “That’s an order.” Athos’s smirk lit her up from the inside.

            “Yes, Captain!” She laughed and rode even faster into the city and toward the garrison. She slid from her horse and handed it off to the first stableboy, who stared at her in awe, before she headed to her and Constance’s rooms. She toed off her boots and threw her gloves down on the stairs to the barracks, she’d get them later, before she stepped inside her room and stripped herself out of her armor, leaving it on the table. It felt good to be in just her uniform but she was filthy. She stripped off the pauldron, her doublet, and her leathers and left them on the stairs that lead up to her bedroom. She wiggled out of her corset, nearly moaning in relief at the pressure being released from her chest, and replaced her shirt before moving over to the wash basin. The water was cold but she didn’t care in the slightest as she scrubbed the grime and blood from her face, neck, and arms.

            She stiffened as she heard a familiar shout. “What have I told you about runnin’?” Charlotte smiled and she felt herself sag in relief at hearing Constance’s voice.

            “Sorry, Madame d’Artagnan,” she heard a boy’s voice say. Constance muttered something to herself that Charlotte couldn’t quite make out. Charlotte was drying herself off when she heard Constance’s boots rushing toward her.

            She glanced over and took Constance in. She was standing there, haloed in light from the open windows of their room, and gawking at Charlotte. “Did you miss me?” Charlotte asked as she dried her hands. Constance blinked and Charlotte bit her lip nervously. For a moment she wasn’t sure whether or not Constance was happy to see her, but her doubts were quickly tossed aside as Constance threw herself into Charlotte’s arms.

            Charlotte held onto her tightly and lifted her easily off the ground. They just breathed each other in for a moment before Charlotte set Constance down so she could pull back just enough to kiss her. It was a desperate and charged kiss that left Charlotte shaking when Constance pulled away. Constance ran her gloved hands over Charlotte’s hair and tugged on a strand with a smile. “It’s longer,” she said, tears brimming in her eyes. “I love it. I love you,” Constance said and pulled Charlotte in for another kiss.

            Constance walked them toward the bed and they easily fell into it together. Charlotte’s fingers fumbled in her eagerness and along the unfamiliar clothes that Constance was wearing. She managed to undo the complicated mess of buttons and get the topmost layers off. She rolled them over so she was pinning Constance to the bed. “I thought of you,” Charlotte said between open-mouthed kisses to Constance’s neck. “Everyday.” She paused to nip at Constance’s collarbone. She made a noise of approval as Constance gripped her hair. “I love you,” she said and moved back up to claim Constance’s mouth in a biting kiss.

            She was pushing up Constance’s shift when she heard the door bang open. “d’Artagnan!” Aramis shouted with a glee that Charlotte knew came from knowing he was interrupting. She groaned and let her forehead fall to rest on Constance’s chest. Which was shaking with laughter. The door was kicked shut and she lifted her head to glare over her shoulder at Athos, Aramis, and Porthos who were all standing in the doorway. “Are we interrupting, _ma r_ _â_ _leuse_?”

            “You know damn well you are,” Charlotte said and moved to sit next to Constance with her back to the headboard so she could glare at the three of them properly without craning her neck.

            Athos chuckled to himself as he started to unbuckle his armor. Constance was still suppressing laughter and Charlotte shoved playfully at her shoulder. They all settled into a companionable silence, the only noise coming from Athos and Porthos as they stripped off their armor and set it aside.

            “You all look so different,” Constance said quietly. She’d pushed herself up and settled her head on Charlotte’s shoulder.

            “It’s been four years,” Athos said and ran a hand through his hair. Charlotte held out her hand for him and Constance shifted over so Athos could sit on Charlotte’s other side. Porthos glared at them as he settled on the foot of the bed. Aramis stayed back, fidgeting restlessly with the cuff of his sleeve. Charlotte settled her ankles on Porthos’s thigh with a smile.

            “You all are filthy,” Constance murmured and Charlotte made an affronted noise. “Not you, you’ve cleaned up. All of you, baths. Now.”

            Athos was the first to pull himself up. He tilted Charlotte’s chin for a proper kiss, it felt like ages since they’d kissed but Charlotte supposed that happened when you were married for four years during a war, before toeing off his boots and heading outside to get water. Charlotte relaxed and watched as Porthos got up and went to help him. Aramis just made himself small and stayed tucked out of the way.

            “Aramis,” Constance said quietly and held out her arms for him. He blinked at her before slowly walking towards her and taking her hand. “I’m glad you’re home.” Charlotte wanted to open her mouth and say the same, but something in her chest still burned at the memory of him abandoning them.

            Charlotte looked up as Athos dumped a bucket of water into the tub that Porthos had drug in. She got up, sending Aramis a smile, before going to help. It wasn’t long before Athos and Aramis were clean, and Porthos was soaking in the tub. Athos was sitting in front of the looking glass with his straight razor. Charlotte bent down to set her chin on his shoulder. He quirked a small smile at her in the glass before finishing up. “Charlotte,” he hummed and moved to brush a kiss to her cheek.

            “Athos.” She grinned and brushed her fingers over the small new scar at his temple before going to sit with Constance again. They were all clean and all the boys had returned the scruff on their faces into something manageable when Constance glanced them all over again.

            “You all need haircuts,” Constance proclaimed as she ran her fingers through Athos’s hair. He batted her hands away from his hair. “Sit.” She said and looked at Porthos first. His hair was the most different.

             “What?” He asked and raised an eyebrow as he complied. “Why me first?”

              Charlotte and Aramis stifled laughs but they quickly died as Constance turned her glare on them. “You two will get yours as well.”

              “I thought you liked my hair like this,” Charlotte protested. Constance rolled her eyes before she moved to dig through a drawer. She pulled out scissors and moved to stand behind Porthos. Charlotte settled into a chair and watched as Constance snipped away at Porthos’s hair, shortening it to what it looked like before the war began. Once Constance was satisfied she gestured to Athos and he grudgingly sat in the chair. Constance looked him over, noting how his hair had finally grown to the point where it wasn’t always hanging into his eyes, and just gave it a trim. She looked at Charlotte, who sighed before settling down and letting Constance comb her fingers through Charlotte’s hair. She felt a kiss being dropped to the top of her head before her hair was trimmed as well.

               Aramis kicked up a fuss. “My hair is finally long enough to be pulled back, I’d prefer it stayed this way, madame.” Constance frowned at him, hands on her hips. “My hair was longer than this in my youth.

              “’s true,” Porthos said from where he was running his hand over his hair. “Before Savoy it was past his shoulders. Had to cut it all off when he got that head wound, though.”

              Aramis blinked, as if not believing that Porthos was defending him. Constance sighed heavily and tossed the scissors onto the table. “Fine then, but if you leave it a mess, I’ll cut it off in your sleep.”

             Once they were finished brushing bits of hair off them, they finally settled into the bed: all together besides Aramis. Charlotte frowned as he sat in the chair in the corner.

            “So,” he said quietly and played with his sleeve once more. “I’ve missed a lot.”

            “You have,” Charlotte agreed. He nodded and pushed his hair, which was falling out of its tie, away from his face.

            “Well,” he said softly and he looked nervous as he glanced between them. “Tell me.”

            Constance glanced between the four of them and she gently took Charlotte’s hand to ground her. Constance was a God-send, Charlotte thought as she gave the woman’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

            “Athos and _le chiot_ got married.” Porthos glared at Aramis as if he’d known about it and decided to miss it regardless.

            “Porthos,” Athos warned. Porthos glared and Athos just gave him a disapproving look. Charlotte poked at Porthos’s leg with her foot and shook her head. He scowled at his lap and worked his jaw.

            “Married?” Aramis asked and he sounded like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. Charlotte lurched forward and slipped from the bed.

            “Aramis,” she said and knelt down in front of him. “We would have… if we’d known-”

            “No.” Aramis shook his head. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He took her hands between his and traced his thumb over the cool metal of her ring. “Tell me more. Who asked? What was it like? What on earth did you wear?” Charlotte bit her lip and watched the pain in Aramis’s eyes.

            “Athos asked me, out of nowhere.” Charlotte let out a nervous laugh. “One second he was telling Treville that I’m a woman so he won’t let me fight, the next he’s down on one knee asking me to marry him.” She stood and tugged his hand until they were both settled on the bed with the others.

            “She wore a dress, if you can believe it,” Athos said and Charlotte turned to see his smile.

            “A dress?” Aramis blinked as he obviously tried to imagine it.

            “Yes, a dress.” Constance laughed. “Sometimes I think you lot forget that Charlotte is actually a woman.”

            “How could we?” Athos snorted.

            Charlotte rolled her eyes and shoved him away. Constance huffed a small laugh as she shook her head. There was a tense silence as no one spoke anymore. Constance sighed heavily before she stood. “You should all get some rest.”

            “Stay,” Charlotte said and held onto Constance’s hand. “Please.”

            Constance looked between the four of them and a flush colored her cheeks. “I don’t think it’s my place.”

            “Of course, it is,” Porthos said. He tugged on the skirt of Constance’s shift until she was kneeling on the bed.

            “Alright,” she said and swatted his hands away but that only made him grin and pull her closer. Charlotte laughed as she watched the playful struggle between them. She leaned into Athos easily as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Enough,” Constance laughed as she finally managed to wrestle her clothes from Porthos’s grip. “I said to bed with you lot.” She shook her head fondly.

            They all moved to settle, thankful for the larger bed due to Constance and Charlotte’s “marriage”. Charlotte was curled around Constance, who had her head pillowed on Aramis’s shoulder, with Athos pressed against her back. Porthos was staring up at the ceiling on Athos’s other side. Charlotte frowned as she noted that Aramis and Porthos, usually the ones to cling to each other desperately even in sleep, were on opposite sides of the bed. She didn’t let it trouble her too much, they’d have to get along again sometime.

            She felt a sense of relief at being tucked in so tightly with the people she loved most in the world. She felt sleep tugging at her, not realizing until now just how exhausted she really was, and shut her eyes. With warmth radiating into her from all sides and the soft sounds of her lovers’ breathing filling her ears, she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon frère- my brother  
> mon ami- my friend  
> ma râleuse- my grump  
> le chiot- the pup  
> So there's that! They're back and together again! There is still some residual bitterness towards Aramis, mostly from Porthos but come on it's understandable, but things will work out because they all love each other. Constance has joined their circle more solidly in this one! Comment and tell me what y'all think!  
> -James


	24. The Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from war Charlotte finds Paris to be a new place. A place she's not sure she likes. When the theft of the King's grain is pinned on refugees fleeing the war, Charlotte meets a new enemy: the Captain of the Red Guard, Marcheaux. Charlotte is imprisoned along with the rioting refugees, while the other Musketeers, including Constance, must rescue them from the hands of the Red Guard before they are executed. A woman named Sylvie, one of the refugees, begins to take a liking to Athos, and Charlotte gets jealous.

            Charlotte woke up slowly. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes sluggishly. She let out a frustrated sigh as she noted that she was completely alone in bed: No Athos, no Porthos, no Aramis, no Constance.

            “Constance!” She groaned, knowing that the other three would be off doing who knows what, probably each other Charlotte noted with a small smile, as she shifted onto her back. She grinned as Constance came into the room, buckling her belt. “I thought we were spending the morning…”

            “What?” Constance asked with a smirk.

            “Together,” Charlotte said as she stretched her back and ran her hand down her stomach. Constance’s smirk only grew as she leaned down to plant her hands on the bed, and jerked the covers off her. Charlotte shrieked at the cold air.

…..

            Charlotte scowled as she rode back to the garrison with the provisions Constance had needed to pick up. “You do know this is not what I had in mind,” she grumbled.

            “I know what _you_ had in mind,” Constance shook her head. “The garrison needs to eat.”

            “Why exactly do we need a cadet guard to bring in provisions?” Charlotte asked as she watched the cadets around them jogging to keep up with the brisk pace Constance was setting.

            “You’ve been away from Paris a long time,” Constance said with a heavy sigh.

            Charlotte frowned at that but she soon figured out exactly what Constance was talking about. A mob formed and started to come for the refugees. “Cadets!” Charlotte shouted as she buckled her sword belt on more securely and jumped down from the wagon. “To attention! Stand guard!” The mob swarmed the wagon and the cadets were soon starting to be overwhelmed. She grabbed the boy closest to her, Clairmont. “Clairmont, get Athos and the others. Now.” He hesitated and she shoved him. “Now Clairmont!” She shook her head as she moved into the crowd of angry people to grab at Constance’s skirts. She needed Constance safely away from these people. She helped Constance down and then moved away. “Cadets, fall back!” There was nothing that could be done about their food but she could do something. “Fall back!” She moved to stand in front of the entrance to the refugee camp. “Form line!” She shouted and was pleased to see the boys obey perfectly.

            “Our grain is there!” A man shouted. Charlotte drew her sword and after a brief pause so did the cadets.

            “What proof do you have against these people?” Charlotte asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “They’re murdering thieves!”

            Charlotte felt her blood begin to boil and when one man approached she clocked him in the jaw and knocked him easily into the dirt. “d’Artagnan!” Constance shouted but soon it was lost in the cacophony of noise as more and more people started to push forward.

            “All of you back!” Charlotte shouted as she and the cadets shoved people back. There was a shot and Charlotte grimaced as a troupe of Red Guards came up. When he ordered the arrest of the refugees Constance shoved forward.

            “You can’t do that!” A man put his hand on Constance to keep her from marching up the leader.

            “You again?” The man hissed. “You’re becoming a nuisance.” Charlotte marched up to stand just behind Constance and take the Red Guard’s hand off his lover’s shoulder.

            “Don’t touch her,” Charlotte said and shook her head.

            The man lit up with a smirk. “So, this is the husband?” He laughed and Charlotte clenched her hands at her sides. “You have married a world of trouble there, Musketeer. You should keep her on a leash.”

            “On a leash?” Charlotte snapped and started to stride forward towards him. His cronies caught her and she fought at them.

            “Arrest him for affray,” the Red Guard muttered and waved his hand dismissively.

            “Don’t! Just leave it! d’Artagnan.”

            “Leave her! Leave her!” Charlotte said and shoved the guards’ hands off her. “Leave her. I’ll go quietly, leave her.”

            “Proper wildcat, aren’t you?” The man asked Constance. “Let’s not waste any time!” He shouted addressing his men. “Break down the gates!”

            Charlotte wanted to swear a blue streak that she could do nothing but watch as the Red Guard brutalized these people. She was rounded up with the refugees and she walked quietly until she passed Constance. “Tell Treville what happened here.”

…..

            She was walking along with the others when the captain of the Red Guard stopped her. “If you didn’t have powerful friends, you’d hang with the rest of them.”

            Charlotte looked up at him with a smirk. “Remind me why that _big mouth_ of yours isn’t shouting orders at the front with the real soldiers,” Charlotte growled. “Hm?” She grinned. “I’m not the only one with powerful friends.” She winked before walking past and into the cells.

            When they knocked down the already, obviously, heavily injured man she lunged at the doors as they slammed in her face. She grit her teeth and scowled as the guards walked away. She took a deep breath before turning, to see the refugees looking at her expectantly. She gave them a small, reassuring smile.

            She turned to stare out into the corridor, keeping her face and mind as blank as possible. It was something she’d learned on the front lines to keep her from worrying herself sick. She was startled out of it when she heard someone talking.

            “Tell me, Musketeer, why did you defend us? We mean nothing to you.”

            “What the Red Guard was doing was unjust. I couldn’t just stand by and watch it happen,” Charlotte said and shook her head.

            “You couldn’t stand by.” She tensed but he continued in a softer tone. “Please, sit with me. Come.” She turned and started to walk forward but the other refugees started to come at her so she paused. “No, no, no.” The man waved his hand at his people. “Come,” he said to her around a cough. She sat cautiously. “You cannot blame them for mistrusting your uniform. Everyone here had a home, trade, family. All that was taken away by your kind.”

            “My kind?” Charlotte snapped.

            “Aye.”

            She whipped around to face him. “My kind fights the war to maintain your freedom,” she hissed.

            He laughed and she bristled. “And do you think a Spanish king will be worse than this French one?”

            “That’s treason.”

            “Oh,” he grumbled. “Perhaps. I’m an old man. I have some funny ideas.” He sighed laboredly. “I am so tired, of hiding all the time. Moving from place to place. I’ve lived in the shadow of the noose a long time. I’m used to it,” he said and Charlotte looked over to him with a frown. “But these poor people…” Charlotte looked around and she felt a pull at her chest.

            “You preach rebellion?”

            “Is it rebellion to fight against unfairness whenever you see it? Or to stand up against an unjust enemy?” Charlotte bit her lip as she looked at him. “Perhaps, we are not so very different after all.” His cough doubled him over and she gently took his arms.

            “Sit back.” She shook her head and took a deep breath.  “Sit back, sit back, sit back.” She eased him back to sitting up with his head propped on her shoulder as he gasped for air.

            “There is a better world coming, but we might not live to see it.” Charlotte closed her eyes tightly and took a breath.

            “You will have a fair trial, Hubert. I will see to that.” She chewed her lip. “Minister Treville will help.”

…..

            Hubert only got worse. She helped to lie him down and she took off her doublet and balled it up to cushion his head. The second she saw the jailor she sprinted over to the bars. “Jailor! The old man needs a physician, now.”

            The man scoffed. “There’s no point patching him up now. He’ll be executed with the rest of them in the morning.”

            “You don’t understand!” She shook her head as they dragged a protesting man away to be interrogated.

            “Orders of the Governor,” the jailor said with a smile. “Perhaps if you’re lucky, you’ll be next.” The man made her sick as she listened to the boy being tortured. She moved back to Hubert’s side as he protested and tried to get up.

            “Look at me,” Charlotte said. “Try to stay calm. We’ll fight this. We’ll fight this.”

            “How?” The man asked, but Charlotte couldn’t answer that.

…..

            Charlotte kept watch as the sounds of the boy being tortured died down. They dragged him out and down another corridor. “They’ve taken Leon away,” Charlotte said and tried to see where they were taking him.

            “Then they have what they want,” Hubert sighed. “A confession. We must hang.”

            “No,” Charlotte protested. “Listen to me. I have friends on the outside that can help you. Hubert?” He exhaled softly and Charlotte felt her hands begin to shake. “Hubert?” She moved to check for a pulse and slumped as she found none.

            She gently reached under his head and extracted her doublet. She shuddered, not from the cold, as she pulled it back on. It was mere moments later that the guards were unlocking the gates and she was being hauled to her feet and shoved out into the bright sunlight.

            “d’Artagnan,” Constance said and Charlotte winced and squinted against the light. She made her way over to Constance with a scowl.

            “Your letter to the front said nothing of this!” She snapped. “Red Guards killing who they please, cowards like Marcheaux,” she sneered the Captain’s name, “deciding a man’s fate. This is not what I fought for!”

            “Then what did you fight for?” Charlotte rounded on Constance and scowled.

            “We’re freeing those people in there.”

            “Of course, we are,” Constance said. “Do you think we’ve been out here doing nothing? Huh?” Charlotte just blinked as her anger seeped out of her. Constance grabbed her doublet and pulled her in for a rough kiss before punching her shoulder. Charlotte smiled in slight awe as Constance took her hand and they walked back to the garrison.

            “So, this is what Paris has become?” Charlotte felt restless. She’d been fighting for so long and now she found out that what she’d been fighting for, freedom and justice, was no longer present in her own home. “Innocent people condemned with no evidence and no one to speak for them?”

            “That’s the way Governor Feron likes it,” Constance scoffed. “And nobody argues with the King’s blood.”

            “I wear the uniform of the King’s own regiment.” Charlotte frowned. “Since when have the Red Guard had the authority to arrest and imprison a Musketeer?”

            “His Majesty appointed Feron as the Commander of the Red Guard. He’s not only family, but a favorite too.”

            “And this Marcheaux,” Charlotte frowned and stopped walking. Constance sighed and turned to look at her. “He’s bothered you before?”

            “Marcheaux doesn’t scare me.”

            “That’s not what I asked,” Charlotte said and frowned.

            “Look, d’Artagnan,” Constance said and took Charlotte’s hand. “Treville brought you back to fight a different kind of war. The danger facing Paris is the very man who should be its protector. It’s Feron.” Charlotte frowned and ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears again, as she followed Constance inside.

            She was washed up and waiting when Athos walked back into the garrison.

            Charlotte felt a sharp stab of jealousy at seeing a beautiful woman at his side, the two of them talking with an easy warmth. Athos spotted her and she must have been wearing her emotions on her face because he sent the woman up to his office and he walked over to her. “Charlotte…” He started quietly.

            “Who’s that?” Charlotte asked and even she winced at how sharp her voice sounded.

            “Sylvie, she’s one of the refugees. She’s helping us.” Athos’s stare was pointed and she wilted a little under the look.

            Charlotte slumped and nodded, scrubbing a hand over her face. She tried to write off her shortness of temper on her fatigue. A night in prison wasn’t conducive to a good night’s rest, especially since she was alone. She brushed past Athos to head upstairs into his office. She passed Aramis and he raised an eyebrow at her but she just kept quiet.

            Once she, Athos, Aramis, and Sylvie were tucked away into the office Athos explained what had happened. He sighed heavily. “Whoever killed that woman was not from the settlement.”

            “Clementine,” Sylvie said from where she was staring out the window. “Her name was Clementine. She did not come her to be persecuted, or to die alone. She came for sanctuary. To live.”

            “We will discover the truth, Sylvie,” Aramis reassured.

            “Without these,” Athos said and placed his hands on the grain sacks with the King’s mark that had been planted in the settlement. “Feron will have no proof when he goes before the magistrate.”

            “There is Leon,” Charlotte said as she fiddled with her ring. “The Red Guard may have beaten him into a false confession.”

            “Well then,” Athos said, “we must find him before they hang the refugees on it. Where’s Porthos?”

            “Following a hunch,” Aramis said.

            “Following a hunch?” Athos asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “It’s a good one,” Aramis justified.

            “No doubt. Leave word for him.” Athos stood and Charlotte pushed herself out of her chair as well.

            “Tell me,” Sylvie said and stared straight at Charlotte. “Hubert?”

            “He,” Charlotte hesitated and looked to Athos nervously, “died during the night.”

            Sylvie took a few steps toward Charlotte and then faltered, her face crumbling as tears filled her eyes. “Were you close?” Aramis asked.

            “He’s my father.”

            “I’m sorry,” Charlotte said and dipped her head.

            Aramis lead Sylvie out of the office and Charlotte was about to follow when Athos’s hand on her arm stopped her. “Charlotte,” he said and moved to take her hand.

            “Athos,” she said and relaxed at the simple touch. He quirked a small smile and Charlotte kissed him. He pulled away and gave her hand a squeeze before they moved to catch up with Sylvie and Aramis.

…..

            “Most of the Red Guard regiment drinks there,” Aramis said as they moved to lean against the posts of the building across the street. “That’s probably where they have Leon.”

            “Well,” Charlotte said with a grin, “there’s only one way to find out.”

            They quickly came up with a plan and Athos moved over to Sylvie, and locked her in manacles. Charlotte had to repress a snort as the woman protested. “I can fight!”

            “I’ve noticed,” Athos said dryly. “It’s for your own safety. And ours.” Athos glanced at Charlotte out of the corner of his eye and she bit her lip. “She’s your responsibility.” Athos handed Aramis the key and Charlotte grinned at the outraged look on the woman’s face as they walked away. “Pettiness doesn’t become you, _ma belle femme_.”

            Charlotte scowled at his back as they walked into the Red Guard’s tavern. She watched as the guards fell silent as they walked in. She leaned in to Athos with a scowl at the men around them. “We could solve all of Paris’s problems tonight with one blow.”

            “We’re not on the battlefield now,” Athos reminded her gently before tapped her wrist. They both walked over to Marcheaux.

            “You arrested the refugees on false charges. A good man died,” Charlotte said and crossed her arms.

            “Won’t your little wife be wondering where you’ve got to?” Charlotte felt her hackles raise at the man daring to mention Constance.

            “You fabricated evidence, killed an innocent woman to cover your tracks, took the prisoner Leon when all else failed. No doubt someone somewhere is beating a confession out of him.” She turned to look at the room. “Where is he?” The man walked in at that moment, dressed in Red Guard uniform.

            Charlotte glanced at Aramis as he too walked in, and then bit her lip to keep in a curse when Sylvie entered as well, pointing Aramis’s pistol at Leon’s head.

            “Sylvie,” Athos said and held up a hand. “I will make sure that justice is done.” Leon turned and stared the woman down.

            “Do you really expect me to believe that?” Sylvie snapped at Athos. “After everything that’s happened to my friends? My own father?” Charlotte watched the gun tremble in the woman’s hands as tears pricked at Sylvie’s eyes.

            “Take this burden upon yourself and it will never lift,” Athos said calmly. “Revenge yourself and a part of you dies with him.” There was a pause before a gunshot rang in the room. Charlotte blinked as she realized Sylvie hadn’t fired, Marcheaux had.

            “An honorable death,” the man said with a grin as Aramis grabbed his pistol back from Sylvie.

            “What have you done? He betrayed us! He betrayed my father!” Sylvie lunged at Marcheaux and Athos caught her around the waist. “You cannot do that!”

            Charlotte watched as Marcheaux blamed the dead man for all that had happened. The theft of the grain, the blame being placed on the refugees. “Do you take us for fools?” Charlotte hissed quietly. She walked over to Marcheaux and put her hands on the table, ducking her head to stare into his eyes. “Your death, will _not_ be honorable,” she promised.

            Marcheaux leaned into her face but she didn’t blink, didn’t flinch, didn’t back down. Not even when Aramis touched her back gently. “Not today,” he said softly but Charlotte stayed, staring at the man. Aramis grabbed her and bodily hauled her away. “Not today.” She kicked the table so it jabbed into Marcheaux’s legs.

            “Don’t ever intervene again,” Charlotte snarled once they were outside.

            “I was protecting you from your own hot-headedness and stupidity,” Aramis said and hauled her along by the back of her doublet.

            “I will not cower before scum like Marcheaux!” Charlotte said and slapped Aramis’s hands away from her. “I will fight for what I believe in, the Paris I remember!”

            “And no one wants to take that from you,” Aramis said softly as they walked. She felt her anger ebbing away and she just felt tired. “But we must do this right, _le petit_.” He let his hand rest on the small of her back and she relaxed just a little. “Be patient.”

…..

            Charlotte frowned as she watched Sylvie kiss Athos. The frown only deepened as when Athos approached, very aware that she, Aramis, and Porthos had seen it, he just ducked his head in embarrassment. Charlotte could swear that the tips of his ears were pink.

            “She told me she’s choosy about who she kisses,” Aramis said.

            “Well,” Porthos said, “she can’t be that choosy.”

            “Quite the opposite,” Charlotte muttered. Athos just rolled his eyes at them as he slung an arm around Aramis’s shoulder and then Charlotte’s.

            “Jealous?” He asked quietly and she punched him in the ribs as reply.

            When they were stopped by the man as they were leaving, Charlotte felt a chill go down her spine. Something just didn’t sit right with her about him. This feeling was amplified by Athos seeming to recognize him, which he brushed away with some excuse. She felt a little better when he finally rode away.

            She looked around at the city and it didn’t seem as light and happy as it had moments ago. She took a breath and tried to push the residual feelings of tension and the overwhelming urge to always be on the highest of alerts away. She was home, maybe not the home she remembered, but she wasn’t in the middle of a war. She needed to stay grounded in that, at least. She took a final cleansing breath before the four of them made their way back to the garrison, back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma belle femme- my beautiful wife  
> le petit- little one  
> Another chapter up! So forgive Charlotte in this chapter, she's very much still tense from her time at the front, understandably, and even she's frustrated with her own temper. Give her time. And there's new characters to definitely rub her the wrong way: Marcheaux, the Captain of the Red Guard, Feron the corrupt Governor of Paris, and Sylvie, the girl with a huge crush on Athos! We'll just have to see how all these things work out for our dear lovers! As always, comment and tell me what you think, what you think should happen next!  
> -James


	25. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte deals with a personal problem, with Constance's help, and everyone comes together for a quiet evening despite the lingering tension between Aramis and Porthos.

            Charlotte woke up to a familiar ache in her stomach with the accompanying stickiness between her thighs. She groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up, peeled the blankets back, and scowled at the red stain on her nightshirt and the linens. She was suddenly thankful that she’d demanded some time alone with Constance. She looked over to her still sleeping lover and gently shook her shoulder.

            “Constance,” she said quietly, but urgently.

            “What?” Constance rasped sleepily before turning over. It took her only a moment to see the problem. “Oh, Charlotte,” Constance sighed before running a hand over her face. “Up, let’s get you and this mess cleaned up.”

…..

            She shifted at the feeling of the linens lining her leathers. She frowned and tried not to fidget so much but it was uncomfortable. “d’Artagnan!” Charlotte sighed and walked over to where Constance had called her. “Everything alright?” She asked pointedly.

            Charlotte flushed and couldn’t meet Constance’s eyes. “It’s uncomfortable,” she grumbled.

            “But it works better.” Charlotte scowled at her boots. She’d dealt with her monthly cycle alone for the whole time she’d been on the front lines, but Constance was adamant that Charlotte do things properly instead of just ignoring it. “Come here, _mon amour_.” She pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s temple. “It’ll pass soon enough.” Charlotte mumbled incoherently before nodding and walking away.

            She tried to go through her day as normal but things soured as she was helping Aramis train the cadets. They were sparring, nothing out of the ordinary, and Charlotte had a momentary lapse in concentration as a particularly painful cramp lanced through her stomach. Aramis had taken his boot and, with horrifying accuracy, knocked her back. She let out cry of pain at the added pressure to her already aching stomach, and had dropped to the ground. She felt shaky and nauseous as she tried to regain her breath. Aramis shouted a dismissal to the cadets and dropped immediately to his knees, his hands hovering awkwardly away from her, as if he were afraid he’d hurt her more.

            “I’m fine,” she grit out and pushed herself to her feet.

            “You’re not,” Aramis said and gently set the back of his head to her sweaty forehead. “You’re warm.” He frowned at her in disapproval. “Are you ill?”

            Charlotte couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her chest. “No.” She swatted his hand away and moved to limp into her room. She was filthy and sweaty and it was time for her to change the linens in her pants anyways.

…..

            Charlotte had cleaned up quickly and just stayed sprawled on her bed, trying to find a position that would ease the ache in her shoulders and her stomach. She heard the door opening and shutting quietly before there was some shuffling. She glanced up to see Athos watching her. “Aramis says you’re ill.”

            “I told him I’m not.” Charlotte shut her eyes and sighed heavily.

            “Then what’s wrong?” Athos moved to sit next to her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. “He told me what happened in the yard. Are you injured?” Charlotte shook her head.

            “It’s nothing, Athos.” Athos frowned at that.

            “It’s not.”

            “She’s fine,” Constance said from her spot in the bedroom doorway. “Nothing that a little rest won’t cure.” Constance shook her head. “You should be taking it easy, I thought you’d know that by now.” Constance moved around the room, obviously intent on doing something, and Charlotte just shook her head.

            “I’m fine. I can function. I’ve done it before,” she muttered and it seemed to dawn on Athos what the problem was.

            “If it’s that bad, _mon couer_ , I can give you time.”

            Charlotte shook her head. “It’s not. Aramis’s boot just didn’t help things.” Constance made a noise of sympathy. “I’m alright, really.” She smiled weakly at Athos who seemed to study her for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

            “Take today.” He ran a hand over her head before standing. “I leave her in your capable hands, Madame d’Artagnan,” Athos nodded in deference to Constance, who grinned, before walking out.

            “Here,” Constance said and held out a water skin. Charlotte took it and noted it was warm. “Put it on your stomach, should ease the ache.” Constance smiled and Charlotte did as she was told. It felt much better after a few moments and she could relax.

…..

            She woke up, not having even realized she’d dozed off, to Athos and Aramis on either side of her. She looked at them blearily before she felt the rough brush of a kiss to her neck. “I’m sorry,” Aramis breathed out as he kept up his gentle kisses along her neck. He set a hand on her stomach gently as she hummed her approval at his gentle attention. “If I’d have known,” he murmured softly and Aramis shifted so that he was balanced over her. She ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the tie that was making a valiant effort, but ultimately failing, in keeping his hair away from his face.

            “It’s alright, Aramis,” Charlotte said and pulled him down for a proper kiss. “I’ve had worse,” she said between kisses. He pulled back with a frown and she smiled at him.

            “That doesn’t make it better.”

            “No, but it doesn’t mean you have to berate yourself for it either,” Charlotte said and flipped them over so she was balanced above Aramis. She grinned at the shocked look on his face as she dipped down to press biting kisses to his neck.

            “You two are insatiable,” Athos muttered from beside them.

            “You would know best.” Charlotte grinned into Aramis’s skin as she felt the chuckle run through him.

            “Come here,” Athos said and wrapped his arms around her waist. He easily pulled her into him and he smiled against her shoulder. He gently rubbed his hand in a circle on her stomach, helping to ease the ache there. Charlotte sighed and relaxed into him.

            “Where are the others?” She asked noting it was just the three of them.

            “Porthos is running an errand with Constance,” Aramis said as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. “They’ll be back soon enough.” Charlotte hummed and she shifted back into Athos.

            She felt his small chuckle reverberate through his chest and into her back. She closed her eyes and just listened as Aramis shifted closer and soon enough she felt Aramis’s arm wrap around her to no doubt rest on Athos’s back. She cracked an eye open to see Aramis shifting toward Athos for a kiss. It was gentle at first but soon it morphed into something else, something that distracted Athos enough that his tiny ministrations ceased so he could bring his hand up to cradle Aramis’s face.

            Charlotte smiled to herself as she watched the familiar display. Her stomach, while still aching somewhat, felt warm and she shifted so she was on her back, giving Aramis more room and herself a better view. They broke apart for air and Aramis smiled in a way she hadn’t quite seen since he’d returned to them.

            Aramis turned to her and started to press kisses into her neck as his hand reached for her pants. She grabbed his wrist and pulled away. “No,” she said and shook her head. Aramis frowned.

            “It will help with the pain,” Aramis said and moved to press a gentle but chaste kiss to her stomach.

            “I’ll take the pain,” Charlotte grimaced. She shifted over so that Aramis could be next to Athos. “But don’t let me stop you, I’ll certainly enjoy the view.”

            Aramis grinned and turned to Athos. Athos rolled his eyes and sighed, but it was fond and a smile was starting to tug at his lips. He glanced at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow and she nodded encouragingly. “Ah,” Aramis said with a teasing grin. “It seems I know who’s truly in charge around the garrison.”

            Athos hummed as he traced his fingers up and down Aramis’s spine. “Constance,” he said dryly and both Charlotte and Aramis burst into a fit of laughter. It eased the tension in Charlotte’s stomach as Aramis laughed, his forehead pressed to Athos’s shoulder. When they finally settled again and Aramis lifted his head, Charlotte noted a hint of hesitance.

            She watched as Athos, sensing Aramis’s nerves at finally being back and intimate with them again, guided Aramis onto his back. Athos shifted so he was settled between Aramis’s thighs and there was a tenderness to him that Charlotte hadn’t seen in a while. She felt relieved at seeing Athos so comfortable, it was like releasing a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. Aramis bit his lip as the two of them studied each other’s faces. Charlotte nudged Athos and Athos grinned without looking at her. He leaned in and kissed Aramis soundly. Charlotte stretched her arms over her head as she watched Athos and Aramis press into each other, lips meeting desperately, before hands made their way under clothes.

            They were starting to undress each other when Porthos and Constance came in. Athos and Aramis broke apart, Aramis’s cheeks flushed in pleasure, as Porthos and Constance stared at the three of them in bed.

            “Well,” Constance said and set the basket in her arms down. “That was hardly what I was expecting to walk in to.”

            “In my defense,” Aramis said with a smug smile at Charlotte. “I did try to get our lovely lady to join us.” Constance and Porthos both grimaced. Aramis shook his head. “It eases the pain, despite the mess.”

            Charlotte shook her head and moved to prop herself up. “It’s not bad,” Charlotte said. “Not anymore. The hot water helped. Thank you, Constance.” Charlotte smiled at her as the woman came over to give her a kiss. Charlotte whined when Constance pulled away, but Constance just grinned and moved to strip off her coat.

            Charlotte looked at the way Porthos was just staring at Athos and Aramis, tangled together comfortably without the tension of the past days between them. “Porthos,” Charlotte said and held out her arms for him. He hesitated slightly, glancing back at Aramis, before he walked over, stripping off his heavy doublet.

            “ _Le petit_ ,” he murmured and peppered kisses on her cheeks. He grinned at her before planting a final smacking kiss on her cheek and settling with her head on his shoulder. Constance settled with them and Charlotte pulled the woman into her side, stroking her auburn hair absently. Athos settled onto his side, Aramis tucked securely under his chin, and sighed.

            They all pressed in close to finally get some sleep. Charlotte had just woken up so she just laid there in contentment to be surrounded by the people she loved. After a while, thinking she was the only one awake, she slipped from bed to go and sit in the window nook.

            “Charlotte, _mon moiti_ _é_.” Charlotte smiled as Athos came over and settled in the nook with her.

            “I’m fine, Athos. Just can’t sleep.” She leaned her temple against the window and held out her hand. He took it and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before letting their twined hands drop onto his thigh. “You should get some sleep. Don’t let me keep you up.”

            “You aren’t,” Athos assured. “I find myself restless as well.” She smiled at him and he gave her a smile back.

            “I’m glad we’re back,” Charlotte admitted and squeezed his hand. “Aramis is with us again, we don’t have to look over our shoulders at every moment, we can be together, and I’ve not seen you smile in the past four years as much as I’ve seen in the past few days.”

            Athos nodded. “We’re better here, together.” She hummed absently.

            “Aramis is nervous,” Charlotte observed.

            “He is.”

            “He shouldn’t be.”

            “No, he shouldn’t.”

            Charlotte sighed heavily and frowned. “I don’t know how to make things better between Aramis and Porthos.”

            “Give them time,” Athos said. “They’ve never fought like this before, they’ll eventually forgive each other.”

            “But that’s the thing,” Charlotte said and turned to face Athos fully. “They’ve never fought like this. They don’t know how.”

            “We’ll keep an eye on them, as we always do.” Athos kissed her softly before standing and tugging her with him. “We should get to bed, they’ll wake up without us.” Charlotte smiled and nodded, letting him drag her back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon amour- my love  
> mon couer- my heart  
> le petit- (basically) little one  
> mon moitié- my other half/my better half  
> So this was a chapter for levity since series 3 does have some dark times ahead! I was also inspired to write about Charlotte's period because it seems like in fiction women never have them even though it exists. I hope you liked this silly little bit. Comment and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	26. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Louis tasks the Musketeers with bringing his exiled brother, Gaston the Duke of Orléans, back to Paris in order to mend bridges. On the way, Gaston is robbed of dangerous letters which could destroy Orléans. The Duke demands that his things be returned and Louis makes it the Musketeers' priority.

                Athos had gone off to speak with Treville about the murders of innocent soldiers by the hand of the King’s brother, Gaston le Duke d’Orleans. He’d left her in charge of the cadets and she put them through their paces brutally. She shouted pointers at them when she could, they were so overeager and quick, but mostly she just shook her head at them. She wondered if this was how the boys felt when they were training her.

            She smiled at Athos brightly as he rode back into the courtyard and brushed past her to head back into his office. She turned her eyes back to the fight in front of her. “Stop!” She shouted and the cadets froze at her sharp command. One was completely open with his comrade’s sword gently pressing against his chest. She marched over to the one who’d let his guard down and grabbed him around the ribs, shaking him. “Here.” She shook her head and took a stern tone. “Leave yourself open like that and you’re dead. This is not a game, do you understand?” He panted and kept his eyes on his boots. “Do you understand?!” He nodded breathlessly. She quirked a small smile. He was talented but reckless. She tapped his temple. “Head over heart,” she said tapping his chest, “every time.” She had to bite her cheek to keep her grin in as she repeated Athos’s advice to her from so long ago. “Alright?” He nodded and she ruffled his hair. “Good.” She turned to his comrade and raised an eyebrow. “Good?” He nodded as he pulled his gloves back on. “Again!”

            She raised her gaze to the balcony to see Athos watching her. He seemed to be chuckling to himself and she shot him a wink. He shook his head fondly at her and went into his office. She let the grin she’d felt earlier finally bloom across her face.

            She caught Constance around the waist as the woman was leaving the garrison. “And where is _ma belle dame_ off to?”

            “To see the Queen.” Charlotte nodded.

            “Give her my best,” Charlotte said before leaning down to kiss Constance. Constance pulled back and tucked Charlotte’s hair behind her ear. She grinned as Constance walked out and when she turned to see the cadets gawking she turned stern in an instant. “Back to it!”

…..

            She went into Athos’s office after a quiet knock and found him readying his things to leave once more. “And where are you going?” She asked and placed her hands on her hips.

            “Nowhere. You and Aramis, on the other hand, are going to speak to Sylvie.” Charlotte frowned at that and Athos turned to look at her. “She was there when Gaston’s things were stolen, Treville says the King orders us to find them.”

            “Wonderful,” Charlotte muttered.

            “Get into uniform,” he said nodding down at how she was merely in her shirt. “Then get going.”

            “Fine,” Charlotte muttered and moved to pull Athos in for a kiss by his doublet. He pulled back and brushed their noses together.

            “Go.” He pulled away and Charlotte nodded before doing as she was told. She’d been issued a new uniform that she slipped into. It looked much like Athos’s now: black with buttons and buckles to keep it shut tightly. She adjusted her new pauldron, already missing her old one, before heading out and meeting Aramis at the refugee camp.

            When they found Sylvie, she marched away from them when they brought up what had happened. “Did you see anything?” Charlotte asked and took off after her.

            “I saw an aristocrat murder three innocent men while the four of you just stood by.”

            “That isn’t the question,” Aramis said.

            “That’s the only question,” Sylvie shot back. Charlotte frowned.

            “What were you doing with a group of soldiers?” She asked. If Sylvie hated the societal order she wouldn’t be hanging around with dutiful soldiers who upheld the status quo.

            “I like soldiers,” Sylvie said with an alluring look to Aramis.

            “I see you do,” Aramis grinned and shot the girl a wink. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

            “Aramis, now is not the time.”

            “We’re just talking,” Aramis said with an offended look. When Sylvie tried to push past, Aramis’s light touch to her arm stopped her. “Did you steal the Duke’s purse?”

            She scoffed. “Three men are dead and your only concern is for a murderer’s money?”

            “We have orders from the King.”

            “Orders to do what?” Sylvie snapped at Charlotte. This time when she pushed past them, Aramis and Charlotte let her go.

            Charlotte huffed and turned to stalk back to the garrison. “She really bothers you, doesn’t she?” Charlotte glared at Aramis for the question. “Jealousy, how precious.”

            “I am _not_ jealous!” She snapped. “Why should I be jealous?”

            “She’s a beautiful girl, Athos gets along with her well,” Aramis said with a shrug.

            “Athos is ours,” Charlotte hissed quietly. “He’s ours and that’s not going to change because some girl bats her eyelashes at him.” Aramis blinked at her, surprised by her tone. She sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face. “Just… leave it, Aramis. Please.”

            “Of course.”

…..

            The next day they were sitting in a little church at the funeral of the three men that Gaston had murdered. Charlotte shifted restlessly from where she was tucked between Athos and Porthos. She leaned over to Athos. “Any idea who this thief could be?” She asked quietly.

            “We’ll know soon enough,” Athos said back just as softly.

            “Can we pay our respects first?” Porthos hissed and glared at them out of the corner of his eyes. Charlotte glanced at him and Aramis, sat side-by-side, and stilled at the dual looks of disapproval. They listened as the men’s commander took the pulpit to read a passage of the Scripture in their honor. When he started to tear up and choke on his words, Aramis stood and finished. She smiled softly at the way that Aramis recited the words all from memory. He stood at the front as he recited the words and when they heard the doors open Aramis’s face hardened.

            “This is a house of God!” Aramis snarled and Charlotte turned to see Marcheaux.

            “These men are to be arrested by order of the Duke of Orleans.” Marcheaux was flanked by more Red Guards.

            “You really have no shame, do you?” Charlotte asked with a scowl.

            Marcheaux scoffed at her dismissively. “The shame belongs to whoever stole from the Duke. But since they will not come forward, we will flog everyone to get the truth.”

            When the men shouted about the Duke and Feron, Marcheaux fired and killed one of the men. Charlotte, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos had their hands full trying to keep the men back.

            “Enough!” Charlotte sighed in relief at the sound of Treville’s familiar snap. “Withdraw, Captain.” Treville looked at Marcheaux and when the man didn’t move Treville stepped forward menacingly. “I am your Minister, and I order you: withdraw.” Charlotte tensed, readying herself for a fight, but Marcheaux gestured to his men and they all left.

            She frowned as the soldiers stormed out of the church and began to plan to take the Duke since the King would not give them their justice. Treville shook his head when they asked if they should go after them. “Come with me.” They all immediately followed.

            They marched straight to the Palace to tell the King. Treville barged straight into Louis’s bedroom. “The Duke ordered the Red Guard to attack that church!” Treville scowled. “Did he have your authority?”

            “But he was robbed.”

            “Majesty,” Athos said and shook his head, “this is about more than money.”

            “Your own war heroes are arming themselves to march on the palace,” Porthos said.

            “Then we must slaughter them.” Treville and Charlotte both let out identical puffs of air like they’d been punched.

            “There are men just like these in every borough of Paris,” Charlotte pointed out.

            “What will they do when they hear how the King treats their brothers?” Treville demanded.

            “Majesty, this is a fire that must never be lit,” Athos advised.

            “Force the Duke to show remorse. Make a public apology,” Treville said and Charlotte could hear the frustration seeping into his voice.

            “Enough,” Louis snapped. “You do not tell me what to do, Treville. Now, get these Musketeers out of my quarters immediately!” They all bowed and walked out and that was when Charlotte noticed that Aramis was not with them. Charlotte frowned and as they were walking past the windows overlooking the lawn she spotted him.

            She winced as she noticed he was speaking to the Queen, and watching the Dauphin play. “Athos,” she said and nodded. “Aramis.” He nodded and they went out to retrieve him. They were just walking out when Aramis flinched back from whatever the Queen said. He bowed to her and walked over to them. “Aramis-”

            “What did the King say?”

            “We’re not sure yet,” Athos said and nodded toward the palace. “Treville is speaking to the King alone.” They all headed back inside and Treville was walking out of Louis’s rooms when they got inside. Treville’s eyes were wet and Charlotte opened her mouth to ask but he launched immediately into his plan. Treville would go and negotiate with the soldiers on the King’s behalf. Porthos offered to go with him and Treville accepted. The two of them strode off determinedly so she, Athos, and Aramis headed back to the garrison.

            “Aramis,” she said softly and sat next to him as he scrubbed mercilessly at his pistols. “I saw-”

            “You don’t know what you saw,” Aramis said. It wasn’t snappish but it wasn’t kind.

            “I know exactly what I saw.” Charlotte pressed her shoulder to his. “I saw a man who wishes he could be with his son. I saw a man who just realized how much he’s missed of his own child’s life. I saw a man with regret.”

            “Charlotte, please,” Aramis said and he ducked his head, his hands stilling. “Don’t.”

            “I’m sorry, Aramis.” Charlotte took his hand a gave it a gentle squeeze.

…..

            The second they got word that the soldiers had taken Treville and Porthos prisoner they were on horses and speeding that way. Charlotte frowned as they were met with a barricade and pistols pointed at them

            “Where’s the Minister and my Musketeer?” Athos demanded.

            “You won’t see them until you’ve taken our demands to the King,” the lead man said and nodded for a boy to step forward and hand over the paper to Athos. Athos read them over and then glanced at the man.

            “This is never going to happen.”

            “It will happen in one hour or your friends die.”

            “Stand down,” Charlotte said forcefully.

            “We can still end this peacefully,” Aramis assured.

            “This will end!” The man shouted and spooked the horses. “But whether or not it is peaceful. That’s up to you. One hour.”

             Athos turned to Charlotte and Aramis. “Stay here,” he said before riding for the palace. Charlotte and Aramis organized the cadets behind cover. She decided to use this as an opportune time for a lesson.

            “Stay calm,” she said and paced the line. “Make sure they can see us at all times. No sudden movements.” She walked past one of the boys, Brujon, and he had his pistol cocked and levelled. “What are you doing?” She snapped and grabbed the gun, pointing it down at the ground. “Lower your pistol.” She looked at the rest of the boys. “No one is to draw a weapon without my order!”

             “Sorry, sir,” Brujon said. Charlotte continued to pace as Aramis spoke quietly to Brujon. It wasn’t long after that Athos returned. He pulled Aramis close and said something quietly to him. Aramis darted off and Athos clapped Charlotte’s shoulder before they walked into full view, without any cover, to speak to the soldiers' leader, Christophe.

              “I need to know our men are alive, Christophe!” Athos called and Charlotte stayed close to his side, ready to defend him if something happened. After some shuffling Porthos was brought out. “Treville?” Porthos nodded and Charlotte breathed out a sign of relief. “As soon as I give the word, the King will organize an emergency council meeting. It will be over soon, my friend. Until then, be strong as you were at Alsace.” Charlotte was hit with understanding. “Tell the King they’re alive.”

              Charlotte darted off and she followed after where Aramis had disappeared to. She peeked to make sure Athos was alright and when she was sure he would be she sprinted to find Aramis. “Good,” she said when he saw the hole Aramis had knocked in the wall. “Porthos knows. They’re ready.” Charlotte went to climb through the hole Aramis had made but he grabbed her.

               “What happened at Alsace?”

               “Porthos got himself captured by the Spanish regiment. We had to get him out.” Charlotte voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “So, we came in through the tunnels right underneath.”

               “Resourceful.”

               “Reckless,” Charlotte corrected. They both made their way to the bottom of the stairs. They were in the cellar of the tavern where they were holding Treville and Porthos. When they heard gunfire both she and Aramis ran up the stairs and into the room where Treville and Porthos were tied up in the window. She and Aramis made quick work of the guards, knocking them out, before cutting Treville and Porthos down. They headed back to the cellar and they were nearly free when the explosion went off. A cloud of dust and dirt filled the air and they started back up the stairs, coughing and trying to brush it out of their eyes. Christophe was there and waiting. He pointed his pistol at them until they heard renewed gunshots outside. They all ran out and Charlotte’s eyes went wide to see the Red Guard shooting at the cadets.

               She felt her stomach turn as she saw Athos pinned behind a cart with Brujon. “Let us help them!” Charlotte turned to look at Christophe.

              “Without us they’ll be slaughtered!” Aramis pleaded. Charlotte looked over the barricade and she locked eyes with Athos.

              “Go!” Christophe shouted and Charlotte was the first one darting out from behind cover.

              “Fall back!” She shouted and shot at any Red Guard who even looked to be aiming at Athos or her cadets. “Fall back!!”

              She covered them as Athos carried the last cadet to safety. She jumped behind cover and she let out a frustrated growl at learning that Marcheaux’s orders, that meant he could kill all of them if he wished, were from the King. Aramis asked about gunpowder and when Christophe told them where it was she ran off to get it.

             Christophe’s wife followed her as she grabbed up the barrels. “I should be the one in my grave. This is my fault.” She pulled out the Duke's papers and Charlotte paused.

             “You’re the thief.”

            “Christophe believes this place pays for itself,” she said and shook her head. “It never has. Ever since he was discharged, the only way to keep the debtors at bay is to-”

            “Pick pockets of men like Gaston,” Charlotte finished and yanked the papers away from her.

            “Only this time there was no money, just letters.” Charlotte frowned and opened one. “I meant to give you them after the funeral.”

            “These could bring Orleans down once and for all,” Charlotte said with a heavy sigh. Charlotte turned to grab the barrels of gunpowder she’d come for in the first place.

            “If Christophe finds out what I’ve been doing all this time it’ll destroy him.” Charlotte handed a barrel to the woman before grabbing the other.

            “Yes, well, we might be dead before then.”

            She rushed back out into the hail of musketballs whizzing overhead. She ducked and tried to stay low as they fired back until they were out. She shifted closer to Athos and gripped his hand. They stood together after a nod and drew their swords. Charlotte was readying herself but her heart nearly stopped as she saw Constance leading a group of cadets. She leapt over the barricade and ran toward Constance, cutting men down as they crossed her path.

            She replaced Constance’s sword with her own at Marcheaux’s throat until Treville punched him and sent him crawling back to Feron. She grinned at the Minister before turning to Athos, and her smile faded as she noted Sylvie by his side. Charlotte frowned to herself before wrapping an arm around Constance and pressing a kiss to her love’s forehead.

             She let out a breath as Christophe’s wife, Josephine, stumbled out, blood seeping through her clothes. She fell and her husband caught her. Josephine stammered out an apology and as she was about to confess what she’d done Charlotte cut her off.

            “You fought bravely, Josephine.” She took the woman’s hand and felt tears pricking at her eyes. Athos lowered himself to his knee next to her. “You kept your honor. You both did.” Charlotte smiled, though it felt so forced through the haze of tears trying to streak down her face, and she noted that the woman smiled back weakly before letting out her last breath.

            Charlotte felt Athos’s hands on her arm pulling her up to stand, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the dead woman for a long moment. When she did, she looked at Constance and swallowed thickly. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

…..

            The only good thing to come from this was that Gaston was exposed, and that Charlotte had the pleasure to escort him out of the palace. “I’m returning to exile?” He asked snappishly.

            “No, no.” Charlotte shook her head and tucked her thumbs into her belt. “You’ll be staying here in Paris.”

            “But not here at the palace,” Porthos said from where he was mounted up, ready to escort Gaston away.

            “The Bastille,” Gaston said with horror.

            “By order of Governor Feron,” Charlotte said with a short bow and a grin. She winked at Porthos as Gaston petulantly mounted up.

…..

            She grinned from the balcony as she watched Athos and Aramis spar. They were both graceful and in perfect form. They both grabbed onto the other’s arms and they both turned to look at something in tandem. Charlotte frowned at the looks on their faces and turned too, to see Sylvie smiling at them. Charlotte hunched her shoulders and settled her elbows onto the railing. Sylvie called Athos’s name and Charlotte bristled as Aramis walked past Sylvie, patting her shoulder good-naturedly. She watched as Sylvie and Athos stood, rather too close together for Charlotte’s liking, and spoke. She couldn’t hear what they were saying so she slowly crossed over to the stairs. She frowned as she walked down the stairs and watched as Athos didn’t resist a kiss from Sylvie. He murmured something to her and she nodded before leaving, glancing only briefly at Charlotte as she stood at the bottom of the steps, her arms crossed.

            Athos turned and stopped short at seeing Charlotte staring at him. “Charlotte-”

            “I don’t want to hear excuses, Athos.”

            “It’s not an excuse, it’s an explanation,” Athos said and took her hand and dragged her up into his rooms. She yanked her arm away from his grip as she narrowed her eyes at him. “She kissed me.”

            “That much I saw, Athos. I have eyes.”

            “Charlotte,” Athos said sharply and her eyes widened slightly. “She kissed me, and when she pulled away I told her I was married.” Charlotte blinked and she felt her face flush with embarrassment. “I love you, and I am happy with it being the five of us.”

            “Five of us?” Charlotte asked.

            “Constance is one of us too, of course,” Athos said and took her hands. Charlotte ducked her head, a little ashamed. “The point is, I am content, happy.” He tilted her chin up and gave her a small smile. “I would never engage in a relationship outside of ours without telling all of you, and gaining your approval. I want you to know that.”

            She sighed and Athos moved to cup her cheek gently. “I’m sorry, Athos.” She slumped and leaned into his touch. “I’ve been terrible.”

            “You have.” She punched his arm good-naturedly.

            “I love you, and I trust you.” She leaned in and tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. He moved to back her up against his desk as they kissed and she laughed as he pulled back to try and open her complicated new doublet. He got it open and she shed it quickly. Their touches were frantic and desperate as they easily moved together.

            She traced the bite mark on her collarbone as Athos pressed soft kisses along the various little marks along her skin. “That got out of hand,” Athos chuckled into her skin. She just hummed, in a bit of a daze, as she pushed her hair from her eyes. He moved to straighten their clothes and she let out a huff of laughter. He looked up from where he was tying her shirt closed. “What’s so funny?”

            “If this is what happens every time we argue, we should argue more often,” Charlotte said and dragged Athos in for a chaste kiss. He shook his head fondly before pulling her off his desk and moving to straighten out the papers they’d disorganized. “I love you,” she said and smiled at him, a light feeling settling in her chest.

            “And I love you.” He quirked a small smile. “Now, get out. I have real work to be done.”

            “Of course, _mon beau capitaine._ ” She winked at him and walked out. She took a deep breath before fixing the strap on her doublet and moving down to run the cadets through another round of drills. Their shots at the tavern had been absolutely dreadful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma belle dame- my beautiful lady  
> mon beau capitaine- my handsome captain  
> So another chapter! Yes, things got a little prickly with Athos and Charlotte because of Sylvie but can you blame her? Sylvie's a pretty girl and she's definitely shown interest in Athos. But Athos said it best, he's happy with how things are so don't worry.


	27. The Queen's Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Louis' sister, Queen of England Henrietta Maria, is robbed of invaluable crown jewels (destined to be sold to finance England's armed forces) while on her way to Paris to ask her brother for assistance in the upcoming war. The Musketeers quickly discover the thief to be Émile Bonnaire, a flamboyant but pathetic criminal they have had history with in the past. Athos, Porthos and Charlotte pressure Bonnaire into leading them to the diamonds' buyers to recover them. Meanwhile, Aramis reconnects with Pauline, a childhood friend he grew up with. Hilarity ensues with the retrieval of the diamonds, and the friction between Charlotte and Athos is resolved.

            Charlotte laughed and let out a shriek as the cold rain pelted down on her and Athos. Him holding his doublet over both their heads was doing next to nothing to shield them from the downpour. They both sprinted inside, breathless and Charlotte laughing as she ran a hand through her sopping wet hair.

            They were nearly into Athos’s room when Charlotte tugged on his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Athos quirked a small smile as he kissed her and backed her into the wall. They both were pulling at each other’s clothes as they walked back into Athos’s room, not even bothering with the door. Athos pressed biting kisses into her shoulder as she tried to shove his doublet off his shoulders. They both froze when there was a knock on Athos’s open door. Charlotte sighed heavily as someone cleared their throat. “Yes?” Athos called, his forehead still pressed to her collarbone.

            Treville poked his head into the doorway “You’re to, uh, are to get to the Louvre.” Charlotte bit her lip to keep in the laugh she could feel building up. Treville glanced between Athos’s back and Charlotte’s laughing face. “And, of course, I saw nothing of this.” He nodded and when Aramis and Porthos came out of the room across from Athos’s, pulling on their clothes and grinning, Treville sighed heavily. He stared at the ceiling a moment before turning to them. “I saw nothing, I heard nothing” he repeated to Aramis and Porthos sternly and when Constance walked down the hall he glanced at her, “you did nothing.”

            “Of course not, sir,” Constance said without missing a beat and kept on down the hall. Charlotte had to bite her lip harder to keep from laughing as Treville sent them all one last look before walking out.

            “I’m sorry,” Athos apologized as he pulled back and brushed a quick kiss to Charlotte’s mouth.

            “We both know our duty can have bad timing, Athos.” Charlotte brushed her nose to his before righting her clothes. “Let’s go. The sooner we figure out what’s going on, the sooner we can get back here.” She winked at Athos and tried to push down the disappointment at being interrupted.

            They both pulled on cloaks and Charlotte moved to pull Athos’s hair from his eyes, before they headed up to the Louvre, ignoring the smirks that Porthos and Aramis were sending the two of them. When they walked to the King’s chamber they bowed the moment that Louis walked out to speak to them.

            “Right,” Louis said and tilted his chin up at them. “Mount your horses. You have a thief to catch.”

            Charlotte frowned slightly. So this was what the Musketeers had become? Just a bunch of thief-catchers for the royal family? She bit the inside of her cheek and kept her expression neutral as Louis’s sister, the Queen of England, explained what had happened.

            They went back to the garrison and it was early morning by the time they were getting ready to mount up. “Why would the Queen of England travel without an escort?” Aramis asked as Charlotte tucked her pistol into its holster on her saddle.

            “And how are we supposed to catch this thief?” Charlotte asked. “They didn’t even give us a clear description.”

            “We’ll start the search in Saint Antoine,” Athos said as he pulled himself into his saddle. “The most likely place to sell stolen jewels.”

            Porthos snorted. “Only an idiot would stay in Paris after robbing the King’s sister.”

            “Two words,” Charlotte said as she pulled herself into the saddle. “Needle. Haystack.”

            “I’ve got two more,” Athos quipped. “Move. Now.”

            “I’ve got two better ones,” Aramis smirked between Charlotte and Athos. “ _Coitus interruptus._ ”

            Charlotte scowled as Aramis and Porthos laughed. “I heard that,” Athos muttered and shook his head.

            “You were meant to,” Aramis called over his shoulder to Athos. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him as they all started out of the garrison. Porthos pulled up suddenly and Athos frowned.

            “Porthos?”

            “I know that face,” Porthos muttered as he stared at someone in the crowd.

            “Now is not the time,” Athos said.

            “No, no, no, no,” Aramis said having spotted whoever Porthos was glaring at. “I know it too.”

            Charlotte found it too and sighed. “Oh, that is not a good face.” It was Bonnaire. The slaver they’d sent to be imprisoned by the Spanish.

            “That’s Bonnaire,” Porthos said darkly as the man lifted his hand to wave at them. “Bonnaire!” Porthos kicked his horse into motion and the man suddenly looked very nervous. “Come here!” The man took off and Charlotte sighed.

            “Stop!” She shouted and slid from her horse. She ran after him on foot and she took off and finally managed to grab him, only to find out he’d put his hat on an unsuspecting young lady. “I’m sorry, mademoiselle,” Charlotte muttered and gripped the hat. She shrugged at Athos but soon Aramis spotted him and the chase was on again.

            He disappeared into the crowded marketplace but Athos just walked calmly over to a covered cart and leaned against it casually. There was a yelp from it and Bonnaire was uncovered.

            “Musketeers,” Bonnaire said nervously as he fidgeted with his cuffs. “How lovely to see you all again.” Charlotte came over to stand next to Athos and glare at the man. “Emile Bonnaire, my friends, risen from the dead.” He tried for a cocky smile but it faltered at the dark looks that Charlotte knew were on all four of their faces.

            Charlotte couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face as Porthos easily picked Bonnaire up and held him by the ankles over the side of a bridge. He sputtered and tried to wriggle his way out of it but neither Porthos nor Athos was having it. At Athos’s command to drop him Porthos let go of one ankle and Bonnaire told them.

            What he didn’t tell them was that they’d sold them, but when he did Porthos threw him into the street with disgust. Athos hauled the man up and lead him away from the lovely girl and the man who were trying to walk along.

            “Pauline?” Aramis asked and Charlotte sighed. Of course Aramis would know this lovely stranger. The girl turned and smiled.

            “Aramis? Is that really you?” Aramis just laughed and nodded.

            “Pauline?” Her escort asked with an outstretched hand. The girl gave one last smile to Aramis before taking his hand.

            “Aramis?” Athos called softly but Aramis just watched the girl walk away. Charlotte walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

            “One day, you will write your memoirs, and there will be a woman’s name on every page.” She rolled her eyes. They hassled Bonnaire about the diamonds and he gawked as they realized they were the jewels of the Queen of England. Charlotte sighed and shoved Bonnaire into Athos’s hands. “So,” Charlotte said walking over to Aramis. “Come on, that woman. Who was she?”

            Aramis studied her face and gave her a small smile. “Someone from the first page.” She whistled and grinned as he rolled his eyes. He glanced the way she’d disappeared to one last time before they rode along with Bonnaire leading them.

            Bonnaire whined about his time in prison. “I was tortured. They would tie my body to the rack, and pull my poor limbs beyond the pale.”

            “And yet Bonnaire,” Charlotte said, leaning forward in her saddle. “You’re still the same height.” Charlotte grinned as she saw Porthos’s shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. Though when he continued, and forgave them, Charlotte rolled her eyes again. She pushed her hair behind her ears and made a face at Aramis, who just laughed. As they rode they all started to get warm in their black uniforms. Charlotte pulled the sleeves off her doublet and rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows. Aramis unbuttoned his doublet, as did Athos, but Porthos just kept his uniform as it was.

            They made their way to the home of the woman who’d bought the diamonds. “That’s Lady Francoise, there,” Bonnaire said and pointed to the woman walking along in the fields toward the little shelter. “The diamonds I sold to her were to be a gift for her darling Serena.”

            “Right,” Charlotte said, straightening out her doublet with a wiggle. “So what’s our plan?”

            “Well, since you’re the one who asked,” Athos started and when she turned to him he was smirking at her. He raised an eyebrow and she suddenly didn’t like that look.

…..

            She sat at the table with Lady Francoise and smiled. “I am terribly sorry for intruding unannounced like this.”

            “Oh please, intrude.” The look the woman sent her made her want to shudder so she picked up the glass of wine that’d been poured for her and took a healthy sip. A young girl, very pretty and with a shy look about her, walked in.

            “Ah,” Charlotte said and stood. She held out her hand, as was protocol, to press a kiss to the girl’s hand. “Good afternoon, I’m d’Artagnan.”

            “Hello,” she said softly and flushed as Charlotte dipped to kiss the girl’s hand.

            “Lovely to meet you.” She smiled at the girl and then glanced at her mother. “Who’s this?” Lady Francoise covered Charlotte’s hand and pulled it away from the girl’s.

            “Esmerelda, my youngest.”

            “Esmerelda?” The woman nodded and Charlotte tried not to bite her lip. Another girl came rushing in and Charlotte turned to smile at her as well, though this one was a bit more nervous. “Right. Of course, you have more than one daughter.”

            “Christine,” the woman introduced and Charlotte held out her hand for Christine’s.

            “She’s not the one I-”

            Another girl appeared and Charlotte felt hot from more than the sun beating down. “Meet the feisty Rosalie.”

            Charlotte stuttered for a moment before nodding to the girl. “Nice to meet you.” Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Lady Francoise with a charming smile. “You don’t happen to have any other daughters lying around.”

            “Please,” the woman said suddenly and took Charlotte’s arm, leading her away from the girls. “Never mind them. They are but girls.” The woman waved her hand dismissively.

            “Of course,” Charlotte smiled at the woman. “I was actually looking to spend some time with Serena.”

            “Hm?” The woman asked primly and her look turned into something more like a glare.

            “Serena.” Charlotte wasn’t expecting the slap but it came anyway. The woman scowled and ordered one of her servants to show Charlotte to Serena.

…..

            It was a horse.

            Charlotte could hardly believe it but when she’d returned to the others, with a stinging jaw that had Aramis hiding snickers into his hand, she gestured for them to follow. “That is Serena.” Charlotte rubbed at her jaw as they looked at the beautiful mare. “The diamonds have been woven into her tail.”

            “Unbelievable,” Porthos muttered, shaking his head as they started to approach the field that the horse was in. “Laborers toiling in that field,” Porthos gestured to the field adjacent to the one they were in, “and in this one a horse wears diamonds.”

            “And they wonder why civil war looms in England,” Aramis muttered.

            “Stay here,” Athos said to them with a nod. “This won’t take long.” Charlotte crossed her arms. She moved to lean against a tree as she watched the horse rear up. Athos stumbled back and frowned as he held his hand out for rope. She could hardly contain her laughter as she watched Bonnaire and her lovers scramble to try and catch the horse.

            “d’Artagnan!” Porthos shouted with a scowl. “Thanks for helping us out!” She just shrugged with a grin. Aramis threw off his doublet in frustration and they continued to run around like idiots.

            Finally, Athos, out of breath and tired of running around, just waved his hand. “Aramis, shoot the horse.”

            Charlotte nearly burst into hysterical laughter right then as Aramis swallowed his mouthful of water. “Serena?” Athos nodded and put his hands on his hips, panting. “No. I’m not shooting a horse.” Athos sighed heavily and pulled out his pistol. “Athos…”

            “Hey!” Charlotte shouted to get him to stop. “Wait,” she said as she sauntered over, staring the horse down. “Give me the rope,” she said and held out her hand. Athos handed it to her easily as Porthos walked over to get a drink of water from Aramis. “Shame on you,” she muttered and glanced at her husband. “Shooting a horse, Athos?” He scowled at her and she retied the sloppily done knot in the rope.

            She turned her wrist and the rope whirled quietly as she slowly approached. “Be careful, d’Artagnan!” Bonnaire shouted and she just gently shushed him to keep him quiet. That had been their first problem. They were all shouting. That’d spooked her.

            She turned to glance over her shoulder at the four of them, keeping her voice low. “Trust me, I used to be a farmer.” She winked at them before she gently shushed the horse and tapped the rope against her leg as she slowly crouched. The horse started to bend as well and she grinned as she, with a flick of her wrist, got the rope around the horse’s neck. She tied the knot securely and stood. She turned back to them and gave them a bow, smirking at her lovers as Bonnaire laughed.

            “You could have done that before!” Aramis called with breathless laugh.

            “Well, of course,” Charlotte said. “But where’s the fun in that?” She ran her hand over the horse’s nose as Athos shook his head at her and Aramis laughed. They made Bonnaire cut the diamonds from Serena’s tail. She gently removed the rope and set the coil around her shoulder as she held her hand out for the diamonds.

            She grinned when Porthos, trying to get Aramis’s sword back from Bonnaire, slapped him into the dirt. She turned back to the jewels in her hand. “How long do you think I’d have to serve to buy Constance just one of these?”

            “Well,” Aramis said and nudged her shoulder, “there are other ways to keep a woman content.” Aramis winked and Charlotte laughed.

            Athos raised an eyebrow as Porthos grabbed the jewels from Charlotte’s hand, pulled one off, and gave the rest to Athos. “Uh… Porthos?”  Porthos walked over and chuckled the stone into the field, muttering about how the workers would put it to better use.

…..

            Charlotte slid from her horse and handed the purse of most of the jewels to Constance. “Some of the diamonds. Take them to Treville, tell him there’s more to come.” Constance opened the purse and her eyes widened at the pretty gems. She looked at Charlotte in awe and Charlotte grinned. “You’ll have one of our own one day, I promise you.” She pulled Constance in for a quick kiss. “In the meantime, go.” She gave Constance another quick kiss and moved to mouth up.

            “Aha,” Bonnaire said and Charlotte frowned. “You must be Madame d’Artagnan.” Charlotte shifted in her saddle and shrugged as Constance looked at her. “Which goes to show, that behind every great Musketeer is a beautiful and rather fabulous-” Constance grinned as Bonnaire bent to kiss her hand but she just punched him hard in the gut.

            “That, is for the woman you robbed.” Constance shoved Bonnaire back toward his horse.

            “And I accept your kind token with gratitude,” he grunted. Charlotte grinned over at Athos, who was chuckling to himself.

            Bonnaire chattered away and Charlotte just tuned him out, the best way to deal with him she’d found, as Porthos finally just hauled him onto his horse. They were about to ride out again when the woman, Pauline, came into the garrison.

            “Aramis!” She was worrying her lip between her teeth and Charlotte frowned at that.

            “Your friend looks distressed,” Athos said.

            “I’d feel less so if I could speak to Aramis,” she said and worried at the lace on her sleeve. With a brief exchanged with Athos, Aramis agreed to stay behind and help Pauline while the rest of them went to find the rest of the Queen of England’s diamonds.

…..

            Charlotte wasn’t the least surprised when Bonnaire screwed things up. He’d been sliced across the back and dumped out a window. But she didn’t have time to babysit him. She sprinted up the stairs, cutting men down as she went. “Look at that,” she said with a smile, pointing her sword at the man who held the diamonds in his hand. “There they are.”

            “I paid good money for these,” the man scowled.

            “Well, why don’t you hand those over and not another word will be said,” She smirked as she started forward to take them. The man wasn’t armed and there wasn’t anyone to defend him.

            “Not from your lips, no.” Charlotte stiffened as she heard the click of a gun and turned her head to see a musket, two pistols, and a sword pointed at her.

            “Oh,” she sighed and held up her hands as they surrounded her.

            “Kill him, men!”

            Charlotte immediately leapt into action. She knocked the musket away as it went off, taking down one of the men with a pistol, before she stabbed the other holding a pistol. She wrapped her arm around the neck of the man with the sword. She felt the muzzle of a gun press against her shoulder.

            “The great d’Artagnan,” the man said and Charlotte froze. “Killing you will greatly enhance my reputation.” Charlotte shoved away the man she’d been holding and he took off down the stairs. She closed her eyes and when she heard the gunshot she turned to see the man dead. She walked over to the open window to see Bonnaire had made the incredible shot.

…..

            They laid Bonnaire on the table to inspect the cut that’d been drawn across his back. He cried and squirmed as Porthos demanded a needle. Bonnaire begged for Aramis, for anyone else. Charlotte pulled out a bottle of wine, took a drink, before passing it to Athos. He took a swig as Bonnaire admitted to never being tortured, never even having been to Spain at all, and Athos rolled his eyes as he passed the bottle to Porthos. Porthos was sitting, straddling Bonnaire’s legs to keep him pinned, as he took a drink. “Go gentle with me, Porthos,” Bonnaire said and Charlotte shook her head. Porthos dumped the wine over Bonnaire’s wound and Charlotte moved to lean against Athos slightly as he cursed.

            “Shh,” Porthos hushed. “Hey, hey. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it’s going to hurt you, alright?”

            “Really?” Bonnaire asked.

            “No,” Porthos snorted and turned to Athos and Charlotte. “Hold him down.” They didn’t even have to move because Bonnaire fainted right there.

            A cadet came in and called for Athos. “I’m here,” Athos said and wiped his hands on his leathers.

            “There’s a woman at the gate for you.” Charlotte frowned slightly at that. “She says her name’s Sylvie, sir.” Athos glanced at Charlotte as the cadet left.

            “Come with me,” Athos said and held out his hand. She took it and he gave her hand a squeeze before he laid his hand on his back and they walked together. When they were walking through the archway, Sylvie spotted them and crossed her arms.

            “You’re chasing diamonds, I heard.” She didn’t seem pleased.

            “We were chasing a thief,” Charlotte said and crossed her arms as they stopped walking.

            “The people I speak for don’t care if some duchess loses her necklace. They are having enough trouble trying to feed their children.” Athos stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

            “Sylvie,” Athos started with a furrow between his brows.

            “I want to understand you, Athos. I want to know who _you_ are, I can’t do that if you’re not willing to try and know _me_.” Charlotte bit her lip and watched them. Athos sighed heavily and ducked his head. “I understand and respect that you are married,” Sylvie said softly. “And if this isn’t what you want, tell me.”

            “Perhaps if things were different,” Athos said and pushed his hair away from his eyes. “If I was not married, and happily so, I might. But I have my duty to the Musketeers, and to my wife. I cannot abandon those things because it’s what you ask of me.”

            “That’s not what I ask of you, Athos. I ask for honestly.” Sylvie stepped away and Athos’s hand dropped to his side. “Goodnight, Athos, d’Artagnan.” She smiled at Charlotte weakly before she turned and left.

            Charlotte bit her lip. She now felt slightly guilty at being so quick to judge Sylvie. “Come, we should head inside,” Athos said and grabbed her hand as he brushed past.

            “Athos, I’m sorry.” When they were alone she explained. “I let my jealousy blind me. If you wish to spend time with Sylvie, I won’t object.”

            “Charlotte,” Athos said and wrapped his arms around her waist. “If Sylvie and I were to be anything, it would be friends.”

            “I know that, and I don’t want to stand in the way of that.” Charlotte smiled at him and leaned into him easily. “I think she’ll be good for you, for all of us. She definitely has some very different ideas, it’ll be refreshing.” She still felt uneasy at letting someone so charming and different around her husband and lovers, but she genuinely believed that Sylvie would make a good companion for them all. “Get some sleep,” she said and shoved him away playfully. “I’ll keep an eye on Bonnaire, and Porthos.”

…..

            Charlotte crossed her arms and stared at Bonnaire where he was asleep. “We need him awake,” she said and glanced to where Porthos was pacing. He’d been restless all night. It was then Constance came in holding a basin of water.

            “Oh, perfect. Give me the water.” Porthos held out his hands and even Charlotte frowned at the way Porthos was speaking to Constance. She glared at him and moved the basin away from him.

            “No!” Porthos glanced to Charlotte as Constance sat down. Charlotte just shrugged and Porthos began pacing again as Constance lifted Bonnaire’s shirt to clean his wound. Constance scoffed and shook her head at them. “If you ever tired of being a Musketeer, Porthos, I’m sure the medical profession would welcome you with open arms,” Constance said sarcastically.

            Charlotte tensed and waited for the outburst. “We only have one more diamond to find!”

            “Yes,” Charlotte chuckled slightly at Constance’s words and Porthos’s answering agitation. “A blue one, worth a King’s ransom.”

            “So wake him up!” Porthos snapped and Charlotte shifted. “Or I will.” Constance didn’t turn to look at them as she sighed heavily.

            “God forgive me,” Constance breathed before pressing on the wound. Bonnaire woke up with a jolt and a shout of pain.

            “The blue diamond?” Porthos growled as Constance stormed out. Charlotte’s stomach dropped into her feet as Bonnaire told them where it was. She grabbed Athos and without further ado they rode for the house of Monsieur St. Pierre, soon to marry Pauline, the girl who Aramis had gone to aid.

            They walked into the man’s house and Charlotte tucked her fingers into her belt nervously. “Monsieur, a word please?” Athos asked.

            “More Musketeers?” St. Pierre asked with a slight frown.

            “On royal business,” Athos said.

            “Yes, we need you to give up a certain blue diamond,” Charlotte said and shifted on her feet.

            “I will do nothing of the kind.”

            “It won’t be of any great loss to you financially,” Athos pointed out.

            “Money,” St. Pierre said, “is not the issue here.”

            “Aramis,” Pauline said softly.

            “Do not despair, Pauline. They will not take it from you.”

            “Rest assured, we will,” Athos said with a smile in the girl’s direction.

            “Can you do something?” Pauline asked Aramis.

            Aramis hesitated before glancing at Athos desperately. “What is one more diamond?” Athos just shook his head minutely.

            “Gentlemen,” St. Pierre snapped. “Take your leave.”

            “When we have what we came for,” Athos insisted.

            “I said take your leave!”

            “Monsieur, we are not here to stop you getting married,” Charlotte said trying to placate the man but it only seemed to incense him further.

            “Trust me, nothing will stop that.” He turned and picked up a sword.

            “There must be another solution,” Aramis said standing between St. Pierre and Athos. Athos drew his pistol and Aramis turned. “Really?”

            “Really,” Athos said.

            “Aramis,” Charlotte said quietly.

            “You know I hate following orders,” Aramis said and Athos shrugged.

            “Then don’t make me give you one.”

            “Then lower your pistol!” Aramis snapped. Charlotte felt her shoulders tense as Porthos turned and left the room.

            “I never ask three times,” Athos said. “Not of anyone.” She bit her lip nervously. She didn’t want Athos to shoot Aramis, but she couldn’t understand why he was being so stubborn.

            “Fine,” Pauline said and slipped a ring with the diamond off her finger. “Here.” She slid it to rest at Charlotte’s feet. “There. Take it if it means that much to you.”

            Charlotte picked it up and handed it to Athos as she looked at Aramis. He was completely unreadable and she just shook her head. “That was enjoyable,” she muttered as they walked out.

            “So,” Porthos said to Athos and looked up from where he’d been staring at his boots. “Did you shoot him?”

            “No.” Athos shrugged. “No, Aramis is my penance.” Charlotte chuckled and shook her head.

            “Yeah,” Porthos muttered, “mine too.”

…..

            Charlotte wanted to tear her hair out at the dramatic tableau that played out in the King’s throne room. Bonnaire saved his own life, again, and that of his new wife by telling the King’s sister, the Queen of England, that he would not retrieve the money he’d gotten from the jewels, now promised to her, until she guaranteed his and his wife’s safety.

            Charlotte rode with Athos, Porthos, and the Bonnaires to where he’d hidden the money. They had to dig through dead bodies to find the money. She sighed, stripped off her doublet, before she got down into the grave. “ _Merde_.” She groaned and was thankful when Porthos tossed her a spare swathe of cloth to tie around her nose and mouth to help block out the smell.

            “Down amongst the dead men,” Aramis frowned as he rode up. Charlotte scowled at him but she was sure he couldn’t see it for the fabric over her face.

            “Look at it all! You could live like a King.” Charlotte tossed more of the small purses into a bag that would be presented to Louis’s sister. Charlotte looked over at the exchanged between the Bonnaires and then at Aramis as he cocked his pistol.

            “Are we doing this?”

            “Comrades-” Bonnaire started but Athos just shook his head.

            “Don’t push it.”

            “As much as it pains me to say,” Charlotte said. “He did save my life.”

            “Assuming he wasn’t aiming at you,” Athos pointed out. “Porthos?” Charlotte turned to where Porthos was sharpening his _main gauche_. She bit her lip and Porthos just shoved the knife into the dirt. She sighed in relief and tuned out Bonnaire’s babbling.

            When they got back they all clambered to get cleaned up. They were filthy and Charlotte knew she wanted to scrub the stink of dead bodies off her. She settled into the tub and she didn’t even mind when Athos and Porthos crammed in with her. “I feel like I’ll never get the smell off,” Charlotte muttered as she scrubbed a hand through her hair. Athos chuckled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

            “I feel it’s more our imagination than anything else,” Athos said but Aramis wrinkled his nose from where he was in the corner.

            “Oh no, I assure you, _mes amours_ ,” Aramis said, “you all smell.”

            “Shut up,” Porthos muttered and scrubbed harder at his skin. Once they were all satisfied, and Aramis had made sure, they didn’t reek, they stumbled out of the tub and dried off. Charlotte didn’t miss the way that Aramis easily stepped forward to get on his toes to dry Porthos’s hair. She felt even more relief as Porthos tugged Aramis in for an easy kiss. Athos looked at them and then looked at her with an expression that clearly read ‘I told you they would work things out on their own’. She made a face at him before getting dressed in something clean. She was folding her and the boys’ discarded clothes when Constance came in.

            “What is that smell?” Constance asked and Charlotte just held up the pile of laundry before throwing it into the basket in the corner. “God have mercy,” Constance shook her head and Aramis shot her a look. “It’s not blasphemy if I’m genuinely asking.” She shook her head and picked up the basket and set it in the hall before closing the door. “Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you all stand to smell that way.” They all made noises of protest but Constance just shook her head. “I do your laundry, I know what you lot smell like.”

            They couldn’t really argue with that. Charlotte sighed and settled into the window seat and just watched everything go by. She could hear the murmur of her boys’ voice and then she heard the familiar rustle of clothes, which had just been put on, being removed. She grinned as she heard Aramis’s familiar moan and Porthos chuckling. “d’Artagnan!” Aramis called and she stood, toed off her boots, and headed into the bedroom. She grinned when she sat Porthos nestled between Aramis’s thighs.

            “You called.” Charlotte chuckled as she took in the sight of Porthos’s trousers undone, and Aramis so quickly only in his small clothes.

            “I think it’s past time we all some quality time,” Aramis held out his hand for her and she laughed before she pulled her shirt over her head and settled it on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

            “What do you think? Athos? Constance?” Charlotte asked and turned to look at the other two. Athos just shrugged with a small smile, but Constance flushed. “Constance…” Charlotte said and held her hand out for her.

            “Charlotte, I’m not sure I-”

            “It’s like I said before,” Porthos interrupted, picking up on what was bothering Constance almost immediately. “Your place is with us, if you want it to be.”

            Constance just nodded and walked over to Charlotte. Charlotte grinned and pulled the other woman in for a kiss before making quick work of her bodice and tossing it aside. Charlotte nodded to Athos and he slowly moved over and laid his hands on the laces of Constance’s corset. “May I?” He asked. Charlotte grinned. Athos, always the gentlemen. It made her think back to the first time she and Athos had slept together. He smiled at her over Constance’s shoulder, he must have been thinking the same.

            “Of course,” Constance said shakily and Charlotte stood, pulling her into a kiss as Athos made quick work of the corset.

            “Hey,” Charlotte said once she’d pulled back. “Look at me.” Charlotte smiled and tilted Constance’s chin up. “We can do this another time, you don’t have to.”

            “I want to,” Constance assured. “It’s a lot to take in.” She let out a breathless laugh and Charlotte nodded.

            “Fair enough,” Charlotte said and moved to wrap her arms around Constance’s waist and pull her close to reassure her. “I’ll be right here the whole time.” Charlotte leaned in for a kiss and Constance sighed, relaxing into Charlotte’s arms. Soon Charlotte moved to Constance’s neck and helped Athos slid the corset off of Constance’s body. Charlotte leaned into the grip Constance’s hand on her hair and when she straightened up she noticed that Constance’s eyes were on Porthos and Aramis, who’d returned to trading kisses. Charlotte chuckled. “They’re always a sight,” Charlotte hummed. She moved to stand behind Constance and press warm kisses into the woman’s neck. She winked at Athos who was just watching Charlotte move around Constance with ease. “They’ve been at it so long they’ve got every inch of each other memorized. Or they did.” Charlotte nipped at Constance’s neck, making the other woman jump, but she soothed the no doubt stinging skin with an open-mouthed kiss.

            She pulled away to start unpinning Constance’s hair so that it fell in auburn ringlets around her shoulders and down he back. Athos took the pins from her and set them on their bedside table.

            Charlotte glanced back to Aramis and Porthos as Aramis flipped them over. He pulled Porthos’s shirt off and flung it away without looking where it was going. Aramis ran his fingers over Porthos’s chest as she straddled the other man’s hips. Charlotte could see the way that Aramis’s eyes dulled slightly as he took in the new scars and all the ways that Porthos had changed. Charlotte looked at Athos and he stepped forward to gently take Constance’s hand as Charlotte made her way over to kneel beside Aramis on the bed. “That one, is from Alsace,” Charlotte said as she ran her finger over the sharp line on Porthos’s stomach. She kissed Aramis’s neck before glancing at another. “These ones,” she said and pressed her fingers to the two small musket ball wounds above Porthos’s hipbone, “are from Catalonia.” She reached up and untied Athos’s hair, retying the blue ribbon around her wrist. “There are more from Saint-Omer and Turin.” She turned Aramis’s chin towards her. “And you’ll have time to memorize all of them. On Porthos, on Athos, on me.” She kissed him soundly and tugged on his hair the way she knew he liked. He let out a desperate noise and she pulled back. “Just like we’ll relearn you again.” He shut his eyes and his hands shook slightly where they were planted on Porthos’s chest.

            “Yes,” he breathed out and she kissed him one final time before leaving him to trace Porthos’s skin with his lips and hands. She turned to see Athos pressing kisses to Constance’s neck as he slowly started to lift her shift.

            Charlotte grinned and held out her arms for them. “You both are too far away.” She heard Porthos hum his agreement from behind her as she traced her hip. “And Athos, _mon mari_ , you are overdressed.”

            “As are you, _ma femme_.” Athos said as he stepped away from Constance with one last kiss to her cheek. Charlotte moved to let Constance take her spot, with a wink as she noticed Constance was torn between looking at Aramis and Porthos, or Charlotte and Athos. Charlotte pulled off Athos’s doublet with practiced ease, and tossed aside both it and his shirt shortly after. She grinned as she traced her hands over familiar pale skin before dipping her hands lower to unlace his leathers. And if she let her hands brush against his bare skin more than necessary, no one could blame her. Once his pants were pushed off and kicked to the side, he kissed her and started on her corset.

            She let out a relieved sigh as the pressure came off her chest. She was wearing it more and more and for longer than she was used to. And she startled when she felt lips, and facial hair, ghosting along her skin. She pulled back from Athos, as he pulled her corset off, and turned to see Aramis behind her. “Bored of Porthos already?” She teased and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist to start unlacing her leathers.

            “Porthos has his attentions elsewhere.” Charlotte couldn’t see but she would bet her whole purse that Porthos and Constance were on the bed together. “And I missed you.” He kissed her neck and she laughed breathlessly as she wiggled out of her pants, Athos keeping her steady as she kicked them off her legs.

            When were all undressed and in bed together, there was a moment of hesitation before Aramis, ever the expert, got them all situated. There was never a moment where anyone was alone, unless they wished to be, and when they were all satisfied they lay in a tangled and sweaty pile.

            Charlotte combed her fingers through the damp curls sticking to Constance’s face. “So, did we all live up to expectations, madame?” Charlotte chuckled and Constance swatted her hip.

            “I have never imagined such a scenario in my life.” It might have been convincing if Charlotte couldn’t feel the smile being pressed into her shoulder.

            “I’m rather offended at that,” Aramis said and propped himself up so he could look at Constance over Charlotte’s other shoulder.

            “I’m sure you would be,” Constance said back with a laugh at Aramis’s overdramatized expression of hurt.

            “Not everyone is as debauched as you, Aramis,” Athos mumbled before pulling Aramis in for a lazy kiss to shut him up. It worked perfectly. Aramis pulled back and settled once more contentedly. Constance yawned as she shifted closer to Porthos for warmth.

            “We’ve exhausted her,” Charlotte mused with a smile.

            “We’re all exhausted.” Porthos pressed a gentle kiss to Constance’s head.

            “I’m not,” Charlotte said.

            “You never are,” Athos said with a heavy sigh.

            “You’ve-” A yawn cut Charlotte off. “-never complained before.”

            “Go to sleep,” Constance muttered and Charlotte nodded sleepily. She pressed a kiss to Constance’s forehead, and then to Aramis’s shoulder before smiling at Athos and Porthos, and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merde- shit/damn (a common saying from d'Artagnan in the Dumas novels)  
> mes amours- my loves  
> mon mari- my husband  
> ma femme- my wife  
> Another chapter up! Hope you all liked the way I resolved, to a point, the conflict between Athos and Charlotte. And now Aramis and Porthos are finally able to be more comfortable around each other, and Constance is fitting in quite nicely too! I felt it was important, at this point, to have them all come together. Comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> -James


	28. To Play the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prison break at the Chatelet escalates out of control. The Musketeers are tasked with rounding up the escaped prisoners as the Red Guard secure the prison. Meanwhile, one of the prisoners is a deranged man who believes he is Louis. Charlotte takes pity on the man but her choice will lead to dangerous consequences for the royal family.

                Charlotte couldn’t believe how inept the Red Guard was. The Chatelet was in chaos. Prisoners were everywhere and the guards were ineffective. She slipped from her horse and fought with the prisoners to keep them back and tried to knock them out if she could. She was walking closer to prison’s doors when a prisoner caught her eye. He stood calmly in the midst of it all and he bowed to her, which confused her, but she couldn’t dwell on it as she was swiftly attacked once more.

            It took time before they subdued the prisoners enough to take control. She ran a hand through her hair as she took in the Red Guard gathering up the prisoners. Marcheaux ordered them to find the rest who’d escaped and subdue them, bring them back to the Chatelet, but not before midday. Charlotte and Athos exchanged a glance at the stipulation. Marcheaux said the Red Guard wouldn’t have the prison secured until then and that they should keep the prisoners they found at the garrison. That didn’t sit quite right with Charlotte, but there was nothing else they could do.

            They rounded up as many as possible and Athos sent Aramis to warn Constance of another influx of prisoners. They sprinted toward the refugee camp, where the prisoners were obviously heading, and they searched everywhere. Athos headed up into a scaffold and then into one of the rooms.

            “Who are you? Sylvie asked and Charlotte frowned. Sylvie knew her, Athos and Porthos. “What do you want?” Athos raised an eyebrow at her and she just nodded. Athos glanced around and Charlotte sighed. The prisoners were in here and Sylvie was telling them that. “You have no business with us here, Musketeers. Now get out.”

            “Four men came this way, escaped prisoners,” Charlotte said and Sylvie nodded again minutely.

            “You are the only strangers in here!” She glanced around at four points in the room, four points were four men were standing. Athos glanced at them and nodded. They turned, as if to leave, but paused as Athos took a rough hold of Sylvie’s chin.

            “You better come with me.” He grabbed Sylvie and pushed her behind him. “Now!” Charlotte and Porthos sprang into action to apprehend the prisoners and when one wrapped a chain around Athos’s neck Charlotte felt her hands go shaky.

            “Athos!” She shouted and went to try and get to his side but she was knocked sideways by a prisoner tackling her into the bannister. She managed to knock out the one who’d grabbed a hold of her and she turned to see Athos throwing the man who’d attacked him over the bannister. She rushed to his side and pressed her fingers under his chin to tilt his head back. “Are you alright?” He was breathing heavily but he nodded and she let her hands drop.

            Porthos growled and she and Athos turned to look at him as he held up one of Sylvie’s pamphlets. “Still peddling sedition?” Charlotte sighed heavily.

            “There’s nothing written on there that any of us are ashamed of,” Sylvie snapped back.

            “They had nothing to do with what happened at the Chatelet,” Athos said and rubbed at the forming bruises on his neck.

            “How can you be sure?” Porthos asked. “We both know there’s a lot more to this-”

            “You have my word,” Athos said. Porthos growled and took hold of the prisoners and stormed out, pushing them along. Charlotte looked at Athos and gave him a short nod before going to follow after Porthos. She glanced over her shoulder when she was heading down the stairs and Athos was right behind her.

            “Athos!” Sylvie called and Athos stopped. “What will happen to those men?”

            “That,” Athos said and leaned back against the scaffolding behind him, “is not my decision.”

            “You sound like a Red Guard,” Sylvie snapped. Charlotte opened her mouth to snap at Sylvie but Sylvie continued speaking. “When Aramis told me you gave away your land and titles, I thought it was because you believed no man to be above another. But now I see it was fear.”

            Charlotte snorted and Sylvie turned to look at her with a frown. “I just didn’t want that life,” Athos replied and Sylvie turned her attention back to Athos.

            “What life do you want?” Athos turned and looked at Charlotte, a small smile tugging at his mouth. She smiled back and Sylvie huffed in frustration. “Most of the men you’re chasing aren’t dangerous, but desperate.”

            “The desperate become dangerous,” Charlotte said. She’d seen it best on the battlefield, Athos had too.

            “Governor Feron makes cellmates of the innocent and the guilty!” Sylvie protested.

            “And what would you have us do?” Charlotte asked. “Hm? Just let them all go free and ignore our duty?” She didn’t have an answer for that so Charlotte just shook her head. She and Athos both turned away and started back to the garrison.

…..

            They were moving the prisoners toward the garrison when Charlotte spotted the man who’d bowed to her in the courtyard of the Chatelet. He smiled at her before darting back the way he’d come. “There’s another one,” she said and started jogging that way.

            “Need help?” Athos called after her.

            “No, I’ll deal with it!”

            “I’ll be at the garrison!” He reminded and she nodded to herself before running after the man.

…..

            She’d followed the man to a church and she frowned as she noticed two people running away. She saw him peek around the altar and she drew her sword, crossing herself quickly and praying Aramis never hear about this. She held out a placating hand as she heard him stifling sobs. “Hey,” she said softly but when she quickly rounded the altar so they were face to face, she kept her sword at the ready.

            “Help me,” the man pleaded quietly. “I’m frightened. They’re sending assassins to kill me.” Charlotte frowned but put her sword away.

            “I have to take you back to the Chatelet.”

            “No!” He shouted and pulled out a dagger. “No, no, no. Not that place, please.” His face fell and he held out the knife to her. “Take it. Take it. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Charlotte slowly inched forward and took a hold of the handle of the blade and the man’s hand. “Just not back there, please.”

            She looked him over silently and noticed a tattoo on his wrist. “You’re a soldier?”

            “Was I?” He asked and then absently ran his hand over the tattoo as Charlotte tucked the knife into her belt. “Oh… yes. Yes, that’s right.” Charlotte watched him warily. Something wasn’t right. He tapped his head as he began to cry again. “And… and I was a brave one too!” He shook his head. “Reckless some said.”

            “Really?” Charlotte asked and crouched down to be at level with him.

            “That was before,” the man said with a quiet sob, “he got in there.” He tapped his head again and Charlotte began to understand.

            “In your head.” She tapped her own head and he nodded. “Who?”

            “The imposter,” he said conspiratorially as if he were telling her a dangerous secret. “The one who says that he’s the King.” Charlotte tried to keep up with him but she wasn’t sure what he was getting at. “I need to get to the palace. Thieves plot to steal my gold on my son’s birthday too.”

             Charlotte nodded. This man thought he was Louis. “Perhaps I can help you,” Charlotte said. “If I find somewhere safe for you to go, will you come with me?” He hunched into himself and it was like he wanted to tell her no. “Your Majesty,” she said. There was no harm in her indulging in a sick man’s delusion if it helped her get him somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anyone else or himself. “Will you come with me?” The man started laughing and when he began to stand, she did too, tensed for a fight. He kicked her hard in the chest and she fell to the stone floor. She scrambled after him as he took off into the choir loft.

             “I shouldn’t have done that,” he said once Charlotte had him cornered. “You…” he took a shaky breath as more tears suddenly clouded his eyes. “You won’t take me back to that place?”

             “No,” Charlotte said and she felt for this man. He’d been a solider that, obviously, something horrifying had happened to. He was a sick man. He needed help, not a prison cell. “No, I won’t. I want to help you.” She did want to help. She needed to get him somewhere he would be taken care of.

              He straightened up. “Very well. We will return to the palace.”

              She dipped her head in deference. “Very good.”

              He pointed behind him and clicked his tongue. “Three paces behind.”

              “Of course.” She smiled gently and as she watched him walk away she felt something twist in her chest. Whatever happened to this man could have easily happened to Porthos, or to Athos. It could have happened to her. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and swallowed down the lump in her throat as she followed after him. She would help him because she saw a little of herself and a little of each of her lovers in him. What could have happened to them. She would make sure that nothing happened to him.

…..

            “Thank you, Sisters.” Charlotte felt relieved at hearing the nuns would take care of the man. She walked over to him and stopped in front of him, her hand resting on her sword, just in case.

            “The voice in my head. It still hurts me.” Charlotte smiled and crouched down in front of him.

            “You can rest here. The Sisters will look after you.” Charlotte smiled when he laughed.

            “Excellent.” He stood and gestured for her to do the same. She tucked her thumbs into her belt as he folded his arms behind his back. “I will make you a comte for this.”

            Charlotte swept him a gracious and rather over-dramatic bow, that reminded her of Aramis. She smiled at her boots before she straightened up and watched him walk toward the sisters. She smiled at his back before heading back to the garrison.

            When she got there, Porthos was standing in the courtyard looking after the prisoners. She told him where she’d taken the man she’d been chasing. “Why did you let him go?”

            “I couldn’t send him back to the Chatelet. He’s not a well man. I felt for him.” She fiddled with her ring and stared at her boots. “You weren’t at the Siege of Salas, Porthos.”

            “What happened?” Brujon asked. He’d been standing nearby and must have overheard what Charlotte had been saying.

            “The Spanish had that town surrounded for almost a year,” Porthos explained.

            “And the people defending it were driven to eating dogs, rats…” Charlotte clenched her hand tightly her stomach turning.

            “Yeah,” Porthos said and scowled. “And each other. If the rumors were true. And that’s enough to make any man mad.”

            “I’d rather have starved,” Brujon said with horror written clearly in his face.

            “Well,” Porthos snapped. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you?” Brujon blinked at them and walked away.

            “Porthos…”

            “Hey, you did the right thing,” Porthos assured and clapped a hand down on her shoulder. She nodded slightly and punched at his shoulder weakly.

            The Red Guard came as the midday bell started to ring. Porthos sent Brujon with them in case they needed the Musketeers again. Porthos whistled as he turned and gestured for the cadets to get the prisoners up and moving.

            Aramis came running in. “We’ve been played for fools! Quickly, we need to find Athos.” Charlotte and Porthos frowned at each other before looking to Aramis. “They’re stealing the King’s gold from under the Chatelet.” Aramis sighed and they all three moved to find Athos.

…..

            They rode quickly to the Chatelet and Charlotte took off towards where she knew the vault was. They found the master of the keys and had him lock them into the vault. They drew their swords and stayed quiet as they walked around. Aramis found the escape route and Athos found the kidnapped lockmaker.

            Porthos hissed at them and when they turned to the vault door it opened and the thieves came pouring out. Charlotte fought as hard as she could within the confined space. Her ears rang as she was thrown into a wall. She stabbed the man who’d done it and glanced at Aramis who was bolting out of the room. He must have been chasing after someone trying to escape.

            After they took down the last of the thieves, Charlotte spoke to Athos as Porthos took the lockmaker back to his sell. She told him everything about the man she’d left with the nuns. “Everything the man told me turned out to be true! The gold, the robbery, everything.”

            “Look,” Athos started but when Aramis walked up he turned his attention elsewhere. “No?”

            “Gone,” Aramis reported.

            Athos turned back to Charlotte. “You’re telling me a lunatic is going to reveal who’s behind all this?”

            “Yes!” Charlotte insisted.

            “Borel,” the lockmaker said. “Thinks he’s the King?”

            “Why?” Charlotte asked. “You know him?”

            “We shared a cell. Be careful with him. He seems harmless, but he’s not. He murdered a jailor in front of my eyes.”

            Charlotte felt ill. “The nuns,” she breathed out and she took off. She and Athos rode for the church she’d left Borel at. They turned a corner and Charlotte stopped short at the bodies of the dead sisters. “No.” She ran a hand through her hair. “No, no, no.” She covered her mouth and stared at the cold eyes of the young women. “What have I done?”

            “ _Mon couer,_ ” Athos said. “We’re too late for them. We need to find Borel to stop this happening again.”

            She felt another wave of guilt hit her. She let out a shaky breath as she turned to Athos with wide eyes. “He knows about the Dauphin’s party.” Athos’s eyes widened fractionally before they both took off. She felt tears burning at her eyes. Because of her sympathy she’d put the Dauphin, a little boy of six and her lover’s son, at risk.

            The second they all arrived at the palace they found Treville and told them what was going on. He told the King and Treville rejoined them with Marcheaux at his side as they walked around the grounds, watching the spectacles for the party.

            “The King is determined the party will go ahead,” Treville said as they walked. “We need to find this man quickly, and quietly.”

            Athos spoke up. “Captain Marcheaux, have your men search the palace and the grounds.”

            “This man is dangerous?” Marcheaux asked.

            “Yes, and he wouldn’t be at large if you and your men had done a better job at the Chatelet.” She didn’t completely blame Marcheaux, she mostly blamed herself.

            “He’s already killed three today. Perhaps more.” Charlotte winced as did Marcheaux. The Musketeers and Treville headed into the party, their priority was the safety of the Queen and the Dauphin. They bowed as the Queen came by and Athos leaned into Aramis. “How about you and d’Artagnan search the gardens?” Aramis nodded and they started that way.

            Charlotte was shaking her head as they walked. “I’ve put the royal family at risk.”

            “No, you haven’t,” Aramis assured. “You couldn’t have measure the full consequences of your actions. Believe me, I know.” She glanced at him and he let their hands brush. “Your intentions were good. That’s what matters.” He smiled at her and she nodded tightly. “Now, let’s find this madman.”

…..

            Charlotte felt panic rising in her chest when Porthos said that the Queen was missing. Aramis touched her arm and they both looked to see Borel with the Queen. “If you have a shot, take it!” Athos ordered sternly. Athos and Aramis walked toward the Queen while Porthos and Charlotte split away, drawing their pistols. Charlotte looped around one of the hedges so she would come back out behind Borel. She felt sick to her stomach as Borel pulled a pistol on the Queen.

            “Stop!” Aramis shouted and held out his hand.

            “Even my Queen is against me!” Borel shouted.

            “She’s not the Queen!” Aramis shouted and pointed at her. “She’s not the Queen, she’s an imposter!”

            “You’re trying to trick me,” Borel said.

            “No, I swear it. She is.”

            “What?” Borel demanded. “She’s what?” He asked and waved the pistol around. Charlotte didn’t have a shot that was clear. He was moving around too much and he still had his pistol up, if she shot his hand could clench and he’d kill the Queen.

            “She’s mine,” Aramis said.

            “Oh.” Borel smiled but then looked at the Queen. His smile turned dark. “Now I know you’re lying.”

            “No!” Aramis shouted and ran to shield the Queen. The gun went off and both Aramis and the Queen fell to the ground.

            “d’Artagnan!” Athos shouted and drew his sword. Borel turned to look at Charlotte and her hand shook as his eyes lit up in recognition.

            “My comte,” he said and held his arms open.

            Charlotte’s hand shook but she fired her shot into his chest. She felt tears burning at her eyes and she couldn’t look away from the sick man she’d just killed. She tore her eyes away to look at Athos. He was watching her carefully and she just nodded, working her jaw and blinking to keep the tears back. They escorted the Queen back inside and when the Queen saw the graze down Aramis’s face she handed him her handkerchief. He smiled thankfully as he pressed it to his bleeding face.

            When the King was brought to them she bowed and flinched as he seemed only to care that Aramis was standing next to the Queen. Charlotte sighed heavily as the King stormed back into the Dauphin’s party and the Queen went back to her own apartments. They went back to the garrison. She settled at their normal table, stripped off her doublet, and poured herself a glass of wine. Athos had gone to his office, and Porthos and Aramis had gone off to tend to Aramis’s face. She was left alone with her thoughts and a jug of wine.

            She downed her first cups quickly, but she was staring into her third, fourth maybe, cup when she heard boots. She glanced up to see Athos staring at her in concern before approaching. She went back to staring into her cup. She downed the glass and as Athos sat poured herself another one. He raised an eyebrow and she just pushed the jug toward him. “Today is a day I’d rather forget.” Athos nodded and settled at the table, pouring himself a glass. “Treville knows Feron is behind all of this. Why won’t he just go to the King?”

            “And say what?” Athos asked. “The loan documents were destroyed, Van Laar is dead.”

            “He’s still a traitor.”

            “He wasn’t acting alone,” Athos said and took a drink.

            Charlotte glanced at her cup and then looked up to Athos again. “I shot a sick and desperate man today.”

            Athos looked at her. “Who wanted to kill the Queen.”

            “Why do I feel like I’m fighting for the wrong side?” Charlotte asked and tried to ignore the burning in her eyes and the tightness in her throat. Athos’s eyes were lit up in concern as he studied her face. She looked away from him and down at the table before she took another drink. He stood abruptly and she blinked at him. “Where are you going?”

            “I’m taking you to your room. You’re drunk, and I don’t want anyone to overhear you say anything you don’t mean.” He took her cup, downed it himself, and pulled her up by her arm. “Come,” he said as he dragged her along to her room.

            Once the door was shut securely behind them, Charlotte felt tears streaking down her cheeks. She clung to Athos, who just cradled her head against his chest. “I killed him, Athos.” She clutched the leather of Athos’s doublet in her hands and shook her head. “He trusted me, he remembered me, remembered that I helped him, and I killed him.”

            Athos shushed her and stroked her hair. “You did what you had to do. You protected the Queen. You protected the Dauphin. You did your duty.” He rocked her gently and she shook her head, pulling back to look at him.

            “That doesn’t make it better.”

            “I know,” He said and kissed her forehead. “It never does.” She could hear the tightness in his own voice and she only cried harder at remembering Athos had once been in her position. He’d had to hang his own wife because of his duty. “Charlotte,” Athos said and he rubbed her back as she buried her face in his neck.

            Aramis and Porthos came in. “We heard…” Aramis started and Charlotte bit her lip, trying to stifle the noise. She didn’t want the whole garrison to know she was in here weeping uncontrollably. “Might I?”

            She felt Athos slowly uncurling her fingers from his doublet and she shook her head, wanting him to stay, but soon Aramis was holding onto her. He rocked her gently and pet her hair. “ _Esta bien, mi amor_ ,” he soothed in Spanish. “ _Mi pobre_ _niña_.” She shook her head and he moved to settle into a chair, pulling her into his lap like she was a child. “I know how you feel,” he said softly and her sobs died down into hiccupping cries. “When I was brought back from Savoy, I felt like you are probably feeling right now.” She tucked her face into his neck and listened as he talked softly, running his fingers through her hair. “I felt like I’d betrayed my brothers somehow by not dying with them. I felt like it was my fault that I didn’t protect them.” She sniffled and swallowed thickly as she swiped at her eyes. “But it wasn’t, and it took me a long time to realize that.” Charlotte pulled back to look at him. His eyes were sad and she could hear the pain in his voice. “You’ll realize that this wasn’t your fault, because it wasn’t. No one blames you. Treville doesn’t blame you, the Queen doesn’t blame you, Athos doesn’t blame you, Porthos doesn’t blame you, and I don’t blame you.” He swiped his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

            “Thank you, Aramis.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. He hissed when she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and accidentally brushed against the graze. She pulled back and bit her lip.

            “It’s alright,” he reassured. “It just stings a bit.” She smiled weakly at him before she turned to head to press light kisses around the wound. He let out a huff of air and she knew he was smiling. “Better,” he said and beamed at her when she pulled away.

            She felt a hand on her back and she turned in Aramis’s to see Athos looking at her in concern. “I’m alright,” she rasped, her voice cracking from her tears.

            “Come here,” Athos said and held out his arms for her. She pulled away from Aramis to bury her face in Athos’s neck. She felt Porthos’s arms wrap around her and then Aramis. She felt secure in the middle of their hug. “Thank you,” Athos said quietly and Charlotte peeked at him to see him exchange a kiss with Aramis.

            “Of course.” They pulled away and Charlotte swiped at her eyes one final time. Aramis clapped her on the back and pressed a tender kiss to her temple before he turned to go. Porthos tilted her chin up for a gentle kiss before he followed Aramis. Athos took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

            “I love you,” she said and held onto Athos tightly, grounding herself in his touch. “All of you.”

            “And we love you,” Athos said. Charlotte smiled weakly at him and he just held onto her hand, letting her take whatever she needed from him, before she pulled away.

            She cleared her throat. “We have a garrison to run.”

            “That we do.” He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta bien, mi amor- it's okay my love  
> mi pobre niña- my poor girl  
> Ah! This chapter was a bit of a doozy for me! It's always been an emotional episode and I wanted to show why it was so important to Charlotte/d'Artagnan that someone help this man. I believe that Charlotte sees a little of herself, or what she could have become, in him and it frightens her, so she wants to help because if she can't help him, it's a reflection of her own helplessness. And then it puts the royal family, but especially the Dauphin in Charlotte's mind, in danger and she has to deal with her choices. Comment and tell me your take on this chapter!   
> -James


	29. Death of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Athos spend some quality time alone together, but when they inevitably have to go back to the garrison, Charlotte, Aramis, and Porthos are given a mission. They leave immediately. Aramis parts from them when the King recalls Aramis to Paris to accompany him on a pilgrimage. On their own Porthos and Charlotte are ambushed and overwhelmed.

            Charlotte snuck up and grabbed the pistol from the man’s belt. She levelled it at his back and watched as he slowly turned. She smirked at the recognition in his face. “We agreed, no weapons.” She nodded to the pistol and the sword strapped to his hip. He reached down slowly and unbuckled his sword belt, letting the whole thing just drop to the floor. She tossed the pistol aside as well, having never cocked it, and placed her hands on her hips. “We agreed, Athos.”

            “Force of habit,” Athos said and pulled her in by her waist.

            She huffed and blew her hair out of her face. “I thought the whole point of us taking some time away from the garrison, was to actually get a _way_ from everything at the garrison.” He kissed he forehead placatingly and rubbed her back.

            “You’re right. I promise, no weapons.” He let go of her to pick up his pistol and sword belt and tuck them into the cupboard in the corner. Charlotte grinned as he turned back to her.

            They’d taken time away so that they could relax and just have time to themselves. They’d never gotten a proper honeymoon and when Athos suggested it to her and the others, the others had insisted they go before Charlotte had even opened her mouth to express her opinion on the matter. Everything had been arranged: they’d go stay at an inn, within Paris but away from the garrison, for a couple of days so they could be completely alone with no garrison business to bother them. Unless there was an emergency, which Charlotte had no doubt there would be.

            “Good,” she said and moved to devest him of his shirt. “Now our honeymoon can start.” He slid out of his shirt easily and when he reached for her dress, something Constance had insisted on if they were going on their honeymoon and staying outside the garrison, she grabbed his hands. She shook her head.

            “Am I not allowed to touch my wife?” Athos asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “No,” she said and moved to back Athos against one of the beams in their room. He huffed in annoyance but Charlotte just pushed his hands up. “Above your head, and keep them there. Don’t move.” She felt her ears burning as she bossed Athos around. Aramis had made a few lewd suggestions about what they could do with their time off, and perhaps Charlotte might have taken some of them to heart.

            He blinked at her in surprise but did as he was told. “Yes, sir.” He chuckled and she nodded, shooting him a stern look. “And what do you intend to do?” Athos asked with his wrists above his head and not moving an inch as Charlotte stepped away from him.

            “I intend,” Charlotte said and started to slowly untie the knot keeping her bodice closed, “to make love to my husband.” Charlotte grinned at the way Athos’s eyes widened as she wiggled out of her bodice. She laid it to the side and then reached to the ties of her corset. She watched the way Athos, restrained and calm Athos, fidgeted as she slowly loosened the corset before taking it off. She laid it carefully with her bodice and glanced over to Athos who, despite looking rather distressed, hadn’t moved an inch. She walked up to him, making sure to keep her movements slow and measured despite her own impatience, and traced the line where Athos’s leathers sat. She finally relented when she noted the way his arms and the muscles in his stomach were quivering slightly, and leaned in slowly to kiss him. She brushed her nose against his before kissing him properly.

            She felt warmth go straight down to her toes despite the coolness of the air. Goosebumps broke out on her skin as she moved to tug at her shift and get it off her shoulders. When the light fabric had pooled at her feet she moved her hands to Athos’s pants and started to unbutton them. Athos pulled away from their kiss so he could brush his nose along her jaw and then press warm, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She bit her lip to stifle the pleased noise that reverberated in her throat. He bit at her neck and she finally tugged his pants down his hips. They’d get rid of them later.

            She ran her fingers over Athos’s sides, letting her nails gently bite into his skin, before she ducked to recapture his mouth with her own. Their kiss was different. Athos wasn’t restrained and measured, he was kissing her openly, with plain-faced desire. She made a noise into his mouth and ran her hands up to tug at the tie in his hair. She slipped it around her wrist before tangling her fingers in his hair.

            She stepped back, both of them panting and breathless. “Bed?” Athos nodded and wiggled out of his leathers, throwing them to the side. She laughed as he picked her up like most grooms did for their brides when they were crossing the threshold of their new home. He deposited her on the bed and she cradled his face in her hands as he brushed his nose to hers. “I love you,” Charlotte said and pushed his hair from his eyes.

            “And I love you,” he said and kissed her soundly. Charlotte pulled him closer so he was settled comfortably, her thighs bracketing his hips. She pressed up against him and they both made nearly pained noises into their kiss.

            She pulled back and bit at Athos’s bottom lip. “Athos, please.” He brushed kisses along her jaw and nodded.

…..

            Charlotte was mostly asleep when she felt Athos press a kiss to her head. She hummed and rolled over so she could wrap an arm around his waist. She felt him take a deep breath and she nuzzled into his chest before she drifted off fully, tangled in the sheets of their bed.

…..

            “We need to get back to the garrison,” Charlotte said from where she was lacing her dress back up.

            “Is that a complaint about our time together?” Athos asked.

            “Do I look dissatisfied?” Charlotte knelt on the bed next to where Athos was lounging in just his shirt. He went to reach for her and pull her into bed with him. “No, no,” she laughed and shoved his hands off. “I will not be responsible for distracting my Captain from his duties.” She batted his hands away from where he was trying to bunch them in her skirts. “After all, the King and Paris depend on you.”

            “Us, you’re a Musketeer as well,” Athos pointed out.

            “Then you’ve only made my point that we should get back.” She stood and moved to step away. “Breakfast will be at the garrison. I’ll meet you th-there!” She laughed as she had to gently punch Athos in the ribs so she could wrench her skirts free from his grip.

…..

            Charlotte laughed as she rubbed down the horses in her thin shirt and leathers, Porthos walking into the garrison in his full uniform and using his hat as a fan. She looked over to Aramis, who was stripped to the waist, and shook her head. She listened to their familiar bickering and laughed as Aramis kept his eyes closed and turned his face up to the sun. She admired the view of Aramis’s tan skin as Porthos handed him some money. Constance walked by and took it from him.

            “You boys,” Constance said in response to the affronted look on Aramis’s face, “are expensive to feed.” When Porthos laughed, Constance turned to him. “Especially you. Come on, give.” She held out her hand and Porthos’s smile died instantly. He grumbled as he handed over the money and Charlotte let out a short burst of laughter. “You’re just as bad!” Constance shot over her shoulder at Charlotte. “I just don’t have to hunt you down because your money comes to me.” Charlotte frowned at that as she stepped into the sun. “d’Artagnan, this came earlier.” Charlotte said and pulled the letter out from where it was tucked in the fold of her bodice.

            Charlotte took it and was reading it over when Constance started pulling bits of straw from her hair. “Porthos!” Charlotte called to stop him from leaving, Porthos having already mounted the stairs. “It’s a letter from Treville. We are to meet General Verdet’s aide in Bourgogne, and escort him back to Paris. He has news from the front.” Aramis pulled his shirt on and moved to glance at the letter over her shoulder.

            “What, now?” Porthos asked.

            “No, not now,” Aramis snipped sarcastically. “Go to sleep. The war will wait.”

            “The three of us are to leave immediately,” Charlotte said, breaking up the fight before it started.

            “By ‘immediately’ I do presume you mean after breakfast,” Porthos said and held up the apple in his hand. “Since I’ve paid for it.” Porthos glared at Constance. Constance just laughed and Porthos pointed between Constance and Charlotte menacingly as he shook his head.

            “I think we should wait for Athos, let him know where we’re going,” Charlotte said as she rolled up her sleeves.

            “Wait how long, exactly?” Aramis asked and Charlotte gave him a look.

            “You know he was right behind me when I left him,” Charlotte said and ran a hand through her hair.

            “He was delayed somewhere, we should go.” Charlotte bit her lip and then sighed.

            “Fine. We go without him.”

…..

            They hadn’t been riding very long when they heard riders following them. They pulled off the road and readied for a battle, but it was only a troupe of Red Guards. “Aramis!” Marcheaux called. “You are to return with us to the palace. The King commands it.”

            “We have business, on behalf of Minister Treville,” Aramis said.

            “Are you questioning a royal order?” Marcheaux asked and drew his pistol, inspecting it casually but the threat was clear.

            “No,” Charlotte snapped. “Believe me, if we were we wouldn’t be taking it up with the messenger boy.” Aramis laughed and she grinned back at him.

            “If you come now, you won’t be arrested.”

            Aramis sighed heavily and adjusted his hat. “Very well.” He turned to Porthos and Charlotte and gave them a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you back at the garrison.” They watched Aramis ride away before Charlotte shrugged and she and Porthos spurred their horses into motion.

            They rode to the meeting place and took in the ramshackle building that had mostly likely once been a farmhouse. “Why would the General’s aide choose to meet somewhere like this?”

            “That’s good question,” Porthos muttered as they started to ride closer. “Let’s go see what’s inside.”

            “I’ll wait here,” Charlotte said. She turned her horse to face down the way they’d just come. She wanted to keep an eye on things. Something just didn’t seem right. After a moment, she slid from her horse, and tucked her pistols onto her belt.

            After a while of patrolling, and Porthos calling that everything was clear, Charlotte moved to lean in the doorway. She watched with amusement as Porthos found a barrel of wine and a tap. She nearly laughed as he poured himself a cup and prayed for it to be good before taking a sip. “Oh, this could turn out to be a good day after all,” Porthos laughed.

            “I imagine the General’s aide will be a little while longer yet.” Charlotte shrugged and took the cup that Porthos offered her. She moved inside and sat down.

            “How many battles did we fight, eh?” Porthos chuckled.

            “Too many,” Charlotte sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

            Porthos hummed. “Yeah,” he said nodding. “We served our country, often and well. So if we’re reward with the odd mission like this, I won’t complain.”

            “In that case, I’d like to propose a toast.” She lifted her glass and grinned at Porthos. “To easy missions, well earned.”

            “To easy missions well earned,” Porthos said back and they drained their cups. Charlotte whistled. It’d been good. She flipped her cup in her hand, a trick Porthos had taught her long ago. He laughed at recognizing his old trick and when he tried to do it his cup clattered to the ground. She laughed and set her cup to the side. She continued the trick as something to do, but the horses whinnying caught her attention.

            She frowned and got up. “What is it?”

            “Wait.” Charlotte held out a hand as she peered at the horses from behind cover. “Look at the horses.” Porthos kept behind cover on the other side of the doorway.

            “I don’t see anything,” he said and he was trying to be reassuring but Charlotte just put her hand on her pistol.

            “Me neither.” She peered out and saw a flash of someone. “Did you see that?”

            “No.”

            “Opposite roof,” Charlotte said and swallowed thickly. She moved further into the room and she got an idea. She pushed the wine barrel onto its side and started rolling it towards the door.

            “No, no, no, no! Not the wine, not the wine!” Porthos said and Charlotte shushed him as she kicked it out the door. It was shot to pieces almost instantly. “Well that answers that,” Porthos muttered as they both drew their pistols. “How many do you reckon we got?”

            “I’m not sure, but I think we can assume it’s more than two.”

            “Yeah.”

            Charlotte sighed heavily and let her head fall back against the wall behind her. “My ammunition’s out there.”

            “Yeah, mine too,” Porthos muttered.

            “How much have you got?” Charlotte asked.

             “Not enough.” Porthos kicked angrily at the table.

             “When you were, uh, searching before, you didn’t happen to see-”

             “No.” Porthos snapped. “No other entrances or exits, and there’s no way we’re getting through these windows.”

             “Of course not, because that would be to our advantage,” Charlotte muttered and glared at the boarded windows.

             “Okay,” Porthos said and set his pistol down to grab up a plate. He shook his head. “You had to throw it out, didn’t you? Of all the junk in here you had to throw out the one cask of wine to be shot to pieces. Well done.”

              Charlotte laughed. “Easy missions well earned, Porthos.” He shook his head before throwing out the plate and they shot as many of their attackers as they could find. They were pinned by shots that neither of them could make out where they were coming from.

              “It’s eight hours until dark and what is it? Four shot balls left.”

              “Eight hours, four shot ball,” Charlotte said, “not the most encouraging of number.”

              “Besides,” Porthos said. “They’re not going to let us live until dark. That would just be stupid.”

              They flinched back from the gunfire the chipped away at the wood near their face. Porthos turned and his eyes widened. “d’Artagnan!” He shouted and she turned to see that they’d dropped cloths that were on fire in through the ceiling. She hissed and shot, taking down the man who’d been tossing them, as Porthos doused the fires before they could light the whole house up.

             “The last thing they’re expecting is for one of us to go out that door,” Charlotte said. They both laughed and Charlotte tossed down her useless pistol.

             “Because that would be suicide.”

             “Cover me,” Charlotte said and tossed Porthos her pistol that still had a shot in it. He caught it easy and she moved to grab their attacker that had fallen within range, and drag him inside. They dug around in his clothes and Charlotte whooped in delight as she fought a pouch filled with musket balls.

             “Oh, you beauty,” Porthos grinned and pulled her in for a swift, rough kiss on the mouth. She laughed as he ruffled her hair. “Lovely work.” They settled against a wall as the gunfire slowly ceased. It didn’t sit right with Charlotte but she could take a break if she could get it. “Ah,” Porthos muttered. “After all the battles I’ve been in, I cannot believe that this is how I’m gonna die.” Charlotte shifted so her head was resting back against the wall. It’d never even crossed her mind that she could die, right here right now. “Watching the last barrel of wine spill into the dirt.”

          “I am sorry about that, by the way.”

          “I know,” Porthos said and nudged her shoulder. “Death is mocking me.”

          Charlotte took a deep breath. “You know, we’re not going to die today.”

          “You might want to tell them-”

          “I’m not ready,” Charlotte cut him off. “Not here, not like this, not now.” Porthos laughed but Charlotte felt something twist up painfully in her chest. “I’ve got too much left to do. And I can’t die without seeing Constance and Aramis’s smiling faces. I can’t even die without seeing Athos scowl at me in disapproval one last time.” She swiped at her eyes and Porthos wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Or…” She bit her lip. She found herself thinking about this but she’d never voiced it aloud. “Or laying eyes on the children we will have together.” Porthos pulled away to look at her but she didn’t glance over. She just imagined her children. One with Aramis’s sharp smile, one with Porthos’s laugh and kindness, a child with Athos’s blue eyes staring back at her. “Seeing them play, holding them in my arms. Teaching them how to ride and shoot… and love.” She smiled softly. “No,” she said softly and shook her head. “This is not my day.” She’d never allowed herself to think about it, about the family that they could all have together. About her and Athos and Aramis and Porthos, and even Constance if she wanted them, surrounded by their children. She swiped at her eyes again and bit her lip.

           “I have none of that,” Porthos said and Charlotte whipped around to look at him. “No wife, no children, no one.”

           “You have us, we love you Porthos.” She brushed her hand against his. “You will have children of your own someday, and a wife if that’s truly what you want.”

           “Yeah, one day,” Porthos said roughly and Charlotte elbowed him. “And I won’t let anyone take that away from me, or from you.” She knew that the others were, while unspecified, included in that. “They won’t kill us today.”

           “WE REFUSE TO DIE!” They shouted together and Charlotte prayed that they would make it through this. They both picked up their pistols and stood, readying themselves for their last stand.

            Charlotte felt the explosion before she heard it. Her stomach lurched as bits of the ceiling started to fall. Porthos grabbed her and started to haul her towards the door but as they were about to run out, another explosion hit and they were both thrown backwards. She hit her head and everything went black.

…..

            She came to, to Porthos’s voice and his hand squeezing hers. “Please, Charlotte.” He groaned and Charlotte, despite the pain in her arm, gripped his hand tightly.

            “It’s not our day,” Charlotte said and coughed at the dust that seemed to coat her lungs.

            “We refuse to die,” Porthos said and gripped her hand desperately.

            “We refuse to die!” Charlotte shouted and she felt tears burning her eyes. Her breathing picked up in panic as Porthos’s hand slid from hers. It was only a few moments later that Athos was pulling her from the rubble.

            “Aramis!” He shouted and desperately started to dig through the rubble.

            “He’s not here,” Charlotte coughed to clear her lungs. “He’s not here! He’s with the King!”

            Charlotte pushed herself up on aching legs, her whole body screaming in protest, when Treville go the letter that Gaston had escaped the Bastille and that Aramis and the King were not back at the palace. Athos gave the order to move out to the church where Aramis and Louis were.

            “Where are you two going?” Athos asked Charlotte and Porthos as they moved to get their horses ready.

            “We’re coming with you.” Charlotte groaned as her muscles screamed when she pulled herself into the saddle.

            “You two aren’t fit for combat.”

            “You gonna try and stop us?” Porthos growled and Athos shook his head before heading to mount up.

            They rode hard, Charlotte’s whole body aching for a while as the ride jostled her bruised body around, and when they arrived she slid from her horse and immediately went to fighting. After a while she just felt numb as she led the cadets. She felt relieved as Aramis and Louis rode off to safety.

            She fought as hard as her protesting body would allow. She heard Athos shout a name, Grimaud, and she looked up to see a man pointing a gun at Athos, and Athos at him. “Athos!” She shouted and sprinted for him but she froze as they both fired at the same time. Grimaud dropped to the ground and Athos stayed standing, uninjured as the musket ball whizzed over his shoulder. She let out a shaky breath and returned to the dwindling fight.

            She moved to pull herself into her saddle, and she slumped over it, trying to put on a good face for when she straightened up. When she sat up, she was still grimacing slightly and she caught Athos staring at her in concern. She shared his concern as she finally had the time to take in his battered face. One of his eyes was black and he had a large gash on his head. She frowned and he just shook his head.

…..

            She slumped in her chair in Treville’s office. “Gaston couldn’t have escaped the Bastille, not without help.”

            “Grimaud,” Treville said and watched her warily.

            “What does Grimaud want with Gaston?” Athos asked. There was a long silence. Charlotte tried to puzzle it out but Aramis stood and sighed heavily.

            “The King… is dying.” Charlotte turned quickly, regretting that as she felt a flash of pain, to stare at Aramis.

            “What?”

            “He told me today he’s dying. He has… months to live.”

            Athos looked at Treville. “You knew.” Charlotte looked between them and it all made sense. In all the years she’d known Treville she’d never seen the man cry once. The day they’d met Treville in Louis’s chambers and there had been tears in his eyes came back to her. “When were you going to tell me?”

            “When you needed to know.”

            “I would have put Gaston under heavier guard,” Athos said and frowned. “Now, he’s in the hands of Grimaud, primed to seize power the moment Louis dies.” Athos pushed himself out of his chair and stalked out of Treville’s office.

            Charlotte glanced between Aramis, Porthos, and Treville and they looked at her expectantly. “I’ll go after him,” she said and with difficulty pushed herself out of her chair. She followed him and when she finally caught up with him he was on a bridge away from the palace and the garrison.

            “I cannot do this,” Athos said and leaned heavily against the stone.

            “Do what?” Charlotte asked and leaned her hip beside where he was pressing his hands to the stone.

            “ _This_ ,” Athos hissed and turned to look at her. “This relationship, the relationship with all of you.” She didn’t see anger in his eyes, only hurt and fear. “I must do my duty, to France.”

            “Why does it have to be a choice, us or France?” Charlotte asked and raised an eyebrow. “Are you entitled to be happy like every other man?”

            “We are Musketeers,” Athos said and shook his head. “My duty is to the King and to France.”

            “I am your wife,” Charlotte said quietly. “We love you, Athos. We would never ask you to betray your country, and you _know_ that’s not what we’re asking of you.”

            “Well, that’s exactly what I would be doing.” It felt like a punch to the gut. “Grimaud and Gaston must be defeated. I cannot compromise that by being distracted.”

            “What’s gotten into you?” Charlotte snapped, tears burning at her eyes. “Is he the one that did this to you? Is that why you’re so determined to push us all away?” She moved to cradle his battered face between her hands. “Athos, listen to me. We are going to do this, together. Because that’s the way we’ve always done things.”

            “What if this had been Aramis,” Athos pulled away from her and gestured to his face. “What if you and Porthos had died back there in the rubble? What would I do?” Charlotte moved to take his hands firmly in his own to quell the uncharacteristic panic.

            “Athos.” Charlotte squeezed his hands. “We will be ready the next time Grimaud strikes. He will _not_ make us fearful of our own shadows. If we are not united, we are weak. That’s what he wants.” She pressed a kiss to Athos’s hands. “You cannot leave us, we need you.” He blinked and his panic receded. She felt it in the way he relaxed. “Athos, none of us would do anything to put France in jeopardy. You know that.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he dragged air in and then pushed it out.

            “Of course,” he said softly and he gave Charlotte’s hands a squeeze. “Let’s go home.” She nodded and they walked together.

            When they walked in Constance threw herself into Charlotte’s arms. Charlotte stumbled back and winced as Constance pressed against bruises along her body. “I swear if I hear about you all doing one more reckless thing…” Constance’s eyes welled up and Charlotte kissed her gently.

            “We’re alright. All of us are alright,” Charlotte assured and pet Constance’s hair to help get her to relax. Constance sighed and pressed her forehead to Charlotte’s.

            “I want to look over all of you, now.” Charlotte nodded and glanced at Athos at her side and then at Porthos and Aramis perched on their normal table. She gave them a face that said it was best not to argue, and they all trooped into Charlotte’s room to be looked over by Constance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. Charlotte and Athos are having a lot of problems but don't worry. They'll work themselves out and then the rest of the group will help. Athos is just in a bit of a bad place right now so excuse his not so great behavior. Comment and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	30. Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musketeers pursue Grimaud and the trail leads them to a camp filled with women trying to make a life for themselves while their men are at war. When other attackers lay siege to the village the Musketeers defeat them whilst Athos discovers a link between a woman and Grimaud.

            Charlotte had decided this would be a learning opportunity for the cadets. She sat, her legs crossed, as Aramis shot the glass balanced on the man’s head. The man they were interrogating about Lucien Grimaud.

            “I’ll ask you again,” Charlotte drawled. “Lucien Grimaud, where is he?” She held her hands up questioningly. She heard Athos groan and when she’d turned he was pushing himself out of his chair stiffly. His injuries were taking their time healing.

            “Bit sore, is it?” The man asked mockingly. “Grimaud will finish the job soon enough.” Charlotte sighed heavily. She was bored of this already. Charlotte watched the exchange between Porthos and the man. He was obviously nervous, so Charlotte had an idea.

            “Brujon,” she said and gestured for him with two fingers. “Come here.” She looked over at him and he blinked at her owlishly. “Come here.” She sighed and pushed herself out of her seat as Porthos tried to stop her. “Come here, come here. You want to be a Musketeer, don’t you?”

            Brujon frowned between her and Porthos. “He’s a cadet,” Porthos said.

            “I can’t,” Brujon said quietly and glanced between her and Porthos again.

            “It’s fine,” she reassured and took Aramis’s musket from his hands. “Take this.” She offered it to him and when he hesitated she continued. “Consider it an entrance test.” She moved to stand beside him as he took the musket and kept it pointed down. “Take a big, deep breath. Just relax.” She smacked him gently in the stomach before going back to sit in her seat. Aramis grinned as he pulled an apple from his pocket and settled it on the man’s head. Charlotte could see the nervous sweat beading on his forehead.

            “Brujon,” Aramis clicked his tongue disapprovingly before cocking the gun as Brujon aimed it.

            Charlotte looked between the nervous man and where Brujon was taking shaky aim. “Fire,” Charlotte shrugged.

            “Wait!” The man shouted. Charlotte held up a single finger to Brujon. “He left Paris last night. I don’t know where.”

            Charlotte sighed. “Fire,” she repeated.

            “East! He rode east of the city!” He was shaking and glancing between the musket being pointed at him and Charlotte. “I swear I don’t know any more.”

            Charlotte leaned her elbows on her knees with a grin. “There we are.”

            “Thank you,” Porthos said and snatched the apple off the man’s head, passing it back to Aramis. Aramis took a bite and sent Charlotte a wink before tossing it into the air.

            Brujon shot and the fruit sprayed pieces everywhere with his perfect aim. Porthos laughed and Brujon beamed with pride. She grinned at him and sent him a wink.

            “You said he was a cadet,” the man muttered.

            “He is a cadet.” Charlotte turned to look at him. “He’s a Musketeer cadet.”

            “You can go after him but you won’t find him. And one night soon you’ll wake and he’ll be standing over your bed. And his face will be the last thing you see before you die!” Athos strode over and slammed the back of his fist across the man’s face.

            “Cadets!” Charlotte ordered and they all snapped to attention. “Get him out of here.” She waved her hand and the group of cadets took him away.

            They walked out together and Porthos shook his head. “Waste of time,” he muttered. “He could be anywhere by now.”

            “Headed for Lorraine?” Aramis asked and Charlotte moved to sit at their table.

            “It’s unlikely,” she said as she settled. “Two hundred mile ride and he’s carrying injuries.”

            “There’s a long list of nobles in the East who need sweet-talking,” Aramis said and shrugged.

            “If you were him,” Athos said, holding his injured shoulder tenderly, “where would you start?”

            “Eparcy.” They all turned to look at Sylvie as she walked in. “The village he’s from.”

            “And how would you know that?” Porthos asked.

            “He told me. When he was trying to win my trust.” She smiled softly at them. “I heard you hadn’t found him yet. That he’s fled the city. Where I shot him, it’s a wonder he survived at all. He’ll need to heal. Men like him are like rats. They go back to places they know best.” Charlotte nodded.

            “Thank you, Sylvie,” she said and stood.

            “Of course, d’Artagnan.” She smiled. “Be careful,” she said and moved to drift out of the garrison. Charlotte set her hand on Athos’s back and looked at him.

            “Athos?” She asked quietly and he pulled away.

            “We need to go.”

            Charlotte bit her lip and nodded. Aramis and Porthos looked at her with a frown as Athos strode off. “Let’s go.”

            They went and studied their maps to try and devise a strategy. “It’s definitely East. Middle of the eastern battlefield, been fought over for decades.”

            “We were stationed there after the Battle of Arras,” Porthos said to Aramis as he settled onto the edge of the table. Porthos shook his head. “The stories that came out of that place, they were pretty bad.” Aramis was chewing on his thumbnail as he listened. “If he grew up there…”

            They all turned when they heard boots and Athos stood in the doorway. “How far?” He asked.

            “It’s maybe a day’s ride,” Porthos said.

            “Athos,” Aramis said softly. “Your arm.”

            “I have another,” Athos said shortly. He turned and walked off.

            “He’s going to get himself killed,” Porthos muttered.

            “We won’t let that happen,” Charlotte snapped before she moved to ready their horses.

…..

            “We’re close now. I’d say a couple of miles out,” Charlotte said as they rode through the dense forest. They slid from their horses and Charlotte turned to scan her eyes over the area. She saw a little girl standing there, staring at them with wide eyes. “There’s a child here,” Charlotte called to the others. She stepped a little closer and tried to smile at the girl. “It’s alright, no need to be scared.” The girl took off running and Charlotte sighed. She turned to Porthos and nodded. They both started after her.

            She disappeared and they both looked around them. Porthos huffed, “where did she-?” They both let out startled shouts as they were caught up in a net that pulled them into the air.

            “Athos!” Charlotte shouted and tried to thrash her way out.

            “Let us down!” Porthos growled.

            They heard Athos and Aramis coming and Charlotte settled down. “We are Musketeers, here on orders from Paris,” Athos said as he stepped out of the trees. “Impede us and you will answer to the King himself.”

            Charlotte tried not to fall against Porthos too much as the women deliberated with Aramis and Athos. She knocked her head against his pauldron with a hiss. She rubbed the tender spot and her foot slipped through the weaving of the net. She grasped onto Porthos’s arm as she let out a soft string of curses. Porthos laughed and she opened her mouth to give him an ear full but then they were being eased to the ground.

…..

            They looked around at the makeshift village in awe. “You built this place?” Porthos asked, impressed.

            “Us women?” One of the women nearby asked with sarcasm. She laughed. “No need to sound so surprised.”

            “I’m not surprised. I’m impressed.” She smiled at him before continuing on her way.

            They settled around a nearby fire and Charlotte kept a wary eye on Athos. He eased himself down and was obviously in a lot of pain as he did so.

            “Juliette doesn’t really like strangers,” the woman who’d sassed Porthos earlier said.

            “We’d never have guessed,” Aramis joked.

            “We’ve had raids recently. Looters.”

            “You look like you’re managing alright,” Porthos said.

            “We’re learning,” she said and smiled proudly.

            “I can see that,” Porthos grumbled. “Your traps are very effective.”

            “Well, they keep most of the vermin out. Some sneak through.” Aramis was grinning and nodded between the two pointedly. Charlotte just shook her head. Now was not the time for Aramis to play match-maker. A boy hobbled up with four mugs.

            “Don’t tell her,” he said and glanced at Juliette. “It’s ale, it’s not water.” He passed out the drinks and Charlotte smiled gratefully.

            “Bastien’s being staying with us for the past couple of days,” the woman explained. “We found him in the forest.”

            “Well, you rescued me, more like.”

            “You were injured?” Charlotte asked and looked at the way he was holding his leg.

            “Yes, I was on my way to Eparcy, looking for work when I came across some bored soldiers who saw a cripple and an afternoon’s amusement.” Charlotte scowled at that. She noticed the way Porthos was looking at the blonde woman they’d been speaking to. She was pregnant, and by the looks of it close to being due.

            “My husband’s away fighting,” she explained and placed a hand on the swell of her stomach. “As are all our men. He’s in the Picardy regiment under the Comte de Bauvais.” She, Porthos, and Athos tensed and exchanged a look. “Have you heard anything of them?”

            “What?” She asked and noticed the looks on their faces. “Tell me.”

            Porthos took a breath. “They were due to advance on Freiburg. That’s all we know.” Charlotte tried to smile reassuringly to back up Porthos’s lie.

…..

            Charlotte winced as Aramis lifted Athos’s shirt to see the way his wound was swollen and still bleeding. “Athos,” Charlotte said and moved to crouch in front of him.

            “Don’t.” He snapped and Charlotte scowled at him. She couldn’t say what she wanted to because Juliette and the woman, Elodie, were nearby but she could tell he knew what she wanted to say. She stood and shook her head at him and focused on something else. Bastien.

            Something felt wrong at the way the small skirmish had happened and he was at the middle of it all. She started to dig around and by morning she’d found it.

            “He’s a deserter,” Charlotte said when she’d made her way over to her boys.

            “What?” Porthos frowned.

            “Bastien. A deserter.” She held out the uniform. “I found this hidden in his things. Same regimental uniform as the men we saw last night.”

            “He’s working with the looters.” Porthos shook his head.

            “Last night, when they ran, they left empty-handed. They took no food, no blankets, nothing. Maybe they came looking for something else.”

            “Grimaud?” Porthos suggested but Aramis shook his head.

            “Those men were desperate. I’d say it’s something they need.”

            “We split up,” Athos said. “d’Artagnan and I continue the search for Grimaud. You two deal with Bastien.” Athos walked off toward the horses. Charlotte started to follow him but paused. She sent Aramis and Porthos a concerned look and they looked away from her. She sighed heavily and followed Athos.

            Grimaud, for whatever reason, had become an obsession for Athos. He’d been willing to push her and their lovers aside to find this man. She shook her head to clear it as they mounted up and rode out. They were rounding a corner, both of them catching a glimpse of black cloak, before gunshots behind them distracted them.

            “Did you see that?” Athos asked.

            “A figure,” Charlotte said. “Was it him?”

            “I don’t know.” Charlotte bit her lip before turning her horse back toward the village. “Go. Go!” She hated to leave Athos when he was like this, but Porthos and Aramis wouldn’t be able to hold the village against a whole regiment. She slid off her horse and she noticed a man pointing his pistol at Elodie. Charlotte pulled out her pistol and hit him over the head with it. She glanced to make sure Elodie was alright and nodded to her. She ran to rejoin Porthos and Aramis to find out what was going on.

…..

            “What were you after?” Charlotte asked the deserter they’d managed to capture. He stayed silent and Aramis just scoffed.

            “Put him in a room with Porthos. Ten minutes.”

            “Five would be enough,” Porthos said and towered over the man menacingly.

            “It’s loot, isn’t it?” Charlotte asked. “Isn’t it stashed somewhere? What is it? Hmm? Gold?” He looked at her and that was it then.

            “You’re the King’s soldiers!” Aramis hissed and stalked toward him. “You killed women for this?!” Charlotte caught Aramis around the waist and pushed him back. “You should be ashamed of yourself.” Charlotte kept a hand on Aramis’s chest to keep him back. Charlotte frowned as he defended himself that he didn’t kill the woman who’d died in the fight last night. He said he was a thief but that he’d never kill a woman, but his regimental brothers would.

            “You’re convicts?” Charlotte frowned.

            “The army said we’d be spared the noose if we’d fight. As if we had a choice in the matter.” He shook his head. “I’d rather have swung than all this! They didn’t want soldiers, they just wanted meat to throw at the enemy’s guns.”

            Charlotte sighed heavily and swiped a hand over her face. Aramis and Porthos were talking about whether they would be able to defend the village when Athos’s horse ran into view. “No,” Charlotte breathed as she watched Athos’s horse, without Athos, stamp at the ground. Aramis and Porthos looked at her and then followed her eyes. They sprinted toward the horse and Charlotte shakily followed. “I should never have left him,” she said and ran a hand through her hair.

            “We’ll find him,” Porthos said and pulled her into his side. She felt ill despite Porthos’s reassurance. She had no doubts they would find him, it was finding him alive and well that she doubted.

            They searched the woods on foot. “Athos!” Charlotte called and she tried to keep the panic from swelling in her chest. “Athos!!”

            “Athos!” Aramis shouted and he frowned. They spilt from each other but after a while they reconnected.

            “Athos!” Charlotte shouted. They heard something head and Athos fell out of the underbrush and onto the path.

            “Athos!” Aramis shouted and ran to his side, sliding on his knees to check Athos over for any injuries. Charlotte was at his side just as quickly and she cradled his head in her lap.

            “It was Therese,” Athos grumbled and his gaze was listless. “She fled.”

…..

            “Infection?” Aramis asked Elodie as she mopped sweat from Athos’s forehead and neck.

            “Poison,” the woman said grimly. Charlotte pressed her clasped hands to her mouth. Aramis sucked in a breath and he glanced over at Charlotte.

            “Is there an antidote?” Charlotte was surprised to hear her own voice waver like that. Elodie shook her head before turning back to her work. Charlotte dug the hells of her hands into her eyes.

            “What do we do now?” Aramis asked and Charlotte could hear the edge of panic in his voice.

            “Wait. And hope.” Charlotte stood abruptly and walked outside. She needed air. She pulled at the top buttons of her doublet. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Porthos caught her as she tried to stumble past.

            “Shh. It’s alright, _le chiot_.”

            “How can you say that?” Charlotte asked. “Athos is… he’s been poisoned. There’s nothing we can do.” She ran a hand over her face and kept her hand over her eyes. “He could die, Porthos. What are we going to do if he dies?”

            “Mourn,” Porthos said and his voice was rough. “We would mourn him and then we would avenge him.”

            “Okay,” she said softly.

            “Come on, it’s going to be a long night.” Porthos settled again and she sat down next to him and just stared at the entryway to where Athos was laying fitfully.

            She heard Athos’s shouts. Most of it was nonsense but amidst the babble and shouts of pain she heard one thing clear as a bell: their names. Porthos gripped her hand tightly and after a while Aramis came out, leaving Athos with Elodie, and he sat on her other side. He brought her head to rest on his shoulder and kissed her temple. None of them spoke, and none of them slept.

            Morning arrived and they slowly drifted away from each other. Charlotte was twirling a stick between her fingers distractedly when Elodie walked out. Aramis leapt up immediately, closely followed by Porthos, but Charlotte stood slowly, bracing for the worst.

            “He’s still very weak,” Elodie said and gave them all a soft smile. Aramis moved to head inside and Charlotte’s shoulders sagged in relief as Porthos passed her. She sent up a quick prayer of thanks before heading inside as well.

            Aramis settled onto the bed next to Athos and cradled the back of his head as he kissed Athos’s temple. Athos leaned into the touch easily as Porthos moved to kneel in front of him. “Captain,” Porthos grinned and Athos kissed him softly before pressing their foreheads together. Athos held his hand out for Charlotte and she leaned in to give Athos a proper kiss. He pulled back and when she pressed her cheek to his forehead he kissed her neck.

            “You had bad dreams. About Grimaud,” Aramis said and took Athos’s hand in his own.

            “I learned things from Therese about what happened to him and his mother. She played us for fools, kept us here while he got as far away as possible. He could be in Lorraine by now.”

            They all took a deep breath before Aramis grinned. “Oh, and you dreamt of us as well,” Aramis winked and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She glanced at Elodie, who was blushing and trying to keep to herself in the corner, before she turned and put a steadying hand on Athos’s back as he stood.

…..

            “Your friends have taken Juliette,” Charlotte said and pointed her loaded and cocked pistol at the deserter. It was just one more thing for them to have to deal with. “You haven’t got long.”

            “Go on and get it over with. I’ve had enough of waiting to die,” he said but she could see the way he was fidgeting nervously.

            Charlotte took a breath and crouched in front of him. “We’re all afraid of dying. The trick is just to find something worth dying for.” She glanced over at her lovers and sent them each a small smile.

            “It’s too late for that.”

            “I saw you before, with Elodie,” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “You could have killed her, but you didn’t.”

            “If we give you this weapon, will you fight with us?” Elodie asked. He nodded and Charlotte handed him the pistol.

            Porthos hauled the man to his feet with a serious look on his face. “Try anything, and you’re going to find out I’m not as nice as her.” Porthos nudged her shoulder. “We’re all afraid of dying?”

            “I’ve heard people say it,” she joked with a grin.

…..

            Between the efforts of the Musketeers and the ingenius traps the woman of the village had set, it wasn’t long before the deserter regiment was demolished. She walked back into the village and frowned at the sound of a baby crying. She hadn’t seen any babies in the village. She glanced at Aramis, who had just emerged with Juliette from somewhere else in the village, before they went to investigate.

            They walked over and peeked inside one of the houses to see Porthos, pistol in hand and arm out protectively, and Elodie holding a wailing bundle in her arms. Aramis grinned and Charlotte felt a warmth in her chest. Porthos lowered his pistol with a small smile as Juliette walked in to check on Elodie.

            They walked inside and Charlotte clapped Porthos on the shoulder. “Well done,” she said and he swatted at her hand playfully. Juliette looked at them and then walked out, no doubt to start on repairs for the village. “How are you feeling?” Charlotte asked Elodie and stood beside where she was in bed.

            “Fine, thanks to Porthos.” Elodie smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

            “Boy or girl?” Charlotte asked and smiled at the baby’s little face poking out from their blankets.

            “Girl,” Elodie said with a smile down at her daughter. “Would you… would you like to hold her.” Charlotte bit her lip and rocked on her feet.

            “I would,” Charlotte said softly. Elodie transferred the baby into Charlotte’s arms and Charlotte sucked in a breath. Tiny hands peeked out of the bundle and Charlotte rocked from side to side to soothe the still fussing little girl. “Hello there, _gentille fille_.” She smiled at the girl and then lifted her eyes to see Porthos and Aramis staring at her. Aramis’s eyes were bright and his smile was soft, while Porthos had a look of awe on his face. She ducked her head, her ears burning, as she settled the baby back into her mother’s arm. She nodded at Elodie before walking out. Aramis was close behind her as she moved to saddle her horse. Athos raised an eyebrow at her and she just focused on her tack.

            “Well, well,” Aramis laughed and leaned against the stall. When she turned to grab something, he pressed a hand to her chest. “There’s a beating heart there after all.”

            She slapped his hand away and shook her head. “Behave yourself.”

            “Yes, this is all very romantic, gentlemen,” Athos said and looked between her, Aramis, and the recently emerged Porthos, “but we do have work to do.” They mounted up and Charlotte glanced at Athos with a small smile.

.....

            “What was all that between you and Aramis about?” Athos asked. Charlotte set down her book with a heavy sigh and looked over to where Athos was scanning over documents at the table.

            “It was nothing. Just Aramis teasing, as usual.” Charlotte propped the book open on her knee and she watched Athos’s face. Of all her lovers, Athos was the only one that she had no idea what his ideas about having a family were. Aramis loved children and Charlotte was sure he wanted more of his own that he could raise himself. Porthos, just recently, had admitted that he wanted children as well. Constance wanted to wait but was open to children someday when things were safer. But Athos had never said anything in one direction or the other. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth and Athos glanced up and caught her staring.

            “Charlotte, _mon couer_ , what is it?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “Just thinking.”

            “About?”

            “You,” Charlotte said and smiled faintly. Athos frowned slightly and he set his papers aside. He went to open his mouth but Constance walked in.

            “Charlotte,” she said and smiled at her. “I just heard from Aramis that you had a moment today.” Charlotte groaned and Athos quirked a small smile. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Women hold and fawn over babies every day.” Athos blinked and Charlotte bit her lip, waiting to see his reaction but his face stayed placid. Charlotte stood and pushed her hair from her eyes.

            “I’m going to bed,” she grumbled and moved toward their bed. She was pulling off her corset and leathers so she could get into her nightclothes when she heard the door open and shut. Aramis and Porthos’s voice filled the other room and she smiled as she settled in bed. She was shifting to get comfortable when she felt the bed dip and she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek.

            “I wasn’t trying to embarrass you,” Aramis hummed and she shoved him away. “Honestly, Charlotte.” She looked at him and nodded.

            “I know.” She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged.

            “Am I forgiven?” Aramis asked and then raised an eyebrow. “Or shall I have to do penance?” She laughed and shook her head at him.

            “I forgive you.” She leaned up to kiss him and he was smiling when she pulled away. “Besides, I’m too tired for anything else tonight.” Aramis sighed dramatically and flopped down next to her.

            “Then might I join you?”

            “Of course.” She curled into him and smiled against his nightshirt. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she yawned. Porthos drifted in soon enough, and then Constance. Charlotte dozed off and when she woke up Athos still wasn’t in bed. She sighed heavily and wriggled out from between Aramis and Porthos. She padded out into the outer room to see Athos still bent over his papers, the candle sputtering in its holder.

            “You should be in bed,” Athos said without looking up at her.

            “So should you,” Charlotte said and pushed her hair from her eyes. “Athos, please come to bed.”

            “In a moment.”

            “You’re not going to unravel the Grimaud problem by staring at these letters in the near dark,” Charlotte said and held out her hand. “You start on it first thing in the morning.”

            He looked away from his papers and into her eyes. She bit her lip but held out her hand insistently. He let out a breath and nodded. “Alright.” She felt relieved when he slid his hand into hers and let her lead him into the bedroom. She divested him of his doublet and shirt. She moved away so he could pull off his leathers. She kissed him softly before crawling back into bed between Porthos and Aramis. Athos laid down on the other side of Constance.

            “Goodnight, Athos.”

            “Goodnight, Charlotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le chiot- pup  
> gentille fille- sweet girl  
> Alright! Athos is starting to come back to the fold and Charlotte has a lot to think about! Many more twists and turn ahead all thanks to one Lucien Grimaud. Comment, as always, and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	31. Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimaud and Gaston capture Aramis as he runs secret letters between the Queen and her brother the King of Spain. The plot continues with an ultimatum sent to the Queen with a request to exchange captured Spanish soldiers for Aramis with an intent to discredit Anne in front of the people and the King. The unpopular decision released the prisoners, with an unlikely appearance from Charlotte's cousin, and the mission to rescue Aramis begins.

            Charlotte peered around the corners and made sure she checked everywhere. She felt relief when she spotted the familiar head of black curls. “Here!” She sprinted along towards the fountain that Louis was under. She glanced to see Porthos coming and then she noted Treville and Athos. “Majesty?” Charlotte asked softly as she arrived and crouched at the King’s side. “Your Majesty?” He seemed very out of it. She bit her lip and glanced to Porthos as he skid to a halt on Louis’s other side.

            “Majesty?” Porthos asked.

            Louis’s head lolled to look at her. “She’s angry with me.”

            “Your Majesty?” Charlotte asked.

            “She’s still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, you know,” Louis mumbled.

            “Who, Majesty?” Treville asked.

            Louis rolled his eyes and he started to slump to the side until Charlotte caught his arm. “Milady… de Winter,” Louis drawled.

            Charlotte bit her lip and glanced at Athos. He just stiffened before he stood, he and Treville speaking in hushed voices. Charlotte took one of Louis’s arms and nodded for Porthos to do the same. They pulled the King up and Athos sighed before taking up Porthos’s position. “Let’s get him back into the warm.” Charlotte held onto the King and walked him, with Athos’s help, back to his rooms.

…..

            Treville called them into the Queen’s apartments and when Athos read over the terms from Phillip of Spain, Charlotte’s heart stuttered. The Spanish had Aramis and they would only return them in exchange for the Spanish prisoners.

            “Releasing the Spaniards would deliver a devastating blow to Your Majesty’s reputation,” Treville said.

            “They’re due to hang tomorrow,” Charlotte pointed out.

            “You’d abandon Aramis?” The Queen asked and Charlotte had to look down at her boots.

            “He’d expect us to,” Porthos said quietly.

            “Either that or have the people turn against you,” Treville said.

            “Aramis had made two journeys before without incident. There was no reason to suspect-”

            “The Spanish are our enemy.” Porthos’s fervor got the better of him. Charlotte held her breath as the Queen glanced at Porthos. There was no anger or hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Majesty.”

            “I have been a French Queen longer than I was ever a Spanish Princess.” Porthos nodded before the Queen continued. “Philip is testing my resolve for peace. If I show him I am willing to make such a bold gesture, however damaging to my own interests, he’ll see my sincerity and we can end the war.”

            “Maybe his work will already be done,” Charlotte said.

            “Are you suggesting my own brother intends to harm me?” The Queen snapped.

            “Possibly,” Charlotte said and tucked her thumbs into her belt.

            “Unless there’s someone else,” Athos said quietly, rereading the letter from Madrid. Athos went to say more but Porthos cut him off.

            “Majesty, is such dishonorable behavior in your brother’s character?”

            “Be careful, Porthos.”

            “His suspicions are well placed, Majesty,” Athos said gently. “To begin talks and then turn in such a way.”

            “The letter bears the seal of Madrid.”

            “Could’ve been stolen,” Charlotte pointed out. It was a common enough occurrence. “Forged, perhaps?”

            The Queen looked to Treville and that’s when they came up with a plan. Treville would sign off on the exchange so it would have no royal assent. They would take the prisoners to the exchange and bring Aramis and his captors back to Treville.

…..

            They headed to the Chatelet to find a mob surrounding the gallows where the Spanish prisoners were standing. Charlotte swore under her breath as they pushed through the crowd and up onto the platform. They handed Marcheaux their orders and he shouted about the Queen and Treville, incensing the crowd as they tried to get the prisoners to safety.

            “Farm boy? d’Artagnan!” Charlotte pushed the prisoner in her guard to Porthos. “d’Artagnan!” She turned to see a prisoner standing at the gallows. A prisoner she recognized.

            “Espoir?” She asked and stepped back up onto the platform.

            “It is you,” he said in quiet awe and Charlotte felt her palms go sweaty. “You’re a Musketeer?” She edged closer and begged him with her eyes to keep his mouth shut. “Please, please, d’Artagnan. I stole one loaf of bread. That’s all.”

            Marcheaux put a hand on her chest. “Not him.”

            “Cousin!” Espoir shouted and she swallowed thickly. “You can’t let me hang!”

            “Don’t touch me, Marcheaux,” Charlotte snarled and slapped his hand off her.

            “Your orders do not extend as far as releasing this man.” Charlotte looked at her cousin desperately. She pushed past Marcheaux and Espoir started shouting, only making things harder for Athos and Porthos who were trying to get the Spaniards to safety.

            “What happened?” Charlotte hissed.

            “What? Doesn’t Musketeer justice extend to your own flesh and blood?” She blinked up at him and her mind whirled. She couldn’t break her orders, but she couldn’t let her cousin die either.

             “d’Artagnan!” She heard Porthos shout and she glanced at him before turning back to Espoir. “d’Artagnan!” Espoir shouted more and Charlotte scrambled to find a way to fix things but the mob was going to overcome Porthos and Athos at any moment. Even the shot that Porthos fired into the air didn’t deter them. “d’Artagnan!” Porthos shouted as he and Athos took off with the prisoners. She turned to see her cousin had disappeared.

             “Espoir!” She scowled as she spotted him trying to push his way through the crowd and she grabbed him. “You’re coming with me,” she muttered before punching him hard in the jaw and dragging him off.

              She pulled her stupid cousin onto her horse behind her and she, Athos, Porthos, and the prisoners all rode the garrison. They locked up the Spanish prisoners and rode into the courtyard. She slid from her horse and motioned for two cadets to help down Espoir. “Take him to my quarters,” she sighed and leaned her forehead against her saddle.

             She glanced at Porthos and Athos. Athos was frowning and Porthos just tilted his head, silently asking for an explanation. “Long story,” she muttered.

             “It’ll have to wait,” Athos said turning to head up to his office. Charlotte followed him up and Athos sent one of the cadets to fetch Constance. Charlotte perched on the edge of Athos’s desk with her feet in the chair, as Athos slumped into his desk chair, and Porthos stood to the side. Constance walked in and looked between them. They launched into their story as she settled into the chair across from Athos.

             “If Marcheaux is in league with Gaston and Grimaud then we need to warn the Queen,” Constance said.

             “We have no evidence,” Charlotte said.

             “He had the crowd calling for the Queen’s head!” Porthos snapped. He shook his head. “After we get Aramis back we need to recover the Spaniards. In the wrong hands, they could be used against Her Majesty.”

             “He’s right.” Charlotte turned to look at Athos over her shoulder.

             “They’re not going to just hand them back to us,” Athos said and rubbed at his jaw.

             “All this because the Queen wanted peace,” Constance said softly.

            “But there will be no peace if the people have turned against her,” Charlotte said. They settled in to form a plan. Constance would go with Treville and talk to the Queen. The three of them would formulate a strategy to gain the Queen the love of the people before their enemies tarnished her reputation to where it was unsalvageable. Charlotte, Athos, and Porthos would rescue Aramis and bring back his captors and the Spanish prisoners as planned.

…..

            Charlotte tiredly walked into her rooms where Espoir would be. He stood when she shut the door behind her with more force than necessary. When her cousin approached, arms opened for a hug, she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, pinning him easily. “Stealing?” She hissed. “What has happened to you, Espoir? Why aren’t you in Gascony?”

            “After you father left, and you didn’t come back-”

            “Don’t!”

            “The authorities razed the farm to the ground.” She remembered. Labarge had burned her father’s farm and she had killed him for it. “I lost my home, my job-!”

            “Don’t you dare speak of my father to me!” She slammed him harder against the wall. “He would be ashamed to think of his brother’s only son as a thief!”

            “I came to Paris for work,” Espoir defended, trying to uncurl her fingers from his clothes. “I wanted an honest living. I just… I just didn’t find one.” She let him go with one final shove. She sighed heavily as she moved over to pour herself a glass of water. “It’s alright for you,” he said as she took a drink. “You clearly landed on your feet, _ma cousine_.” She slapped his hand away from where he’d been reaching for her arm.

            “Don’t you dare!” She shouted. “You have no idea how hard I fought for this!” Her voice cracked and she unbuckled her sword from her belt. “I had to fight twice as hard as any man to become a Musketeer, don’t you dare try to take that from me.”

            There was a long moment of silence where she ran a hand through her hair and stared at her boots. “I always knew you were good with a sword. Well, a pitchfork,” Espoir said with a laugh.

            “Well, you were the better shot.”

            “Well,” he said and shrugged. “That depended on the size of the rabbit.” Charlotte laughed despite her still seething temper. “I thought of you often. Over the years, wondered how you were, what you were doing.”

            “Espoir-”

            “I’m just glad we got to talk one last time, Charlotte.” He smiled at her and she stared at him. “You can return me to the Red Guard now.” She shook her head as she pulled him into a tight hug. Besides her sisters, he was the only part of her father she had left.

…..

            The next morning, she brought it to Athos. He was the Captain, so it was ultimately his decision. “They’ll execute him,” Charlotte said and leaned over his desk, her palms flat on the wood.

            “We have a mission to rescue Aramis,” Porthos cut in.

            “And protect three Spaniards,” Charlotte scowled. “Espoir is a Frenchman.”

            “He’s still a thief,” Athos said calmly.

            “A victim of this war,” Charlotte said.

            “Who do you want to save? Him or Aramis?” Porthos asked, standing angrily. Charlotte clenched her jaw.

            “Don’t do that, Porthos. You know all I’m asking is that he comes with us.” She looked to Athos. “We’ll let him loose in the countryside.”

            “We don’t need distractions,” Porthos said turning to Athos.

            “He’ll be my responsibility,” Charlotte said.

            “Your loyalty to your cousin is clouding your judgement,” Athos said.

            “And if I let him die my conscience will never be clear!” Charlotte stared at Athos. “Surely you of all people can understand that.” It was too far. She could see in the subtle shift in Athos’s face and body that she’d crossed a line.

            “I’ll get the weapons,” Porthos muttered to be able to escape the tension permeating the room.

            Charlotte ducked her head and stared at her boots. She hadn’t meant to hurt Athos, but she needed him to understand that she couldn’t turn Espoir over either. “Athos… I’m sorry.” She looked up at him and his gaze had clearly never flicked from her. “That was- what I said- it was uncalled for. I let my temper get the better of me.”

            “I thought we learned this lesson a long time ago, Charlotte,” Athos said. “Heart over head, always.” It was sharp and clearly an order from her Captain, not a statement from her husband and lover.

            “Yes, sir.”

 “Get ready, we move out as soon as possible.”

…..

            Charlotte was standing with Porthos, overseeing the loading of the prisoners, when Athos stepped off the stairs. “The rendezvous is half a day’s ride from Paris. After that-”

            “He’ll be gone. I swear it,” Charlotte said.

            “I will not have this mission compromised,” Athos said as he walked away. Charlotte swallowed around the lump in her throat as she tucked her pistols into her belt.

            “I know he’s your cousin,” Porthos started, “but if he gets in the way… Aramis is our priority, yeah?” Charlotte nodded and they both mounted up.

…..

            They stopped to rest and Athos pulled his horse up beside hers. “The handover will take place a league from here at first light. Lose your cousin.” Charlotte didn’t even have time to nod before Athos was kicking his horse over to the head of the line. Charlotte slid from her horse and grabbed Espoir.

            “Come with me,” she muttered and walked them both into the trees. Espoir stopped when he stood next to Porthos and Athos.

            “It was an honor to meet you both,” her cousin said.

            “Espoir!” She called and shook her head. Athos and Porthos were not in the mood for pleasantries. They’d been walking for a while when Espoir apologized.

            “I’m afraid I’ve caused trouble between you and your comrades,” Espoir said.

            “They’re family, they’ll get over it,” Charlotte grumbled.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Espoir asked.

            “ _Merde_ ,” Charlotte said under her breath. “It’s nothing, Espoir.”

            “Charlotte, tell me.” He frowned.

            “I’m married,” Charlotte said quietly and pulled off her glove to show her cousin her ring. His eyes widened as he took in the gold band. “To the Captain.” She pulled her glove back on. “Porthos and Athos are like brothers, so they’re family.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.” They kept walking until Charlotte heard horses. She frowned and held up her hand to halt her cousin. Charlotte could see a building and two horses were tied. One of them was Aramis’s. She could tell by the saddle and she’s know the hat that was hanging from the saddle anywhere. “Aramis…”

            “What?”

            “That’s his horse.” Charlotte scanned her eyes over everything, getting ready to take what she’d seen back to Athos, when Grimaud walked out of the ramshackle stone building. She sucked in a breath. “Grimaud.” She glanced at Espoir. “That man down there, that’s who we’ve been searching for.” She watched as Grimaud prepared his men. “He’s preparing an attack. You’d better stick with us.” She ran a hand through her hair. Athos was not going to like this. “Go,” she said and shoved him back the way they came. “Go.”

            They both ran back to where the others were camped and when Athos saw Espoir right behind her, he frowned and started to stalk towards her. “It’s Grimaud!” She panted. “He’s here, he’s got Aramis.”

            “How many men?” Porthos demanded.

            “I counted six.”

            “There’ll be more,” Porthos said to Athos.

            “Did you see Aramis?” Athos asked.

            “No,” she breathed and shook her head.

            “This is our chance,” Athos said and Porthos turned to look at him.

            “We need to think this throu-”

            “We need to act,” Athos said, cutting Porthos off. “Make sure the prisoners are secure.” Athos turned to her and pointed at Espoir. “Can he shoot?” She nodded. “Good.”

…..

            It wasn’t their best plan, but it certainly wasn’t their worst. Charlotte kept an eye on Athos at the first sight of Grimaud. She kept her aim steady and was thankful for the two cadets that kept her and Athos’s pistols and muskets loaded and ready to shoot. She was nervous when Athos, obviously intent on Grimaud, stepped out from behind cover. It was dangerous and she couldn’t spare the time or focus to cover him. She’d just shot her pistol and was waiting for the next, her cadet was fumbling slightly with how wet his gloves were, when a man stepped out, aiming at Athos. She nearly choked on her breath as a shot fired but Athos scrambled back into cover. Espoir had shot Athos’s would-be killer. She sighed in relief and nodded at him as he caught her eye.

            When they’d downed the last of the outside guard, she started to scramble down the hill, her boots slipping in the wet leaves. She needed to get to Aramis, now. “Move in! Move in!” They entered the building and swept through every place that they could be hiding. She perked up when she heard Porthos shouting.

            “Stop!” Charlotte scrambled towards Porthos’s voice.

            “Lower your weapons!” Grimaud shouted. Charlotte swallowed thickly as they raced around trying to find Porthos and Aramis.

            “No, Porthos! Kill us both!” She and Athos scrambled outside and found where Porthos was pointing his pistol at Aramis, Grimaud behind him, and one of Grimaud’s minions. “Shoot! Now!”

            “Shut up!” Porthos shouted back. Athos shot and it missed. Grimaud fired off a shot next to Aramis’s ear, making him fall to the ground with his face twisted up in pain. Charlotte bolted past Porthos and Aramis, knowing they would be alright.

            “Grimaud!” She shouted hoping that it would make him pause. He didn’t pause as he mounted up and started to ride away. Charlotte trained her pistol on his back and shot. It splintered one of the trees but missed the man. She let out a raged shout and threw her pistol to the ground in her anger.

            “You should have all fired!” Aramis shouted. “Killed us both!”

            “You shouldn’t keep secrets!” Porthos fired back and Charlotte glared at Aramis as well.

            “I wanted peace!” Aramis kicked at a rock on the ground. “We’ve all see what war does to the world! It makes refugees! Men like Grimaud! Places like Eparcy!” Aramis panted and Charlotte could see the tears burning at his eyes.

            “There can be no peace as long as Grimaud lives,” Athos said, just as calm as ever. He walked over to Aramis and started to unlock the chains around Aramis’s wrists.

            “No,” Aramis breathed. “Not for you, _mon ami_.” Charlotte sighed heavily and slumped. Aramis was right, Athos would never settle and be able to make peace with himself as long as Grimaud was alive. For whatever reason, for Athos this was personal.

            She moved away and went to find one of the horses. She got the horse all ready before she called Espoir over. “So,” Charlotte said. “You saved the Captain’s life.” She smiled at her cousin in silent thanks. She held out the reins of the horse and he just blinked. “Take him, he’s yours. Just… look after him, please.” Espoir laughed as he moved to pat the horse’s neck.

            “No vacancies, I suppose?” She laughed and shook her head. “I reckon I’d make a good Musketeer. I did save your husband’s life.”

            Charlotte laughed again. “I’m afraid no one but me will thank you for that, and it certainly doesn’t qualify you to be a Musketeer. If only it were that easy.” She grinned and then pulled Espoir in for a hug. “Come here.” He cradled her head and she patted his back before pulling away. “Stay out of trouble.”

            He nodded and she helped him mount up. “I’m still the better shot,” he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

            “It’s been good to see you,” Charlotte said. She watched her cousin ride away and she sighed heavily. It would likely be a long time before she saw another member of her blood family ever again.

…..

            Aramis glanced at Athos and Charlotte as they joined him and Porthos. “Are we returning to Paris, or going after Grimaud?”

            “Grimaud’s gone,” Athos said and sighed heavily. “I’m tired. Let’s go back to Paris.” Charlotte smiled slightly as he glanced at her, giving her a small smile, before they turned to mount up.

…..

            Charlotte watched as Brujon came forward to take Athos’s horse as he dismounted. “Take them straight back to the Chatelet, and buy some wine.” Charlotte frowned. It’d been some time since she’d seen Athos drink as heavily as he used to. She hoped that wasn’t his plan this time.

            “For all of you?” Brujon asked.

            “For them,” Athos nodded towards the Spaniards. Athos nodded to Porthos as he grabbed an apple from the table. “d’Artagnan, my office.” Charlotte blinked and nodded. She supposed they were going to have to have a talk.

            They were nearly to the stairs when Brujon stopped them. “Captain… I’m sorry.” Brujon took off and Charlotte and Athos shared a confused look before they started the climb up to Athos’s study. Athos entered first and he’d only just opened the door when he stopped dead and let out a shaky gasp.

            “Athos? What is-?” Charlotte froze as she looked over Athos’s shoulder to see Milady seated at Athos’s desk.

            “You did come to the crossroads,” Milady said and she turned to look at Athos, who was leaning heavily against the wall with his fist pressed to his mouth like he was going to be sick. Milady ignored Charlotte altogether. “I thought you’d abandoned me.”

            Athos made to make a step forward but froze again. He looked at Charlotte and she hastily closed the door before staring Milady down. Milady glanced at Charlotte for only a moment before she walked up and threw her arms around Athos’s neck. Athos stiffened but his arms wound around her waist.

            Charlotte felt something dark settle in her chest. “This cannot be happening,” Athos said quietly.

            “And yet, it is,” Milady said and pulled back just enough to kiss Athos. Charlotte bristled as Athos kissed back like she wasn’t there, like she wasn’t watching. He pulled back and Charlotte could see the frown on his face.

            “I can’t.” He said and stepped away from Milady.

            “Why?” Milady asked.

            “You need to go,” Athos said and pulled her hands off of him.

            “You don’t want that,” Milady said and traced the line of where his doublet was open.

            “You don’t know what I want,” Athos snapped.

            “So, this is about this new wife I’ve heard about.” Milady’s pretty smile faded into something dark. “Who is she, Athos? Hm?”

            “She’s right here,” Charlotte said and yanked her gloves off so that her wedding ring could be seen. “I married Athos.”

            “You?” Milady laughed and Charlotte didn’t flinch as the woman started toward her.

            “Don’t,” Athos said and caught Milady around the waist and pinned her back against the desk.

            “I am your wife!” Milady snapped and Athos’s hand came up around Milady’s neck.

            “Athos!” Charlotte said and he didn’t even glance at her.

            “This is who you are, Athos!” Milady hissed. “It’s who you’ve always been.”

            “If you try to hurt her-”

            “What? You’ll kill me?” Milady’s laugh was like ice.

            “Athos,” Charlotte said softly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from Milady and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively as he walked them toward the door.

            “Stay! She’s safe.” Athos shot Milady a look.

            “Get out, and I do not want to find you here when I return.” Athos let out a shaky breath as they walked out.

            “Athos,” Charlotte said and wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing soothing circles into his hip with her thumb. “It’s alright.”

            “No, it’s not!” Athos snapped and Charlotte flinched back from him. “I have Grimaud on one side, and now Anne on the other.” Athos took a breath. “I should not have snapped at you,” he said softly.

            “Head over heart, always.” Charlotte said and pressed her hand to his chest. “We will tackle this just as we would tackle any other problem. Together.” She smiled at him and they both turned as Aramis raced up the steps.

            “There’s a problem,” he said and glanced between the two of them gravely.

            “Add it to the list,” Athos grumbled as they followed after Aramis.

…..

            Once they’d secured the Queen in the palace they went to explain to the King. “It seems we’ve been holding peace talks with the Spanish that I know nothing about! And now… now these!” Louis shouted at them and held up the pamphlets. Charlotte winced. It was a lewd caricature of the Queen. “The Spanish Queen’s latest lover! Servants have been finding them all over the palace! How many more are out on the streets?!”

            “It’s difficult to say, Majesty,” Athos said.

            “How many!?” Louis demanded.

            “There may be hundreds, sire,” Porthos said.

            “Who suggested that the Queen give this Sylvie woman money in the first place?” Louis asked and Charlotte bit her lip. Sylvie had many different ideals but she would never do this.

            “Well, that was intended to show the people that the Crown cares, sire.” Charlotte didn’t feel like that made it any better.

            “It was ill conceived,” Louis said, finally over his shouting.

            “Majesty, there is a design at work here. Your enemies mean to discredit the Queen,” Treville said patiently.

            “But Sylvie Bodaire is not part of it,” Athos said.

            “Really? Well I’m told she has preached rebellion in the past,” Louis said.

            “Your Majesty, if I may?” Porthos started. “Sylvie has proved herself to be a woman of honor.”

            “Show me the honor in this, Porthos.” Louis held up the drawing again and Charlotte averted her eyes. “Show it to me.” Louis huffed. “Now, the Red Guard have their instructions. Be grateful I have not had her executed.” Athos bowed suddenly and rushed out. “You are not dismissed, Captain!” Louis shouted after Athos’s retreating form. “You are not dismissed!”

            “After him,” Treville ordered. Charlotte rushed after him, cursing at herself for not remembering to bow, and she felt Porthos right behind her.

…..

            They found Athos at the whipping post. He was pushing through the assembled people and Charlotte darted through the crowd to be at his side when he faced Marcheaux. “To defy the law of the King is treason!” He shouted at them as he had guards grab them.

            “To hell with the law!” Athos shouted. Charlotte shoved off the guards that were holding her and turned to Marcheaux, who was holding the whip.

            “Put it down,” she said and shoved him back. “Put it down!” She watched as Porthos kept the other Red Guards back as Athos unlocked Sylvie from the post. She kept Marcheaux in her sight until he was off the platform and then she turned to where Athos was trying to hold Sylvie up. She gently took Sylvie’s other arm to help her to her feet. “We’ve got you,” Charlotte said and Athos nodded silently.

            They managed to get Sylvie to the garrison and set up in Athos’s room. They had Constance fetch everything they needed. Constance settled on the bed to clean out Sylvie’s wounds. The gashes were fairly deep and Charlotte bit her lip. They might need Aramis for his needlework.

            When Constance’s water basin was murky she stood, and Athos took her place. “It’s my fault, Athos,” Constance said. Athos shook his head and took Constance’s hands in his.

            “It was Grimaud not you, _ma ch_ _é_ _rie_.” He pressed a kiss to her hand.

            “Athos?” Sylvie asked.

            “We’re here,” Athos assured gently. “We’ll protect you.”

            “Where does it end?” Constance quietly and Charlotte noted the way her lover’s hands were shaking. “When they come for the ones you love?” Constance shook her head and Porthos opened the door and escorted her out.

            “Athos, I should…” Charlotte bit her lip. She didn’t want to leave him if he needed her.

            “Go,” Athos said and paused in his work. “Constance needs you more than I do at the moment, if I need anything, I’ll send for you.” Charlotte nodded and stepped out. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of all that’d happened in these past few days and she rushed down to the stables to be sick. She braced her hand against the wall of a stall as she emptied her stomach. She felt shaky and sweat was beading at her forehead when she finally wiped her mouth. She kicked some straw over the sick and walked out of the stables. She moved to grab a glass of water and swished it around her mouth before spitting it out.

She shook her head and went to find Constance. She found Constance hassling cadets about leaving their boots on the stairs, and not bringing their ripped clothing to her to be mended. “Constance, cadets will take care of everything you asked and more,” Charlotte said and pressed a kiss to Constance’s hand before shooting the group of cadets a sharp look.

            “Of course, sir, Madame d’Artagnan.” One dipped his head and Charlotte nodded. She wrapped an arm around Constance and lead her into their room. Porthos joined them not long after and they all just sat quietly.

            “Charlotte,” Constance said. Charlotte got up and went over to where Constance was sitting. “I love you.”

            “I know that,” Charlotte said and smiled at Constance as much as she was able. “And I love you.” Constance nodded and pulled Charlotte up for a quick kiss before she held out a hand for Porthos. When he arrived at her side he bent down and kissed her softly. “I love you as well.”

            “I know,” Porthos said and brushed a kiss to her forehead. “We all know, Constance.”

            “I still want to tell all of you,” Constance said and brushed away some stray tears. “Where’s Aramis.”

            “He’ll be back shortly,” Charlotte reassured. “Why don’t we all get settled and wait for him?” Charlotte suggested and stood. She pulled off her uniform, which had never felt heavier than it had today, and laid it to the side. She pulled off her leathers and folded them up as well before she unlaced her corset and tossed it aside. She took a deep, uninhibited breath and settled on the edge of the bed.

            Constance stripped down to her shift and Porthos took off all but his smallclothes. They all settled on the bed together and when Aramis came it, his face dark with his obviously rising temper, he took one look at them before stripping down as well.

            “Athos?” He asked once he’d settled behind Constance, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

            “Tending to Sylvie. He’ll come when he’s ready,” Charlotte said. She traced her thumb over her ring and just settled in. She felt so restless and awake but she could feel sleep pulling at her despite everything. She sighed tiredly and decided to rest her eyes. She let them fall shut and soon, she knew, she was asleep.

            She vaguely heard when Athos came in. She woke up when she heard Athos and Aramis talking and then when Aramis left the bed. She cracked an eye open to see Athos pulling off his bloodied shirt and moving to lie down next to Constance, where Aramis had been previously. He noticed her eyes were open and leaned over Constance to kiss her temple. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered, and she closed her eyes obediently and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma cousine- my cousin (feminine)   
> merde- shit/damn  
> mon ami- my friend  
> ma chérie- my darling/sweetheart  
> Okay! A very high tension/stress/emotion chapter! There's a lot going on here and I hope you all like where I'm going. There's not many chapters left! Comment and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	32. There Goes My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed that could change everything.

            Charlotte had been ill on and off for the past week or so. When they were all getting ready in the morning, Charlotte would smell something, whether it was something cooking in the kitchens or just a particularly strong smell from any of the boys, and her stomach would turn and she would have to rush out to be sick.

            This morning was no different. She’d felt alright as they’d gotten dressed, and she’d made it out to her morning drill instructions with the cadets. When Aramis came over and threw his arm around her shoulder that’s when she felt the familiar lurch in her stomach. Aramis smelled overwhelmingly like wood smoke, and while she usually found the scent soothing, it was suddenly making her sick.

            “You stink,” Charlotte choked out as she tried to swallow down the nausea. Aramis frowned and brought his shirt up to his nose to smell it.

            “I don’t smell like anything,” Aramis said with a frown.

            “Yes, you do.” Charlotte wrinkled her nose and her stomach lurched again. “Watch the cadets, I’ll be back.” She rushed back into their room right as her stomach clenched. She rushed over to the empty wash basin in the corner and emptied the meager contents of her stomach. She had a terrifying thought as she braced her hands against the table and tried to calm herself down. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of the last time she’d had her monthly cycle. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she realized it had been long before her makeshift honeymoon with Athos.

            She felt tears pricking at her eyes and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She tried to stifle the sobs that wracked her chest. This couldn’t be happening, not now. She took a shaky breath and thought of everything that had happened since then. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep in her tears. She stiffened and tried to wipe away her tears as she heard the door open and shut.

            “Charlotte?” Constance’s voice called. “Aramis sent me to check on you,” she said and Charlotte bit her lip as she felt Constance’s hand on her back. She must look a sight bent over the basin filled with sick and tears running down her face. “ _Ma charmante_ , what’s going on?” Constance frowned as Charlotte swiped her hand over her face again.

            “Constance, you can’t tell Athos,” Charlotte said and she turned to grip Constance’s hands between her hand. “You can’t tell any of them but especially Athos.” Constance’s eyes widened with worry.

            “Charlotte, tell me what’s going on. Are you sick?” Charlotte shook her head and more tears pricked at her eyes.

            “I think… Constance, I think I’m pregnant.” She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It made her panic more to say it out loud.

            “ _Mon Dieu,_ ” Constance breathed and pulled Charlotte into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “And it’s Athos’s?” Charlotte nodded. “How can you be sure?”

            “With everything that’s been going on,” Charlotte hiccupped into Constance’s shoulder, “the only two people I’ve slept with are you and Athos, and I’m certain _you_ didn’t get me pregnant.” Charlotte’s stomach twisted up at the word, and she was sure that if she’d had anything in her stomach she would have vomited again. “What am I going to do?” Charlotte asked and pulled away from Constance to worry her lip between her teeth.

            Constance took a deep breath and tucked Charlotte’s hair behind her ears. “You’re going to stay calm, and we’re going to carry on as normal until we can’t keep this a secret anymore.”

            “I can’t tell him, Constance,” Charlotte said and she shook her head. “It’ll be a distraction. We can’t afford it. Besides, he’ll make me leave the Musketeers, and I’ve worked so hard for this. I can’t just give it up now.” She rubbed her eyes.

            “Charlotte, look at me.” Charlotte looked at Constance and Constance cupped her cheeks gently. “Athos loves you, we all love you, and I’m so happy for the two of you.” Constance smiled brightly. “You don’t have the best timing, but it’s a happy thing in the middle of this, the darkest of times.” Charlotte nodded and took a steadying breath. “Now, let’s get this cleaned up and back out there so you can do your job.”

            “I love you,” Charlotte said and Constance smiled.

            “I know you do. Now get cleaned up.”

…..

            The rest of the day passed without incident and without another bout of illness. Charlotte avoided talking with Athos as much as possible and when they were all going to bed and Athos settled next to her she felt tense. She was nestled between Athos and Aramis and she hardly slept. She kept running over scenarios in her head of when she told all of them.

            She imagined that Porthos and Aramis would be excited and happy despite it not being their baby. She bit her lip as she tried to imagine Athos’s reaction. She flinched as she imagined him getting angry. She pushed that aside, Athos would never yell at her for this. The next thing she imagined was him being disappointed. That left a hollow feeling in her chest that she couldn’t push aside. She imagined every emotion except for him being happy, because she couldn’t see it. She couldn’t imagine that, with the timing of it all, that he’d allow himself to be happy and be excited.

            She jumped when she felt Athos’s arm wrap around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I can hear you thinking from here,” he mumbled sleepily and pulled her close to his chest. She shifted so her head was on his shoulder. “You need rest.”

            “I know, I’m just thinking about everything that’s going on,” Charlotte said quietly. He hummed and she felt it more than heard it. He hissed her forehead again and Charlotte closed her eyes tightly and nuzzled closer.

            “Everything will be alright. We’ll find Grimaud and he won’t trouble us anymore. I promise.”

            “Of course,” Charlotte said and was glad when she felt Athos drift back to sleep. She grit her teeth and pushed her face into his neck. She breathed him in and finally let herself relax. She wouldn’t worry about telling them, she couldn’t. She couldn’t afford to be distracted, and neither could the boys. She shifted so she was laying on her back and pressed a hand to her stomach. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma charmante- my lovely  
> mon Dieu- my God  
> So I know this chapter is super short and leaves you on a cliffhanger but I just needed this to be common knowledge going into the next chapters! I'm almost to the end and wowie! Comment to tell me what you think!  
> -James


	33. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the King dies Treville sends the Dauphin into hiding. To avoid bloodshed, Treville, as Regent, convinces the Queen to pardon Gaston. Treville also goes to Lorraine to broker peace, but he must divide Gaston, Lorraine, and Grimaud before any of them find the Dauphin.

                “Come on Treville!” Louis shouted with a laugh. “Now you can do better than that,” Louis teased as he and Treville sparred.

            Treville knocked Louis’s sword back with a smile. “Rest now, sire.”

            “Nonsense!” Louis said and lunged in for another attack. Charlotte smiled as she watched the familiar way that they bantered and battled. “I’m fighting fit today. Come on, I’ll take both of you!” Charlotte grinned as Treville let Louis swat his sword away from him.

            “Majesty, you’ve worn me out,” Treville said and waved his hand. Charlotte noted that Treville hadn’t even begun to break a sweat.

            “Some proper opposition then, d’Artagnan!” Charlotte shook her head.

            “I would love to, Your Majesty, but I have sustained a wound on my sword hand.” Charlotte smiled and tapped her gloved hand. She had another reasons for abstaining from fighting as much as possible, her and Athos’s baby, but she couldn’t very well use that as an excuse. Besides, her pride wouldn’t allow herself to lose to Louis, even if he is the King. “I should probably-”

            “And these are my defenders,” Louis said shaking his head but he was in good spirits and it was more teasing than anything. Louis huffed a breath and smiled at Treville. “You know Treville used to teach me how to fight as a lad. It seems like I’ve surpassed him,” Louis sing-songed with a bright smile.

            When Louis walked away, Treville leaned in to Charlotte. “He forgot everything I taught him.” They both chuckled to themselves. “But I will say this, he never lacked courage.” They both turned to look at where Louis was walking over to wave at the Dauphin. The little boy waved back with a huge smile as he was escorted inside by his governess. Even from a distance, Charlotte’s chest twisted at looking at Aramis’s son.

            She was walking away with Treville when Louis broke into a coughing fit. “Your Majesty?” Treville called when the fit didn’t pass. Louis turned, his face ashen, as blood passed his lips in a rather alarming amount. He started to fall and Charlotte sprinted over and caught his head before he could hit the ground.

            “Guards!” Charlotte shouted and she felt her hands shake as Louis gasped for breath. The Queen was there and Charlotte gently transferred the King into her arms as she shakily brushed Louis’s hair from his face.

            “Louis!” The Queen shouted tearfully as she cradled his cheek. “Louis?” She bit her lip as the King’s eyes drifted shut. The Queen looked at her and Treville helplessly.

            “Find Athos,” Treville said and she immediately ran for the garrison as Treville ran to secure the Dauphin, now the King. She ran all the way into the garrison and she nearly tripped as she had to slide to a sudden halt in the courtyard. Athos was in the middle of a training lesson and he looked at her in concern.

            “Treville sent me.” That was all it took. Athos flew into action and they both rode back to the palace. Charlotte trailed after Athos as they went to meet Treville.

            “It’s happened,” Athos said.

            Treville nodded. “God rest his soul. Take the King, hide him somewhere in the city until I tell you it is safe to return.” Charlotte glanced at the boy, Aramis’s boy who was now the King of France at six years old, as he held onto Treville’s hand. “Paris is surrounded by our enemies. Involve only people you trust.” After a pause Treville gave them both stern looks. “Not Aramis.”

            “You don’t trust Aramis?” Charlotte asked quietly.

            “Not with this, no. It’s safer if he doesn’t know,” Treville said and gave Charlotte an apologetic look.

            “You’re right,” Athos said easily. Athos crouched to be at eye level with the Dauphin, the King Charlotte corrected, and gave the boy a small smile. “I’m going to make you an honorary Musketeer. It means you have to be brave, and clever, and strong.”

            “I can do that,” the boy said with a bright smile to Athos. Charlotte felt her chest get tight at the way that this Louis’s brown eyes danced in the same way his father’s did when he smiled. Her chest felt even tighter as Athos held out his hand and Louis took it.

            They all walked out to where Athos’s horse was waiting. Athos let go of Louis’s hand, only to have him once again grab a hold of Treville, so he could mount up. Athos nodded and Treville lifted the little King so he was nestled in front of Athos in the saddle. “I hear you’re a born horsemen,” Athos said. “Hold on tight. You’ll like this.” Charlotte touched Athos’s leg to keep him from taking off just yet.

            “Be careful,” she said and she wanted to kiss him but she couldn’t, not with the impending danger.

            “The same goes for you,” Athos said. When she dropped her hand he kicked his horse into a fast gallop.

            “Will this work?” Charlotte asked, not taking her eyes off the retreating form of her husband cradling the new King of France.

            “Civil war is coming to Paris,” Treville said and clapped her arm, “and that child is the prize.”

.....

            “Nothing’s changed,” Treville said as she sighed some documents.

            “Everything’s changed,” Charlotte said. Everything had changed. Treville was Regent, displacing the Queen as the late King’s choice.

            “I need your help now more than ever,” Treville said and glanced between her, Aramis, and Porthos. Aramis fidgeted.

            “Why isn’t Athos with us?” Aramis asked and frowned at Treville.

            “Don’t concern yourself with Athos. You all have a part to play,” Treville said and ducked his head so he wouldn’t have to meet Aramis’s eyes. Aramis turned to glare at Charlotte like Treville’s answer was her fault. “I want you to deliver an order to Marcheaux.” Charlotte took the paper that Treville held out to her. “I’m disbanding the Red Guard.”

            Charlotte blinked and glanced at Aramis and Porthos. She hated to point this out but she needed to ask. “Is that wise when Paris is under attack?”

            “I only want loyal Frenchmen defending us,” Treville said as he took back his orders so he could seal them with the royal seal.

…..

            The fight had been expected. Charlotte threw Marcheaux to the ground and she struggled as a sword was starting to press to her throat. She wrapped her hands around the blade but the Red Guard’s strength outmatched her own. She let out a groan as Aramis took the sword and knocked the man out. “I had that under control,” Charlotte said.

            “Next time I’ll just let you die,” Aramis teased with a wink. Charlotte drew her sword and Aramis drew his pistol. He let out a shot into the air and the remaining Red Guards fled.

            “No one will accept Treville as Regent!” Marcheaux hissed. “He’s nothing!” Porthos grabbed a hold of Marcheaux’s shoulder and started to squeeze. Charlotte heard bones popping under Porthos’s grip as Marcheaux let out a pained groan. “You will hang! I’ll see to it that you do.”

            Porthos gripped at Marcheaux’s neck and he slowly started to lose consciousness. “Something I learned from a Spanish prisoner.”

            “Right. Well I imagine with that, the thing is to just know when to stop,” Charlotte said as Porthos let Marcheaux’s head thud onto the table. “Very good.”

            “I think this calls for a toast,” Porthos said. They all three turned to the barkeep who poured them drinks.

            “Thank you,” Charlotte said and took the glass.

            “Long live the King,” Aramis said.

            “The king.” Charlotte turned to see Athos standing there, kicking Marcheaux’s sword away from his grasping hand. “And the new Regent.”

            “Where have you been?” Aramis asked and Athos just blinked at him as Marcheaux got to his feet. He stumbled toward the door and rubbed his neck.

            “Enjoy it while it lasts,” he rasped. “There’s an army coming.”

            They all set aside their drinks and headed back up to the palace. Charlotte raised a questioning eyebrow and Athos just nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief, the little King was safe. They headed to Treville’s office and he turned to them. “Porthos, Aramis take this,” Treville said and held out a letter, “to the Duke of Lorraine at his camp.”

            “Are we likely to come out of this alive?” Porthos asked.

            “That’s your safe conduct,” Treville said. “A royal pardon.”

            “Gaston,” Porthos said as he scanned over the document.

            “While you’re there, you can get an idea of the strength of their army.” Treville nodded and then turned to Charlotte. “d’Artagnan, find me a boy. About six years old.” Charlotte nodded.

            “Isn’t that a little young for a Musketeer?” Aramis asked.

            “He’s a decoy,” Athos said. “When Gaston comes to the palace we want him to think the Dauphin is being sent away.” Charlotte bowed and made her way out. She prayed that the little King would be safe, wherever it was that Athos had sent him.

            Charlotte found a boy who looked similar to the Dauphin, and took him, with his mother, to be dressed for the part. They dressed him in the Dauphin’s clothes and then dressed her to look like a governess. Charlotte took the woman’s hand. “I will stay with the both of you until you are returned to your home, you will be perfectly safe.” The woman smiled and Charlotte let her hand drop as Athos sprinted toward them.

            “Gaston,” Athos said and the mother of the decoy stepped into the waiting carriage. Charlotte glanced at the window and nodded to Athos when she saw Gaston appear in the window. “We must hurry, Your Highness.” Athos gently lifted the boy into the carriage and shut the door.

            Charlotte pulled herself onto the back of carriage and nodded to Athos. “He’s seen,” she said quietly before the coachmen took off. She rode out of Paris and hopped off the coach as it pulled off the road. The woman and her son were back into their own clothes and Charlotte escorted them home as they sent the carriage on to another palace. Everyone would believe the new King was safe elsewhere.

            Once she was done with that she rejoined Athos. “He’s safe,” Charlotte said and Athos nodded.

            “Good.” They were walking through the palace when Aramis caught them.

            “Where is he being hidden?” Aramis demanded. “Tell me.”

            “You were keeping an eye on Gaston,” Athos said.

            Aramis faltered for a moment. “He’ll be back at the Duke of Lorraine’s camp by now. I’d like to know what’s happened to the Dauphin.” Aramis was deadly serious and Charlotte looked between them. “Don’t play games with me, Athos. Where is he?”

            “It’s better you don’t know, Aramis,” Athos said softly. Aramis looked at Charlotte and she ducked her head, not able to meet his eyes.

            “You came back too quickly,” Aramis said, the hurt clear in his tone. “I know he must still be in Paris.”

            “He is being well cared for by people we know and trust,” Athos said, trying to placate him.

            “Who do you trust to look after the King of France?” Aramis asked. “Charlotte’s here, and Porthos is with Treville.” Charlotte bit her lip and looked to where Athos was starting to walk away. “I’d like to know if I agree with your choice.” Charlotte frowned and gave Aramis an apologetic look before following Athos.

            “Athos is right,” she said softly. “It’s better that you don’t know.”

            “What happened to ‘one for all’?” Aramis asked sharply and Charlotte paused in where she was making her way down the stairs. She sighed heavily before she continued after Athos, who’d not even paused.

            “Athos-” Charlotte started but Athos cut her off.

            “We can’t tell him. It would put the Dauphin in danger. As much as it pains all of us, this is how it must be,” Athos said. He brushed his hand against hers and gave her a weak smile. She nodded slowly and chewed her lip.

            She and Athos went to stand guard over the King’s body and Charlotte sighed and leaned closer to speak to Athos. “There couldn’t have been a worse time for Louis to die,” Charlotte said quietly.

            “I think he held onto his life for as long as he could,” Athos said. “For his son.”

            “Who is in hiding somewhere with someone.” Charlotte looked at him pointedly. Even she didn’t know where the boy was, or who was watching him. “Athos-”

            “He was right,” Athos said and closed his eyes.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Aramis. One for all. All this secrecy is wrong,” Athos said.

            “So who has him now?” Charlotte asked.

            “Constance,” Athos breathed.

            “Constance?” Charlotte chuckled. Athos must be joking. When he turned away from her she knew that he wasn’t joking. “Constance!” Charlotte hissed quietly. “You put Constance in danger, Athos what were you thinking?”

            “I was thinking she is the only person, other than you and Porthos, that I trust to care for him. You and Porthos have your duties that you cannot abandon. Constance has him safe, and he will stay that way.”

            Charlotte wanted to argue but Athos was right. She ducked her head and after a while they both returned to the garrison.

…..

            Charlotte felt her stomach turn as Aramis came in and told them about what had happened at Saint-Sulpice. She, Athos, Aramis started out of Athos’s office. “I should have told you everything from the start.”

            “No,” Aramis shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking straight. I might’ve put the boy in danger.”

            “But you didn’t,” Athos pointed out.

            “Gentlemen,” Charlotte said, “as happy as I am that we’re all friends again, can I go and help Constance now?”

            “Go,” Athos said and brushed his hand over her shoulder.

            She rushed and she felt relief as she crouched next to Constance and gave her a swift kiss. She glanced between Constance, the little King, and Sylvie. “Are you all alright?” She asked and Constance and Sylvie nodded. “Sure?”

            “Sorry,” Constance said as Charlotte smiled at Louis, making him smile too. “I would have told you sooner but Athos made me promise.”

            “And he was right to,” Charlotte said and took Constance’s hand gently in her own. “I would have done the same. There are Red Guards everywhere.” Charlotte ran a hand through her hair as Constance fed another spoonful of soup to Louis. “Can you find us a hiding place?” Charlotte asked one of the washerwomen. She nodded and gestured for them to follow. She opened up the floor to reveal a crawlspace. “Yes,” Charlotte said and stepped down to peek around inside the compartment. “This will work.” She pulled her pistols from her belt and tossed them into the crawlspace. “You two need to leave immediately,” Charlotte said and glanced at Sylvie and Constance. “If they come here you’ll both be recognized.” Constance nodded reluctantly and ushered the Dauphin towards Charlotte. Charlotte smiled at him. “Come here. We’re going to play a game. Would you like to know how to play?”

            “Yes,” Louis said and fiddled with the cloak.

            “We’re going to hide down here, and we must be very quiet until the other Musketeers come,” Charlotte said.

            “Like hide-and-go-seek?” Louis asked and Charlotte nodded.

            “Just like hide-and-go-seek,” Charlotte said and lifted him into the space. “Now be very quiet. Go, go.” Louis crawled into the space and settled down on his stomach, drawing in the dirt contentedly. Charlotte smiled and she looked back at Constance when the woman cupped her cheek.

            “Protect him, but…” Constance bit her lip and glanced down at Charlotte’s stomach. Charlotte swallowed thickly. “Protect yourself too.”

            “I will,” Charlotte turned her face to press a kiss into Constance’s palm. She watched Constance walk away before she settled on her back next to Louis and the washerwoman closed the floor over them. Charlotte took a deep breath and smiled when she noticed Louis looking at her. It wasn’t long before Charlotte felt her blood run cold at a voice. Grimaud.

            She rolled onto her side and used her back to shield Louis. He frowned up at her and she just touched a finger to her lips. He nodded and burrowed closer to her, his fingers curling into her uniform for comfort. She pulled out her _main gauche_ and tried to keep calm. They would be safe as long as none of the women gave them away.

            “Go,” Charlotte heard Grimaud say but after a pause she heard his voice again. “Wait.” Charlotte tensed as she heard Grimaud’s boots pacing around the floor above them. “Paris starves, yet the people still grovel at the King’s feet. What is it? Superstition or stupidity?” There was a long pause and Charlotte tried to see through the gaps of the slats that made up the floor above them. “I’ve got a little test of loyalty which is… infallible.” Charlotte bit her lip as she heard a sword being drawn. Charlotte curled over the Dauphin so that he was fully covered by her body but she could quickly get up and defend him if need be. “But what is loyalty? Is it staying quiet?” Charlotte listened and she watched as Grimaud’s blade slid through the floor close by her feet. She heard the women gasp in fright but Charlotte bit her lip to keep quiet. “Or speaking out?” Charlotte listened as Grimaud’s boots came to rest right above them. She felt the sword before she heard it. She pressed her gloved hand to her mouth to muffle her sound of pain as the sword embedded in her shoulder. Grimaud laughed. “Did I get a rat?” He asked as he pulled the blade out and Charlotte bit down on her hand. She burst out of the floor and slashed at Grimaud’s legs. He dodged out of the way, but she wrapped both her arms around his legs and pulled. He hit the ground on his back and she punched him in the stomach but his accomplices punched her in the fresh wound in her shoulder and dragged her out of the crawlspace. She cradled her injured arm as Grimaud stood and peered down into the hole.

            “The royal prize,” Grimaud said as he stared down at little Louis. “He’s alive.” Grimaud smiled and then grimace as he turned to Charlotte, surrounded by Red Guard. “Tie him up and bring him with us.”

…..

            Between her hands being tied and her injury she couldn’t stop herself from falling when her guards pushed her into the room where Treville was standing. She grimaced as she tried to push herself up. “I wouldn’t sign that,” Grimaud said as Charlotte was yanked up onto her knees. He smirked as he walked into the room with little Louis holding onto his hand. The boy peered around, his eyes widened in what Charlotte could only assume was fear.

            “This is your ally?” Treville snapped to Lorraine. “A man who kidnaps a child?” Treville looked at Louis and Charlotte could see the concern in his eyes. “Are you alright, Sire?”

            “Yes, Treville,” Louis said quietly as Grimaud let go of his hand. Louis walked over, under supervision of his guard, and clung onto Charlotte’s good arm.

            “You owe me,” Grimaud said to Lorraine.

            The man scoffed. “I owe you nothing. You have no morals or conscience. To hell with you and Gaston.” The man leaned forward and signed his name. “There. It is signed.” Charlotte bit her lip as she watched Grimaud go tense.

            “That was a mistake. You shouldn’t have moved your troops. Who’s going to protect you now?” Grimaud pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Lorraine. A fight broke out and Charlotte managed to get her hands free and knock out Louis’s guard. She gently took his shoulders and pointed him toward the door.

            “Sire, run!” She said and gently pushed him in the right direction. She kept an eye on him as he made it toward the door. When she saw Treville grab him she focused on the fight at hand. She ran after Gaston. She abandoned the search for the wayward prince when she heard the gunshots and screams from outside. She rounded the corner right as Grimaud aimed his pistol at the already injured and downed Treville. She fought hard against the man blocking her way but Grimaud fired and Treville hit the dirt. “No!” Charlotte shouted and quickly dispatched of the man in front of her. She noticed Athos running after Grimaud until he realized the man had, once again, disappeared. They turned back to Treville, who Aramis was cradling in his lap, and sprinted back to him.

            It hurt when she stumbled and fell onto her knees but she didn’t care as she held onto Treville’s hand. He gripped back weakly and she bit her lip, tears clouding her vision. “Treville… Treville.”

            “The king?” Treville asked softly.

            “He’s safe,” Aramis said. “He’s with Porthos.” Treville smiled softly at them all before his eyes slid shut.

            “No,” Charlotte breathed and she pressed a hand over her mouth. He couldn’t be dead. She glanced at Aramis, who’d taken off his hat and was ducking his head to hide his own tears, and then at Athos, who was just standing there. She looked back to Treville and prayed, willed for him to open his eyes, for him to be alright. This was the man who’d taken her in when she was nothing but a poor farm boy who’d lost her father. This was the man who’d believed in her. This was the man who’d been like a father to her after her own father had died. This was the man who’d made her a Musketeer. This was the man who’d allowed her to be a solider despite her being a woman, because he knew she could. This was the man who’d walked her down the aisle at her wedding.

            And now, this man was dead.

            Charlotte wanted to scream, to throw punches, to hunt Grimaud down and kill her with her bare hands. But she didn’t do any of those things. She was still, and she just let the tears drip down her face without looking at anything but the man who’d sacrificed himself to protect his King, to protect France, and who had protected all of them for so many years.

            Charlotte stumbled to her feet shakily and she moved away. She couldn’t look at him any longer. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. She cradled her injured arm as she stumbled away. She thought he might have vaguely heard one of her boys calling her name but she didn’t care. She moved to an out of sight corner of the house and was sick. It was a mix of things and a terrible reminder. She wiped her mouth and shook her head. Treville, who’d been like a father to not only her but to all her boys, would never know that she and Athos were having a child. Her eyes burned anew at the thought but she shoved all of it away. She needed to be clear-headed. They all did. Grimaud was still on the loose and he had just proved he would stop at nothing to topple the royal family and kill them all. She was making her way to the horses when Athos stopped her, placing a hand on her injured shoulder. She hissed in pain and he pulled his hand back. He took in the sight of her blood on his glove.

            “You’re injured,” Athos said and he set a hand on her back.

            “Grimaud,” Charlotte said quietly and stared at her boots. “I was protecting the King.”

            Athos pulled her to his chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You protected him. He’s safe.” She pressed her forehead to his shoulder and he ran his hand over her hair. “We will find Grimaud,” Athos said and his voice had an edge to it. “He will pay for what’s he’s done here. I promise.” Athos kissed her on the forehead again before pulling back. “We need to get back to Paris, they need to know what happened here.” Charlotte nodded and swiped at her eyes. She glanced over at Aramis where he was still with Treville. She bit her lip as she tried to fight off tears at seeing Treville so still. She brushed it off and shook her head. She would make Grimaud payed for this, they all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Okay, now that I've got that out of the way. Something that always bothered me about the show was that the Dauphin/Louis didn't speak. He's six, and six year olds talk, so I gave him some things to say.  
>  Treville has met his terrible end and now it's time for Charlotte and the boys to buckle down and find Grimaud. Tensions are very high for them right now and I'm coming to the end! The next chapter will be the last!! Comment and let me know how you feel. (I'm sorry)  
> -James


	34. We Are the Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Treville's funeral, the Musketeers survive an attempt on their lives by Grimaud when the garrison is blown up but part of the gunpowder is stolen. To lure the Musketeers into a trap Lucien takes hostages including Sylvie and Charlotte. Charlotte's dearest secret is revealed at the most inopportune time.

          

            Charlotte swallowed thickly as they walked into the church. They were flanking the Queen but all four of them passed her so they could stand at the four corners of the coffin. They were to be the pallbearers for Treville’s funeral. “Turn.” Athos said shortly and they all turned to face the coffin. Charlotte caught Athos’s eyes and his jaw was clenched tightly as he gave the commands. “Lift.”

            They lifted the coffin onto their shoulders and walked it to the where Treville would rest. The procession would march slowly through the streets of Paris so Charlotte had to bite down on the inside of her cheek on many occasions. She wouldn’t let the people see her cry, not even for Treville.

            After the funeral was over, they all trundled into a tavern. Charlotte sat between Porthos and Aramis and she kept glancing to where Athos was sitting alone. She just swirled the wine around in her cup without drinking it. Constance said that a little wouldn’t hurt her or the baby, but drinking too much was a bad idea. And Charlotte didn’t think that if she took a drink she’d stop. So, she faked it. She’d lift the cup to her lips without drinking as she watched Athos. She bit her lip as she set her cup down. She wanted to go over to him, but he obviously needed to his space for now. He would come to them when he was ready.

            “I keep expecting him to walk through that door,” Aramis said and a weak smile tugged at his lips. Charlotte nodded. Treville being gone felt like when you were young and had lost a tooth: you’d trace your tongue over the gap over and over and just feel that hollow space where you knew your tooth should be. Aramis continuing broke her out of her thoughts. “Barking orders, face like thunder.” Charlotte leaned her shoulder into his as a small comfort.

            “He had a temper,” Constance said softly.

            “An endearing temper,” Aramis replied as he took a drink and wrapped his free arm around Charlotte, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

            “You knew where you were with him,” Porthos muttered. Charlotte nodded. Treville was always so plain with how he felt and what he thought. She would miss that. She would miss him.

            “We’ll fetch some more wine from the garrison,” Constance said and nodded towards Brujon.

            “I’ll come with you,” Charlotte stood and she glanced over at Athos. “Keep an eye on him,” Charlotte said and glanced between Aramis and Porthos. “He hasn’t touched a drop.” Usually Athos refusing to drink himself into oblivion would be a comfort, but right now it just made Charlotte wary. They all turned to look at Athos. He was staring down at the table and didn’t even have a cup in front of him. Aramis nodded as Charlotte moved to follow after Constance.

            “You should stay,” Constance said quietly when they stopped in the doorway, Brujon heading out without them. Constance glanced at Athos and took Charlotte’s hand. “Tell him, Charlotte,” she whispered. “We all need some good news.”

            “This is not the time, or the place,” Charlotte said and she leaned in to brush a chaste kiss to Constance’s mouth. She drifted back to settle between Aramis and Porthos again. After a moment Porthos stood and smacked his hand down on the table until everyone had quieted down.

            “Treville gave his life for the country he loved. He was a father to all of us. We will never forget his bravery, or his sacrifice,” Porthos said. Charlotte grabbed his arm and stood. Porthos set a steadying hand on her shoulder as she stared at the table, trying to bolster herself.

            “He won out against the cowards who shot him down. But we few here owe him much more,” Charlotte’s voice was wavering but she pushed on. “We owe him _everything_ we are.” She felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she swiped them away. “He didn’t care if you came from a farm, he didn’t care if you came from the streets. All he saw was the man that you _could become_ , the soldier!” She sniffed and wiped at her nose with her sleeve. “He gave us a home, he gave us a _family_.” Porthos wrapped his arm around her as her voice cracked and he pulled her into his side. When Aramis stood he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

            “We were all young cadets once,” Aramis said, “arriving at the garrison full of self-doubt, but it was Treville who always believed in us. And it was that belief that made us into…” Aramis faltered, shutting his eyes, and Porthos held up his glass.

            “Musketeers,” Porthos finished.

            “Treville!” They all three shouted and Charlotte leaned her forehead into Porthos’s shoulder as the others in the room echoed the sentiment.

            She flinched when she heard the windows break and bombs, their fuses down to just above where they would detonate, flew in. “Get down!” Porthos shouted and flipped the table and pulled her and Aramis down to shield them.

            Charlotte blinked as her ears rang. She coughed, trying to clear the dust from her mouth and nose. The dust was starting to settle when the four of them got up, grabbed their pistols and walked out, scanning around them for signs of their attackers. Charlotte felt panic flutter in her chest. Too many things like this were happening, and she had no idea how to protect her baby. She slumped and brushed her hand over her stomach protectively.

“Grimaud? Marcheaux?” Aramis asked and she let her hand drop to her side as she turned to face her lovers.

            “We end this now!” Porthos growled.

            They heard an explosion and Charlotte turned to watch fire lick up at the sky. She froze in fear as she realized the direction it was coming from. “The garrison,” Aramis breathed shakily.

            “Constance!” Charlotte took off running. She had no heed for her own safety as she, followed closely by her boys, stepped into the courtyard. She flinched as the stairs and balcony leading up to Athos’s office broke apart from the flames and fell into a heap. “Constance!” Charlotte shouted desperately and started to look for her. “Constance!” She started toward where her rooms were and an explosion knocked her back. She stumbled into Porthos and he grabbed her as she went to take off into the flames.

            “Charlotte!” She fought against him as hard as she could, tears burning at her eyes.

            “She’s in there!” She shouted and punched and kicked at Porthos. “She’s in there!” She needed Constance. She needed Constance now more than ever. Who else would help her with this baby? Who else would be able to reassure her that everything would be alright? Charlotte broke out of Porthos’s grip and she ran inside.

            “Stop her!” She heard Athos shout wildly behind her but she only had one thing on her mind: getting to Constance. She ran inside and after a moment she heard explosions behind her. It threw her forward and she fell against a wall. She stumbled, holding her sore, injured shoulder, as she searched. It was hard to see through the smoke but she found Constance and Brujon both slumped under the door to the cellar. Charlotte felt a new sense of panic wash over her. She couldn’t carry them both.

            “I’m sorry, Brujon,” Charlotte coughed as she lifted Constance up. “I’ll come back for you.” She stumbled back the way she’d come and she kicked at the wreckage blocking the exit. She felt her whole body growing tired at carrying Constance, not getting enough air through the smoke, and at having to kick at this seemingly immovable detritus. She heard it finally give way and crash to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as she wobbled out. Porthos and Athos ran forward. She shook her head as they tried to take Constance from her. “Brujon is still down there, he’s still down there.” They couldn’t leave him there. Porthos and Athos took off to find the cadet as Charlotte brought Constance to Aramis.

            Aramis helped Charlotte settle Constance down. He pulled his glove off with his teeth and felt for a pulse as Charlotte clutched onto Constance’s limp hand. “Bring her back to us. Aramis. Please! Please, bring her back!” She looked to Aramis and he just shook his head, pain evident in his face and eyes. “No,” Charlotte shook her head. “No! She’s not dead. She can’t be dead!” Charlotte shook her head and pressed Constance’s hand to her lips. “She’s a Musketeer.” Aramis pulled Charlotte in and cradled her against his shoulder as she cried. They both started when Constance started coughing. They broke apart and Charlotte was immediately grabbing for the water skin with shaking hands.  “We’re here, Constance,” Charlotte soothed as she passed the water to Aramis and he helped Constance take measured sips. “We’re here, you’re alright now.”

            Brujon coughed his way through an explanation of how he’d dragged Constance under the cellar door to protect them when the ceiling fell in. Charlotte turned to him once Athos had settled him down and she pulled Brujon in for a tight hug. When she pulled back she planted a quick but rough kiss to this mouth before pushing his hair from his eyes. “Sir?” He blinked at her owlishly.

            “Thank you, Brujon,” Charlotte said shakily. “You saved her, thank you.”

…..

            Constance, once she was able, took Charlotte to the side and slapped the back of her head. “What were you thinking?” Constance hissed as she made sure to keep her voice down.  “Running into a burning building in your condition!” Charlotte bit her lip. She hadn’t really been thinking at all at the time.

            “I need you, Constance,” Charlotte said and placed her hands on Constance’s shoulders. “I couldn’t let you die if there was a chance I could save you.”

            “And you know I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or this baby because of me,” Constance said. Her hands rested on Charlotte’s waist and she swiped her thumbs over Charlotte’s stomach. “No more heroic rescues if you can help it.”

            Charlotte nodded and leaned in to kiss Constance’s forehead. They walked into the courtyard where Athos, Aramis, and Brujon were standing. “We’ve recovered two wagons, some more horses,” Sylvie said as she walked into the courtyard. When she’d heard the explosions last night she’d rushed to help, something Charlotte was infinitely grateful for.

            “We have no medical supplies left,” Aramis reported with a heavy sigh. They all turned to watch Porthos emerge from one of the few buildings left standing.

            “Weapons?” Athos asked.

            “No,” Charlotte sighed. “The armory was completely destroyed.” She gestured towards the burnt and crumbling building.

            “Listen,” Porthos said and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging some soot from it. “They must have taken some of our gun powder. The garrison would have gone up twice as fast if it’d all been there.”

            “We’ll take the wounded to Christophe’s tavern,” Athos said.

            “We’re leaving the garrison?” Brujon asked.

            “There is no garrison, Brujon,” Constance sighed and gently took the boy’s hand to give it a squeeze.

            “This was our home,” Athos started. “A place where people came for justice, sanctuary. But it was only ever that, a place. This is not the garrison.” Athos smiled weakly at Brujon. “Wherever we draw breath, make a stand, save a life, that is the garrison. _We_ are the garrison.” Brujon nodded and tried to buck up a little. His eyes were still devastated. Charlotte felt for him, this _had_ been their home. And she’d watched the way that Brujon had stared at Clairmont when they were tending to the boy. He’d been badly burned and had part of Athos’s office collapse on him.

            “We have blankets,” Sylvie said with a smile. “A little food. We’ll take it all to the tavern.”

            “Let’s ready the wagons,” Constance said and she pressed her hand between Brujon’s shoulder blades to lead him that way.

            “I’ll go to the palace for provisions,” Aramis said. Charlotte nodded and she turned to Athos.

            “I’m going to help Sylvie gather up supplies,” Charlotte said before following after Sylvie. “Sylvie!” She shouted to have the girl stop. “Let me help you.” Sylvie smiled and nodded.

            “I’d be honored, d’Artagnan,” Sylvie said and looped her arm through Charlotte’s.

            “Thank you, I know the refugees don’t have much,” Charlotte said.

            “We’re happy to share what we can, we know better than most what it’s like to have nothing and nowhere to go.” Sylvie patted her arm. Charlotte stopped as she felt a small fluttering in her stomach. She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly at the feeling. “Are you alright?”

            “It’s all just getting to me, I suppose,” Charlotte lied with a tired smile.

            “d’Artagnan,” Sylvie said and as she tugged Charlotte into motion again. “You don’t have to lie to me. I know,” Sylvie said pointedly. Charlotte laughed and then she shook her head as Sylvie raised an eyebrow.

            “I’m sorry, it’s just… it seems the secret of my charade is common knowledge nowadays,” Charlotte said and scrubbed a hand over her face. “I’m fine. It’s just all that’s happened.”

            Sylvie looked at her for a moment and then nodded, accepting her lie. “Alright. Go up into my rooms and gather whatever you can lay your hands on. It’s yours.”

            Sylvie darted in another direction to spread the word to her neighbors as Charlotte climbed the stairs. Charlotte felt her stomach drop as Marcheaux slunk out of Sylvie’s rooms, his pistol pointed at her. “You’re no longer the King’s Guard!” Charlotte shouted. “You have no authority!”

            “We need no authority.” Charlotte closed her eyes before she turned and looked behind her to see Grimaud. “Will he come for you?” Grimaud asked. “The Captain?”

            Charlotte scoffed. “You think you can use me as bait?”

            “Will he come?” Grimaud asked slowly, punctuating each word with an articulate pause.

            “You’re wrong, Grimaud,” Charlotte spat. “The Captain doesn’t care about me any more than any of his other men.”

            Grimaud laughed and then shook his head. “Interesting choice of words.” He shook his head and shrugged. “Either way, you’ll both be dead soon.” He nodded and the Red Guards grabbed her arms, stripped her of her weapons, and hauled her down to where they were rounding up refugees. Charlotte scowled at the man until Sylvie came and slipped her hand into Charlotte’s.

            After a while, she was brought before Grimaud and he forced her to write a note to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. She wrote that if Athos didn’t come to the camp, Grimaud would start killing refugees one by one, starting with her. She sighed it and rested her head in her hands.

            “You’re not as discreet with your secret as you thought,” Grimaud said and leaned against the desk beside her. “A woman Musketeer.” He hummed thoughtfully as he looked her up and down with cold eyes. She studied his scarred face and scowled at the way his dark eyes were nothing like Porthos’s or Aramis’s. Where theirs were deep and warm, Grimaud’s were muddy, cold, and bland.

            “Your past doesn’t justify your cruelty,” Charlotte snapped at him and glared. He smirked at her as he wiped his knife on the edge of his cloak.

            “Why would you bring a child into this world?” Grimaud asked suddenly turning the subject and Charlotte felt her heart hammer against her ribs. There was no way that he could know. No one knew. No one but Constance, and Constance would never.

            “What are you talking about?” Charlotte asked but her breathlessness gave her panic away.

            “I have ears everywhere, lady Musketeer.” Grimaud’s smile made Charlotte feel sick. “I know that you carry a child, and that you have told no one but the woman who runs the garrison. It’s the Captain’s child from what I’ve gathered. So, I believe he will come for you. And when he does, we’ll kill him, then we’ll kill you and the rest of the Musketeers.”

…..

            Charlotte scowled as Marcheaux and Grimaud marched her down to meet Athos and the others. When they came into sight Charlotte kept her chin up defiantly. “Were you really foolish enough to come here on your own, Captain?” Marcheaux asked.

            “You left us with nothing,” Athos said calmly.

            “Then we’re almost even,” Grimaud said. Charlotte glanced between Athos, Aramis, and Porthos and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. “Weapons.” Grimaud demanded.

            “Hostages,” Athos replied.

            Charlotte felt a pistol being pressed to the back of her head. “Now,” Grimaud growled. The boys only took a moment before they were stripping off their sword belts and tossing them, with their daggers and pistols, to the ground.

            “Which one of you started the fire?” Porthos asked as Marcheaux moved to stand in front of Charlotte. “I’m interested, come on!” There was a long pause. “Why don’t you fight me, huh? Man to man.” A Red Guard started to step forward but Grimaud held out a hand.

            “Execute Porthos and Aramis. Bring the Captain to me.” Charlotte felt her breathing hitch in her chest as the Red Guards rounded Porthos and Aramis over.

            “I never took you for a coward, Grimaud!” Porthos shouted.

            “And you said your mother was weak,” Aramis scoffed as he shook his head. The guards took Porthos and Aramis away. Marcheaux escorted Athos over so they could lock his hands together.

            Charlotte finally spoke. “You shouldn’t have come,” she said quietly.

            “Let d’Artagnan go,” Athos said, ignoring her. “You have me where you want me.”

            “Not yet,” Grimaud said. “I want you to watch as she dies.” Charlotte bit her lip as Athos caught the way Grimaud let on that he knew Charlotte’s secret. Grimaud pulled out a knife and Charlotte just stared ahead at Athos determinedly as Grimaud traced the knife over her jaw menacingly.

            “She’s no more afraid of death than I am,” Athos said.

            “She may not be afraid of _her_ death,” Grimaud smiled. He moved to blade to hover over Charlotte’s stomach meaningfully and she closed her eyes. Athos shouldn’t have found out this way. She should have told him before, Constance had been right. She opened her eyes, trying to hold back angry and frustrated tears, to see Athos’s eyes slowly rising from the blade to look at her. He looked at her imploringly and she just nodded. His lips parted as he let out a soft breath like it’d been punched out of him.

            She turned as she heard two shots. She tensed as she saw Aramis round the corner and shoot down one of the guards. She slammed her shoulder into Grimaud’s jaw and tackled Grimaud into the wall. Porthos moved over to free her hands as Athos fought with Marcheaux. Once she was freed she grabbed the sword and dagger off the Red Guard Aramis had shot and started to fight. She watched as Aramis embedded his dagger into Grimaud’s leg. She cursed as he had to turn to another attacker and Grimaud started to crawl away. They finished off the rest of the Red Guard. Porthos and Aramis both took off after where Grimaud had stumbled to his feet and took off.

            “Get Marcheaux!” Athos ordered and before he could contradict himself, she took off after the former Captain.

            “Go after Grimaud!” She threw over her shoulder as she ran so he wouldn’t follow her. “I’ve got this!” She grinned as the she turned a corner and Marcheaux’s escape had been impeded by the refugees. “Surrender!” She shouted at him.

            “To you?” He scoffed.

            “Yes! To me!!” She shouted, her rage at the whole situation boiling over into those three small words. She was angry at what Marcheaux and Grimaud had done. Marcheaux had tortured Constance while she was in battle, he’d abused his power, he’d bullied the people of Paris. Grimaud had killed Treville, and he’d told Athos about the baby to intimidate him. Both of them had tried to kill her to discourage the Musketeers. They’d tried to kill her baby. She pointed her sword at his back. “Surrender.”

            “How many of your cadets did we burn in the fire?” She easily knocked his sword aside as he swung at her. She kept her sword pointed at his throat. “Perhaps it was for the best.” He swung at her again and it was a brief exchange, leaving their swords locked so they were nearly nose to nose. “Those cowards would never have made Musketeers. Not with a woman training them.”

            “They were all Musketeers,” Charlotte said and kicked Marcheaux’s leg out from under him. She used his stumble as the perfect opportunity to break their swords apart. She swung hard and cut across his arm. It was satisfying to see the pained look on his face. Those cadets had been _hers_. They were all like her little brothers, and Marcheaux and Grimaud had killed almost all of them. “You forget, I know what you are, Marcheaux! A coward!” She knocked him back into the wall and then brought the back of her fist across his face as hard as she could. Pain throbbed through her hand but she ignored it. “Now you can no longer hide behind Grimaud!” She knocked his sword out of his hands with a lazy swing of her arm. “Or Feron!” She tossed her sword aside. She pushed her hair away from her face as he shakily pushed himself to his feet. When he lunged for her clumsily she punched him and then threw him into a makeshift shelter. He didn’t move. “Get up,” she said darkly as she grabbed a chain. She twirled it and as he lunged forward she brought it down hard over both his hands. “That was for Athos and Constance.” She hit him hard over the back to send him sprawling into the dirt. “That was for _my cadets_!” When he stood he grabbed her arm, she ducked under his wild, poorly-aimed punch and wrapped the chain, with his hands gripping it, around his neck. He struggled as she whispered in his ear. “And this is for my baby.” She spun around so she was in front of him and booted him hard in the chest. He fell and landed on a spiked piece of debris. She panted heavily and she tossed the chain she’d been fighting with onto his chest as he fell still.

            That was how Athos found her: panting, watching Marcheaux’ still body, with tears burning at her eyes. She looked at him and he shook his head helplessly. She let out a small sob, Grimaud had escaped again. He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They reunited with Aramis, Porthos, and Sylvie just outside the refugee camp. She rubbed at her eyes and Sylvie looked at her.

            “What happened?” Sylvie asked and laid a gentle hand on Charlotte’s arm.

            “Grimaud knows,” Charlotte said shakily. Aramis and Porthos both let out sighs and she swallowed thickly. Sylvie’s eyes widened and she chewed on her thumbnail.

            “That’s not all he knew,” Athos said and looked at her. She bit her lip as the other three looked at her.

            “I’m…” Charlotte took a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant,” she admitted tiredly and they all blinked at her. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” Charlotte said to Athos apologetically and then turned to Aramis and Porthos. “Any of you.”

            Athos turned to look at Sylvie, Aramis, and Porthos, and Charlotte felt nervous because she couldn’t see his face. “I’m terrified,” he said and Charlotte ducked her head. Aramis and Porthos chuckled but Sylvie just frowned at him. “And elated.” Charlotte’s head snapped up and she felt relief flood her chest.

            “We’re all elated,” Aramis said with a grin. “For both of you.”

            “All three of you,” Porthos said and gently squeezed her hand.

            “No child could wish for better parents,” Sylvie said with a smile at both Charlotte and Athos.

            “Or uncles,” Porthos grinned at Charlotte.

            “And if it’s a boy, we’ll teach him how to fight, won’t we?” Aramis sent Charlotte a wink.

            “And if it’s a girl?” She asked and raised an eyebrow.

            “We’ll teach her how to fight off the boys,” Athos joked and quirked a smile. Charlotte felt a laugh bubble out of her chest. She felt so relieved. Athos knew and he was happy, despite the timing.

            “I’ve got to get the supplies to Constance,” Sylvie said.

            “I’ll come with you,” Charlotte offered but Athos stopped her and set his hand over her stomach.

            “You need to rest,” Athos said and frowned at her.

            “I’m with child, Athos, not without use.” She covered his hand before she got on her toes and kissed him softly.

            When she and Sylvie were walking away, and Athos thought she wasn’t looking, he slumped against Porthos, tears shining in his eyes. She frowned as Porthos wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they spoke soft enough that she couldn’t hear.

            “He’s happy, don’t worry,” Sylvie said and set her hand on Charlotte’s back. Charlotte nodded and quirked a smile.

            “I know,” she said and ran a hand through her hair.

            “And if you need a thing, you know where to find me,” Sylvie said as they started gathering up the bundles of blankets and provisions.

            “Thank you,” Charlotte said with a tired smile. She wanted to feel happy and relieved, but Grimaud was still out there. She set a hand to her stomach protectively before loading up her arms and carrying them to the tavern.

            When Athos came back, Aramis and Porthos flanking him, she smiled at them. Athos gestured for her. She walked over and slid her hand into his. “I’ve been called up to the palace, I’ll be back soon.”

            “I’ll be here.” She squeezed his hand and let him go with a reassuring smile. He brushed a hand over her stomach and she smiled as he walked out.

            “You told him,” Constance said as she leaned into Charlotte’s side.

            Charlotte felt something dark curl in her chest. “Not quite,” Charlotte said.

            “Tell me,” Constance said and moved over to a spot where they could sit. Charlotte took a breath before explaining everything that had happened. Constance knew she and Sylvie had been taken prisoner by Grimaud, but there was more to it. Constance pressed a hand to her mouth as Charlotte finished. “Oh, Charlotte,” she said softly and took Charlotte’s hands.

            “It’s okay,” Charlotte said and moved to press a soft kiss to Constance’s cheek. “Everything will turn out,” Charlotte said, and she was slowly starting to believe that. She had to.

…..

            Charlotte walked with Athos, Porthos, and Aramis in guard around the Queen Regent and the little King. She smiled as the little boy and his mother walked, hand-in-hand, towards the church for his blessing ceremony waving at the people as they went.

            “d’Artagnan!” Charlotte looked up to see Constance tearing through the crowd. “d’Artagnan.”

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Grimaud.” Charlotte’s temper darkened.

            “Where?”

            “In there,” Constance said and pointed.

            Porthos scowled. “We’re missing half our gunpowder from the garrison, if he’s got it-”

            “We need to get everybody away from here,” Athos said quietly.

            “Everybody?” Constance asked and turned to look over the huge crowd that had gathered, and they were even inside the packed cathedral yet.

            “Do it now,” Athos ordered. He turned to Aramis. “Take the Queen, he’s here.” Charlotte took off with Athos and Porthos as Aramis moved to explain things to the Queen and get her and Louis away. Porthos started, with Constance, to get people out of the cathedral while Charlotte and Athos went after Grimaud.

            They were down the stairs, both of them stripping off their cloaks so they wouldn’t get in the way, when Charlotte noticed the burnt fuses. “Athos!”

            “Quickly,” Athos said and grabbed her. They ran toward the barrels and pulled the fuses out before they could ignite the gunpowder. After they made sure that none of the gunpowder would go up, they started their search for Grimaud.

            They split and when Charlotte turned a corner she could hear heavy breathing. She heard a noise and she turned and fired, just barely missing Grimaud. She threw her pistol at him to give her enough time to draw her sword. She fought hard and tried to make sure to protect her chest and stomach as that was where Grimaud kept aiming. She knew he was trying to get her to panic, so she focused in on the fight, blocking out everything else. She let out a rush of air as he slammed her against the wall behind her. She knocked his arm sideways and when he tried to kick her, she just slipped out of his range. When she lunged in, he parried her blow and cut into her right cheek. She hissed at the pain and stumbled, falling onto her back. He went to swing at her but Athos arriving made him take off, Athos’s shot just barely missing him. Athos took off after Grimaud. She got up to follow Athos but he stopped and put a hand to her chest.

            “No.”

            “What?” She frowned.

            “I need to do this.”

            “What?!” They didn’t have time for Athos’s personal dispute with Grimaud. He needed to be defeated, now.

            “I need to do this alone.” Charlotte scowled at him but she just offered him her sword. Charlotte grabbed his doublet in both hands and kissed him firmly.

            “I will _not_ raise your child without you.” He looked her over before he took off after Grimaud. She let out a shaky breath and braced her hands on the wall. She tried to just breath as she listened to voices and then the clash of steel drifted to her ears. She felt sick when everything went silent. She couldn’t take it any longer and she went after Athos.

            When she turned the corner and entered the room she took in the sight of Athos, dripping wet and pale, sitting next to Grimaud’s dead body. She stumbled slightly and settled at the top of the stairs.

            “It’s done,” Athos said and they both just took a moment to breath. Charlotte stood and Athos stood not long after. She frowned as she took in the wound on his side. He waved her off before she could say a word. “We have a blessing mass to attend.”

…..

            They’d wrapped Athos’s cloak around him to cover the gash in side. It wasn’t bleeding but Charlotte still kept a close eye on him. He shifted under her gaze and nodded to where the Queen was, silently prompting her to pay attention.

            They all stood in front of the Queen, facing her as she spoke. “Today, my faith was rewarded,” Anne said as she looked out over everyone gathered, “but the time has come to restore yours. You are our future, the people of Paris. And you will _always_ find justice within her walls. A Queen has many protectors, but for too long you have had none. That is why I am disbanding my Musketeers.” Charlotte frowned and they all five exchanged glances. “And reforming them as _your_ Musketeers.” The cathedral rang with applause. “Their depleted ranks will be redrawn from the very streets they are to protect. And under their watchful gaze, Paris will always be safe.” Applause rang out and it didn’t die down, even as Charlotte and her boys escorted the Queen and her son to their carriage.

            Aramis lifted the boy into the carriage while Anne watched fondly. “Are you my new servant, Aramis?” Louis asked. They all laughed.

            “He’s funny,” Athos said.

            “Takes after his father,” Aramis’s smile slowly died as he realized what he’d said.

            Anne quickly made up for the slip-up by turning to them all. “Porthos,” she said and smiled at him. “You will return to the front as General du Vallon.” Charlotte clapped but she was uneasy. She knew, logically, that Porthos would be alright but it would still be a long time without him. “Show our soldiers that they fight for a country where any man can rise if his talents merit it.”

            “You honor me, Majesty,” Porthos said as he dipped into a bow.

            “The honor is mine,” Anne said genuinely. Anne turned to Athos. “Rebuild the garrison, Captain.” She turned and Aramis helped her into her carriage. She bit her lip, almost like she was nervous, before speaking to Aramis. “Aramis, I’d like you to take Treville’s place as First Minister.”

            Aramis took in a shaky breath and Charlotte watched as he glanced at his son. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

            “Take time,” the Queen said. “Consider.”

…..

            There was no garrison to go to so Constance lead them all to Bonacieux’s house, the place where it all truly began. Charlotte tossed her cloak to the side and Constance went for the medical supplies. They needed to check on Athos’s side. She pulled his cloak off and tossed it to the side before she gestured Aramis over. They both peeled him out of his doublet and shirt. Aramis cleaned it out and Charlotte bandaged him up.

            “I should take a look at that hand of yours,” Aramis said and gestured to the dark bruise across Charlotte’s knuckles. She nodded and once she’d finished with Athos’s bandages Aramis cradled her hand and gently worked her fingers through some exercises to make sure that no bones were broken. He seemed satisfied and wrapped her hand to cushion the tender skin.

             “I’ve got to tell you all something,” Porthos said and they all turned to look at him. “I’m going to marry Elodie.” They all balked. “It’s not what you lot are thinking,” Porthos said and he leaned against the footboard of their bed. “Nothing’s changed. I just want her to be safe. I want to make sure she’s taken care of.” Porthos looked at Athos pointedly. “I’ve told her everything, about all of us.” Charlotte squirmed a little.

            “The bed will be crowded with six people,” Aramis joked dryly.

            “None of that,” Porthos waved his hand. “She still loves her husband, and I respect that. Besides, I’ve got my hands full with you lot.” He grinned. “She’s a friend, but my pension, God forbid anything happens, can’t be paid to her if she’s not my wife.” He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. “So, I’m gonna marry her.”

            “Alright,” Charlotte said.

            “You’re not going to question this?” Aramis asked with a frown.

            “Why should I?” Charlotte asked. “Athos and I are married and it’s changed nothing between the five of us. Porthos wants to do the right thing, I certainly won’t be the one to tell him not to.” She moved over to get on her toes to kiss Porthos softly. “But you better make sure that pension isn’t the thing coming back, General.”

            He grinned and kissed her softly. “Of course, madame.” He winked at her and she moved to sit down.

            “If this is what you want,” Athos said and moved to lean his hip against Charlotte’s chair with a wince at the pull to his side. Aramis frowned at them and then at Constance as she shrugged.

            “It’ll be good to have another woman around.”

            “Hey!” Charlotte protested.

            “I’m not quite sure you count, _mon couer_ ,” Athos joked. She punched his thigh, careful of his injury.

            “You won’t leave us?” Aramis asked quietly and fiddled with the buttons on his doublet.

            “Not a chance,” Porthos said and walked forward. He tipped Aramis’s chin up for a kiss. Aramis held onto him tightly before they broke apart.

            “Alright, _mi amor_. But Charlotte is right, it better be you that comes home to us.”

            Porthos grinned and nodded. “Always.”

…..

            They spent that night wrapped up together without sleeping. Porthos kissed everyone when they shifted over so they could reach. Charlotte settled and she rolled her eyes as Porthos settled his hand on her stomach. “I’m not showing,” she said but didn’t bat his hand away. “I won’t be for some time.” She covered Porthos’s warm hand with her own.

            “When I come back, I’m sure you will be,” Porthos said and swiped his thumb over her shirt.

            “When you come back, I’ll probably have the baby in my arms, waiting to meet you,” Charlotte grinned. She didn’t want to hold onto hope that Porthos would be home so soon.

            “How are you feeling?” Constance asked and set her chin on Athos’s shoulder so she could see over him.

            “Better, I’ve not been feeling as sick,” Charlotte said and traced mindless patterns into the back of Porthos’s hands.

            “Now that I know, it certainly explains some things,” Aramis hummed from Porthos’s other side.

            “Like what?”

            “Your sickness, your fatigue, your temper,” Aramis listed.

            “She had that before,” Constance said with a grin. Charlotte just sent her a glare.

            “And why you thought I stank.”

            “That’s because you do stink, Mis,” Porthos said and wrinkled his nose for effect. Charlotte laughed at the shocked look on Aramis’s face.

            “If anyone in this bed smell, Porthos,” Aramis scowled. “It’d be you.”

            “Gentlemen,” Athos said placatingly as he shifted to get more comfortable with his injured side. “Let’s not start a bedroom brawl.” He quirked a smile. “We should all just agree, you both smell awful most days.”

            Charlotte laughed as they both stared, open-mouthed, at Athos. She felt tears beading in her eyes as they all burst out into easy laughter. She swiped away the tears and slowly started to relax. She felt Porthos press a kiss to her temple and then shift so he could curl around Aramis. Charlotte stayed on her back and she smiled as Athos hesitantly laid his hand on her stomach. She covered his hand to let him know it was okay. She smiled as he kissed her cheek and then settled to get some sleep. Charlotte could hear Constance’s breathing evening out. Charlotte smiled until her cheeks ached and she fell asleep.

…..

            “Brujon!” Porthos called for the boy. “I’m going to the front, prepare my horse.” The cadet nodded and turned to do so. “And prepare one for yourself, you’re coming too.”

            Brujon frowned. “I’m not a Musketeer, General.”

            “Aren’t you?” Constance asked. Charlotte rocked on her feet before holding out her hand for the bundle in Constance’s arms. Charlotte uncovered the new pauldron when she was stood in front of him.

            “You earned that.” She beamed with pride at the way he glanced between them all.

            “What are you waiting for?” Porthos asked. Brujon took the offered pauldron, letting his fingers trace the gold fleur-de-lis reverently, before he went to do as Porthos bid him. Charlotte returned to Constance’s side and bit her lip as Porthos turned to face them all. “This is it.”

            “You’ll be back,” Aramis said.

            “Come here,” Porthos said and pulled Aramis in for a chaste kiss. They hugged after they’d separated and Charlotte smiled.

            “I know you will,” Aramis said and nodded to Porthos. When Porthos turned away Aramis wiped a tear from his eye.

            “Captain,” Porthos said as he pulled Athos in for a tight hug. Athos winced slightly at the pressure on his side but didn’t complain.

            “General.” Athos kissed Porthos’s cheek and they separated.

            “You look after that wife of yours,” Porthos teased Athos, Charlotte rolling her eyes, before he turned to Charlotte. He pulled her in for a kiss and then a hug. “And you take care of that husband of yours,” he grinned and then brushed a hand over her stomach tenderly, “and this baby.” Charlotte nodded.

             Porthos turned to Constance with a wink. They both laughed and Porthos kissed her on both cheeks before kissing her softly. Porthos turned away and he and Elodie walked off arm-in-arm.

             “Well, we’ve saved Paris. What lies ahead of us, I wonder,” Constance asked with a grin.

              “It really doesn’t matter,” Athos said as he wrapped an arm around Charlotte’s shoulders and Aramis’s waist. Charlotte held out her hand and Constance took it.

              “Doesn’t matter?” Aramis laughed.

              “Not if we face every challenge the way we always have. With great passion, hearts that stay true to all they hold dear,” Athos said and pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s cheek. “Courage, no matter how many enemies lie in wait for us.” He looked after where Porthos had disappeared and then Charlotte felt Athos brush his hand over Constance’s shoulder. “Faith, that daylight will always follow the dark.” Athos smiled at Aramis.

              “And love?” Charlotte asked.

               Athos smiled at them all and chuckled. “Above all else.”

…..

            Charlotte had pulled on her new uniform and was heading to the palace to report for royal guard duty. Aramis had left hours ago to attend to his new duties as First Minister, and Athos had said he’d needed to run a garrison errand. Charlotte couldn’t help but grin as she walked out of the house. Constance was hanging laundry as Charlotte went to mount up. She raised an eyebrow when she found a hat hanging on her saddle. A brand new one by the looks of it. She looked it over and smiled to herself. It was dark brown with a black leather band. She lifted it off her saddle, glancing at Constance who was beaming, and ran her fingers over the bright blue and green feather secured with a small, gold fleur-de-lis. She turned it over to see a note inside. She pulled it out and smiled at the familiar, elegant scrawl.

_All for one._

_-Athos_

            She tucked the hat onto her head and laughed as she folded the note and tucked it into the pocket on the inside of her doublet. She mounted up and winked at Constance before heading up to the palace.

            She stood out in the gardens, a silly smile plastered on her face, as she watched little Louis sprinting around the gardens playing a game he so ingeniously called ‘Musketeers’. He chased his governess around happily as he waved a wooden sword and shouted about having justice.

            She sobered up slightly and stood straight as the Queen Regent walked over. “I hear congratulations are in order, d’Artagnan.”

            “What for, Your Majesty?” Charlotte asked and she glanced at Aramis, dressed to perfection in a lovely blue doublet and fine white shirt, who merely shrugged.

            “The garrison will soon be blessed with its first child,” Anne said and leaned in to talk quietly. Charlotte clenched her hands in her belt and floundered for something to say. She glared at Aramis but her lover only shook his head: he hadn’t told her. Anne gently covered Charlotte’s hands with her own. “Please, d’Artagnan, don’t fret.” She smiled and Charlotte tried to relax. “You have proven yourself loyal and dutiful to me time and time again. You have earned your commission and shall retain it.” Charlotte let out a breath.

            “Your Majesty, how did you know?” Charlotte asked and glanced to make sure Louis was alright. She was still on guard duty after all.

            “There was something about you that always seemed too delicate to be fully masculine,” Anne said and stood beside Charlotte so she too could watch her son play. “I’ve suspected for a rather long time, but it was never an issue. Not that it is now.” Anne placed a placating hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “I merely heard about the child and wished to offer my help if need be.”

            “Thank you, Your Majesty,” Charlotte breathed. Anne was smiling at her when Louis came rushing over.

            “Maman! Maman, look!” He took her hand and started to pull her over to see whatever it is he’d found so pressing.

            “It seems I’m required,” Anne said with an indulgent smile to her excitable six year old. “Excuse me, d’Artagnan.”

            “It seems you have a royal ally,” Aramis teased.

             She elbowed him in the ribs lightly. “It seems so.”

             “Love the hat.” Aramis winked at her before he walked over to Louis at the boy’s insistence. She grinned over at him and when it was time for Louis’s lessons, which he complained about loudly until Anne gently reprimanded him, Charlotte left the palace. She walked, leading her horse, and soaked in the sunshine. It was a beautiful day and Paris was as calm as she’d seen it since she’d arrived back. Yes, Porthos was gone but he’d soon return, she could feel it. Aramis was able to watch over his son and it gave Charlotte warmth to see him so content with himself. He’d finally found the peace he’d been looking for. Constance was happy to help around the garrison whenever she could, and she’d even accepted the silly nickname the cadets had given her: _Maman Mousquetaire_. Even Athos, who’d been a morose cynic when they’d first met, was smiling and laughing. Something that, in all the years she’d known him, he’d hardy, if ever, done. She set a hand to her stomach as she felt a flutter there and her smile only widened. She too felt happy and at peace, finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon couer- my heart  
> mi amor- my love  
> Maman- (basically) Mommy  
> Maman Mousquetaire- Mommy Musketeer  
> So that's that. It's been something to write all these chapters and get such amazing responses from you all! All that's left is the epilogue and then it will be finished! Comments are loved and I'm glad you all have stuck with me this far!  
> -James


	35. Epilogue

                Charlotte frowned as she watched the new batch of cadets. “Come on!” She shouted as she supervised their sparring matches. “Pierre!” She walked over and sighed heavily as Pierre and Luc separated. “Give me that before you hurt someone and put your own eye out.” She frowned at him as she took his sword. “Watch what you’re doing. Focus.” She gently smacked him in the head. “Take a break and come back when you’ve got your head on straight.”

            “Yes, Madame d’Artagnan,” he ducked his head with an embarrassed flushed. She shook her head fondly as she tossed the sword down onto the table and then eased herself onto the bench. She rested her hands on the swell of her stomach as she watched over the cadets, shouting the occasion pointer.

            “You should be resting,” Athos said and Charlotte just scowled. It was a familiar argument between the two of them, especially with the baby to be due at any time.

            “I can’t just stay inside and stare at walls while I know there’s things to be done here,” Charlotte said and slid her hand into Athos’s.

            “Constance can watch over the cadets,” Athos pointed out as he brought her hand up to his mouth.

            She wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head. “I’m fine, Athos. Tell him Constance!” Charlotte pleaded as Constance walked back, the basket of mending balanced on her hip.

            “Athos, you’re hovering. Again.” Constance set the basket down and smiled as she settled next to Charlotte. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s temple.

            Charlotte shot Athos a triumphant grin but he just rolled his eyes. “You should still rest, at least for a little while.” He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her stomach before standing. “If not for your sake, then for my peace of mind.” Charlotte sighed and nodded.

            “Alright,” she relented and went to stand. Constance took her elbow and helped her up. She smiled at Constance gratefully before heading upstairs into their bedroom.

…..

            She shifted restlessly and scowled at the ceiling. She’d promised Athos she’d rest but with her swollen stomach and her insistent back pain, she couldn’t get comfortable. She pushed herself up and pulled her boots on with difficulty before standing and making her way back out to the courtyard. Athos broke off his conversation with Aramis to give her an exasperated look and she just shrugged.

            “Ah, there she is.” Aramis grinned and she beamed back as she stepped in to hug him. He pulled back and settled his hands over her stomach with a bright grin before kissing both her cheeks. “And how are you feeling?”

            “Like if I don’t have this child soon, I may murder my husband,” Charlotte said blandly.

            “I figured,” Aramis said and glanced at Athos. “He’s got the best intentions, _amoureux_.”

            “I know,” Charlotte said and sent Athos a fond smile.

            “Let’s take this up to my office, shall we?” Athos said and nodded toward his room. They headed that way and Athos had Luc fetch Constance for them. Charlotte settled into a chair and Aramis leaned against Athos’s desk. “A drink?” Athos suggested. Aramis nodded gratefully as he undid his velvet doublet and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Athos poured three glasses of wine and a glass of water for Charlotte.

            Once Constance had joined them and they’d exchanged small talk, Aramis set down his glass with a determined set to his jaw. “Porthos is coming home.” Charlotte sucked in a breath and both Athos and Constance stared at Aramis with wide eyes. “The Queen Regent has decided that he would be better served as a tactician here, in Paris.” Aramis grinned brightly.

            “Truly?” Charlotte said and she felt the baby kick, as if responding to her excitement. She set her hand on her stomach and grinned.

            Aramis nodded. “He’ll be here within the week.”

…..

            Porthos rode into the courtyard with Brujon right behind him. Charlotte grinned at the both of them. She gazed at Brujon and if she hadn’t known him as well as she did, she wouldn’t have recognized him. She grinned as Brujon slid down. “Brujon!” She called and rushed towards him. He blinked at her as she got on her toes to hug him. “It’s good to see you, _petit fr_ _è_ _re_.”

            “d’Artagnan,” he breathed and relaxed in her arms. “I didn’t know...” He pulled back and glanced down at her stomach.

            “It was supposed to be that way,” she laughed as a grin slowly spread across his face. She shrieked as she was lifted from the ground and spun around. When she was set down she turned to see Porthos grinning down at her. “Porthos.”

            “ _Chiot_ ,” he grinned and kissed her swiftly. She felt her throat tighten at the familiar endearment she’d missed.

            “I missed you,” she said and buried her face in his chest. He ran a hand over her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before giving her a final squeeze. She stepped back and watched with a smile as Aramis pulled Porthos in for a rough hug. Porthos’s absence wasn’t easy for any of them, but it’d been especially hard for Aramis. Aramis clung to him and just breathed the other in shakily. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she could hear Porthos murmuring softly into Aramis’s ear. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. Aramis brushed a soft kiss to Porthos’s mouth before slowly easing himself away. Constance grinned and laughed when Porthos picked her up. Athos was last and he just looked Porthos over before pulling the other into a crushing hug. Porthos chuckled and cradled the back of Athos’s neck.

            “Brujon,” Constance said and held out her arms for the younger man. He grinned and walked in for a hug. “It’s good to have you back, both of you,” Constance murmured into Brujon’s jacket.

            “Thank you,” Brujon said as he pulled back.

…..

            They were all buzzing as they listened to Porthos’s wild, and obviously embellished, stories. Charlotte laughed and she leaned back into Aramis’s chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and traced circles into her stomach with his thumb. Constance had her head on Aramis’s shoulder, her hand tangled with Athos’s. Porthos grinned at them all and they just soaked in the sight of him.

            “I thought of you, all of you, every day,” Porthos said and set his glass down. “Kept me going most days.”

            Charlotte smiled and she felt Aramis’s smile where he’d buried his face in her temple. “We missed you too, Porthos.” She glanced outside and then at how low the candles had burned. “And as much as I’m thrilled you’re back, we should all be getting some rest.” Aramis withdrew his arm as she stood and steadied her by setting his hands on her hips. Athos nodded and they all headed into the bedroom. She stripped off her leathers and kicked them to the side and laid down in her shirt and small clothes. She watched as Athos helped Constance out of her dress and pressed a kiss to her neck. Constance turned her head for a proper kiss and he settled his hands on her hips as they kissed over Constance’s shoulder. Charlotte bit her lip and flicked her eyes over to where Aramis and Porthos were kissing and slowly stripping each other out of their clothes. She sighed and Athos and Constance broke apart and looked at her.

            “We’re being neglectful, Athos,” Constance said and slapped his hip gently.

            “How forgetful of us,” Athos said with a smile. They both moved onto the bed with Charlotte and she hummed as Constance kissed her. Constance minded her stomach and her chest, which had been sensitive to the point of pain. Athos pressed intermittent kisses along her neck and shoulder. She whined as Constance pulled away.

            “None of that,” Constance said and kissed Charlotte’s nose. Charlotte sighed in frustration but leaned into Athos’s side compliantly.

            Aramis pulled away and frowned as Charlotte settled. “What do you mean?” Aramis asked as he stepped away from Porthos, his pants opened and pushed down around his thighs but not having been shed completely.

            “She can’t…” Constance blushed and shook her head. “She’s pregnant.”

            Aramis’s brow knit in confusion like there was something he’d missed. “Constance, _cariño_ , it’s alright.” He smirked. “If I may?”

            Charlotte blinked at him and flushed. “Of course, Aramis.” She shifted nervously as Aramis kicked off his pants and knelt in front of her on the bed. He took the fabric of her shirt and pulled it off. He tossed it to the side and kissed her. It was tender and soft but there was an undertone of heat.

            You’re beautiful,” he murmured softly as he pressed kisses down her neck. She flushed under the praise and she knew that the others were watching them. “Don’t look at them,” Aramis murmured and tilted her chin to look at him. “Look at me, unless someone would like to kiss you. I wouldn’t be insulted and I’m sure you wouldn’t object.” Charlotte bit her lip.

            “Athos,” Porthos said and touched Athos’s shoulder. He was sitting next to Charlotte and he nodded as she shuffled down the bed so he was sitting further down. Porthos tilted her chin toward him and kissed her so softly. She made a content noise in her throat which turned into a muffled moan as Aramis started kissing down her chest. She winced slightly as he brushed his lips against the oversensitive skin of her chest. “I think that’s a no, Mis,” Porthos said as he pulled away to look at Aramis. Aramis nodded and dutifully moved further down to press near reverent kisses to her stomach. Charlotte felt embarrassed by all the attention but Porthos pulling her back into a kiss was a good distraction. She wiggled in anticipation as Aramis’s fingers brushed against the laces of her small clothes.

            “Hips up,” he said and she complied easily so Aramis could pull them off and tossed them aside. She sighed into Porthos’s mouth as Aramis’s fingers traced her thighs with feather light touches.

…..

            Charlotte had never felt so tired after such a short time. She’d sat away and enjoyed the view as the boys surged at each other. Constance just shifted and watched as the boys fumbled against each other. It’d been a while since it was just them. Charlotte smiled at how at ease they all looked and Charlotte leaned over to press kisses along Constance’s neck. “You could join them,” Charlotte suggested quietly.

            “I’m alright.” Constance flashed Charlotte a smile. “Aramis is very good at multitasking, and Athos looked lonely.” Charlotte laughed quietly into Constance’s shoulder.

            Once the boys had tired themselves out and flopped back into bed, they all settled, ready for bed. Constance curled into Porthos, her nose nearly brushing Aramis’s from where they had both settled their heads on Porthos’s chest. Athos was on the other side of Aramis and had his arm thrown around Aramis’s waist. Charlotte slept on the other side of Constance. She’d needed to sleep where she could get out of bed. She found she was rather restless for the last month or so and needed to take late night walks.

            She tried to settle but she sighed heavily and got out of bed. She slipped Porthos’s shirt over her head and went to quietly slip out the door. She walked along the hushed halls and she frowned as her back started to ache. She rubbed her back and sighed heavily before she started to walk back.

            She settled into bed and after a while she felt the pain in her back return. She huffed out a breath, figuring it was just the baby kicking around, and shifted to get comfortable. She finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

…..

            Charlotte woke up to wetness between her thighs and a pain running through her stomach and into her back. She squeezed her eyes shut as a gasp was pulled out of her. She swallowed thickly as she struggled to push herself up on shaking arms. She reached out to shake Constance gently.

            “Constance,” Charlotte said. The woman rolled over and squinted at Charlotte. Charlotte clenched her hands in the bedsheets and breathed through her nose roughly until the pain receded.

            “Charlotte, _ma charmante_ ,” Constance sat up and set a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

            “It hurt,” Charlotte said as she leaned into Constance’s gentle touch.

            “Oh,” Constance said softly and shoved at Porthos’s shoulder. Porthos grunted and he frowned at Constance. “Out, all three of you.”

            “What the fu-?”

            “Now!” Constance snapped sharply. Porthos gently kissed Aramis awake. Aramis groaned and pushed himself up.

            “What’s going on?” He asked and rubbed his eyes.

            “The baby’s coming,” Constance said. “Out.”

            “Not Athos,” Charlotte whined and shook her head. Constance sighed.

            “All of you but Athos,” Constance amended. Aramis looked like he wanted to protest but Porthos just took his arm and they moved to grab shirts and stand outside. Charlotte let out a pained noise as she shifted uncomfortably at the pressure in her stomach. Constance shushed her gently as she helped Charlotte to stand. “It’s alright, Charlotte. It’ll be over soon.”

            Constance was a dirty liar, and Charlotte hated her right now. She hated Constance for her gentle reassurances, and she hated Athos for getting her pregnant. He was holding onto her as they swayed back and forth, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. “You’re doing fine,” he said and smoothed her hair away from her eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes and she let out a pained noise into his chest.

           “I hate this,” Charlotte said and pressed her face into his neck.

           “I know,” Athos soothed and kissed her forehead.

           “How much longer?” Charlotte asked Constance. Constance sighed as she took one of Aramis’s hair ties and tied Charlotte’s hair up off her neck.

           “It could be a few hours, or it could be all night,” Constance said and Charlotte groaned into Athos’s chest. “It’ll depend on how stubborn the baby is.”

           “We’ll be here all night,” Charlotte nearly sobbed as she tried to make a joke but it only made her feel worse. Athos chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

…..

            The pains were coming closer together and Charlotte was exhausted. She walked and had to lean against Athos and hold Constance’s hand tightly when a pain ran through her. Her legs were practically shaking by the time Constance said that baby should be here any minute. They laid Charlotte in bed and Charlotte sobbed openly, pressing her face into the back of Athos’s hand where he was clinging to her just as tightly as she was holding onto him. “I can’t do this, Athos. I can’t. I’m so tired,” she cried and he smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her hand.

            “You can, Charlotte.” He held her hand tightly and levelled her with a look. “You’ve done things much harder than this. You can.” She nodded but she wasn’t sure she believed him.

…..

            Charlotte and Athos’s son was born as the hazy grey light of early morning slanted into the room. Charlotte was leaning against Athos’s shoulder tiredly as Constance cleaned the small boy up. Athos kissed Charlotte’s temple and rubbed her back. “You did it,” he said to her quietly and she laughed weakly. She watched as Constance bundled their crying boy into a blanket. Constance carried him over to settle him into Charlotte’s arms.

            “Your perfect baby boy,” Constance said and brushed her fingers over the brown tufts of hair that covered his head. “I’m going to let Aramis and Porthos back in before they get worried.” Charlotte nodded without taking her eyes off her son.

            “Athos… he’s perfect.” She ran her finger over his tiny hand and he grasped onto it tightly.

            “He is,” Athos said in quiet awe and when Charlotte turned to look at him, his eyes were shining with proud tears.

            “We don’t have a name for him,” Charlotte said and they were both keeping their voices quiet. Athos nodded and he moved to brush the boy’s downy hair back. Charlotte turned back to their baby and bit her lip.

            “Raoul,” Athos said softly and she turned to look at him.

            “Raoul,” she said, testing the name.

            “We could name him after your father if you prefer,” Athos said and he ducked his head.

            “No,” Charlotte shook her head. “He doesn’t look like an Alexandre. Raoul is perfect, Athos. I love it.” She shifted the boy gently and looked at Athos. “Will you take him? I’m exhausted.” Athos nodded and as Charlotte settled Raoul into Athos’s arms he went tense. Raoul fussed and Charlotte shushed the baby before looking at Athos. “It’s alright, relax.” She said and kissed his cheek. “He can feel it if you’re nervous, relax.” Athos slowly relaxed and Raoul’s quiet fussing died down.

            They heard a knock on the door and Charlotte looked up to see Aramis and Porthos hesitating in the doorway. “Go on,” Constance said and gently shoved them. She walked in and settled next to Charlotte on the bed.

            Aramis and Porthos both crept in slowly and quietly before settling on the end of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Aramis asked and bit his lip.

            “I’m fine,” Charlotte said. “Sore, and exhausted, but I’m fine.” She smiled at him and yawned, leaning her head onto Constance’s shoulder.

            Aramis seemed to relax at that. Porthos glanced at the baby nestled to Athos’s chest and smiled brightly.

            “So,” Aramis said and he was practically wiggling with anticipation. “What have we got?”

            Charlotte smiled at Athos and he just nodded to her. She sat up and held her arms out for her son. Athos settled him there and she smiled down at him before she looked up to where Porthos and Aramis were waiting. “It’s a boy,” she said and they both grinned brightly.

            “A boy,” Porthos whistled and bumped Aramis’s shoulder. Aramis’s fingers twitched in his lap and he shifted.

            “We’ve named him Raoul,” Athos said and then looked at Aramis. “Aramis, you can hold him if you like.”

            Aramis blinked at Athos and then his smile turned sheepish at being caught. “Charlotte…” he said and she shook her head.

            “I want you to, Aramis.” She nodded for him to scoot closer and he did. “Mind his head,” she said as she passed Raoul to Aramis. Raoul gurgled quietly as he nuzzled into his blankets and closer to Aramis’s chest.

            Charlotte slumped back against the headboard. She was truly exhausted and she could feel sleep tugging at her as she watched her little family. She forced herself to stay awake as Aramis showed Raoul to Porthos, who smiled brightly and moved to press a kiss to the boy’s small hand, before handing him to Constance. Constance stood, careful not the jostle him, and tucked him into his bassinet. Charlotte closed her eyes and she felt the others shift her so she was lying down. She felt a smile tug at her mouth before exhaustion took over and she finally allowed herself to sleep, safe in the knowledge the others would watch over Raoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amoureux- sweetheart  
> petit frère- little brother  
> chiot- pup  
> cariño- darling  
> So that's all. I loved working on this project and I loved hearing y'all's responses to my work! Hope this ending made everyone happy! There will hopefully be more works that I will put in a series but I haven't decided yet. Feel free to comment about it or pop into my tumblr and ask questions/swap headcanons/or just request little one offs for this AU  
> My tumblr: http://obvious-captain-rogers.tumblr.com/


End file.
